Meltem e Mustafá
by primnm
Summary: a história de duas pessoas que redescobrem o amor no lugar onde eles menos esperavam
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Meltem estava entrando no edifício onde ficava a empresa de Serim quando encontra esperando o elevador um rapaz que ela nao pode deixar de notar que era muito bonito

Mustafá também não pode deixar de notar a beleza de Meltem mas estava com a cabeça cheia de problemas

Finalmente o elevador chegou e na hora de apertar o numero do andar para onde iam perceberam que se tratava do mesmo andar mas não disseram nada porem de repente o elevador parou abruptamente no meio do caminho

Os minutos estavam passando rapidamente o que os estavam irritando profundamente aí Meltem resolveu quebrar o silencio para ver se se distraia – cadê alguém para nos tirar daqui. Ah a propósito eu me chamo Meltem

\- Mustafá respondeu o rapaz meio que no automático o que não passou desapercebido por ela – estou com pressa tenho uma reunião com o Munir e já estou atrasado

Meltem ficou intrigada como um rapaz tão simplorio que estava se vestindo camisa xadrez poderia ter em comum com uma pessoa como o Munir mas preferiu ficar na dela até que nesse momento apareceu o pessoal da manutenção para abrir o elevador para eles

Quando eles finalmente já estavam fora do elevador – tchau Mustafá – ela se despediu

Mustafá apesar da surpresa que sentiu com a despedida dela respondeu de volta – tchau Meltem

Uma hora depois Mustafá saiu do escritório de Munir e quando chegou no elevador se deparou novamente com Meltem só que ela estava abraçada ao seu noivo quando ela o viu lhe enviou um largo sorriso pela costas de Selim e Mustafá lhe enviou outro sorriso de volta

Quando o elevador chegou ele pergunta enquanto segurava a porta – vão descer?

Selim teve o impulso de gritar que ninguém ia descer mas devido aos problemas que haviam ocorrido não muito tempo ele não disse nada

\- Eu vou – Meltem respondeu não resistindo a chance de passar mais alguns instantes em companhia daquele bonitão que a havia impressionado tanto

Já dentro do elevador ela não resiste e pergunta- Deu tudo certo na reunião?

\- Sim – respondeu Mustafá – consegui recuperar meu emprego

Antes que algum dos dois pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa o elevador chegou a seu destino e ambos depois de se despedirem de novo seguiram cada um o seu caminho

Mustafá entrou em um restaurante para poder comemorar que não precisaria voltar para casa já que tinha conseguido ficar com seu emprego mesmo depois que quase colocou tudo a perder por querer se aproveitar das informações que tinha conseguido através de um passaporte para se vingar de Kerim que ele julgava ter lhe roubado a noiva pouco tempo antes do casamento

Meltem foi encontrar com sua mãe e sua sogra para providenciar os últimos preparativos para poderem viajar para Paris com a intenção de comprar seu vestido de noiva. Já que agora todos haviam lhe garantido que a noticia que tinha saído no jornal que seu noivo juntamente com mais três; um dos quais primo dela tinham estuprado uma moça era mentira


	2. Chapter 2

Meltem e Mustafá

Se passaram quinze dias nos quais Meltem foi para paris com sua mãe e sogra para poderem fazer compras para o casamento e Mustafá foi para Russia a trabalho

No dia em que voltou de Paris Meltem se encontrou com seu noivo e quando estavam matando as saudades tocou o celular dele avisando que o pai de Erdogan havia morrido então os dois foram para o velório do homem

No dia seguinte do enterro durante o café da manhã – Selim voce precisa deixar uns papeis na empresa para mim

\- Mas pai eu ia encontrar o Erdogan ia ficar com ele o dia todo – Selim argumenta

\- Se é só deixar na empresa eu posso deixar – Meltem se ofereceu

\- Tem certeza que não é um incomodo? – perguntou o sogro

\- Não claro que não – ela respondeu então o homem foi até o escritório pegra o documento e entregou a Meltem – é só deixar na portaria

Quando Meltem já estava de saída da empresa quando encontrou com Mustafá saindo do pátio dos caminhões

\- Oi Mustafá – ela o cumprimentou – voce parece exausto quer uma carona?

\- Oi Meltem – Mustafá retribuiu o cumprimento – acabei de chegar da Russia não precisa eu moro no alojamento aqui

Quando toca o telefone dele e chega uma mensagem para ele da Asu avisando que ele havia esquecido alguns pertences em sua casa

\- Tem certeza? – Meltem perguntou

\- Tem certeza que vai sair do seu percurso – Mustafá tentou se esquivar

\- Não – Meltem respondeu estou com o dia livre

Entao Mustafá passou o endereço de Asu para Meltem

Durante o percurso eles conversara sobre suas viagens do que ele tinha achado da Russia e da viagem para a compra do vestido dela mas nada de pessoal sobre eles

\- Quer que te espere? – Meltem perguntou quando já estava abrindo a porta com a chave que Asu tinha deixado debaixo do tapete

\- Esta falando sério? – ele se virou para perguntar estranhando toda aquela boa vontade com ele

\- Porque não, estou com o dia livre – ela respondeu honestamente

\- Entao sobe comigo para andar mais rápido – ele chamou sem maliciar a situação e mesmo Meltem só se deu conta que poderia ter algo de errado quando já estava dentro do apartamento com ele

\- Entao o que estamos procurando? – Meltem disse sem deixar transparecer nada

\- não é muita coisa é só um crucifixo e um relógio – respondeu Mustafá gritando do quarto

Entao Meltem olhou para cima do balcão da cozinha e lá estava eles e ela pegou e levou até ele – seria esses aqui?

\- Isso aí – respondeu Mustafá com cara de aliviado mas os dois ficaram mais aliviados ainda quando entraram dentro do carro

\- Pro alojamento sério? – ela perguntou rindo quando estava dando partida no carro

\- Sim – ele respondeu com o mesmo sorriso

Uma semana depois Meltem tinha voltado para Ankara e Mustafá foi até a rodoviária buscar seus pais que estavam vindo para visitálo

Depois de se ajeitarem no hotel Mustafá saiu com seu pai enquanto sua mãe ficou dormindo

\- sua mãe piorou muito – o pai conta a Mustafá q eu fica arrasado – e ela quer ficar perto de voce por isso pensamos em fazer seu tratamento aqui em Istambul

\- Claro pai vamos procurar os melhores especialistas o mais rápido possível – Mustafá tentou tranquilizar seu pai

Mustafá estava andando na rua de noite para espairecer sobre a noticias do dia quando quase é atropelado por Meltem

Quando viram que se tratava do outro começaram a rir

\- Entra aí que te levo ara voce estiver indo – Meltem falou

\- Não estou indo para lugar nenhum especificamente – Mustafá respndeu na janela do carro

\- Entra ai sua cara esta péssima – Meltem comentou e ele obedeceu – se voce quiser falar sou todo ouvidos

\- E seu noivo? – ele perguntou curioso

\- Esta numa reunião com o pai e o tio – ela respondeu sem pensar

\- É a minha mãe ela esta muito doente e agora preciso arrumar um medico para ela e não sei nem por onde começar a procurar – ele falou de supetão

\- O que ela tem? – perguntou Meltem sinceramente interessada o que fez ela mesma ficar surpresa com essa reação

Mustafá olha para ela surpreso mas acaba contando toda a situação da mãe para ela e depois passa o endereço do hotel onde ele estava com seus pais

Quando ela chegou na porta do hotel ela perguntou – Como posso deixar o endereço do medico para voce?

-Voce esta sabendo que eu não sou rico, não é? – Mustafá perguntou e ela começou a rir confirmando com a cabeça

– vou te mandar o nome de um especialista que voce possa pagar – ela retrucou simpaticamente

Mustafá a encara por uns instantes mas passa o numero de seu celular para ela e antes de sair do carro fala - obrigada pela companhia e por me ouvir

\- de nada – respndeu Meltem e lhe dá um lindo sorriso e vai embora

Quando ela chega no restaurante selim já estava esperando por ela na porta do restaurante – porque voce demorou tanto?

\- desculpe meu amor é que acabei entrando na rua errada – e ela acaba mentindo para seu noivo e o abraça e o beija

Quando Selim pega no sono Meltem liga para uma amiga que era estudante de medicina – voce conhece algum especialista de rins em Istambul bom que atenda de graça?

A moça do outro lado do telefone leva um susto – quem esta doente peraí voce quer um medico de graça

\- Conhece ou não? – Meltm pergunta irritada – quando chegar aí te conto melhor

A moça mesmo assustada passou o nome do medico e o endereço e resalta – fala que foi eu que mandei ele foi meu professor caso encontre alguma dificuldade em conseguir uma consulta – e Meltem anota tudo num pedaço de papel

As sete da manha antes que Selim acordasse ela manda para Mustafá via mensagem tudo o que a amiga dela tinha lhe passado e logo em seguida ela vê que seu celular acusa uma mensagem ela até pensa que não tinha conseguido enviar mais quando vai ver era uma mensagem dele agradecendo o que a deixa muito feliz apesar dela não entender o porque

A tarde ele consegue uma consulta para sua mãe mas como tinha que trabalhar até pensou em ligar para Meltem mas logo lembrou que ela tinha um noivo então acabou ligando para Asu pedindo que ajudasse seus pais já que tinha que trabalhar

\- Que moça adorável, meu filho – a mãe comenta – e tão prestativa tanto eu como seu ai a adoramos

\- Ela é só minha amiga – Mustafá esclareceu mas não conseguiu evitar de pensar em Meltem

No dia seguinte Mustafá foi até o escritório de Munir para poder falar com ele mas é recebido não só por Munir mas também por Erdogan

\- Não posso ir para o exterior agora – Mustafá explica – minha mãe esta muito doente e preciso ficar em Istambul

Munir ia reclamar mas foi interrompido por Erdogan – não tem problema voce a partir de agora passa a ser meu motorista aceita?

\- Sim muito obrigado – Mustafá aceita de pronto

Então os dois saem do escritório de Munir que fica realmente preocupado com o ocorrido

\- Mustafá pega esse dinheiro e compre roupas novas já que vai ser meu motorista precisa se vestir bem – Erdogam explica Mustafá fica reticente em aceitar o dinheiro mas finalmente aceita

Quando ele já estava dentro do carro para ir fazer compra ele pensa- tai uma ótima hora para encontrar a Meltem – quando ele escuta o chamarem

\- Mustafá antes de voce ir para o seu compromisso deixa a noiva do selim aonde ela quiser – recomenda Erdogan

Quando ela entra no carro ela pergunta o Erdogan te mandou para uma missão secreta?

\- Não preciso fazer compras para ficar apresentavel – respondeu Mustafá – mas não sei por onde começar

\- Pronto esta resolvido vou te levar para fazer compras – declarou Meltem

Entao ela passou o resto do dia fazendo compras com ele

\- Eu te aluguei a tarde inteira não sei nem como me desculpar – Mustafá falou realmente preocupado por ter alugado ela a tarde inteira

\- Que isso não tinha nada para fazer a tarde inteira – Meltem tentou tranquiliza-lo – além do mais eu adoro fazer compras – e como esta sua mãe?

\- Graças a deus esta bem melhor – Mustafá responde – muito obrigado de novo pela informação do médico

Quando nesse momento toca o telefone – aonde você passou a tarde inteira? – Selim pergunta em tom interrogativo

\- Fui passear dar uma volta – respondeu contando meia verdade – já estou indo. Te encontro na sua casa?

\- Sim – Selim respondeu bravo e desliga o telefone na cara dela e então ela faz uma careta Mustafá tenta na rir mas não consegue disfarçar muito bem então os dois começam a rir

Faltava dois dias para o ano novo Meltem estava fazendo compras de ano novo com a prima que foi para Istambul com ela até que ela parou em frente a uma vitrine que tinha uma camisa xadrez masculina muito bonita

\- É muito bonita mas não acho que faz o estilo do Selim – disse a prima mas Meltem dá um olhar enviesado para ela – perai essa camisa não é para o Selim

Entao Meltem a puxa para dentro da loja e enquanto o vendedor buscava a camisa para ela – se volce abrir a boca para falar dessa camisa para alguém eu te mato

A prima faz sinal de silencio – Mas afinal quem é o sortudo?

\- Apenas um amigo – respondeu Meltem enquanto pagava o presente

Mustafá que estava no mesmo shopping esperando por Edorgan entrou numa joalheria - qual é o melhor presente que posso comprar com essa quantia?

Entao a vendedora volta com uma corrente fininha de ouro – é o melhor que posso fazer por voce

Mustafá pensa em Meltem – tudo bem mas pode fazer um embrulho bonito

\- Claro – então a vendedora se afasta para fazer o embrulho

\- Acho que nos perdemos – disse a prima de Meltem

\- Não estamos indo deixar o presente dele no endereço dele – respondeu Meltem e a prima começa a rir

Ela para o carro a uma certa distancia do hotel e vai até lá mas encontra com ele na porta do hotel

\- Está perdida por aqui? – ele perguntou rindo

\- Não – ela respondeu rindo de volta – vim te dar isso – e lhe entrega a camisa

\- Não precisava – ele falou – não vai te trazer problemas? – ela faz que não com a cabeça então ele lhe entrega um embrulho também o que a surpreende de verdade

Então os dois abrem seus presentes ao mesmo tempo e trocam um abraço apertado antes deles seguirem seus caminhos

Quando ele sobe com a camisa na Mao – que camisa linda meu filho, aquela sua amiga tem muito bom gosto

\- Não foi ela quem deu- ele respondeu se lembrando de Meltem e abre um sorriso – é de outra pessoa

\- Vamos conhece-la quando? – perguntou o pai

\- Provavelmente nunca – respondeu Mustafá triste

Quando Meltem entra no carro com seu embrulho na Mao – bem se voce não estivesse para casar daqui a alguns dias eu ia dizer para ir fundo- disse a prima e completou – ele é lindo Meltem – e arrancou o embrulho da sua Mao e o abre – bem para alguém que é pobre ele tem bom gosto reconheço

Mustafá passou a véspera do ano novo com seus pais jantando em frente a televisão

Meltem arranjou um pingente que tinha sido dado por Selim para colocar no cordão dado por Mustafá quando ela acabou de se arrumar ela foi encontrar com a prima a abraçou – menina esperta voce - e as duas riem

Entao elas vão ao encontro da familia de Selim para passarem a vespera de ano novo e Meltem não pensou mais em Mustafá o resto da noite


	3. Chapter 3

Meltem e Mustafá

Na manha seguinte da noite de ano novo Meltem tinha dividido o quarto de hospede com sua prima

\- espero que voce tenha sonhado com o homem certo – a prima brincou

\- Engraçadinha voce – respondeu Meltem sorrindo – na verdade nem me lmbro de ter sonhado

Meltem e a prima quando saíram do quarto interroga a empregada – cadê o selim?

\- Esta numa reunião com os pais, Seu Munir e Erdogan – respondeu a empregada

Quando elas chegam elas ouvem Erdogan falando no telefone – Mustafá eu sei que hoje é feriado mas voce pode vir aqui na casa do meu tio acho que voce sabe como chegar aqui, certo?

As duas quando ouvem o nome de Mustafá trocam um olhar que passa desapercebido por todos - Erdogan, voce vai deixar seu motorista a nossa disposição? – brinca a prima

\- Não me mate de vergonha – Meltem fala entre os dentes

Ninguém fala nada até que Erdogan quebra o silencio – claro porque não? Na hora que e chegar eu comunico que ele esta sua disposição

\- Vem comigo – Meltem chama a prima e a puxa para o andar de cima e entra no quarto de Selim e pega o telefone de selim para conferir as mensagens

\- Achei que voce tinha me trazido para cá para me matar – a prima chama sua atenção não para mexer em seu celular

\- Atenda esse telefone Fatmagul sumiu – Munir tinha deixado o recado – oque deixou meltem sem cor

Meltem sai correndo do quarto de seu namorado e vai atrás dele – vem cá – ela chama Selim num canto

\- Porque estão te comunicando que a Fatmagul sumiu? – Selim ficou assustado mas acabou pensando rápido

\- Voce andou vendo os meus recados- ele já estava berrando – mas já que voce esta tão interessada Kerim brigou com ela e nos pediu ajuda e saiu andando com raiva

Meltem ficou lá chorando nesse momento sua prima chegou – voces brigaram, não foi? – Meltem fez que sim com a cabeça – sua mãe ligou pedindo para voce ir encontra-la – mas eu acho melhor voce levar o Mustafá com voce

\- Voce não vai? – Meltem perguntou confusa

-Vou esperar voces aqui – ela respondeu – não me olhe assim voce já esta atrasada e quando Meltem já estava quase na porta quando sua prima gritou – ele já esta te esperando

Quando ela saiu de casa e encontrou com Mustafá ela fez o ritual tradicional e sentou no banco de trás porem, quando eles viraram a esquina ela finalmente se manifestou – pare esse caro Mustafá – com o susto ele parou o carro – passe para o banco do carona que eu vou dirigir ele a encarou e como viu que ela não esta bem ele fez sem dizer uma palavra

Quando ela deu arrancada no carro e não se aguentou – o que aconteceu? – ela olha para ele pensando se respondia ou não

\- Meu noivo brigou comigo tentando inverter a situação quando um velho problema voltou a baila – ela respondeu mas antes que ele pudesse esboçar qualquer tipo de reação toca o telefone dela

\- estou chegando, mãe – ela respondeu e desligou o telefone e desligou o carro – vem para seu lugar e eu volto pro meu a partir daqui ele obedeceu a ordem prontamente

Para o resto do dia eles não se falaram mais nem se entreolharam

A noite Meltem saiu com selim na tentativa de reatarem e Mustafá foi levar flores para Asu mas lá chegando não encontrou ninguém em casa

Na manha seguinte antes de ir trabalhar Mustafá levou sua mãe para o hospital para começar seu tratamento e depois foi a casa selim para poder ficar a disposição de seu patrão

Mas lá chegando viu meltem sozinha num canto do jardim se certificou que não tinha ninguém olhando e fez sinal de positivo quando meltem viu percebeu que ele estava lhe perguntando se ela estava bem e fez sinal que estava mais ou menos e antes que ele pudesse esboçar algum tipo de resposta selim e Erdogan saíram de dentro da casa

\- Mustafá, nós vamos direto para a empresa – disse Erdogan então eles saíram com o carro

\- esta tudo bem – perguntou selim a meltem – vou para uma reunião e depois encontro com voce e nossas mães, tudo bem

\- claro – meltem mentiu selim aceitou aquela resposta e pegou seu carro e foi para a mesma reunião de Erdogan

Mustafá no percurso começou a pensar do porque se preocupava tanto com o que acontecia com meltem afinal ele mal a conhecia e já era comprometida

Meltem depois que selim saiu também começou a raciocinar do porque estava confiando cada vez mais naquele homem que mal conhecia e que nem fazia parte do seu meio social

No dia seguinte de manhã meltem foi a casa de selim para busca-lo para ir ao cartório para marcar a data do casamento civil enquanto esperava por ele foi até a cozinha beber um copo d'água e viu a cozinha vazia. Enquanto ela bebia sua água ouviu um telefone tocar e achou um celular caído no chão

Ela pega e vê a mensagem – Mustafá estou me mudando quando tiver o endereço certinho te mando beijos asu quando ela identificou quem era o dono do celular e viu a mensagem sentiu uma sensação que ela identificou como ciúme mas não entendeu o porque disso e depois disso não resistiu a tentação e foi a agenda telefônica para ver se ele tinha salvo seu telefone e viu que sim ela abriu um largo sorriso de felicidade

Eis que de repente ela ouviu um barulho e colocou o celular aonde achou e na tela de inicio quando chegou selim

\- oi meu amor vamos – selim a chamou

\- vamos – ela respondeu e foram embora

Não muito tempo depois Mustafá chegou à cozinha e pegou o celular e viu a mensagem mas não entendeu de porque a mensagem não estava como perdida mas não desconfiou de nada

Selim estava com Meltem, sua mãe e sua sogra resolvendo detalhes do casamento quando toca seu telefone

\- selim ela finalmente apareceu- vural conta radiante

\- como voce sabe disso – pergunta selim aliviado

\- não posso contar os detalhes no momento agora vou ligar para Erdogan e de noite a gente se encontra e te conto tudo

\- certo – selim desliga o telefone radiante

De noite na volta para casa depois do encontro dos três amigos Erdogan Poe o plano deles em ação – Mustafá seus pais ainda estão no hotel – pergunta

\- sim – respondeu Mustafá inocentemente

\- seu pai entende de jardinagem

\- sim entende ele cuidava de varias hortas na nossa cidade – respondeu

\- e sua mãe sabe cozinhar – pergunta novamente

\- sim muito bem senhor – responde entendendo menos aonde ele queria chegar

Entao minha mãe esta precisando de empregados e seus pais preenchem os requisitos e voce pode morar lá também, aceita – pergunta

Sim claro – responde Mustafá feliz por poder dar uma vida melhor para seus pais

\- Esse emprego é ótimo – Mustafá insiste - e ainda poderemos morar juntos

\- Não sei meu filho – seu pai fica reticente

\- Vamos sim- a mãe se intromete – eu não faço nada depois da hemodiálise e ainda não vamos ter despesa e poderemos de quebra juntar um dinheiro

Dias depois que eles já estavam instalados era aniversario de Mustafá ele estava polindo o carro quando o telefone toca

\- Parabens Mustafá feliz aniversario – era Asu no telefone

\- Obrigado por lembrar-se do meu aniversario – ele responde quando nesse momento passa meltem com a sogra e ela escuta

\- O motorista do Erdogan é mais elegante que ele - brinca para não chamar a atenção que ela estava prestando atenção no motorista do sobrinho da sogra

\- Priminha do meu coração – meltem chamou a prima e a abraçou para poder conversar melhor – preciso que voce distraia essas duas por umas meia hora mais ou menos – a prima lhe dá um olhar enviesado – depois eu lhe explico

Uma hora depois elas se reúnem novamente mas a prima faz com ela a mesma coisa que ela fez - oque voce comprou para o bonitão e porque

\- Porque voce acha que é para o bonitão - meltem pergunta fingindo indignação

A prima para não chamar atençao nem se digna a responder

\- Tudo bem – Meltem se rende e responde´- descobri hoje que hoje é aniversario dele e comprei um relógio

Quando são interrompidas pelas outras duas – voces vem ou não

Quando elas voltaram a prima foi a casa de Erdogan que era do lado da de Selim fingindo não saber que ele não estava lá ela fingiu ficar triste com a noticias de que ele não estava depois fingindo que ia beber água conseguiu se esgueirar para os quartos dos funcionários e conseguiu achar o quarto de Mustafá e lá deixou o embrulho de meltem com bilhete dela

Duas horas depois Mustafá chegou em seu quarto muito cansado e quando ele já estava se deitando ele achou o embrulho e o cartão ele abriu o presente e o adorou mas ficou muito mais feliz quando leu o bilhete ficou ainda mais feliz


	4. Chapter 4

Meltem e Mustafá

Dias se passam e finalmente chega o dia do casamento dela com Selim. Várias amigas dela chegaram

Quando ela estava chegando ao salão onde iria se realizar a cerimônia toca seu celular era Fatmagul – voce queria verdade não se case com ele – e desliga o telefone

Meltem fica sem chão mas não fala nada e leva o casamento até o fim porem durante os votos Mustafá que estava acompanhando tudo de fora percebeu que tinha algo de errado e ficou preocupado

Durante a festa ela não aguenta e fala para mãe e para o marido – vou respirar um pouco lá fora uns cinco minutos – ambos fazem menção de se levantarem – não precisa já já estou de volta não vou fugir – ela tenta brincar

Mustafá que tinha visto ela sair do salão se arriscou e telefonou para ela – esta tudo bem?

\- Fiz a maior coisa da minha vida – ela desabafa – porque eu me casei com alguém que acabei de descobrir que me traiu

\- temos duas opções – Mustafá responde – uma voce o ama incondicionalmente e o já perdoou duas voce quer se vingar dele

\- Sabe que é uma boa ideia – Meltem responde mas ela vê que estava vindo gente – agora preciso desligar ah obrigada por me ouvir

\- de nada – Mustafá responde quando ele desliga ele percebe que mesmo que ela estivesse falando sobre a Fatmagul no momento ele estava mas preocupado com a Meltem do que com a sua vingança

A prima era que estava vindo na frente de Selim e a mãe falou algo que Meltem não entendeu mas conseguiu ganhar tempo para a prima desligar o telefone

No dia seguinte durante o café da manhã depois que seus pais foram embora meltem declara para toda a familia de selim – não vou viajar para lua de mel nenhuma e vou pedir o divorcio o mais rápido possível

\- mas melte... – selim tenta argumentar

\- sem chance – ela rebate

\- Pelo menos fique na nossa casa- Sua sogra tenta amenizar a situação

\- Tudo bem eu fico um tempo por um tempo na casa de voces – Meltem concorda em parte – mas tem uma condição – assim que todos concordam ela completa – contanto que ninguém tente mudar a minha decisão – e sai andando

Nesse mesmo instante Mustafá liga para Erdogan – posso ir buscar o senhor?

\- Não, não vou ficar por aqui na parte da manhã – Erdogan responde – pode fazer o que voce quiser

Cinco minutos depois Meltem estava andando de carro por Istambul e pega celular pensando se liga ou não para Mustafá depois de alguns instantes resolve ligar

\- Alo - Mustafá atende – Voce esta bem?

\- Não – Meltem responde sinceramente quando ela fez menção de desligar

\- Não desliga – Mustafá quando percebe o que ela estava fazendo – aonde voce esta?

\- Não – ela responde de pronto – vou ficar bem além do mais voce esta trabalhando e para o primo dele

\- Não importa – Mustafá insiste – não vou te deixar sozinha nessa situação

Meltem entao se rende e passa as coordenada de um parque para ele

Quando ele chega lá ele a abraça entao ela abaixa a guarda e chora horrores por algum tempo e ele não fala nada

\- não sei se te agradeço ou se peço desculpa – ela fala rindo depois que ela para de chorar

\- não tem problema – ele a tranquiliza – afinal somos ou não somos amigos – ela começa a rir – o que podemos fazer para te distrair

\- Nada – ela responde surpresa - não acho que vai ser bom para nenhum dos dois – antes de ir embora posso te fazer uma pergunta?

\- Claro – ele respondeu curioso – se precisar de companhia tenho a manhã toda de folga

\- não, muito obrigada mas não precisa e Calma não vou te fazer nenhuma pergunta pessoal – os dois começam a rir – se resolver...

\- Se vingar, claro que ajudo – ele completa a frase a deixando duplamente surpresa e se despedem com outro abraço

Chegando em casa Mustafá recebe o recado que era para ir para a empresa encontrar com Erdogan mas quando já estava saindo percebe que tem no jardim e quando se aproxima um pouco mais ve que se trata de Kerim e volta correndo para pegar o seu revolver e vai ao seu encontro

Ele espera um momento de distração de Kerim e coloca o revolver em sua cabeça – você esta com alguém ou esta sozinho – Kerim não responde então ele continua – agora você vai morrer

\- O Erdogan esta te usando para isso – Kerim argumenta

\- Cala a boca – mustafá o interrompe – a nossa historia não tem nada haver com ele

Então Kerim consegue desarma-lo e eles começam a brigar

\- eu vou matar você – esbraveja Mustafá – e aquela sua mulher mentirosa

-A Fatmagul não teve culpa – Kerim a defende então Kerim consegue pegar a arma que estava jogada no chão e a coloca na cabeça d Mustafá – a fatmagul não teve culpa outras pessoas destruíram a vida dela naquela noite a única coisa que ela ia fazer era encontrar você coincidentemente encontramos com ela perto do convés estávamos bebendo depois do noivado do selim

\- Que papo é esse – mustafá esbraveja

\- No escuro erdogan – Kerim continua – a agarrou primeiro depois foi Selim e depois o Vural eu não fiz nada com ela mas também não a protegi você não vai machuca-la e você sabe muito bem que você não a protegeu não fez nada sabe quem é o culpado é Erdogan – falando isso ele o solta mas com a arma ainda apontada para ele – Selim e vural e eu também seu inimigo não é a FATMAGUL então coloca a arma na mao de Mustafá e aponta para sua própria cabeça – vai me mata anda logo – eu vim me vingar do ergogan

\- Agora você vai morrer – Mustafá fala

\- Tudo bem – responde Kerim – mais você não vai fazer mal a fatmagul

\- Cala a boca – Mustafá rosna

\- ela não te traiu – Kerim continua – estou dizendo isso com uma arma apontada para a minha cabeça ela não é culpada já sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela desde o inicio ms você a deixou sozinha pra você foi mais fácil acreditar na historia que foi criada para protege-los vopce a deixou mas eu me casei com ela eua amo

É melhor sair daqui – Mustafá ordena e depois que Kerim sai fica lembrando d evarios fatos que corroboram o que Kerim disse

Quando Kerim saiu Mustafá seguiu para a empresa lá chegando foi de encontro de Erdogan que estava acompanhado de seu tioe Munir

\- Vou te matar – Mustafá esbravejava apontando a arma para Erdogan – já sei de toda a verdade

\- Se o Kerim falou que alguém que não seja ele culpado é mentira – Erdogan tentou se defender quando Selim entrou na sala sem bater e no reflexo Mustafá se vira e atira nele

Enquanto socorriam selim o levaram para o subsolo da empresa para esperar o que ia acontecer com Selim

Enquanto ele estava lá sozinho ele pensou em Fatmagul e sem perceber ele começou a pensar em Meltem e que poderia ter matado seu marido e que por isso com certeza iria perder a sua amizade o que o deixou muito triste

De repente o pai de Selim entra no recinto aqui você tem duas opções ou você aceita essa mala de dinheiro ou vai preso até mesmo porque essa arma com a qual você quase matou meu filho esta registrada no nome de um terrorista

Mustafá leva um susto com essa última revelação mas não disse nada

\- Pense bem Mustafá – o homem continua – ela não vai voltar para a sua vida, ela já esta casada com outro homem bem você tem até amanhã para pensar mas só se lembre ou você sai daqui rico ou preso a escolha é sua

Munir chega à casa de Selim chama sua irma e Meltem e anuncia de uma forma bem dramática – estávamos entrando em reunião quando demos falta de selim e quando o encontramos ele estava com o revolver na Mao pronto para se matar ai fui até ele para pegar a arma mas ele não queria larga-la então lutamos e de repente a arma disparou

As duas o interrompem com um grito

\- Calma – ele continua com o teatro – ele esta fora de perigo de noite ele já vai estar em casa

Mustafá entao pega a mala

\- Voce não vai trabalhar para essa empresa e vamos te arranjar uma casa confortável para voce e sua familia vou avisar para erdogan – o homem finalizou

Mustafá saiu dali e foi direto para casa de Asu lá chegando ele começou a se lamuriar – eu sou um homem sem honra ele fez o que eu deveria ter feito

\- Mustafá voce para mim é a mesma pessoa que conheci naquele ônibus que tinha aqueles olhos tristes que eu queria consolar – Asu disse e aproveitou que ele a encarou e o beijou

Ele até que retribuiu o beijo por um tempo mais logo a recusou – não posso sinto muito

Asu ficou muito brava – voce só vem aqui quando esta com problemas esta aqui o endereço de Fatmagul – ela escreve num pedaço de papel e joga em cima dele

\- Porque voce mentiu para mim? – ele perguntou num misto de raiva e surpresa

\- Porque me deu vontade – ela respondeu já empurrando ele para fora de seu apartamento juntamente com a sua maleta de dinheiro – e antes de bater a porta na cara dele declarou – não quero vê-lo nunca mais

Selim chegou em casa de maca e foi direto para seu quarto para poder repousar mas Meltem não consegue chegar perto dele nenhum instante sequer

\- Saiam todos - selim declarou

\- Você não quer falar comigo? – Meltem perguntou

\- Não- respondeu selim se fazendo de vitima

\- O que você faria no meu lugar? – Meltem perguntou

\- Eu falaria que ele estava louco – Selim respondeu fingindo indignação – sai daqui Meltem me deixe sozinho

Durante a madrugada Mustafá vai até o endereço que Asu entrega para ele e coloca o lenço dele num galho de arvore depois de ficar observando sua casa por um longo tempo e vê o baú que fez para ela todo quebrado

Então resolveu se despedir de Meltem já que não a veria mais e ligou para ela

Meltem que estava chorando copiosamente ouviu seu telefone tocar e quando viu quem era e sentiu uma pontada de alegria naquele dia tão turbulento

\- Alo – ela atendeu

\- Espero que voce possa me perdoar um dia por ter atirado em seu marido – ele disse num só fôlego e desligou sem dar tempo para Meltem absorver a noticia e responder

Ela até pensou em ligar de volta mas logo apareceu atrás dela seu sogro – quem era?

\- Era engano - ela mentiu – atendi porque essa hora numero restrito pode ser alguma noticia ruim

\- É verdade – ele respondeu sem acreditar muito na resposta dela

Assim que amanheceu Fatmagul saiu da casa e viu o lenço amarrado na arvore e começou a procurar por ele e o vê no outro lado do rio depois de se encararem por um tempo ele foi ao seu encontro

\- Calma não vou te machucar – Mustafá a tenta acalma-la

\- Sai daqui Mustafá – ela grita com ele – você me abandonou quando eu mais precisei de voce

\- Eu acreditei no que me contaram – Mustafá se justifica – ele não vale nada mais casou comigo quando voce me abandonou ele se redimiu – e cospe no chão – voce vale menos que esse cuspe

Kerim viu os dois conversando e se aproximou

\- Vai embora daqui – Kerim ouve ela repetir para Mustafá então este então resolve ir

Dali ele segue para a casa de Erdogan para buscar seus pais quando vê Vural passeando com Meltem e quando viu que Vural estava do lado de fora da calçada e não atingiria Meltem jogou o carro para cima de Vural

Meltem quando viu puxou o Vural e como Mustafá parou o carro e não disse nada ela perguntou – o que foi isso porque você fez isso?

Mustafá olha para ela mas não responde e arranca com o carro

\- Porque ele fez isso? – ela pergunta confusa

\- Não sei – Vural respondeu – mas você deveria estar preocupada é com Selim

\- Não comece – Ela falou

Quando Mustafá chegou para buscar seus pais foi recebido com um interrogatório de seus pais – o que aconteceu? Porque você saiu do emprego? Aonde você passou a noite?

\- Vamos? – ele falou quando chegarmos lá explicarei tudo e leva as malas para o carro de Erdogan

\- Meltem quando chega a casa é recebida por sua mãe e toda a família de Selim

\- Porque voce não me contou que falou em divorcio? – perguntou sua mãe

Meltem faz uma cara de quem não estava entendendo então Selim explicou – eu contei tudo

\- Somos uma família não escondemos nada uns dos outros – seu sogro declara

Já no hotel a mãe de Mustafá pergunta – porque voce esta com o carro de seu Erdogan e porque você saiu do emprego

\- Agora o carro é meu e me darão outro cargo que ainda não foi definido – Mustafá declarou – agora preciso sair – e vai embora


	5. Chapter 5

Meltem Mustafá

No dia seguinte que se instalou a seus pais no hotel Mustafá sai para comprar roupas novas para ele e foi na loja na qual ele foi com meltem e chegando lá se lembrou dela mas tratou de tirar ela do pensamento rapidamente – quero roupas para mim e para minha namorada as mais chiques – declarou resolvendo assumir Asu como sua namorada

Meltem estava no quarto tendo uma conversa particular com sua mãe

\- Se você tinha essas duvidas todas porque se casou? – perguntou a mãe

\- Depois que recebi aquele telefonema eu olhei para você e para meu pai estavam tão orgulhosos e sem falar que prejudicaria meu pai – respondeu Meltem chorando

\- Se isso ETA te incomodando tanto vou verificar essa historia para você- a mãe tenta consola-la

\- Não precisa mãe eu vou fazer isso – e se lembra do telefonema de Mustafá

A noite Mustafá foi a casa de Asu – me desculpe – ele pede assim que ela abre a porta

Asu resolve abrir a porta para ele – porque você voltou?

\- Porque além de me desculpar queria ter dar esses presentes – ele responde

Depois que ela abre seus presentes ele se aproxima dela e a beija e passa a noite com ela

Na manhã seguinte ele sai dali direto para a empresa e quando entra no escritório de Erdogan que estava em reunião com o tio e com Munir já chega declarando – quero ter tudo o que voces tem e já que é para vender a minha alma vamos fazer direito quero mais dinheiro

\- Você esta louco – Munir declarou inconformado

\- não vou sair daqui sem uma resposta afirmativa – Mustafá insiste já acomodado confortavelmente na mesa de Erdogan

Todols ficam se entreolhando sem saber o que fazer e não querem que ele perceba

Meltem vai na casa de Vural fazer uma visita para sua mãe e quando é recebida por esta já vai direto ao assunto – queria falar sobre a fatmagul

A mulher levou um susto mais logo se recuperou - não acredito que você deu ouvidos para aquela mulher você não percebe que ela só quer o seu dinheiro

\- Pode ser – Meltem respondeu fingindo duvida ficando cada vez mais triste por se certificar que ninguém falava a verdade e lhe envia um sorriso amarelo

\- Além do mais se não fosse verdade Mustafá não seria motorista de Erdogan já que era noivo dessa moça – Meltem fica transparente com essa noticia – você não sabia, não é – e Meltem faz que não com a cabeça

Mustafá quando sai da empresa encontra com a tia de Kerim e esta lhe dá um ultimato – deixe a Fatmagul em paz nunca mais a procure e- e vai embora mas são observados

Mustafá sai dali e vai para casa de Asu quando seu telefone toca e quando ele pega e ve que se trata de Mreltem

\- alo – ele atende surpreso

\- Voce era noivo da Fatmagul – Meltem pergunta nervosa

\- Era – Mustafá responde honestamente pois sabia que era o mínimo que ele podia fazer por ela

Entao ela desliga otelefone o deixando sismado

Quando ele estava com Asu toca o telefone de novo e lhe ascendeu uma centelha de esperança que pudesse ser Meltem mas quando ele atende era Munir- Venha aqui amanha que você vai ter um cargo na empresa

Mustafá quando desliga o telefone – vamos sair para comemorar e a levanta pelo braço – rindo

Asu mao entendeu mas lhe obedeceu

No dia seguinte Mustafá vai para o hotel para tomar banho e ir para a empresa e recebe a noticia que seus pais voltaram para casa

Chegando n quarto ele liga para o pai e deixa um recado – porque voces foram embora?Liga-me, pai

Meltem estava no quarto de Selim pensando se ligava ou não para Mstafá para tentar obter mais respostas até que Selim entra no quarto

\- A que devo a honra? – ele perguntou sarcástico

\- Vou leva-lo para a empresa e depois vou para o cabelereiro – Meltem sugere – além de ser bom que os repórteres nos vejam juntos

\- Eu te amo tanto – ele declara e a abraça ela até retribui o abraço mas sem muita convicção

Mustafá pela manhã vai a empresa conhecer o seu novo trabalho e esbarra em Meltem deixando Selim na porta e depois de conhecer todo o serviço na hora que estava indo embora vê que Meltem estava esperando por ele MS finge que não era com ele

\- Entra no carro Mustafá – ela grita com ele e depois de recuperado do susto ele obedece e entrou no carro então ela arranca

\- Pra onde estamos indo? – ele perguntou assustado

\- Pra um lugar que ninguém nos interrompa – ela respondeu e ficou quieta até chegarem a restaurante

\- Vamos começar do inicio – ela começou – você era o noivo da Fatmagul veio para cá trabalha com eles e atira em um deles? Qual é a parte que esta faltando?

\- O tiro acabou atingindo a pessoa errada – ele respondeu resolvendo omitir a verdade dela – eu estava indo pra uma reunião com o seu sogro quando ouvi uma conversa entre Erdogan e Vural falando sobre como eles ajudaram ao Kerim com a historia então como eu andava armado para que não pudesse perder a oportunidade de confrontar com Kerim perdia cabeça e apontei a arma para eles e como Selim entrou de supetão na sala a arma acabou disparando nele

\- Foi só isso mesmo? – Meltem perguntou – eu não aguento mais essa história de ninguém me contar a verdade

Mustafá então olha diretamente para ela e sente um aperto no coração ao pronunciar – você esta casada esquece isso e viva a sua vida – e vai embora

Meltem ficou ainda mais confusa mas dessa vez não foi não só com essa historia mais com o frio no estomago que sentiu quando olhou nos olhos dele

Mustafá quando se levantou da mesa começou a andar cada vez mais rápido até que começou a correr para ver se parava de sentir o mesmo frio no estomago

A noite Meltem foi jantar fora com seus pais, com Selim e com os ais dele

Antes de sentarem a mãe a puxou - Ainda bem que vocês se acertaram – e Meltem sorriu concordando

Mustafá foi a casa de Asu e chegou declarando – se arrume com asa roupas que te dei que vamos jantar em um restaurante chique

Eles foram no mesmo restaurante lá chegando ele dá de cara com Meltem mas ele cumprimenta todos e só o sogro dela responde

Meltem quando vê Mustafá acompanhado sente ciúmes mas consegue disfarçar

Mustafá que estava ali para irritar Selim e seu pai não contava em sentir ciúme ao ver Meltem na companhia de Selim

Meltem não consegue tirar os olhos deles a noite toda e Mustafá ficou muito nervoso com a situação e acabou derrubando e quebrando um copo

Ninguém percebeu o interesse excessivo de Meltem na mesa de Mustafá e Asu também não percebeu o real motivo do nervosismo dele

No dia seguinte toda a família de Selim se reuniu na sala da presidência da empresa para assinar a papelada para se tornar sócia da empresa

\- Agora temos que comemorar – Selim declarou e antes que Erdogan propnunciasse algo ele completou – comemoração a dois – e todos começaram a rir

E todos saem da sala de reuniões alegres combinando a comemoração da noite quando dão de cara com Mustafá e quando os dois se entreolham o coração de ambos disparam


	6. Chapter 6

Meltem e Mustafá

A noite Mustafá vai a casa de Asu mas a vê chegando de casa aquela hora – aonde você foi?

\- Fazer compras – Asu respondeu

Ela viu que isso o deixou um tanto nervoso mas ele tenta se controlar – vamos pra dentro – e a leva pelo braço para dentro do apartamento

\- Não te falei para me esperar? – ele perguntou tentando manter a calma

\- Estava com fome e aqui não tinha nada para comer – ela tenta explicar

Mustafá pega um bibelô e o joga na parede e sai do apartamento e deixando sozinha

No dia seguinte Meltem liga para Selim – comecei a arrumar nossas coisas para mudarmos para nossa casa e antes que eu esqueça seus jogos de vídeo game vão ficar

\- Tudo bem podemos mudar a hora que você quiser – Selim respondeu – e quanto aos jogos não tem problema eu compro outros depois

\- Selim – Meltem lhe chama a atenção

Quando ela desliga ela começa a mexer nos relógios dele e lembra de Mustafá quando de repente cai um pequeno embrulho e quando ela vai pegar percebe que se tratava da aliança de noivado que ele teria perdido

A mãe dele fica sem ação quando percebe isso

\- Não sabia que ele tinha achado a aliança - Meltem comentou fingindo não achar estranho

\- Eu também não sabia – a sogra responde sem graça sem saber o que responder

A noite Mustafá estava saindo do carro com flores para Asu quando é abordado por quatro homens que sem dizer nada o esfaqueia e o coloca dentro do carro

Meia hora depois um caminhão buzina pra que ele saia da frente mas como ele não respondia o motorista sai do caminhão e vai até ele e percebe que ele foi esfaqueado e liga para a ambulância

O paramédico já dentro da ambulância a caminho do hospital pegou o celular do Mustafá e vai até a agenda e vê o nome alagoz e resolve ligar para esse numero mesmo

\- Alo – Meltem atende – quem fala

\- Eu sou um paramédico e estou aqui com um rapaz que levou uma facada e o seu nome é o primeiro nome da sua lista de contato

\- Que rapaz é esse? – perguntou Meltem já ficando apreensiva já que não estava com Selim

\- Um minutinho – o paramédico pediu – estou procurando sua carteira – depois de segundos que para Meltem pareceram séculos o paramedico voltou para o telefone – achei ele se chama Mustafá

\- Ele esta indo para onde? – Meltem perguntou tão preocupada como se fosse com Selim

O paramedico passou os dados do hospital para Meltem

\- Estou indo – Meltem assegurou ao rapaz e quando desligou olhou para a prima – vamos

\- Vamos para onde? – perguntou a prima

\- Para o hospital – Meltem respondeu tentando não transparecer nenhuma emoção então passou o endereço do hospital para a prima e não disse mais nada o resto do caminho

Quando elas entraram no hosptal Meltem foi até uma enfermeira que lhe entregou carteira e celular de Mustafá e a levou até um medico

\- Como ele esta? –ela perguntou rezando para ele não a reconhecer das colunas sociais

Como o medico viu uma aliança no dedo de Meltem ele respondeu – ele vai entrar agora em cirurgia provavelmente vai ter o baço extraído mas não se preocupe seu marido vai sobreviver – e vai para a ala da cirurgia

\- O que você esta fazendo? – Meltem perguntou a prima quando esta começou a discar no celular

\- Ligando para sua so... - quando é interrompida por Meltem lhe mostrando os documentos de seu suposto marido – o que você vai fazer agora?

\- Se você me deixar pretendo achar o numero do pai ou da mãe e ligar para eles – quando nesse momento ela descobre o porque o paramedico ligou para ela quando viu que ele mudou de Meltem para alagoz ao invés o seu numero e logo abaixo estava Asu e resolve ligar para ela mesma

\- Asu o Mustafá esta no hospital – e passa o endereço do hospital para ela – ele levou uma facada e esta em cirurgia

Vinte minutos se passaram nos quais as duas não aguentaram e mexeram na carteira do rapaze não encontraram nada demais

Então a policia chegou para pedir explicações mas é salva por Asu que chega na hora e pega as coisas dele com meltem que vai ate ela se lembrando de uma foto que tinha visto na casa dela quando levou Mustafá até lá e vai falar com a policia e elas vão embora

\- Espero que ninguém nos tenha reconhecido – Meltem quebra o silencio

Quando nesse momento elas escutam um homem aos berros- não quero te ver nunca mais perto do meu filho entendeu sua sua... – e não completou a frase as duas nessa altura já tinham saído do carro para ver o que estava acontecendo

Quando Asu se vira para ir embora da de cara com as duas e as três ficam se encarando sem falar nada

Gayer foi quem quebrou o silencio – quer uma carona?

\- Não precisa eu moro aqui perto – Asu responde – mesmo assim obrigada – e antes de ir embora se vira e fala para Meltem – fique de olho nele

Se passaram alguns instantes em que as duas primas ficaram sozinhas no estacionamento até que Gayer finalmente quebra o silencio novamente – o pior é que você vai fazer isso e o pior do pior que não vou mais embora só para poder te ajudar

No dia seguinte antes de começar a preparar o jantar que ia oferecer naquela noite para a família dela e para a de Selim ela foi até o hospital

Chegando lá ela foi até uma enfermeira - gostaria de ter noticias de um paciente

\- Pois não? – a enfermeira a atendeu

\- Eu gostaria de ter noticias de um paciente chamado Mustafá que foi esfaqueado? – ela perguntou

\- Ele esta no quarto – a enfermeira informa e lhe mostra o quarto – ele agora esta sozinho e dormindo não se demore muito

Meltem ficou em duvida se entrava ou não mas resolveu entrar e chegando lá ela viu que ele realmente estava dormindo e se aproximou mas um pouco e sem saber o porque passou a mao pelo rosto dele e percebeu que ele estava pelando de febre

\- Enfermeira – ela chamou saindo do quarto e quando esta atendeu ela completou – ele esta pelando de febre

A enfermeira então saiu correndo para chamar o medico enquanto isso Meltem também foi embora correndo dali

O jantar entre as duas famílias ocorreu sem grandes percalços


	7. Chapter 7

Meltem e Mustafa

Gayer espera Selim sair para entrar na casa e pega Meltem na cozinha

\- Vejo que você esta fazendo da cozinha seu lugar favorito – Gayer brinca com a prima

\- Engraçadinha – Meltem responde – você não era para estar no avião rumo a Milao

\- Perdi o avião – Gayer respondeu – eu vim aqui para lhe mostrar isso – e lhe mostra o jornal que mostrava uma reportagem sobre o incidente com Mustafá

Meltem le a reportagem e respira aliviada que a imprensa não a tinha descoberto – ligo para saber dele? – pergunta a prima

\- Claro – responde Gayer – não sei porque você ainda não ligou

Meltem então liga para o hospital – ele saiu da UTI já esta fora de perigo – e respira fundo de alivio

A enfermeira estava tirando a pressão arterial de Mustafá e este então perguntou – eu estava me sentindo tão bem como eu fui ficar tão mal de repente?

\- Infelizmente isso acontece com certa frequência mas graças a deus sua amiga esteve aqui e viu que você estava com febre – a enfermeira explicou

\- Amiga? – Mustafá ficou curioso – como é essa amiga?

\- Sim – a enfermeira explicou – ela é muito parecida com a filha de um senador – Mustafá ficou surpreso e muito feliz em saber daquilo

Antes que Mustafá pudesse dizer alguma coisa entrou sua mãe

\- Vamos ao hospital hoje de novo? – Gayer perguntou quando estavam sozinhas em casa

\- Você esta achando essa historia de ir ao hospital uma aventura, não? – Meltem perguntou rindo

\- Sim – a prima respondeu também rindo

Naquele mesmo dia mais tarde Mustafá estava fazendo caminhada no corredor do hospital e viu ao longe Meltem que estava conversando com uma enfermeira quando ela olhou e viu ele caminhando ambos sentiram o coração bater mais forte mais apenas trocaram um um lkargo sorriso

Porem quando ela estava saindo o telefone tocou e ela não reconheceu o numero mas mesmo assim resolveu atender – alo?

\- Sou eu asu queria saber como ele esta já que os pais dele não me deixam ter noticias dele – Asu explica

\- Ele esta bem já esta caminhando no corredor provavelmente vai sair amanha- Meltem respondeu

\- Graças a Deus – Asu respondeu – obrigada – e desligou

No dia Mustafá liga para Ismail, um rapaz que trabalha com ele – se eu te passar os dados de uma pessoa você pode localizar ela para mim?

\- Claro vou fazer o possível para isso – Ismail responde já imaginando do que se tratava

Então Mustafá passa todas as coordenadas para o homem e este ligou diretamente para Erdogan para contar o ocorrido

Meltem tentando não pensar mais em Mustafá saiu a noite com selim para jantar com a mãe dele e depois sair com amigos

Durante a madrugada eles recebem a noticia de que Vural sofreu um grave acidente de carro então foram todos para o hospital

Durante a manha Mustafá recebeu alta e foi direto para casa de Asu e já a encontrou lá esperando por ele

\- Ismail você foi eficiente – ele pensou alto e abriu um largo sorriso para ela

\- Eu não sei o porque eles me liberaram mas o fato é que estou aqui – ela falou e foi dar um abraço apertado nele

\- O importante é que estamos aqui – Mustafá respondeu retribuindo o abraço

Meltem estava levando o chá que tinha acabado de fazer para sua sogra, a mãe de Erdogan e a de Vural quando escuta – ele estava deprimido e não conseguia esquecer aquela maldita noite de verão – mas não consegue ouvir mais nada

\- Do que voces estão falando? – ela perguntou quando entrou em na sala

\- Sobre a depressão de Vural pelo termino do namoro – sua sogra respondeu

Na manha seguinte durante o café ela resolveu inquirir Selim- o que aconteceu com Vural na note maldita no verão?

Selim fica branco que nem papel mas mente – não sei deve ser por causa do termino do namoro – e se levanta lhe da um beijo e vai embora a deixando sozinha

Então o telefone toca – alo gayer pode vir aqui encontrar comigo? – e quando a prima fala que sim ela passa o endereço do café

Depois de uns dez minutos de espera Gayer chega ao café – o que foi o que aconteceu

Meltem conta o que ouviu de noite e que não acreditou em nada em que contaram para ela tenho medo do que estou começando a pensar – ela completa

\- Se for o que estou achando que você esta pensando você não esta pretendendo ligar para ele, não é? – a prima perguntou

\- É exatamente o que estou indo fazer – Metem então pegou o telefone

\- Você vai perguntar o que para ele? – a prima a tentou impedir segurando sua Mao – você mentiu para mim aquele dia?

\- Você vai ver – Meltem se solta da Mao dela e começa a discar

Mustafá estava na casa de Asu tomando uma sopa preparada por ela que o estava mimando

\- Alo – Mustafá atende o telefone sem ver quem estava ligando enquanto asu estava na cozinha

\- Eu quero a verdade – Meltem declarou sem rodeios o que o pegou de surpresa e ficou pensativo mas seus pensamentos foram cortados por ela – se você não me responder vou começar a pensar que você esta junto deles nessa historia

Essa ultima frase calou profundamente dentro nele então resolveu ser um pouco sincero esperando que conseguisse ler nas entrelinhas – digamos que no dia em que atirei no seu marido eles compraram a minha alma – então ele viu Asu vindo e desligou na cara dela

Dias depois Mustafá recebeu alta do médico então ele resolveu dar uma volta a pé o que ele não sabia que nesse mesmo dia estava ocorrendo o lançamento do livro de Gayer então ele passa na porta do evento no momento em que Meltem desliga o telefone

\- O Selim não vai poder vir ele esta em reunião que não tem hora para acabar – estava dizendo para a mãe e a prima

Nesse momento chega o pai acompanhado de Mustafá – seu marido não veio mas mandoiu um representante da empresa

Então Gayer deu o braço para ele e o levou para se enturmar

\- Não fiquem assim – Gayer fala para as duas depois de tê-lo deixado conversando com um grupo – pelo menos ele é bonito – e começou a rir e as duas encararam – o que foi voces são casadas eu não

Então depois de uma hora mais ou menos o telefone dele toca e ele se afasta para atender o que chama a atenção das duas primas e enquanto falava no telefone ele pensava se contava o que estava acontecendo ou não para ela porem quando seus olhos se cruzaram todas as suas duvidas sumiram e quando desligou o telefone ele fez um sinal discreto para ela que não passou desapercebido por ela e a deixou bem intrigada

\- Autografa um livro para ele rápido – ela fala para a prima – depois eu explico e vai falar com alguém

A prima então obedece prontamente e autografa o livro que ela pega e vai à direção dele – espero que seja importante – ela diz enquanto entrega o livro para ele

\- O Erdogan e o seu marido foram levados pela policia – ele falou entre os dentes e sem perambulo – ela começou a mudar de cor quando ele completou – continue sorrindo não faça nada estou indo lá descobrir o que esta acontecendo e te ligo

Então ele se afasta e se despede o senador e de Gayer dando tempo para Meltem se recuperar do choque

\- O que foi? – a prima perguntou para ela preocupada com a cara dela

\- Me ajuda a disfarçar que depois eu explico com calma – Meltem pede e a prima lhe atende ao pedido

Mustafá leva um tempo para descobrir em qual delegacia eles estavam mas quand chega lá é recebido por Munir – o que aconteceu? Em que posso ajudar? A Fatmagul apresentou queixa? Vou ter que prestar depoimento?

\- Sim a Fatmagul apresentou queixa e ainda não sei o que vai acontecer eles ainda vão para Ismir prestar depoimento só depois é que vamos saber mas não se preocupe se te convocarem eu vu falar tudo o que você precisa falar – respondeu o advogado que estava entrando para ir para o aeroporto – qualquer coisa te ligo

Quando ele entrou no carro ligou para Meltem como tinha prometido quando ela atendeu – alo agora não posso falar aonde posso te encontrar daqui umas duas horas

\- Vou muito para onde os pescadores costumam ficar e lhe passou as coordenadas – então eles desligaram o telefone

Meltem que tinha ido do almoço direto para o hospital virou se para a sogra- Vou até em casa descansar um pouco

\- Vai sim minha querida – a sogra falou sem desconfiar que ela estava consciente dos acontecimentos

Então depois de passar em casa e trocar de roupa para não correr o risco de alguém desconfiar de algo ela foi ao encontro de Mustafá e o encontra sentado numa canoa chorando copiosamente então ela o abraça sem mesmo sabendo bem o porque fez aquilo e ele lhe abraçou de volta como se precisasse daquilo com urgencia

Mustafá leva uns cinco minutos para se recompor então ela pergunta – ela finalmente prestou queixa?

Ele olha para ela assustado mas antes que ele pudesse responder ou perguntar algo ela completa – a resposta que você me deu no telefone me respondeu tudo a pergunta certa é o que você esta fazendo trabalhando com eles?

\- Até o dia em que atirei no selim eu também não sabia – ele foi completamente honesto com ela – e não sei ao certo porque eu menti para você na primeira vez – ele confessa antes que ela pudesse lhe fazer a pergunta – então naquele dia vendi minha alma para eles

\- Eles lhe deram tudo o que o dinheiro poderia comprar – Meltem completa e ele lhe confirma balançando a cabeça mas olhando o tempo todo para o chão

\- Mas voltando ao acontecimento de hoje – Meltem muda o foco da conversa – cadê o Selim e o Erdogan?

\- Eles foram para Ismir prestar depoimento – ele responde – só lá que vão ficar sabendo se vai ter processo ou nao


	8. Chapter 8

Meltem e Mustafá

Meltem quando chegou em casa encontrou seus pais e seus sogros esperando por ela e resolveu se fazer de besta - Aonde esta o Selim?

seu sogro se manifestou- Ele teve que ir até Ismir já que aquela menina resolveu prestar uma falsa queixa

\- Vamos fazer o seguinte - ela o interrompeu antes que perdesse o controle – vou dormir que estou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça – boa noite para todos

Meltem quando chegou em seu quarto começou a procurar a aliança "perdida" de Selim e achou sem grandes dificuldades

Mustafá quando chegou em casa encontrou Asu esperando por ele – aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Tenho duas noticias para te dar – ela declarou – quero saber o qual decisão você vai tomar

\- O que foi? – ele perguntou preocupado

Primeiramente seus pais estiveram aqui me oferecendo dinheiro para te deixar e segundo estou grávida – ela declara sem supetão

Mustafá ficou chocado olhando para cara dela – vou tomar um ar – e sai porta afora

Mustafá começa rodar de carro pensando nas duas noticias que tinha recebido aquele dia e acabou se pegando voltando para casa em sua cidade natal

Meltem no dia seguinte foi na casa de Fatmagul, mas descobre que todos tinham viajado então se pegou ligando para Mustafá – eles foram todos para Ismir

\- Eu sei – ele respondeu – eu também vim para Ca – pode deixar que te mando noticias

\- Que bom – ela respondeu – porque não tenho condições no momento de ir para ai

Dois dias depois - Eu quero falar com você – Munir chega por trás de Mustafá que estava observando Selim e Erdogan indo para a penitenciaria depois de terem saído da audiência com o promotor e Kerim tinha sido libertado por ter auxiliado a justiça

\- Claro Munir – ele respondeu tentando não transparecer nenhum tipo de emoção

Então os dois entraram no carro de Mustafá

\- Você tem que falar o que a gente quiser que você fale – Munir foi direto ao assunto – porque se você contar a verdade vai ser ruim para você também – Mustafá o encara então ele continua – como você vai explicar que depois de ter descoberto toda a verdade continuou trabalhando com eles e que sua vida mudou drasticamente

\- Se você quiser que eu fale o que voces quiserem eu quero uma coisa – Mustafá declarou pensando na arma que ele atirou no Selim e que estava em posse deles

\- Sim quanto você quer? – Munir perguntou rindo

\- Não quero dinheiro – Mustafá o cortou – eu quero a arma

Depois de ter deixado Munir aonde ele tinha uma casa e telefone de Mustafá toca e ele atende depois de ver de quem se tratava - alo Asu o que houve?

\- Queria saber de você já que não aparece desde o momento em que falei que estava grávida – Asu respondeu preocupada

\- Estou viajando não sei quando volto – ele declarou – quando voltar a gente conversa – e desliga

Meltem estava saindo do hospital quando telefonou para Mustafá

\- O que foi agora Asu – Mustafá esbravejou ao atender sem ao menos ver de quem se tratava

\- É a Meltem – ela o interrompeu – aconteceu algo de importante para você estará nervoso assim?

\- Vamos ver – ele respondeu tentando parecer despreocupado – a uma meia hora atrás seu marido e o primo foram presos e o Kerim foi solto por ter colaborado com a policia o que mais o Munir tentou me subornar e descobrir a três dias que a Asu esta grávida

-A primeira é uma boa noticia E o que você falou para o Munir? – Meltem perguntou tentando se recuperar da ultima noticia que ele deu

\- Dei corda para ele – Mustafá respondeu – e para juntar o útil ao agradável ainda exigi minha arma de volta

\- E quanto a ultima parabéns – Meltem declarou tentando não demonstrar emoção – já eu não tenho nenhuma novidade acabei de sair do hospital tentei convencer o Vural a falar mas a mãe dele chegou na hora e me expulsou do quarto

No dia seguinte logo assim que acordou Mustafá recebe uma ligação

\- Um homem de confiança esta indo até ai levar a arma que será entregue depois que você falar com o promotor – Munir declarou – mas ve se não faz nenhuma bobagem na hora que encontrar com o Kerim e a Fatmagul

\- Se você quer que eu fale o que for bom para você quero essa arma na minha mao – ele rebateu e ignorou a segunda parte da fala dele

Naquele dia mais tarde ele encontra todos da família de Fatmagul depois de rodar por toda cidade hospedados em um hotel da cidade

No dia seguinte a noite Meltem chega a Ismir e sabendo que Mustafá era pescador arriscou procurar por ele no meio dos barcos de pesca e o encontra sentado entre os barcos bebendo e chorando quando ele a vê ele vai ao encontro dela e a abraça forte chorando ainda mais

Ela deixa ele chorar bastante tentando conforta ele devolvendo abraço e depois de alguns minutos ele conta para ela o que aconteceu aquele dia

\- De manha cedo recebi a arma que estava em posse deles e a coloquei na cintura depois encontrei com a Fatmagul aonde teria sido a nossa casa então propus que ela esquecesse de tudo e fosse embora comigo e lhe dei a Mao mas ela a rejeitou o que me deixou muito nervoso então tentei beija-la e ela vomitou então Kerim apareceu procurando por ela apontei o revolver para ele não se intimidou brigamos ele pegou a arma e a jogou no mar – ele falou num só fôlego

Meltem ficou ali parada sem saber o que falar mas então ele voltou a falar

-acho melhor você voltar para Istambul porque sedescobrirem que a gente esta mantendo contato podem atrapalhar nossos planos e fica um seguindo as noticias de lá o outro as daqui

Quatro horas depois Mustafá já tinha dado seu depoimento e de ter deixado Munir em sua casa então ele liga para Meltem para contar o que havia ocorrido

\- Alo ela atendeu – estou indo agora entregar a aliança do Selim para a Fatmagul e o que aconteceu aí?

\- Acabei de deixar Munir em sua casa – Musfá começou a contar – ele foi me acordar para que eu fosse depor

\- E você falou o que? – Meltem perguntou receosa

-Contei versão que eu acreditava ser a verdadeira quando me mudei paraIstambul

– então ele ficou satisfeito já que essa versão praticamente inocenta os três – comenta Meltem triste

Mustafá percebe o tom na voz de Meltem e trata de acalma-la – calma mas como ele esta muito desesperado ele acabou entregando não a verdade mas que aquela versão é mentira

\- Porque? – Meltem perguntou já se animando um pouco

\- Tudo ia muito bem – ele contou – até que chegou a parte que se tratava dos três ele começou a responder no meu lugar

\- Você acha que isso atrapalhou os planos dele? – ela pergunta confusa

\- Sim -ele continua – porque o intento desse depoimento era desacreditar o Kerim o promotor até então estava muit interessado e tendendo a acreditar – mas então quando chegamos nesse ponto as diversas intromissões do Munir ele começou a ficar irritado mas a melhor parte veio depois na hora da saída

\- Porque? – ela perguntou rindo

\- Quando estávamos saindo da delegacia fomos recepcionados por um bando de jornalistas e ele ficou uma fera até gaguejava de tão nervoso – e os dois começaram a rir

\- Então já foi publicado – Meltem comenta

\- Foi você? – ele perguntou genuinamente surpreso – e seu pai não vai atrapalhar sua carreira política

\- Não sei – ela respondeu honestamente – ele esta sendo muito egoísta pensando somente nele cheguei preciso – então eles se despediram e ela entrou no restaurante em que Fatmagul trabalha

\- Posso falar com a Famagul? – ela pede a um garçom e dois minutos depois Fatmagul aparece

\- O que você que? Ela pergunta de forma agressiva

\- Eu só vim aqui para te entregar isso – e lhe entrega o anel de Selim

– não vou pegar nisso – Fatmagul responde ao olhar para o anel

\- Tudo bem – Meltem então pega um pano de sua bolsa e embrulha no anel e lhe entrega – só não conte para ninguém que foi eu que entreguei e não desista não deixe eles estragarem a vida de mais nenhuma garota

\- Obrigada - Quando Fatmagul estava quase chegando na porta da cozinha Meltem a chama novamente – se um dia quiser contar toda a verdade eu gostaria muito de saber

\- Não faça isso com você – Fatmagul responde


	9. Chapter 9

Meltem e Mustafá

Meltem quando entrou em casa em Ankara foi recebida por seu pai que estava uma fera por causa da matéria que tinha saído no jornal

\- Você não vai se divorciar de Selim no momento – ele declara sem rodeios e a deixa sem fala

Então ela vai direto para seu quarto sem dizer uma palavra e bate a porta sem deixar brecha para que ninguém entrasse

Enquanto isso Mustafá chega na casa de Asu – precisamos conversar

\- Independente do que você falar eu não vou tirar essa criança – ela disparou

\- Eu não posso ser pai não posso amar uma pessoa com a minha cabeça essa bagunça que esta – ele desabafou e começou a chorar

Asu ficou muito triste ao ouvir que Mustafá não amava ninguém - Não tem problema eu saio da sua vida – Asu disse – eu posso deixar o meu endereço se um dia você quiser conhecer a criança

\- Asu – Muatafá tenta argumentar

mas é cortado por ela - Não Mustafá você tomou sua decisão e eu tomei a minha – então entra no quarto e se tranca e Mustafá sai porta a fora

Meltem estava arrumando as malas para ir para Milao com Gayer quando toca a campainh seu sogro

\- Não quero falar com você – ela declara já fechando a porta na cara dele mas ele a impede

\- Só tenho uma coisa para dizer o Kerim nos ligou e contou que esta com a aliança que você a deu para eles que você esta do lado deles mas saiba que não adianta de nada nós vamos provar que isso é uma mentira no tribunal – e sai andando se sentindo vitorioso

Depois de passado o choque ela ficou na duvida se ligava ou não para Mustafá mas resolveu ligar assim mesmo

\- Alo – quando ele atendeu ao ouvir a voz dele ela se sentiu mas calma – o que aconteceu

Entao ela relatou o que o episodio que ela tinha acabado de vivenciar com o sogro

\- Não gosto do Kerim mas verdade seja dita – ele deu asua opinião – isso não é do feitio dele mas é o da Mukades não se preocupe eles não traíram sua confiança

\- Que bom – ela comentou – se você não consegui falar comigo é porque vou para Milao com a minha prima

\- Entao boa viagem – ele lhe desejou

Mas ela percebeu que tinha algo de errado – o que aconteceu

\- Eu falei para Asu que não dou conta de ser pai agora – ele contou

\- E ela – Meltem perguntou genuinamente curiosa

\- Praticamente me pos de porta afora – mustafá contou – e falou para procura ela so quando quiser ter um filho porque ela vai ter a criança

\- ela acabou de subir no meu conceito – Meltem falou espontaneamente

De manha Mustafá é aboradado pelos pais

– oque significa isso – o pai pergunta lhe mostrando o jornal – você se vendeu para eles

\- Voces esta reclamando do que – ele não aguenta e desabafa – vocês foram os primeiros a dizer que a Fatmagul não servia para mim e acredite em mim vocês estaram melhores em casa do que aqui agora preciso ir trabalhar

Mustafá estava entrando no carro quando é abordado por Kadir

\- Espero que você tenha ganhado muito dinheiro mentindo no depoimento – o advogado dispara

\- Estou com pressa – Mustafá te se desvencilhar

\- Só tenho uma pergunta – o advogado continuou – você vai conseguir no dia da audiência olhar nos olhos da Fatmagul e mentir para ela

Mustafá ao invés de responder entra no carro e vai embora

Logo assim que ele arranca ele recebe uma ligação – alo Asu o que aconteceu mudou de ideia posso ir até ai

\- Não nada mudou – ela respondeu – o Munir esteve aqui e me deu uma maleta de dinheiro para que eu falasse sobre a Fatmagul no julgamento e falou também que como Vural falou o que eles queriam no depoimento estava tudo certo

\- E você aceitou – ele perguntou já ficando nervoso

\- Fiquei com o dinheiro – ela respondeu – se era isso que queria saber

Depois desses dois acontecimentos ele ficou indeciso se devia ou não ligar para Meltem então resolveu deixar um recado para ela – se você ainda quiser saber das noticias me avise

Ainda na Italia Meltem ouve a mensagem na companhia de Gayer

\- Agora a duvida é o que é maior a sua vontade de falar com ele ou a de ter noticias do caso- Gayer brinca com a prima

\- Engraçadinha você – Meltem responde fazendo uma careta para ela

Dois dias depois quando Meltem sai do avião não aguenta e liga para Mustafá

\- Eu sabia – Gayer disse rindo

\- É melhor falarmos ao vivo – Meltem fala para ele então ele passa o endereço daonde ele estava

Vinte minutos depois ela chega no endereço indicado e viu que era uma casa a venda e como não viu ninguém foi entrando até que avistou Mustafá com um corretor

\- Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes aqui – o corretor desejou antes de sair

Como Meltem ficou muito chocada não respondeu nada enquanto mustafá começou a rir com a reação dela

\- É imprenssao minha ou ele achou que eu era sua esposa – ela perguntou ainda chocada

\- Acho que sim – ele respondeu ainda divertido

\- Mas vamos ao que interessa – Meltem o interrompeu

\- O Munir procurou a Asu para que ela depusesse contra a Fatmagul – ele contou

\- Mas o que ela poderia falar de significativo – ela perguntou

\- Não sei – Mustafá respondeu – ela não contou – e o Vural depos confirmando a versão dos de Selim e Erdogan

\- Já esperava por isso – ela falou desanimada

Dias depois Mustafá estava fazendo sua mudança para sua casa nova estava colocando no armário suas coisas pessoais quando encontra uma foto de Fatmagul e outra dos quatro amigos e ficou muito nervoso

Meltem estava andando na rua com sua prima

– sua mãe te ligou? – Gayer perguntou

\- Sim – Meltem respondeu – ligou para contar que o pai vai renunciar a canditadura

\- E você respondeu o que? – Gayer perguntou novamente

\- Pedi desculpa por ter me apaixonado pela pessoa errada – Meltem respondeu um pouco irritada ainda com a conversa

Nesse momento um cara falou – espero que a senhora tenha gostado da casa que seu marido comprou

\- Sim claro – ela respondeu simpática

Depois que o homem foi embora a prima perguntou – casa marido?

\- Quando fui falar com o Mustafá ele estava comprando uma casa e o cara achou que eu fosse sua esposa – Meltem contou

Gayer te uma crise de riso – e você não desmentiu porque será?

\- Sua idiota – Meltem começou a rir também

Entao Meltem deixou a prima e foi a sua "nova casa"

\- Esta querendo ajuda – Meltem pergunta após dar duas batidinhas na porta da sala e Mustafá estava acabando de arrumar os objetos da sala

\- Oi – Mustafá a cumprimenta sorrindo ao mesmo tempo surpreso e feliz pela visita – espero que não tenha acontecido nada – completa

\- Não – ela respondeu – encontrei com um homem acho que era o corretor e perguntou se eu havia gostado da casa que meu marido havia comprado

Ele começou a rir e foi ao encontro dela – então venha conhecer sua nova casa – então ele a leva pela mao

Depois meia hora ele já tinha mostrado toda sua casa para Meltem e eles estavam voltando para sala quando ela tropeçou em uma caixa esquecida no meio do caminho e caiu em cima dele encostando seus lábios no dele

Entao ela se levantou correndo e foi embora sem dizer uma palavra mas muito abalada pelo que aconteceu deixando Mustafá também muito abalado

Quando chegou em casa encontrou sua prima, sua mae e seu pai esperando por ela

\- Agora você pode ficar feliz e pode pedir o divorcio – seu pai declarou – agora que renunciei

\- Vou trocar de roupa – ela declara ignorando o anuncio do pai – Gayer venha comigo

\- Estou indo – Gayer respondeu

Cinco minutos depois quando Gayer entrou Meltem estava desligando o telefone

\- vou ver o Selim na penitenciaria – Meltem contou – mas feche a porta

Gayer obedeceu – perai você resolveu isso agora certo – ela perguntou e Meltem confirmou com a cabeça então ela continuou – então porque você chegou tao abalada você brigou com o Mustafá

\- Não, eu beijei o Mustafa – Meltem contou colocando a mao na cara

\- Eu sabia – Gayer disse rindo – como foi que aconteceu conta como rolou o clima conta tudo não esconda nada – completa ainda rindo muito

\- Não teve nada de romantismo – Meltem a corrige – eu tropecei em uma caixa e cai de boca na boca dele

\- Isso não tem graça – ela fica decepcionada – eu crente que quando acontecesse ia ser um evento romântico mas foi o suficiente para deixar você abalada, nao

Meltem então joga uma almofada nela e começa a rir junto


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Meltem foi até o presídio falar com Selim

\- Meltem, meu amor – Selim chegou na sala de visitas todo carinhoso

\- Eu só vim declarar que entrei com o pedido de divorcio – Meltem declarou sem rodeios

\- Não, não aceito – Selim começa a gritar e tenta ir até ela mas foi impedido pelos guardas

Então Meltem se levantou para sair e antes de sair declarou – já estou com outra pessoa

E antes de sair ela ouviu os gritos de Selim berrando – quando eu sair eu vou atrás de você e te mato

Mustafá estava trabalhando quando recebe uma ligação de Kerim – você não tem vergonha? Na próxima vez que encontrar com você não sairá vivo

\- Você não fala assim comigo, seu desgraçado –Mustafá reage aos insultos mas não entendendo o que estava acontecendo mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa o telefone no outro lado da linha é desligado

Então ele foi até o Munir – o que voces fizeram para Fatmagul?

\- Do que você esta falando? – Munir pergunta com cara de desentendido – você não acha que tenho coisas mais importantes que ficar me preocupando com você ou sua relação com a Fatmagul

-Estou revoltada – Meltem disse ainda chorando para sua prima e para sua mãe – é que ele ainda tentou se fazer de inocente

\- Calma – sua mãe tenta acalma-la – você chorou a noite inteira

\- Nossa como realmente tem uma força enorme – ela continua – não restou nenhum sentimento por Selim

\- Você vai se divorciar e se livrará deles – sua prima declara

Antes de entrar na sala de reuniões para assinar uns documentos para devolver as ações da empresa Meltem é abordada por sua sogra

\- Porque você não espera a audiência preliminar- ela tenta convencer sua nora

\- Não tem chance disso acontecer – Meltem disse

\- Eu não queria te perder – Perihan continua

Meltem então a abraça quando é chamada pela secretaria para a sala de reuniões

Lá já estava seus pais seu sogro e Munir

\- Já revisamos tudo pode assinar todos os documentos – seu pai declara enquanto ela senta e começa a assinar

Enquanto isso no pátio dos caminhões Mustafá aborda um dos capangas de Munir

\- Você mandou muito bem – Mustafá jogou verde para colher maduro

\- Não sei do que você esta falando – o homem tenta sair do assunto

\- Estou falando sobre as flores – Mustafá insiste e como o homem ainda estava reticente – qual é estamos todos do mesmo lado

\- Só cumpro ordens – o homem se justifica

\- Mas me conta aonde é? – Mustafá pergunta finalmente

Já resignado o homem responde – é lá perto

Mustafá então vai até os escritórios da presidência e dá de encontro com Meltem junto com seus pais

\- Vao indo que já encontro com voces – ela despacha seus pais para poder falar com Mustafá

\- Vou me divorciar e vim devolver as ações da empresa – ela conta porem quando Mustafá vai responder ela faz sinal que tem alguém chegando – depois a gente se fala – e entra no elevador indo até o encontro de seus pais que a estavam esperando por ela do lado de fora da empresa

Meltem esta acabando de fazer sua mudança com a ajuda da sua mãe quando de repente fala – vá com as coisas que eu vou dar uma volta de carro

Ela se pega atravessando a ponte a caminho da casa de Fatmagul quando vê Mustafá espreitando um restaurante então par observar a cena e vê que Kerim saiu e logo depois Mustafá entrou e sem sasber o porque parou o carro e foi até lá também

\- Parabéns – Mustafá fala chamando a atenção de Fatmagul

\- Vai embora – ela ordena mas ele ao invés de sair se senta numa mesa

Meltem observava tudo de longe e viu fregueses entrando no restaurante e olhou para dentro e viu que eles não estavam se entendendo e ficou na duvida se entrava ou não mas resolveu entrar

\- São tantas opções – uma das freguesas estava falando - pode atende-lo

\- Não estou com pressa – Mustafá respondeu olhando para Fatmagul que o estava encarando com raiva

\- Ficou muito bonito, Fatmagul – Meltem declarou chamando a atenção de todos

Fatmagul a encara assustada – Meltem

Meltem que sabia da situação se aproximou dela e a abraçou e declarou – vou tentar controla-lo e foi se sentar com ele

\- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Mustafá perguntou entre os dentes

\- Eu vim me despedi da Fatmagul e já que estou em um restaurante comemorara o meu divorcio – Meltem responde – quando dou de cara com você e se dirigindo a Fatmagul – vou querer uma coisa

\- Parabens – Mustafá lhe desejou rindo

\- Então pelo amor de deus comporte-se – ela pediu

\- Mas... – Mustafá desiste de falar quando vê a expressão dela

O almoço estava transcorrendo calmamente quando o telefone de Mustafá toca ele atende – alo?

\- Vem para empresa agora – Munir berrava - a empresa faliu precisamos de você aqui

\- Sim estou indo – ele respondeu e desligou então começou a rir e se dirigindo a Meltem – eles faliram

\- Então o meu pai já começou – ela comentou

Mustafá se levanta – tchau – se despede de todos

Meltem fica para acabar seu almoço quando vê que o movimento começa a aumentar muito e resolve ajudá-la e começa por levando seu prato para cozinha

Fatmagul quando a vê na cozinha leva um susto – o que ...?

\- Vim te ajudar – Fatmagul fica mais assustada ainda – não se preocupe entendo de cozinha

O movimento do restaurante foi grande até de tardezinha e quando ela já estava pronta para ir embora o telefone toca – oi Gayer – ela atende no viva voz

\- Aonde você esta? – perguntou a prima curiosa

\- Digamos que passei uma tarde um tanto diferente – ela respondeu olhando para Fatmagul e rindo– mas não se preocupe pego o voo amanha

\- Ai é que esta o problema – a prima começou a contar – ainda estamos ainda em Istambul mas seu pai esta querendo ir para os Estados Unidos e te levar junto de qualquer maneira

\- Já estou indo – Meltem responde e desliga o telefone

\- Muito obrigada pela ajuda tanto na cozinha quanto com o Mustafá – Fatmagul agradece a ela e Meltem lhe da um sorriso e um abraço vai embora

Mustafá vai até a empresa e ajuda a organizar tudo para tirar os caminhões da empresa e quando ele já estava quase acabando o serviço Munir chegou

\- o pessoal esta preocupado querendo saber se vão ser demitidos e se vão receber a indenização – Mustafá conta o que esta acontecendo

Munir começou a rir

\- Qual é a graça? – Mustafá pergunta curioso com tal comportamento

\- Você preocupado com outra pessoa que não seja você mesma – Munir respondeu – pois eu estaria mais preocupado com você mesmo

\- Porque? – Mustafá estava começando a ficar preocupado

\- O Selim já sabe sobre o você e a Meltem – Munir contou satisfeito – não sei o que vai acontecer quando ele contar para o pai – então se vira para sair mas antes declara – faça a relação de tudo que tem no galpão e vá a reunião da tarde

Então horas depois ele Mustafá foi para a reunião onde foi explicada a situação da empresa e na hora de sair Mustafá percebe que esqueceu seus papeis na sal de reuniões e antes de abrir a porta ouve uma conversa

\- Otimo você esta com os documentos ótimo esse vai ser seu fim – Mustafá ao ouvir isso dá fica parado ouvindo – os documentos que provam que Turanar recebeu propina da gente durante o tempo do relacionamento dos nossos filhos Pode até ter uma denuncia formal e quebra acabarei com sua pretensa carreira como consultor quero ele na lona – completa o sogro da Meltem


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Mustafá assim que saiu da empresa ligou para Meltem – preciso falar com seu pai – falou nervoso

\- Calma o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Meltem que largou o pão que estava comendo na companhia de sua prima e de sua mãe e se afastou delas

\- Vao denunciar seu pai – ele explica – por aceitar propina

\- O que? – Meltem estava ficando mais nervosa – venha até aqui ele estará em casa dentro de duas horas e passa o endereço para ele

Duas horas depois Mustafá estava reunido com toda família Alagoz e explicou tudo o que ele ouviu na empresa

\- Porque eu deveria acreditar em você já que trabalha para eles? – perguntou o pai de Meltem

\- O senhor não tem – Mustafá respondeu – mas eu achei que deveria relatar o que eu ouvi – então se levantou para ir então Meltem se levantou para acompanha-lo

Já lá fora Mustafá estava chegando em seu carro quando Meltem chamou – Mustafá

\- Oi – ele respondeu se aproximando significamente dela

\- Porque você esta fazendo isso? – ela perguntou nervosa – porque arriscar seu pescoço?

\- Somos amigos, não somos? – ele respondeu se aproximando mais ainda dela

Meltem então começou a andar para trás para se afastar dele para evitar qualquer tipo de contato físico com ele mas ao invés de conseguir se afastar ela tropeça e acaba caindo nos braços dele e depois de alguns segundos olhando olho no olho acaba acontecendo o segundo beijo entre eles

\- É melhor você ir embora antes que alguém venha atrás de mim – Meltem consegue pronunciar

Mustafá a obedeceu sem falar nada mas não sem olhar para ela antes de ir embora

Meltem quando entrou deu de cara com Gayer – o que foi?

\- Você sabe que podia ser seus pais ao inves de mim – Gayer respondeu

\- Do que você esta falando? – perguntou Meltem se fazendo de desentendida

\- Do beijo que eu acabei de ver – Gayer respondeu – seus pais desconfiarem que ele esta entre os motivos para você não querer ir para os Estados Unidos não quero nem estar por perto

Quando nesse momento seus pais entram na sala

\- O que ele falou é verdade? – Meltem perguntou preocupada e evitando olhar para a prima – você recebeu propina dele?

Seu pai ao invés de responder abaixou a cabeça

De manha Mustafá ao entrar em seu escritório encontra kadir esperando por ele

\- Não achei que você fosse chegar nesse ponto – Kadir declara

\- Do que você esta falando? – Mustafá pergunta sem entender nada

\- Você vai deixar a Fatmagul ser humilhada com um depoimento desfavorável da Asu – o advogado o esclarece

Depois que o advogado foi embora ele liga imediatamente para Asu mas não consegue pois o telefone dela estava desligado e prefere não deixar recado

Porem quando chega em casa encontra Meltem esperando por ele

\- Meu pai me convenceu a ir morar uns tempos nos Estados Unidos então vim me despedir – Meltem falou antes mesmo de Mustafá dizer alguma coisa

Mustafá que estava abrindo a porta a empurrou sutilmente para dentro da casa e quando ela percebeu já estava encostada na parede com ele a imprensando contra a parede – você veio se despedir? – ele perguntou aproximando o rosto do dela

\- E agradecer pelo que você fez – ela ainda tentou dizer ago mais foi interrompida por Mustafá que lhe dá um beijo apaixonado

Depois do beijo Mustafá lhe oferece a Mao para ela e mesmo sabendo o que isso significaria ela lhe deu a Mao

No dia seguinte o telefone toca e Meltem acorda assustada e descobre que era o dela que estava tocando – que droga olha a hora – grita acordando Mustafá e se levanta indo para o banheiro

Quando Meltem já estava debaixo do chuveiro tomando banho Mustafá entra no chuveiro junto

\- O que você acha que esta fazendo? – ela perguntou assustada e excitada ao mesmo tempo

\- Tomando banho com você – ele respondeu na maior cara de pau e antes que ela pudesse responder ele a beijou e fez com que ela perdesse o rumo do seu raciocínio

Ao sair da casa de Mustafá duas horas depois ela liga para a prima – eles deram por minha falta?

\- Não consegui te dar cobertura – Gayer respondeu se afastando da onde estava e se trancando no quarto para falar com mais liberdade – o que aconteceu? Aonde você passou a noite?

\- Quando chegar em casa eu explico tudo? – ela respondeu já dentro do carro dirigindo e se pegou indo em direção ao restaurante de Fatmagul

Ao chegar lá viu que o restaurante estava cheio e foi entrando quando Kerim vai ao seu encontro

\- O que você esta pretendendo fazer aqui? – kerim pergunta já pronto para a expulsar

\- Pretendia almoçar mas pelo que vejo sua esposa precisa de ajuda, não? – sua resposta surpreende Kerim – calma não estou contra voces pelo contrario se fosse o caso não teria entregue a aliança a Fatmagul

\- Tudo bem – Kerim responde dando o braço a torcer – mas você sabe cozinhar?

\- Se você deixar eu passar você poderá descobrir – Meltem responde e Kerim a deixa passar

\- Vejo que precisa de ajuda – Meltem declara ao chegar a cozinha Ebenai leva um susto mas Fatmagul já vai jogando o avental para ela

Ebenai olha para Kerim pedindo uma explicação mas este responde com gestos que também não entendeu nada

Então o resto do dia transcorre sem incidentes e Kerim e Ebenai são obrigados a concordar que Meltem foi de grande ajuda aquele dia

Já quase na hora de fechar começou a chover muito e Rahmi juntamente com Emre chegaram com o bolo de aniversario

A chuva arrasou com o quintal então achamos melhor trazer o bolo para cá – Rahmi explica e logo depois chegaram todos os outros convidados

Então todos deram os parabéns para Fatmagul incluindo Meltem e antes que essa pudesse fugir Ebenai a chamou num canto – estou meio perdida

\- Perdida? – Meltem pergunta confusa

\- Fatmagul me contou que não foi a primeira vez que você vem aqui e ajuda na cozinha, mas porque?

\- Naquele dia descobri que cozinhar pode ser uma ótima terapia – ela respondeu e acabou ficando até o fim da festa

Na hora de cortar o bolo Meltem não sabe porque mas resolve olhar para fora da janela e vê Mustafá pelo lado de fora do restaurante e como percebe que ninguém mais viu ela resolveu também não dizer nada mas isso adeixou triste pois acha que ele não conseguia superar Fatmagul

Mas tarde naquela noite quando Meltem chegou em casa ela acha sua mala pronta esperando por ela – agora fiquei confusa

\- Eu poderia perguntar aonde você estava desde ontem a noite mas como imagino que você não vai responder decidimos por você – a mãe explica – vamos pegar o avião pela manha bem cedo

Meltem sem falar nada entra em seu quarto e bate a porta

\- Tenta falar com ela Gayer – sua mãe pede

Gayer que já queria falar com ela foi sem falar nada

\- Posso entrar? – ela pergunta depois de dar três batidinhas na porta e abrindo logo depois

\- Pode se você não tiver vindo me dar sermao – Meltem responde ainda irritada com a recepção com que foi recebida em casa

\- Sermao não – Gayer se defende – pra que já sei aonde você estava e com quem a pergunta que quero fazer é como foi?

A pergunta surpreendeu Meltem mas respondeu assim mesmo – foi muito bom – respondeu rindo

\- Vou perguntar diferente- Gayer reformulou a pergunta – vamos comparar ele com o Selim

\- Gayer? – Meltem fica chocada com a pergunta - Mil vezes ele respondido

\- Sim – respondeu ela e ambas começaram a rir

Meltem então viajou com seus pais para os Estados Unidos porem dois dias antes da audiência ela deixa um bilhete para seus pais "Voltei para Turquia para acompanhar a audiência"

Mustafá quando chegou ao local de julgamento vê Asu chegando com o pessoal da família de Selim então ele a chama no canto e pergunta – Como você esta? E o be...?

Antes que ela pudesse responder ela é chamada para depor então lá dentro ela declara – eu fui atrás de Fatmagul para poder saber não somente quem ela era mas também para saber aonde ela morava para contar para Mustafá que tinha sido noivo dela e que estava sofrendo muito na época mas ela nem ninguém ali sabiam qual era minha profissão e por isso e por conhecer mais ninguém na cidade Fatmagul quando fugiu de casa foi atrás de mim para que eu pudesse ajuda-la

Essa declaração deixou os réus possessos de raiva e Fatmagul juntamente com Kerim e kadir felizes

Então chega a hora de Mustafá depor – Meritíssimo eu não estava lá então não posso te afirmar com toda certeza o que aconteceu mas não acredito que Fatmagul tenha me traído tudo o que declarei anteriormente foram contado pelos três réus em questão

Com esse depoimento Fatmagul finalmente começou a acreditar que ele tinha esperança

Meia hora depois o juiz finalmente deu o veredicto que eles iriam sim a julgamento mas que iam responder em liberdade mas que não podiam sair do pais

Meltem que chegou enquanto o veredicto estava saindo estava se corroendo de ansiedade quando todos saíram ela se escondeu do selim e so voltou quando viu que o pessoal da fatmagul estava saindo quando viu que estavam todos cabisbaixos

Ebenai que a tinha visto foi ao seu encontro – achei que você estava em estados Unidos

\- eu fui, mas não me aguentei e acabei voltando – Meltem explicou – mas afinal como foi a audiência

Ebenai então contou tudo o que aconteceu para ela e quando ela terminou o relato o telefone de Meltem tocou

\- Eu já sei sobre você e o Mustafá e quando você voltar para a Turquia você vai me pagar – selim não falava urrava no telefone fazendo com que Ebenai mesmo sem querer ouvisse

\- eu não ouvi nada – Ebenai estava tao sem graça quanto ela

\- Acho melhor eu dar uma volta e conhecer o lugar antes que ele me mate – Meltem respondeu tentando parecer despreocupada

E quando Meltem já estava indo embora Ebenay fala – ele deu uma declaração favorável é sinal que poder funcionar

Meltem lhe responde com um sorriso e vai embora deixando Ebenai sem saber se contava essa informação em casa ou não – quer saber de uma coisa se for importante conto se não fico quieta pois pode nem ser isso tudo que Selim esta achando


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Mustafá ao sair do fórum e foi passear aonde os barcos de pesca ficavam e chegando lá encontrou seus antigos amigos

\- eu sei que não devo ser mais bem vindo mais posso dar uma volta de barco estou com saudades do cheiro do mar – ele pede e um deles lhe entrega a chave barco sem dizer nada então ele sai de barco para um passeio

Meltem depois de muito perambular pela cidade vai parar no local onde os barcos dos pescadores ficavam e nesse momento Mustafá estava saindo do barco de seu amigo

\- Aqui não parece muito com os Estados Unidos – ele brinca

\- Engraçadinho – ela responde – não me aguentei e vim para a audiencia

\- E o que achou – ele perguntou se aproximando dela

\- Estou preocupada... – ela para de falar quando percebe que ele pegou em sua mao – o que você acha que esta fazendo

\- Vou te apresentar o meu vilarejo – ele sentenciou e a puxou

Entao ele a apresentou as ruas com cheiro de flores sempre de mãos dadas, até que chegaram a uma casa no alto da colina – e em meio dessas casas velhas no alto da colina fica a minha – e aponta para sua casa

\- É melhor eu ir embora – Meltem declara quando ve uma movimentação no portao da casa dele

E quando Mustafa da pela coisa ela já esta longe e como sua mãe estava saindo do portão preferiu não fazer nada

Depois de vários dias Meltem vai atrás de Fatmagul e descobre que ela tinha se mudado dali naquele mesmo dia

Entao dali ela foi se encontrar com sua mae em um restaurante frustrada por não conseguir falar com Fatmagul

E quando elas estavam saindo de lá elas esbarram em Selim – ora só quem voltou estou sabendo de você e o seu amante o Mustafá

Meltem não falou nada e continuou andando e fez sua mae fazer o mesmo a puxando pelo braço

\- Se isso for verdade não superamos um escândalo entraremos em outro – sua mae declara enquanto entra no carro

\- Não vai haver escândalo nenhum – Meltem se defende mas não nega – agora vamos mudar de assunto

Então quando ela parou o carro em casa ela tenta ligar para Fatmagul mas quem atende é Merein – aqui é a Meltem fiquei sabendo que vocês se mudaram

\- Ainda bem que você ligou preciso falar com você – a herbalista declarou – se eu te passar o endereço você poderia vir até aqui agora não queria conversar pelo telefone

\- É claro – então Merein passou o endereço para ela

\- Posso ajudar ?– meltem pergunta cerca de meia hora depois que a mãe de Kerim lhe passou o endereço

-Oi, você chegou – a herbalista – desculpe te chamar aqui, mas precisava falar com você

\- Não tudo bem - Meltem responde – é sobre o Kerim, não é?

\- Sim, ele é inocente – Merein começa – e antes de levantar qualquer tipo de hipótese queria fazer uma pergunta.

\- Eu já se qual é a pergunta – Meltem lhe responde – e eu acredito que seja inocente mas quanto a hipótese em questão eu estava com ele na hora do ocorrido o ideal era que Vural saísse do coma para contar o que ocorreu

\- Era isso que precisava saber – porem é interrompida por todos os outros integrantes da casa que entraram naquele momento

\- O que ela esta fazendo aqui? – Mukades pergunta ríspida

\- Ela veio ajudar na mudança – Merein responde e olha para ela como se estivesse pedindo desculpa por aquela situação

\- em que posso ajudar? – ela perguntou resignada e um pouco divertida

\- Vem comigo – Fatmagul então falou

No final do dia depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho e Kadir chegar com o lanche eles veem chegando Asu

\- O que foi? – Meltem perguntou O Mustafá fez alguma coisa?

Todos se entreolharam foi ai que todos perceberam quem era o pai da criança

\- Não, cheguei hoje de viagem e não estive com ele ainda – Asu conta

\- Como você chegou aqui? – perguntou Kadir desconfiado

\- Um vizinho ouviu voces conversando e me contou – responde Asu – agora posso falar o que vim fazer aqui?

\- Claro – Merein se intromete na conversa – sente-se a barriga deve estar atrapalhando

\- Obrigada – Asu agradeceu – como já disse cheguei hoje e assim que aterrisei descobri que o Vural estava em coma depois de tanto apanhar e que o Kerim estava preso por causa disso e eu vim aqui para afirmar que o Kerim não o colocou em coma

\- E como você pode ter certeza? – Kadir perguntou desconfiado

\- Aquele dia eu estava passeando de carro pelo local e vi o Kerim sair de carro do local e o Vural estava levantando

\- Você tem alguma prova disso? –kadir pergunta já mais animado – alguma outra testemunha?

Fatmagul ao ouvir a declaração de Asu começou a se animar

\- Ai que mora o problema é apenas a minha palavra – Asu respondeu - até tinha o motorista do taxi mais eu não sei o nome dele

\- se acharmos o tal motorista e ele confirmar isso você depõe a favor do Kerim?- Kadir pergunta

\- É isso que eu vim falar se for ajudar lógico que deponho – ela responde deixando todos felizes

Mustafá passa pela nova casa de Fatmagul e se depara com as três mulheres de sua vida juntas conversando o que o deixou perturbado então foi embora

Meltem quando chegou em casa de noite ele se depara com Mustafá batendo o maior papo com seu pai

\- Qual foi a parte que perdi? – perguntou a prima

Antes que tivesse chance de responder seu pai se aproxima com Mustafá

\- Meltem agora Mustafá trabalha para nós – Turanar declara a deixando sem fala – esta tudo bem? – pergunta Turanar ao perceber que estava acontecendo alguma coisa

\- Não nada – Meltem se recompõem – parabéns pelo seu novo emprego

\- Obrigado – agradece Mustafá

\- Eu vou sair agora com o Mustafá – Turanar anuncia mas ao passar por ela Mustafá esbarra a sua Mao na dela ela tenta não reagi mas sua prima percebe

Os dois estavam jantando e Turanar estava lhe passando todas as coordenadas do que ele tinha que fazer de agora em diante quando toca o telefone de Mustafá

\- Alo Asu desculpe Haci como esta? – Mustafá foi simpatico

\- Só liguei para avisar que já cheguei - ela contou e desligou o telefone

\- Acho que ela esta com raiva de você – o pai de Meltem comentou

\- Sim ela esta grávida – Mustafá resolveu ser plenamente honesto com o homem

\- Parabens – ele o felicita – não sabia que você era casado

\- Não – Mustafá respondeu – ela resolveu ter a criança independente se assumir ou não a criança

\- E você vai assumir? – o homem perguntou interessado

\- Vou sim – Mustafá tinha acabado de se decidir – só não anunciei isso para ela

\- Então vai lá e conta- Turanar ordena

Então Mustafá sai do restaurante em direção ao carro e liga para Asu – aonde você esta? Precisamos conversar

Então Asu lhe passa o endereço do hotel onde estava hospedada

\- deixa eu falar antes que eu perca a coragem – Mustafá fala colocando os bofes para fora eu não vou casar com você mais vou assumir a criança, aceita?

\- Entra senta – Asu lhe abre espaço para que ele pudesse entrar

\- Eu aceito com uma condição -ela declara

\- Qual? – ele perguntou rindo

\- Se você me responder honestamente uma pergunta – aceita? – Mustafá fez que sim com a cabeça então ela pergunta – você esta apaixonado pela Meltem, não esta?

Mustafá até fez menção de responder abrindo a boca mas não saiu palavra alguma

\- Voce não precisa falar nada a sua reação já disse tudo – Asu disse sem demonstrar emoção alguma isso tem um lado bom

\- Qua... qual? – Mustafá ainda estava gaguejando

\- Você pelo menos esqueceu a Fatmagul – ela respondeu seria mas começou a rir quando ele lhe enviou uma almofada

\- Amigos – Mustafá lhe estende a Mao

\- sim principalmente pelo bem da criança – Asu lhe estende a Mao de volta – e ambos voltam a rir

Meltem estava em restaurante tomando café sozinha para colocar as ideias no lugar quando ela ve selim aparecendo na frente dela

\- Quero conversar com você – Selim anunciou se sentando em uma posição que conseguiu a segurar pelo braço

\- Voce não quer conversar – meltem rebate – você apenas quer saber do meu relacionamento com o Mustafá Meltem disse tentando se levantar – pois bem eu dormi com ele e foi bem melhor do que já foi – nesse momento Selim a puxa e lhe dá um tapa na cara

Mustafá chegou na casa de Meltem para uma reunião com o pai dela e este o recebeu em seu escritório

\- E ai conversou com ela – Turanar perguntou curioso

\- Sim – ele contou empolgado – vou ter um filho – pela primeira vez ele fala aquilo com alegria

Antes que Turanar pudesse falar alguma coisa eles ouvem a porta da rua batendo com força

\- O que foi isso – eles falaram ao mesmo após pularem com o susto

Entao os dois foram até a sala para ver o que tinha acontecido e encontraram Meltem colocando gelo no rosto na cozinha

\- O que esta acontecendo – turanar pergunta preocupado com sua filha – quem te bateu

\- O Selim – ela respondeu com raiva

\- Mas porque ele fez isso – sua mae perguntou ao entrar na cozinha com Gayer

Meltem antes de responder não conseguiu evitar olhar para Mustafá – ora porque ele não se conforma com o divorcio – mente

Gayer lança um olhar de soslaio para Meltem mas não fala nada

Meltem entao se levanta e declara – vou sair sozinha

Meltem então passou pelo restaurante de fatmagul e parou quando o viu aberto

\- Vamos reabrir -ela pergunta a Merein que estava lavando o chão do recinto

\- Oi – Merein cumprimenta – vamos sim. Que hematoma é esse – pergunta ao chegar perto e ve o o vermelhão no rosto de meltem

\- foi o selim – ela responde

\- Carne crua é ótimo para tirar o vergão – Mehmet que estava ali para ajudar Merein na limpeza do restaurante e quando as duas o encaram – desculpe pela intromissão

\- carne crua – Meltem acha estranho

\- Sim – ele confirma – não sei explicar mas funciona o meu amigo fez e tirou o vergão

\- Meltem esse é Mermet – Merein os eapresenta – ele esta me ajudando a limpar o restaurante mas ele esta precisando de emprego - O rapaz ficou vermelho quando Merein comentou sua situação com Meltem entao Merein completa – ele faz faculdade

Nesse momento chega Fatmagul juntamente com os dois advogados Meltem e Mehmet fizeram menção de saírem mas quando eles já estavam na porta Merein que já tinha trocado olhares com Fatmagul e os advogados chamou

\- Meltem – ela chamou fazendo com que esta levasse um susto

\- Compra para mim – e ela da o dinheiro para o menino então ela volta para junto dos outros quatro

Então o advogado de Kerim mostra no papel o que foi descoberto no laudo do legista

\- Isso prova que ele é inocente? – Merein fica toda animada

\- Vai ajudar bastante – ele admite

-Juntando essa prova com o depoimento da Haci – Fatmagul ficou empolgada

\- Como vamos acha-la? – Kadir ia perguntando quando viu que Meltem já estava discando

\- Alo – Meltem começou a falar – você pode vir até o restaurante da Fatmagul? - depois de ter dado o endereço a ela contou a eles - ela já esta vindo

Enquanto eles esperavam pela Haci Mehmet chegou com a carne e o troco para Meltem e quando ele já estava indo Fatmagul o chamou

\- Mehmet é o seu nome, não é? – ele confirmou com a cabeça – e você quer realmente trabalhar aqui?

\- Sim quero – ele respondeu

\- Se você me passar todos os seus dados podemos providenciar tudo – Kadir se intrometeu na conversa e o deixou muito feliz então entregou todos os seus documentos para o advogado quando ele viu a carne no rosto de Meltem – quem te bateu?

\- Selim – ela respondeu

\- Se você der queixa pode ajudar – Kadir falou e se virou para o rapaz quando viu Rahmi chegar com o filho e a esposa – pode fazer companhia para o menino?

\- Claro – Mehmet fez companhia para Murat enquanto eles contavam tudo para os dois e para Haci que chegou logo após a chegada dos dois

\- Mas quem será que foi? – perguntou Rahmi

\- Com certeza foi o Mustafá – Mukades fala mas que depressa quando Haci e Merein ao mesmo tempo olham para Meltem

\- Ele não pode ter sido – ela decide falar

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – kadir pergunta interessado

\- Ele estava comigo – Meltem finalmente admite

\- E quando iremos depor? – perguntou Haci

\- Vamos agora? – Fatmagul perguntou - há algum problema?

\- Eu acho ótimo – Meltem concordou

\- Eu posso ir também? – Rahmi perguntou

\- Acho melhor você com a Mukades ficarem aqui tomando conta do restaurante – Fatmagul pediu ao irmão

Então todos os outros foram para Izmir e ao chegarem lá se encontraram com o motorista de taxi que juntamente com Haci deram o depoimento a favor de Kerim enquanto Meltem foi dar queixa contra Selim

Meltem ao voltar para casa já no dia seguinte teve tanto seus pais e sua prima a esperando – nossa que recepção calorosa – comenta sarcástica

\- Aonde você esteve de ontem para hoje? – perguntou seu pai

\- Fui dar queixa do Selim – Meltem conta – só que ao inves de fazer isso em qualquer delegacia fui fazer diretamente aonde ele já esta bem ferrado e aproveitei para dar uma esparecida mais alguma duvida ou posso ir para o meu quarto?

Como ninguém disse nada ela se retirou deixando todos para tras


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

No dia seguinte Meltem estava saindo do quarto para tomar café quando esbarra em Mustafá

\- Bom dia – ele a cumprimenta com um largo sorriso no rosto

\- Bom dia – ela retribui o cumprimento, mas não o bom humor – o que aconteceu para esse bom humor todo?

\- Vou ter um filho – ele disse todo empolgado enquanto ela sentiu um misto de emoções das quais ela não gostou nem um pouco

\- Bem então felicidades pelo casamento – ela o cumprimenta e já ia se afastando quando ele a puxa pela Mao a trazendo para bem próximo dele

\- Eu disse que ia assumir a criança não que ia me casar – ele retruca passando a Mao pelo lado que tinha levado um tapa – o vermelhão melhorou bastante – comentou aproximando seu rosto ainda mais do dela Meltem que estava surpresa pelo fato de ele assumir a criança sem se casar ficou com o coração acelerado pela atitude de Mustafá e sentiu um frio na espinha quando ele passou a Mao pelo seu rosto não resiste e retribui ao beijo

\- Meltem – sua mãe a chama interrompendo o beijo que tinha acabado de começar

\- Estou indo – ela responde se afastando rapidamente dele

Como Meltem não conseguia parar de pensar no ocorrido da manha resolveu ir até o restaurante de Fatmagul para ver se conseguia se distrair

L á chegando encontrou Mehmet sozinho e o restaurante vazio - ué cadê o povo do restaurante?

\- Foram encontrar com o advogado – ele explicou me deixaram aqui para avisar que o restaurante vai abrir mais tarde

\- Pode deixar o povo entrar eu vou cozinhando enquanto elas não voltam – ela lhe ordena

\- Tem certeza disso? – ele pergunta ainda desconfiado

\- Sim – ela respondeu rindo – não se preocupe eu sei cozinhar e já cozinhei aqui antes sei aonde ela guarda tudo

Uma hora depois Fatmagul e Merein levam susto em ver o restaurante cheio mais antes de falarem algo elas viram meltem na cozinha

\- Perdi algo? – Fatmagul perguntou mais estava toda sorridente

\- É uma terapia para mim – Meltem respondeu – mais você esta muito feliz

\- A audiência do Kerim foi marcada – ela respondeu com um sorriso ainda maior

\- Que bom – ela respondeu retribuindo o sorriso da outra - que tudo esta dando certo

\- Nem me fale – Fatmagul fala em um tom de aliviada enquanto coloca um avental – nem acredito que dia 29 isso vai acabar

\- Eu posso ficar aqui com o Mehmet nesse dia – Meltem se prontificou

Fatmagul a olha num misto de assustada e surpresa

\- Isso aqui virou uma terapia esqueço-me de todos os problemas – meltem explica

Mustafá estava esperando Turanar para uma reunião quando vai até a cozinha e encontra com Meltem lá tomando água

\- Achei que reuniões eram feitas no escritório – Meltem comentou

\- Aqui é mais perto se a Haci entrar em trabalho de parto – ele explica

\- Mas já esta na época ? – Meltem perguntou surpresa pela rapidez com que o tempo tinha passado

\- Seguro morreu de velho – ele respondeu – é isso mesmo? – e ela confirma com a cabeça

Quando nesse momento toca o telefone dele – alo – depois de uns instantes – estou indo para ai agora mesmo – e desligou o telefone esta nascendo

No dia seguinte Mustafá estava olhando pelo vidro para seu filho recém-nascido – é qual deles pai babão?

-É o do meio na segunda fileira – ele respondeu apontando para o menino

\- E qual é o nome dele? – ela perguntou achando adorável a reação dele e se culpando por isso

\- Kaan – ele respondeu todo coruja

Dois dias depois Mustafá chega a casa de Meltem – cadê todo mundo? – ele pergunta ao vê-la sozinha em casa

Meltem que estava no celular até fez menção de falar mais deixou o celular cair de repente de suas mãos

\- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou preocupado e como ela não respondeu ele pegou o celular e viu um vídeo no qual o pai dela estava com outra mulher e quando ele olha ela já estava batendo a porta e ele foi atrás dela – aonde você vai?

\- Cumprir um trato – ela respondeu entrando no carro

\- Não vou deixar sozinha nessas condições – ele argumentou entrando no carro também

\- Acho que você não é bem vindo lá – ela tenta convence-lo a sair

\- Perai eles estão na audiência do Kerim – ele retruca – além do mais você não vai me convencer a sair do carro Então eles foram para o restaurante

\- Oi Mehmet – ela cumprimenta e vê o rapaz fazendo um sinal apontando para trás dela – é serio mesmo? – ela pergunta ao se virar e ver Mustafá entrando no restaurante

\- É claro – ele respondeu – já te falei que não te deixar nesse estado – oi eu sou o Mustafá – ele cumprimenta o rapaz que estava mudo só observando muito interessado na cena que se desenrolava na sua frente

\- Oi –ele retribui o cumprimento – eu sou o Mehmet

\- Já que voces estão aqui vamos trabalhar – Meltem declara já pondo o avental

Depois de umas três horas o restaurante estava cheio o celular dela tocou muito e como ela não atendia os dois trocaram um olhar

\- você não vai atender? – Mustafá perguntou

\- Não - ela respondeu ainda com raiva – se você quiser pode atender

\- Alo – ele atendeu

\- Alo Mustafá? – Gayer leva um susto – cadê a Meltem?

\- Ela esta bem – ele respondeu – esta tentando se acalmar

\- Então ela viu o vídeo? – ela perguntou preocupada

\- Sim – ele respondeu – e como esta tudo ai?

\- Ele viajou para o exterior e ela saiu de carro também não sei para onde – ela respondeu - cuide bem dela

\- Pode deixar – ele respondeu e ambos desligaram o telefone – quer saber das noticias? - Como ela não respondeu ele continuou – seu pai viajou e sua mãe saiu ninguém sabe para onde

\- Depois eu ligo para ela – ela finalmente falou alguma coisa

Mais tarde quando tudo já estava pronto e restaurante estava fechando Meltem resolveu ligar para mãe – como a senhora esta?

\- Estou bem, mas nunca vou perdoar seu pai – sua mae declara quase sussurrando

\- Vou encontrar com a senhora – Meltem declara a sua mãe – aonde você esta?

\- Não, quero ficar sozinha – ela corta – e você como esta?

\- Estou bem – ela responde conformada e desliga o telefone

\- Pra onde vamos agora? – Mustafá pergunta ao entrarem no carro

\- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – ela pergunta quando estavam fechando a porta

\- Você não esta pensando em me deixar aqui, esta? – ele perguntou fazendo uma cara de vitima

-É uma boa ideia – ela respondeu rindo mesmo não querendo fazer isso – vou para casa, te deixo aonde?

\- Em casa – Mustafá respondeu um pouco desapontado pela resposta mas não demonstrou

Quando eles já estavam quase na casa de Mustafá o telefone dele tocou – não vai atender? – ela perguntou – vai que é a sua namorada – acaba provocando

\- Não tenho namorada – ele respondeu e atendeu o telefoneo que fez o coração dela disparar - Alo – ele atendeu não reconhecendo o numero

\- Sou eu Mustafá – Turanar responde quando ele reconheceu a voz do pai de Meltem, ele colocou no viva voz – você me fazer um favor?

\- Claro – ele respondeu sem graça

\- Tome conta da minha família – ele começa – não deixa o Selim e nem o Resat fazerem nada contra elas – os dois olharam um para o outro preocupados

– aonde o senhor esta? – Mustafá tenta ganhar tempo – deixa eu encontrar com o senhor

Nesse momento eles ouvem uma batida de carro no que parecia um poste e ambos ficaram paralisados

\- Ele meteu o carro num poste? - Ela perguntou – em estado de choque

\- Parece que sim – ele respondeu também chocado – como vamos saber aonde ele esta?

\- A Gayer pode saber de algo – ela comentou já pegando o telefone para ligar para a prima quando ele pega o telefone a Mao dela

\- Não quero parar no poste também – ele diz já discando para Gayer e colocando no viva voz quando ela atendeu – seu tio apareceu por aí?

\- Como você sabe disso? – ela pergunta espantada

\- Responde logo – Meltem interrompe a prima

Gayer ficou ainda mais confusa mais respondeu – ele acabou não viajando e voltou e encontrou com sua mãe e discutiram muito então ele saiu de carro muito nervoso

\- Quanto tempo tem que ele saiu daí? – Mustafá perguntou

\- Uns cinco minutos – ela respondeu começando a ficar preocupada

\- Vou ligar para os hospitais da região e ligo para voces – Gayer anuncia

Ao desligarem o telefone Meltem anunciou – quando souber de algo te ligo

\- Não senhora – ele a cortou - não te deixei sozinha o dia inteiro não vou fazer isso agora

Meltem ficou muito feliz com aquela declaração mas não demonstrou mas antes que pudesse responder o telefone tocou era a Gayer

\- Ele esta no hospital que fica nesse quarteirão – ela conta ainda tremendo – eu já liguei para a sua mãe

\- e ela? –Meltem perguntou

\- Não sei se vai para lá – Gayer respondeu – ela desligou o telefone na minha cara. E você vai para lá?

\- estou indo – Meltem respondeu – apesar dele não merecer estou indo – e desligaram o telefone

Quando os dois chegaram ao hospital encontraram com Gayer e a mãe e as duas ficaram chocadas ao verem que os dois chegaram juntos mas não disseram nada

Nesse momento chega o medico para falarem com elas

\- Como ele esta doutor? – Meltem pergunta

\- Ele esta em coma – o medico conta – eu sinto muito

Quando o medico se ausenta todas três começam a chorar e Gayer abraça a tia e Meltem abraça Mustafá e ele retribui o abraço a aconchegando nos braços dele e então ela começa a chorar copiosamente em seu ombro e ele fica dilacerado por dentro ao ver o sofrimento de Meltem

Os dias se passaram e como ele não saia do coma elas tiveram que voltar a sua vida norrmal

Ela então foi ao restaurante da Fatmagul mas encontrou apenas Mehmet lá

\- Oi – ele a cumprimenta –como esta seu pai?

\- Ainda em coma – ela respondeu

\- Sinto muito – ele responde

Nesse momento apareceu um homem – sou o entregador das bebidas

Mehmet então leva o homem até os fundos do restaurante- coloca aqui

\- Não posso entregar as bebidas sem receber – Meltem que estava observando tudo de longe então se aproximou e lhe entregou algumas notas – desce – o homem ordenou aos outros

Mehmet ao ver aquilo ficou boquiaberto – porque você fez isso? –Meltem olhou para ele de soslaio – desculpe – o menino se desculpa

\- Não precisa pedir desculpa – ela o acalma – isso aqui pra mim se tornou uma terapia nada mais justo eu ajudar, não?

Mehmet não diz mais nada até os homens acabarem de descarregarem as bebidas e foram embora quando o telefone toca

\- Alo – atende o rapaz

A Meltem esta aí? – Mustafá pergntou preocupado

– ela esta aqui sim

\- Me passa o telefone – ela pede ao menino e ele obedece

\- O que foi? – ela perguntou irritada

\- Voce vai passar o dia ai de novo? – Mustafá perguntou

\- sabe qual é a maior vantagem daqui? – ela perguntou e como ele não respondeu ela continuou – você não pode ficar vindo para ca

\- Engraçadinha – ele respondeu irritado e ela começou a rir e desligou o telefone e dá de cara com Fatmagul entrando com Merein

Mehmet pensou em qual das três estava com uma cara pior mas preferiu guardar o comentário para si

Fatmagul então puxa Meltem pela Mao e leva para fora do restaurante e lhe da um abraço apertado – eu sinto muito – fatmagul diz Meltem não aguenta e começa a chorar de novo

\- A situação aqui também não esta boa – Meltem comenta depois de alguns minutos chorando

\- Já esteve pior – sem se dar conta Fatmagul contou tudo que estava acontecendo para ela

\- Eles vão se entender – Meltem a consola foi ai que Fatmagul percebeu que tinha contado demais para ela

\- Seu pai também vai sair do coma e tudo vai ficar bem – Fatmagul tenta animá-la

Nesse momento elas ouvem um barulho e veem que estavam entrando vários clientes então elas trocam um olhar e se levantam e vão cozinhar

Duas horas depois elas de repente resolvem olhar para a porta e veem uma senhora conversando com Mehmet

\- ela não é... – Meltem começou depois de umas duas horas

\- A mae da Mustafá – Fatmagul completa e nesse momento ela se aproxima das duas

\- Oi – ela cumprimenta – desculpe mas como não conheço mais ninguém por aqui gostaria de falar com você Fatmagul Meltem agradecendo intimamente se afastou – não vou tomar muito seu tempo mas gostaria de uma informação

\- Fale – Fatmagul respondeu – apesar de achar que não saberei a informação que você quer receber

\- O Mustafá se casou e teve um filho? – ela quis saber

Quando nesse momento Hacir entrou com o bebe ainda recém nascido

\- Voce se casou com o meu filho sua... – Alide começou a gritar quando a vê entrando então Fatmagul olha para Meltem fazendo sinal para a criança e esta se aproxima e troca outro olhar com Hacir então pega o menino no colo e o leva dali

\- Podemos conversar civilizadamente sentadas em uma mesa – ela pergunta apontando para uma mesa vazia mulher então a acompanha e se sentam

\- Não sei o que a senhora ficou sabendo nem como mas te informaram errado – Haci a informa – eu não me casei com seu filho e nem vou fazer isso

\- Ainda bem – a mãe de Mustafá respira aliviada – então aquele menino não é do Mustafá

\- Isso é verdade – Haci a corrige

Depois de alguns instantes a mulher declara – eu vou te falar uma coisa e só uma vez não sei que tipo de relacionamento você tem hoje com o meu filho mas eu e meu marido nunca ouviu bem nunca vamos aceitar essa criança como nosso neto – dizendo isso ela se levantou e foi embora

Mehmet e Meltem que estavam brincando com a criança ouviram a ultima parte da conversa e Fatmagul também e Haci estava lá chocada e imóvel

\- Eu fico com ele vai falar com ela – Mehmet fala com Meltem e pega a criança dos braços dela então ela troca um olhar com a Fatmagul

Haci sai do estado de choque quando ve as duas sentarem ali na mesa dela então Meltem aponta para fora da janela e mostra bebe nos braços de Mehmet

\- Agora você pode falar – Fatmagul declara

\- Não sei nem o que falar – Haci disse – o meu medo é que eles convençam o Mustafá a se afastar dele

\- não acredito que isso aconteça- meltem a tranquila


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Quando nesse momento Meltem viu sua mae entrar no restaurante – acabou o meu mistério

\- Sua família não sabe que você vem para cá? – perguntou Fatmagul e Meltem faz que não com a cabeça

\- Entao é aqui que você se esconde- Ender comenta surpresa por encontrar a filha ali

\- Pois é – Meltem não negou o obvio – mas o que te traz aqui, mamãe?

\- Eu e o Mustafá estávamos mexendo nos documentos de seu pai e encontramos essa carta direcionada a você – então Ender entrega a carta para Fatmagul que a pega assustada – nós não a lemos

Nesse momento entra Kadir

\- Kadir – Fatmagul o chama então entrega a carta para ele e este mesmo sem entender nada abre e le a carta

\- aqui ele apoia a Fatmagul que acredita em você e que a versão que deram para vocês dois sobre aquela noite é diferente da dada para a policia que eles estavam com os pais do Vural – dz se referindo aos pais de Meltem

\- Eu não conhecia essa versão – Meltem conta – mas é impossível que eles estivessem com os dois, pois eles estavam no exterior só chegaram no dia seguinte

\- Isso é ótimo – Kadir não consegue esconder a empolgação – temos como requisitar esses dados com a companhia aérea e no aeroporto

\- Vai precisar que prestemos depoimento? - a mae de Meltem perguntou

-Mesmo que precise eu faço questão – Meltem declara deixando todos surpresos – so não falei na audiência porque não cheguei a tempo

Mustafá estava trabalhando no escritório de casa de Turanar quando o telefone dele tocou – alo pai

\- Escute aqui a partir de agora você não tem mais nem pai nem mãe entendeu bem – seu pai esbraveja no telefone

\- O que aconteceu porque esta falando assim? - ele pergunta ao pai

\- Voce deu o seu nome para o filho daquela mulher – o pai explica bem - o recado esta dado – e desliga o telefone deixando Mustafá atordoado e sem entender nada

Mustafá então arrumou suas coisas e saiu do escritório e quando já estava na porta da casa de Meltem ele encontrou com Gayer – tchau

\- Tchau – ela devolve o cumprimento e repara que ele estava péssimo

Mais tarde quando Meltem chega sua prima estava esperando por ela

\- O que foi o que aconteceu? – perguntou Meltem quando viu a aflição no rosto da prima

\- Vou me arrepender mais tarde do que eu vou fazer mais vai lá – Gayer fala – é o Mustafá – Meltem que estava sentando na cama levou um susto – ele saiu daqui péssimo

\- Porque? – Meltem perguntou visivelmente preocupada

\- Não sei – a prima respondeu honestamente

Meltem já estava indo em direção a porta e tentando ligar para ele e ele não atende então ela resolve dar uma volta para ver se o encontrava então já dentro do carro ela se lembrou que em Izmir ela o encontrou entre os barcos e resolveu tentar essa tática de novo

\- Isso prova que o pescador em você nunca morreu – ela tenta brincar ao se sentar ao lado dele quando o encontra entre os barcos

\- Como você me encontrou aqui? – ele estava visivelmente curioso

\- Como em Izmir te encontrei em um lugar como esse então tentei te achar aqui – ela explicou

\- E porque você queria me achar? – ele estava ainda mais curioso

\- A Gayer me contou que você saiu de lá péssimo – ela respondeu – o que aconteceu?

-O meu pai me ligou e disse que eu não era mais filho deles porque eu assumi o meu filho – ele explicou enquanto rolava uma lágrima em seu rosto

Meltem sem saber o que falar passou o braço pelo seu ombro e ele encostou a cabeça no seu ombro

\- Não sei como eles descobriram – ele continuou – é capaz deles irem atrás dela e fazerem uma besteira

\- Sua mãe já falou que nunca vai reconhecer o Kaan como seu neto – Meltem acaba contando então ele levanta o rosto para encara-la

\- Como você sabe disso? – ele perguntou confuso

\- Essa discussão foi no restaurante da Fatmagul – ela explica então ele volta para o aconchego do ombro de Meltem

\- A minha relação com eles já não estava boa a muito tempo agora acabou de azedar – ele choraminga

\- Calma voces vão se resolver e eles ainda vão ser avos babões – ela tenta consola-lo e da um beijo no topo da cabeça dele

Então ele não aguenta e chora que nem um menino e Meltem fica com o coraçao partido ao ver vê-lo naquele estado

Horas depois ela depois ela o deixa na porta de casa

– entregue – ela brinca

E antes que ela percebesse ele da um beijo em seu rosto – obrigado por me escutar – ele agradece e sai do carro o que fez o coração dela acelerar

Depois que ele entrou dentro de casa Meltem arrancou com o carro mas parou a um quarteirão de sua casa para que ninguém a visse ali – porque ele mexe cada vez mais comigo mas que droga – bate com a Mao no volante então arranca o carro e vai para casa

Dois dias depois Meltem estava tomando café com sua mãe e sua prima quando seu telefone toca e ela reconhece o num,erro como sendo do restaurante

\- Alo – ela atende surpresa por aquela ligação

\- Meltem aqui é o Mehmet – o rapaz começou – estão pedindo que você venha até aqui o mais rápido possível

\- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou preocupada

\- Esta perguntando pra pessoa mais desinformada do restaurante – ele brinca

\- Estou indo – ela declara também rindo

Quando ela chegou lá foi recebida por Kadir, Fatmagul e Merein – essa recepçao toda é para mim não precisava – ela brinca

\- Acabei de receber a noticia de que o Mustafá e aquele capanga foram presos suspeitos do atentado contra o Vural – Kadir solta de um so fôlego

\- Aonde devo depor? – ela perguntou

\- Já que você vai mesmo depor eu vou com você até lá – Kadir declara já se levantando

\- Porque eles foram presos justo agora? – ela perguntou quando entravam no carro

\- Parece que teve uma ligação anônima alegando que os dois estavam não só em Izmir mas foram vistos perto do lugar do incidente naquela noite – Kadir explica

Chegando lá Kadir foi direto bater na porta da sala do promotor e como não encontrou a secretaria foi direto nele – senhor tenho uma testemunha aqui que quer depor no caso do Vural Namli

\- Pode mandar entrar – o promotor ordena

Meltem então relata tudo sobre seu encontro e seu passeio com Mustafá naquela noite e como prova ainda mostrou uma selfie que haviam trado naquela noite

Quando estavam saindo ela perguntou – o que eles alegaram em seus depoimentos? – depois se arrependeu – esquece já me envolvi demais nessa historia

\- Você esta querendo saber porque o promotor ficou surpreso com seu depoimento, não é? – Kadir pergunta

\- Esta tão obvio assim? – ela pergunta fazendo careta

\- Ele falou que passeou de barco e que passou toda aquela noite sozinho – ele contou – enfim ele não te envolveu só te avisei porque já sabia que você esteve com ele naquela noite

Meltem ficou surpresa com aquilo e Kadir reparou mas não disse nada

\- Ma quanto o depoimento do outro que ele falou? – ela perguntou

\- Falou que aquilo foi um engano mas não tem um álibi – ele contou – acho melhor eu ficar e me certificar que nada aconteça

\- tem certeza – ela pergunta e ele faz que sim com a cabeça e volta e ela entra no carro e vai embora

Kadir ficou esperando por mais de duas horas até que viu Mustafá aparecer na sua frente – você esta bem – ele pergunta ao ver o rapaz todo machucado

\- vou ficar – ele respondeu – porque me liberaram – ele pergunta confuso – eu não tenho álibi

\- não precisa mais mentir Mustafá – kadir o interrompe - a meltem já depos e já contou toda a verdade

\- ela contou que... – ele ficou chocado

\- que encontrou com você numa praia e que você a levou para conhecer ildir – conforme kadir falava Mustafá ficava cada vez mais pasmo

Kadir esperou Mustafá se afastar e ligou para meltem novamente – o Mustafá esta todo machucado

\- porque – ela perguntou confusa – eles bateram nele

\- presumo que tenha sido durante o interrogatório dele – ele respondeu – estou avisando caso ele não apareça para trabalhar nos próximos dias

Gayer que estava no lado dela e ouviu toda a conversa declarou – vai logo

\- como é que é – meltem se faz de desentendida

\- vai logo atrás dele ver como ele esta – a prima faz questão de explicar – eu te dou cobertura

Meltem então obedece a prima e vai até a casa de Mustafá e encontra a porta aberta - Mustafá você esta aí – e como não obteve resposta ela foi até o quarto dele rezando para ele não estar lá mas chegando lá encontrou ele deitado e todo arrebentado – o que fizeram com você – ela perguntou se aproximando e passando a Mao pelo rosto dele

\- eu estou bem - ele declara tentando se fazer de forte – aonde você vai – ele pergunta ao ver ela se afastando

\- vou preparar um banho pra você – ela responde – pra ver o que o que é machucado e o que é sujeira e vê se não dorme – então vai em direção do banheiro

Quinze minutos depois ela volta e o pega dormindo – eu não falei pra você não dormir – ela fala o cutucando – levanta – e o puxa pela Mao

\- não estava dormindo – ele se defende – estava apenas descansando – e deixa meltem leva-lo pela Mao até o banheiro

\- vou estar lá fora esperando voce tomar banho – meltem fala e já ia fechando a porta

\- você não vai me ajudar – ele pergunta maliciosamente

\- engraçadinho –ela responde segurando o riso

\- falando serio tirar a roupa até consigo – ele falou – mas levantar o braço pra lavar a cabeça infelizmente não dá

\- tudo bem – ela falar resignada – quando você já estiver dentro da banheira você me chama – e fecha a porta

Cinco minutos depois ela estava se perguntando porque ela ainda não tinha ido embora quando ele a chamou – meltem

Ela então respirando fundo entrou no banheiro – vamos acabar logo com isso – falou pegando o shampoo dentro do boxe

Houve um silencio constrangedor enquanto ela massageava o cabelo dele que por sinal ele estava adorando aquilo então ele quebrou esse silencio e perguntou – porque você foi até lá e falou que estava comigo naquela noite

\- então você preferia ficar mofando lá injustamente – ela perguntou enquanto afundava ele debaixo dágua

\- eu não queria te envolver nessa historia – ele responde quando tirou a cabeça de dentro dágua

Ela tentou não rir – tudo bem da próxima vez te deixo mofando lá – e lhe entrega um roupão e antes que ela pudesse reagir ele a puxa para dentro do chuveiro junto com ele

\- o que sig... – ela é interrompida por um beijo apaixonado quando consegue se desvencilhar dele declara – já posso ir embora você já esta bom

\- você é o melhor remédio que eu poderia ter – ele responde e lhe pressiona contra a parede e lhe dá um outro beijo e ela como já estava mole devido a declaração do melhor remedio então desiste e se entrega

Duas horas depois ela ainda estava lá tentando fazer o ultimo curativo nele enquanto ele tentava beijar seu pescoço – se você não parar de se mexer não posso acabar de fazer o curativo

\- tudo bem, patroa – ele respondeu sossegando e ela tenta fingir que não ouviu a ultima parte e consegue acabar de fazer o curativo

Então ela se levanta para ir embora quando é puxada pela mao – aonde você pensa que vai – ele pergunta e lhe dá um beijo já empurrando ar se deitar na cama

Ela acorda as cinco da manha e depois de conseguir se desvencilhar dele com muito cuidado pra não acorda-lo é só então consegue ir embora

\- uma hora sua mãe vai te pegar – a prima declara – devo presumir que ele esta bem

\- vai sobreviver –meltem responde já se deitando de roupa e tudo – agora preciso dormir um pouco

\- a noite foi tão agitada assim - a prima perguntou de forma maliciosa então meltem lhe joga o travesseiro que pega na parede enquanto esta fechava a porta

Mais tarde naquela mesma manha enquanto estava procurando as chaves do seu carro ela encontrou outra chave no mesmo chaveiro com um bilhete que dizia para meu remédio exclusivo ter mais um recanto para se refugiar dos problemas

Meltem ao se dar conta que a chave era da casa de mustafá não sabia se ria ou se xingava então ligou para ele – você bateu com a cabeça foi?

\- então você já viu a chave e viu o bilhete – ele perguntou rindo

\- o que você espera com isso? – meltem estava quase gritando

\- acho melhor você falar baixo porque estou entrando na sua casa – ele estava quase sussurrando então meltem bate o telefone na cara dele

Meltem ao passar pela sala onde ele estava conversando com sua mãe passa batida pelos dois sem ao menos dar bom dia para ambos

A mãe leva um susto com o comportamento dela, mas Mustafá não mexe um músculo para não correr o risco de levantar suspeitas

Ao entra no carro ela pega novamente a chave da casa de Mustafá com a intenção de se desfazer dela mais começa a lembrar dos momentos que viveu lá acaba guardando a chave

Ao chegar ao restaurante ela só encontra mehmet por lá – cadê o povo?

\- este cedo – ele responde quando merein aparece na porta

\- vou arrumar um salário para você também – ela fala para meltem que começa rir

\- nunca imaginei que cozinhar fosse ser uma terapia tão útil – ela responde

\- você poderia ir a um lugar comigo – Kadir pergunta a Ebenai quando entra e se certifica que não prejudicaria o restaurante e ela fica sem jeito

Meltem e Mehmet trocam olhares e ela fala – pode ir damos conta de tudo aqui, não é Mehmet?

\- claro – ele respondeu de forma convicta

\- Entao tá – então a herbalista que não teve mais desculpas

Depois que os dois saíram Meltem perguntou – há quanto tempo eles estão juntos

\- Eles não estão juntos – ele responde

\- Só se for ainda – ela completa e os dois começam a rir, mas são interrompidos pelos clientes que começaram a entrar

Fatmagul só chegou ao final do expediente e perguntou a Mehmet – cade a Ebenai?

\- Saiu com o Kadir – Fatmagul então soltou um riso

\- Não vai me dizer que a Meltem esta cozinhando de novo? – ela pergunta então ele faz que sim com a cabeça – vou ter que dar um salario para ela também

\- A Merein disse a mesma coisa – Mehmet comentou

\- Meltem – Fatmagul a chama e esta da um pulo de susto

\- Oi Fatmagul – Meltem a cumprimenta – esta tudo bem? – ela pergunta ao ver que Fatmagul tinha algo diferente

\- Sim – ela responde – não cheguei a tempo porque fiquei presa com kerim longe da cidade por causa da chuva de ontem

\- Choveu ontem – Meltem sussurrou mais do que perguntou, mas aproveitou a deixa para especular o que tinha de diferente nela – e qual é o problema?

\- Tirando problema que nunca fiquei sozinha com ele num quarto nada – Fatmagul falou num tom que era um pouco mais alto que um sussurro

Meltem ouviu e ficou surpresa – faz você muito bem em não se sentir obrigada a nada por ser casada com ele

Fatmagul lhe lança um meio sorriso e resolveu ser invasiva também – você também me pareceu um pouco agitada

\- Tirando o detalhe que passei a noite com o Mustafá, nada – Meltem contou

-Ele estava tão machucado assim – Fatmagul perguntou e então completou – é que Kadir nos contou que ele saiu da delegacia machucado

\- não – ela respondeu e quando olhou para fatmagul esta entendeu o que aconteceu

\- você passou a noite com ele... – fatmagul não completa a frase

\- Sim – ela respondeu – mas ainda fica pior...

\- você esta se apaixonando por ele, não é? – Fatmagul pergunta começando a ficar mais a vontade com aquela conversa

\- eu não quero isso – Meltem coloca em palavras essa ultima parte pela primeira vez – e o infeliz pra completar ainda coloca a chave da casa dele com esse bilhete dentro da minha bolsa sem que eu visse – e lhe mostra o pedaço de papel

Ela leu o bilhete e o entregou de volta para ela - Esse tipo de coisa não se controla – ela resolveu ser sincera também – eu também não queria me apaixonar pelo Kerim mas...

Nessa altura Meltem já estava mais a vontade resolveu perguntar – até aonde você já consegue lidar com ele – ela tomou cuidado com as palavras

\- Fora a necessidade de ontem – Meltem riu – já dou a mao pra ele

Quando Meltem já estava pronta para dar um conselho para ela Ebenai chega – interrompo

\- Não – as duas respondem ao mesmo tempo

\- E o passeio – Fatmagul pergunta tentando desviar o assunto

\- Já estou saindo – Meltem declarou já pegando suas coisas quando nesse momento ela da um braço para Mehmet que estava entrando na parte de dentro do restaurante e diz ao rapaz assustado – vamos

\- vocês dois voltem aqui – ela os chamou então os voltaram – ele é apenas meu amigo

\- sim – os três disseram ao mesmo tempo tentando não rir – acreditamos

\- Bem preciso ir já estou atrasado para a prova – Mehmet declara

\- venha te dou uma carona – Meltem declarou saindo de braço dado com ele do restaurante

\- Não precisa me dar carona – Mehmet declara ao chegarem perto do carro

\- Entra logo no carro, rapaz – ela respondeu rindo

Dois dias depois Meltem estava passando por um ponto de ônibus quando viu Mehmet então buzinou – Mehmet entra

Mehmet entra no carro - obrigado mas não precisa

Quando eles veem Fatmagul com uma garota andando na rua – quem é?

\- A irma do Kerim ela esteve ontem no restaurante – Mehmet conta

Meltem repara que o rapaz estava de olhos vidrados na moçaentao brinca – quer um guardanapo? – ele a encara sem entender nada – você esta babando na moça

\- Esta tao evidente assim? – ele pergunta vermelho tomate e ela faz que sim com a cabeça quando veem que elas entraram em um carro

Quando eles chegaram no restaurante Merien estava com Rahmi e estava estava todo atrapalhado com os pedidos – deixa que eu ajudo – ofereceu Mehmet e Meltem foi para cozinha ajudar Merein

\- Vamos combinar o seu salário – ela declarou a moça

Meltem começou a rir – não precisa além do mais é tao raro Fatmagul sair para passear que vale a pena, não?

\- Como você soube disso? – a hebalista ficou intrigada com a informação

\- Enquanto estávamos vindo para cá vimos ela acho que com a irma do Kerim – ela responde

\- Entao é com ela que a Famagul – Kerim comenta chegando de mansinho

\- Kerim... Ebenaine começou

\- Tudo bem – ele a cortou quando nesse momento toca o telefone dele – alo

\- Irmao – deniz falava alto fazendo com que os tres ouvissem – temos um probleminha o carro quebrou precisamos de carona

\- Aonde voces estão? – ele perguntou

\- Em Bebek – ela responde

\- Aonde ai? – então ela passou o endereço certo para Kerim

Quando ele desligou o telefone começou a discar novamente

\- O que foi? – perguntou a herbalista

\- Fica para o lado contrario do meu trabalho – ele começa

\- Posso dar um palpite? – Meltem perguntou e ele fez que sim com a cabeça – Mehmet você tem carteira de motorista?

\- Tenho sim – ele responde sem entender e então se aproxima – porque?

Meltem então pega o endereço que estava anotado no guardanapo e a chave do seu carro - vai buscar a Fatmagul e a Deniz nesse endereço

\- Eu vou busca-las no seu carro? – ele estava confuso – você não tem medo?

\- De você bater o carro – ela respondeu – primeiramente ele tem seguro e em segundo você vai acabar se machucando então porque ter medo – ela completa rindo

Quatro horas depois os tres chegam e Mehmet entrega a chave para ela e que pega a chave e lhe envia um meio sorriso que so ele viu e ficou envergonhado mas foi trabalhar

\- Você deve ser a Meltem – Deniz a cumprimenta esticando a Mao

\- E você a irma do Kerim – Meltem responde esticando a Mao para retribuir o cumprimento

No dia seguinte Meltem estava tomando café sozinha em casa quando Mustafá entra na cozinha

\- Bom dia – ele a cumprimenta e ela se levanta e ia saindo quando ele a puxa pela Mao – preciso de sua ajuda

\- Porque você não pede ajuda para mãe do seu filho? – ela pergunta tentando se desvencilhar da Mao dele

\- Porque eu quero a sua ajuda – ele respondeu perto do seu ouvido

Meltem respira fundo tentando ignorar o arrepio que ela sentiu subir pela espinha – o que você quer?

\- Preciso trocar de carro – ele responde se afastando e sorrindo para ela

\- E quando seria isso? – ela perguntou resignada

\- Agora – ele responde a puxando pela mão

Os dois passaram o dia indo de concessionária em concessionária e ao contrario das expectativas de Meltem ela acabou até se divertindo quando os vendedores a confundiam com a mulher dele e gostava mais ainda quando ele dava corda para eles

Até que no final da tarde ele resolveu por uma caminhonete

– até que enfim – ela declarou quando saíram da concessionária – agora que esta resolvido tchau – e começa a se afastar quando ele pula na frente dela e lhe da um beijo

\- Agora sim você pode ir – ele fala quando se afasta dela


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Meltem estava no shopping com Gayer quando recebe uma ligação – alo Kadir

\- Eu já estava comemorando o dia com a minha prima – Gayer brinca

\- estou no shopping perto da minha casa – ela responde ao advogado – estou indo ai pra podermos combinar tudo

\- Não encontramos com você aí – o advogado responde

Meia hora depois chega Kadir com Mustafá, Kerim e Fatmagul nisso Gayer já tinha ido embora frustrada

\- O seu pai recebeu essa carta – e mostra para os quatro uma carta – deixaram na porta do quarto de hotel dele

\- Mas o que mais eles podem fazer – fatmagul pergunta preocupada

\- Eu não gosto nem de falar em voz alta para não atrair – Kadir comenta passando a mao pelo cabelo

\- se algum deles entrar em contato comigo eu gravo e acabo de ferrar com a vida deles isso sim – Meltem respondeu Fatmagul olhou para ela e ela percebeu o que ela queria dizer com aquilo

\- eu também – Mustafá concordou com Meltem

Essa reunião durou mais uns quinze minutos combinando o depoimento dos três e quando acabou Meltem saiu arrastando fatmagul pelo braço

\- depois deixo ela em casa – ela berrou para Kerim

\- Isso não seria para fugir do Mustafá, não é? – fatmagul perguntou que estava gostando daquela experiência de trocar segredos sobre homens mesmo que o homem em questão fosse o Muatafá

\- Também – ela admite – mas é também para esclarecer a parte que perdi – fatmagul a olhou sem entender – da onde brotou a irma do Kerim já que ele não aceitava o pai

\- ela chegou lá se apresentando como irmã dele e logo conquistou ele com a sua simpatia – fatmagul respondeu rindo ao se lembrar da cunhada

\- O que aconteceu? – Meltem pergunta a Fatmagul – desde a nossa ultima conversa

\- você acha que aconteceu algo- ela responde com outra pergunta e Meltem responde com um olhar enviesado então fatmagul ri e responde – eu acabei declarando que o amava com todas as letras

Meltem então parou de andar – conta essa historia direito

Fatmagul respirou fundo e contou – Kerim aquela noite me perguntou se eu o amava então eu não respondi então ontem quando eu achei que ele estava dormindo não sei porque então falei e você com o Mustafá

\- Passei o dia escolhendo carro com ele ontem – Meltem admitiu – e quando me confundiam com a esposa dele devo admitir que eu gostei mas não demonstrei ou pelo menos tentei – ela completou esperançosa

Mustafá estava entrando no carro quando foi abordado por Kerim – Mustafá posso falar com você?

Mustafá ficou visivelmente assustado com aquele chamado – é comigo?

\- Você não chama Mustafá? –Kerim brinca – só quero te dar um conselho

\- Fale – ele respondeu se encostando no carro

\- Esteja sempre por perto – Kerim o aconselha – e demonstre que ela é importante para você

\- Agora fiquei ainda mais perdido – Mustafá declara perdido com a conversa

\- Você está declaradamente apaixonado pela Meltem – Kerim o esclarece

Mustafá primeiramente ficou branco depois perguntou- o que te faz acreditar nisso?

\- A forma que você fingia não estar olhando para ela durante a reunião – Kerim explicava enquanto Mustafá estava cada vez mais pálido – eu me reconheci naquela situação

\- E como você sabe que esta como você disse declaradamente apaixonado? – Mustafá perguntou tentando parecer jocoso

\- Suas mãos suam quando esta perto dela – Kerim começa – você pensa nela o dia inteiro tudo pensa duas vezes antes de fazer as coisas com medo do que ela vai achar acha ela a pessoa mais importante do mundo e sem falar da mais bonita o que mais...

\- Já chega – Mustafá o interrompe – já entendi

\- E você esta sofrendo de todos esses sintomas certo? – Kerim pergunta rindo e Mustafá lhe responde com uma careta

\- Entregue – Meltem anunciou a Fatmagul quando de repente Deniz chega na janela do carro

\- Até que enfim voces chegaram – ela anunciou – o Kerim foi comprar peixe para janta

Fatmagul faz sinal para Meltem descer do carro também

Mustafá estava explicando a Gayer sobre um documento que o pai dela havia mandado quando o telefone tocou

\- Oi serdar – ele o cumprimenta – o que houve?

\- Seu pai teve um infarto e esta muito mal – o amigo contou de uma so vez – e ele não quer ter ver

\- Não importa estou indo – Mustafá o contradiz

\- Meu pai teve um infarto estou indo para Ildir – ele comunica para Gayer assim que desliga o telefone

\- Vai sim – Gayer o incentiva – eu comunico para Ender – e depois que ele saiu ela completou – e para Meltem também

\- Aonde e como voces duas se conheceram? – deniz pergunta a Meltem que engasga com o peixe

Meltem começou a pensar em como responder sem contar a verdade mas também sem mentir – foi em Izmir

Kadir chegou nervoso – o carro de Erdogan esta na rua

\- Mas quem é Erdogan? – deniz perguntou

\- Um dos moços que abusaram da Fatmagul – Mukkades respondeu Meltem engasgou com a conversa

\- Mukkades – Ebenine a repreendeu

Meltem então largou tudo e foi atrás de Fatmagul e a abraçou e esta começou a chorar enquanto os homens saíram a procura de Erdogan

Depois de meia hora eles voltaram – só achamos o carro dele e a policia não acreditou em nada que dissemos

Foi quando Meltem deu falta de Mukkades e de Deniz e esta saiu da cozinha chorando e foi abraçar Fatmagul – a Mukkades me contou tudo – e todos ficaram a encaram do mas não disseram nada

Meltem chegou em casa horas depois e viu Gayer esperando por ela – se fossemos casadas você não me esperaria tanto – ela brinca com a prima

\- Eu já preparei uma bagagem para você – Gayer a interrompeu

\- O que foi? – ela perguntou - fui expulsa de casa?

\- O pai do Mustafá teve um infarto – Gayer explicou enquanto Meltem perdia a cor – e vamos poupar tempo aqui esta a passagem e a sua bagagem vai logo – e a prima a foi empurrando porta afora

De manha Meltem chega no hospital e encontra Mustafá arrasado

– como esta seu pai? – ela pergunta o abraçando

\- Muito mal – ele respondeu a abraçando de volta e chorando copiosamente

\- E sua mãe? – ela perguntou minutos depois

\- Ela não fala comigo e não me deixa ver meu pai – ele respondeu enxugando os olhos

Quando Serdar se aproximou – Mustafá sinto muito mais seu pai acabou de falecer

Então Mustafá desaba nos braços de Meltem deixando seu amigo curioso para saber quem era aquela mulher

Depois de um tempo chorando no ombro de Meltem anunciou – vou tentar falar com a minha mãe

\- Vai sim – ela o encoraja

Depois de alguns instantes Serdar e Meltem ouviram os gritos de Halide – você matou seu pai ele morreu ressentido com você – e Mustafá ficou ali parado sem se mexer

\- O que posso fazer - Serdar pensa alto

\- Nada – Meltem respondeu – é um assunto que só os dois podem resolver

\- Quando eles ouvem – me perdoa – Mustafá se ajoelha para sua mãe

\- Isso tudo porque ele assumiu um filho que é dele? – ela perguntou para confirmar

\- Sim – serdar responde – parece que eles não acreditam que a criança é filha dele

\- Mas o menino é a cara dele – Meltem conta

\- Você é a mãe do bebe? – ele pergunta

\- Não – ela se apressa em responder – eu conheço o Kaan e a mãe mas não tenho nada com isso

Então eles ouvem outro grito - você não vai ver o seu pai entendeu a mãe dele gritou e sai com suas amigas que deram uma boa encarada em Meltem antes de sair

\- Vou falar com o cara da funerária – Serdar disse a ele e sai para fazer isso

Então Meltem foi e o abraçou de novo – você esta sabendo que você virou atração do hospital? – ele perguntou tentando brincar

\- Eu percebi – ela respondeu – acho que devíamos ir até a funerária, não?

Então os dois saíram de braços dados do hospital em direção a funerária

Enquanto Mustafá estava dentro da funerária Meltem aproveita para ligar para Haci – o pai do Mustafá morreu

\- O que? – a outra deu um grito no telefone – como ele esta?

\- Esta péssimo – ela respondeu – você vêm para o enterro?

\- Esta maluca? – ela perguntou – e enfrentar a viúva

\- É verdade – Meltem concordou – esqueci-me desse detalhe

\- Cuide dele Meltem – Haci recomendou – é de você que ele precisa agora – e assim desligou o telefone na cara da Meltem

\- O que foi? – perguntou Serdar a Meltem quando viu que ela estava encarando o celular

\- ela desligou o telefone na minha cara – ela respondeu e quando viu a confusão no rosto do rapaz ela completou – a mãe do filho dele

\- E ela vem para o enterro? – ele perguntou

\- Não – ela respondeu ainda pensando na ultima parte da conversa – ela disse que não é um bom momento para encarar a mãe dele

A tarde depois que ocorreu o enterro no qual Mustafá finalmente conseguiu se aproximar da mãe e lhe deu um abraço

\- Que bom – Meltem comenta ao ver tal cena e Serdar concorda com a cabeça

Depois do enterro quando viu que Mustafá foi para casa com a mãe, mas não antes de lhe enviar um olhar de agradecimento Meltem foi passar a noite no hotel

Na manha seguinte quando Meltem foi ler o jornal e deu de cara com uma entrevista da Fatmagul contando toda a sua historia e começa a rir e liga para Fatmagul, mas quem atende foi deniz

\- Alo – a moça atende

\- Pode dar um recado para sua cunhada para mim? – Meltem pergunta eufórica

\- claro – a menina respondeu sem entender nada

\- Fala para ela que ela é a minha idola – Meltem fala segurando o riso

Quando ela desliga o telefone ela dá de cara com Mustafá – você já leu o jornal hoje?

\- Não – ele respondeu se sentando na sua frente então ela lhe entrega o jornal

\- Não acredito – ele comentou admirando a coragem de sua ex

\- Eu preciso voltar pra Istambul – ela quebra o silencio – espero que você se entenda com sua mãe – ela disse se levantando da mesa

Mustafá então também se levanta de supetão e a puxa para um abraço apertado e ela retribui o abraço – obrigado por tudo

Quando Meltem chegou a Istambul ela foi direto para casa de Fatmagul e foi recebida por Murat que estava brincando no quintal – onde esta sua tia?

\- Na cozinha – o menino respondeu então Meltem foi em direção a cozinha e lá encontrou todo o resto da família reunidos

\- Como vai a minha idola? – ela brincou com Fatmagul e todos começaram a rir

-Não ligaram para você ainda? – perguntou Kadir surpreso

\- Meu telefone ficou desligado ontem o dia inteiro só ligou hoje, mas não vi os recados– ela respondeu então o pegou o celular então ela viu que tinha umas cinco ligações da repórter – só tem umas cinco ligações dela

Quando todas as famílias de Fatmagul juntamente com Meltem encontraram com Mustafá no aeroporto

\- Estava com medo que você não aparecesse – kadir declarou

\- desculpe é que meu pai morreu há alguns dias – ele explicou – e estou arrumando as coisas para fazer a mudança da minha mãe para Istambul

Fatmagul olhou para Meltem que não fez nem questão de esconder dela

\- Você vai levar sua mãe para morar com você? – Mukkades pergunta na maior cara de pau – então ela já aceitou seu filho?

\- Mukkades – todos chamam a atenção dela ao mesmo tempo

Mustafá até pensou em não responder mas lembrou de Metem que também estava ali então respondeu – não Mukkades ela vai morar em um apartamento perto do hospital que ela vai voltar a fazer o tratamento e quanto ao meu filho não ela ainda não aceitou – então deu uma rápida olhada para Meltem que tentou não retribuir o olhar mas não conseguiu o que não passou desapercebido por Fatmagul

\- Vamos temos hora marcada – Kadir os interrompe

E quando chegaram ao fórum eles encontraram uma multidão apoiando Fatmagul e todos ficaram muito felizes em perceber que a entrevista tinha dado tal resultado

Quando foram abordados por Nill, que havia saído com Erdogan que jurava inocencia – boa sorte espero que você vença

Então a audiência começa durante a qual Mustafá reafirma o depoimento que ele havia dado na outra audiência e Meltem conta tudo o que sabia sobre aquela noite se juntando com o depoimento de Mukkades que como Meltem não havia dado declarações na outra audiência porem o juiz e este marcou uma outra audiência pois como Vural estava em coma e seus pais não apareceram ele achou que não tinha informações suficientes para uma resolução final o que deixou ambas as partes muito nervosas

Depois que Fatmagul e sua família voltaram para o hotel onde estavam hospedados Meltem estava indo para seu carro para voltar também ao hotel que era o mesmo deles quando vê Mustafá já dentro do seu carro – que susto – ela quase grita – o que você quer?

\- Me da uma carona até em casa – ele pede

Ela começa a rir – só isso não quer mais nada não? – ela tenta brincar – falando serio eu não posso te levar até lá o que os seus amigos vão pensar sem falar na sua mãe

\- Primeiramente por agora só quero isso – ele responde brincando – eles vão continuar achando o que já acham e quanto a minha mãe ela não esta lá ela não quis ficar lá foi para casa de uma amiga

\- Você não tem carro? – ela perguntou querendo arrumar uma desculpa

\- Olha que sorte ele quebrou – ele respondeu tentando parecer serio

Meltem então viu que não tinha jeito e levou ele até lá – entregue

Ele sai e fica parado na frente do carro e ela começa a buzinar querendo fugir dali então ele faz sinal para ela sair do carro e ela responde que não, mas como ele não saiu da frente do carro ela então resolveu sair do carro

\- Você está maluco – ela perguntou entre os dentes

\- só se for por você – ele pensou mas não expressou isso em palavras ao invés disso ele a puxou pela mão até entrarem na casa e mostra para a toda a casa onde havia nascido e crescido

Meltem até tentou não demonstrar nenhum tipo de emoção durante aquele tour na casa que estava vazia até que chegou numa hora que ele a puxou pela Mao e antes que ela percebesse ele já estava beijando-a o que ela retribui

\- Preciso ir embora – ela declara quando consegue se desvencilhar dos braços dele

\- Meltem – então ele corre e bloqueia a porta

\- O que você quer afinal de contas? – ela pergunta

\- Dividir com você os meus últimos momentos na casa onde cresci – ele respondeu pegando na Mao dela e a beija Meltem engole em seco

– Porque você não vai morar com a sua mãe? – ela pergunta tentando mudar de assunto

\- Ela não quer morar comigo - ele respondeu enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais dela – ela não quer esbarrar com o Kaan, mas vou levar e buscar ela sempre da hemodiálise para poder ficar de olho nela

Ele já estava bem perto dela quando são interrompidos por alguém que estava chamando por ele – Mustafá – e ele foi atender

Quando ela ouviu aquele chamado ela ficou até aliviada então ela ouviu a conversa – não dei uma ultima passada aqui para ver se não esqueci nada para trás, mas já estou indo vou fechar tudo e já vou

\- Quer uma carona, que te espere? – Meltem ouviu a outra voz perguntar

\- Não pode deixar estou de carro – ele respondeu e aponta para o carro de Meltem e esta quis bater nele por esta ultima declaração

Depois de ser certificar que o sujeito tinha ido embora ela saiu – estou indo embora vai comigo ou vai ficar? – pergunta já entrando no carro

\- Dois minutos – ele respondeu e dentro desse período ele já estava dentro do carro

\- Aonde te deixo? – ela pergunta sem olhar para ele

\- No aeroporto – ele respondeu – nosso voo é de noite – então vê o olhar enviesado dela e completa – meu e da minha mãe


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Meltem então o levou até o aeroporto e foi para o hotel lá chegando quando estava estacionando lá só vê um carro batendo no dela – que droga – e quando ela sai para ver o que tinha acontecido ela vê Fatmagul e Kerim saindo do carro só que quem estava dirigindo era ela e não ele

\- Desculpa Meltem – ele se desculpou - estou tentando ensina-la a dirigir

\- Tudo bem – ela disse – deixa que a agencia resolva esse problema depois

Foi quando o advogado de kerim chegou e quando reuniu todos anunciou – os pais de Vural e a mãe do selim sofreram um acidente a caminho daqui e o sensil morreu a caminho do hospital – todos ficaram ali chocados

\- e elas como estão – fatmagul perguntou chocada

\- vão sobreviver, mas se machucaram bastante– omer respondeu

\- E agora – mukkades pergunta

\- Já tínhamos uma defesa antes deles aceitarem a depor vamos voltar a ela caso for preciso – kadir respondeu

De noite Meltem estava sentada na varanda do hotel pensando em como sua vida estava uma bagunça e seu coração estava em situação pior quando tem seus pensamentos interrompidos por Fatmagul

\- Posso – ela pergunta

\- Claro – Meltem respondeu e completa – sinto muito pelo que aconteceu hoje

\- Se fosse fácil não tinha graça - ela respondeu – o ditado é esse, não é além do mais o kadir já tinha me prevenido que isso podia acontecer já que trocaram o juiz em cima da hora

\- Sim – ela respondeu rindo

Além do mais o kadir já tinha me prevenido que isso podia acontecer já que trocaram o juiz em cima da hora – completou Fatmagul

Quando nesse momento passa na praia um dos amigos de Mustafá e cumprimenta as duas Fatmagul reparou que ele se dirigiu as duas e não resiste – eu sabia você veio pra Ca semana passada – e começa a rir

\- Vai rindo – ela aceita a provocação – a coisa esta feia para o meu lado

\- Imagino – Fatmagul continuou brincando com ela – a coisa vai ficar pior se eles te viram hoje de novo com ele - e quando Meltem olha para ela acaba se entregando – eu sabia – e começa a rir

De longe Deniz Merein e kerim observavam as duas conversando animadamente

\- Como as duas ficaram amigas – Deniz perguntou

\- Foi no restaurante - a herbalista respondeu – é a única explicação

\- Acredite eu também fiquei surpreso no inicio – o irmão falou – mas agora já até acostumei com a presença dela

\- Que ela não me escute – a herbalista completou – mas as vezes ela é uma Mao na roda no restaurante – e os três começam a rir

No dia seguinte Meltem estava tomando café quando Deniz sentou em frente a ela – você me deve uma resposta

Meltem levou um susto enorme com ela – o que? – pergunta confusa

\- aquele dia na casa do meu irmão eu te fiz duas perguntas e você só me respondeu uma – deniz explicou

\- ah sim – Meltem lembrou – como eu fiquei amiga da Fatmagul bem um dia eu fui até La desejar sorte pra ela no processo e como o restaurante estava cheio e ela estava sozinha eu acabei ajudando ela e descobri que cozinhar era uma ótima terapia e sempre que eu preciso espairecer eu ia para La cozinhar de tanto ir deu nisso

\- mas porque você foi desejar boa sorte para ela – deniz insistiu

\- a mukkades não contou - perguntou genuinamente surpresa com aquilo – eu fui casada com o selim e quando tive certeza do que ele fez queria e quero que ele se ferre o Maximo possível agora é a minha vez – deniz ficou surpresa com aquilo – como vão as coisas com mehmet

\- mehmet eu não tenho nada com ele – deniz respondeu assustada com a pergunta – ele não gosta de mim

Quando foram interrompidas pelo resto do pessoal que chegou para tomar café para poderem voltar para Istambul

Quando chegou a casa encontrou gayer esperando por ela – como foi?

\- você não leu os jornais – meltem perguntou cansada da viagem

\- engraçadinha – gayer a cortou – estou falando do encontro com o Mustafá?

Meltem então jogou uma almofada na prima quando foram interrompidas por ender

\- olha quem resolveu lembrar que tem casa – a mãe a repreendeu

\- oi mamãe – e foi abraçar a mãe - mamae e as novidades? – pergunta

\- esta tudo na mesma – ender respondeu – isso inclui seu pai se te interessa

\- claro que interessa mãe – meltem responde sem jeito

Quando ela recebe uma mensagem de haci – como esta a fatmagul com o resultado da audiência

\- claro que ficou triste mas não vai desistir vai até o fim – ela respondeu também em forma de mensagem

-virei fã dela com a entrevista – haci manda outra mensagem

\- eu também – ela concorda

\- já vai sair de novo – perguntou a mãe

Meltem então olha para a prima que faz um sinal para ela não fazer isso então responde – claro que não foi só alguém perguntando da audiência - respondeu sem entrar em detalhes de quem era

Mustafá foi até o apartamento onde a mãe estava morando

-já esta pronta – ele perguntou – vamos para o medico

\- sim – a mãe respondeu – mas não vai atrapalhar o seu trabalho

\- não – ele respondeu – meu horário é flexível

\- com que você esta trabalhando meu filho – ela pergunta preocupada

\- calma – ele responde a abraçando – eu trabalho agora para os alagoz estou ajudando a mulher dele com tudo que ela precisar

\- mas você sabe algo sobre negócios – ela perguntou ainda preocupada

\- Calma que ainda não os levei a falência – falou enquanto ele ia com ela para o elevador

\- você só sai de casa hoje se você me levar junto –gayer quebra o silencio do café da manha

Meltem engasgou com o café – ganhei uma babá, é isso mesmo?

\- não – gayer respondeu – é que eu sou a única que não conhece a sua terapia ainda

\- quem disse que eu ia para La hoje – ela perguntou curiosa

\- isso tem uma chance de uns 90 por centos – gayer respondeu então as três começaram a rir

\- tudo bem – Meltem se deu por vencida – eu te levo hoje lá mas você vai ter que ajudar

\- tudo bem patroa – gayer bate continência

\- Mehmet – meltem chega ao restaurante e chama pelo garçom

\- oi Meltem – ele responde – oi Mehmet – estica a Mao para gayer

Gayer estica a Mao de volta – oi me chamo gayer

\- vai ser, mas conhecida hoje como sua ajudante – meltem provoca a prima – porque na cozinha ela é uma negação total.

\- Pelo menos vou ter direito a uma refeição – gayer brinca com a prima

\- Vou pensar no seu caso – Meltem responde jogando um pano de prato nela e até Mehmet começa a rir com as duas quando chega Merein, Fatmagul e Deniz

\- Oi eu vou se a ajudante dele hoje – gayer se apresenta jogando o pano de prato de volta para Meltem

As três não entendem nada então Meltem explica – é a minha prima que cansou de jogar na minha cara que era a única que nunca tinha vindo aqui, mas é uma negação na cozinha

\- Seja bem vinda – Fatmagul a cumprimentou

Mustafá Tava fazendo compras com sua mãe para o apartamento dela quando dão de frente com Haci e o filho

Mustafá então pegou o filho no colo – você não vai parar de crescer campeão

Haci não disse nada mais não deixou de reparar que a mulher dava umas olhadelas muito rápidas para o menino

\- Já que estão vocês duas aqui e estamos no meio da rua e vocês não podem fazer um escândalo, pelo menos eu acho que não – Mustafá anuncia – quem te contou sobre esse menino lindo e da um beijo no menino

A mãe pensou um pouco então resolveu responder –foi uma ligação anônima

\- E porque um encontro no restaurante da Fatmagul? – ele continuou perguntando

\- Eu fui até o restaurante para falar com a Fatmagul e quando eu a vi já estava lá – a mãe contou

Então Mustafá olha para Haci – eu recebi uma mensagem que era para ir urgente para o restaurante então fui não imaginei que ia encontrar com ela

\- Vamos mãe – ele devolve o menino para a mãe depois de dar mais um beijo no filho – a senhora não pode ficar muito tempo em pé – tchau Haci

\- Você assumiu o menino porque você não casou com ela? – a mãe perguntou quando chegaram a casa dela

Ele pensou em Meltem, mas não disse nada a respeito – porque decidimos que seria melhor para os três que se nos casássemos seriamos os três infelizes.

\- Eu não vou te forçar a falar – a mãe declarou – mas tenho certeza que tem mais alguma coisa por trás dessa historia só espero que não seja a Fatmagul – essa ultima parte ela sussurrou mas para si do que para ele

\- Eu ouvi isso – ele respondeu rindo e ela ficou um pouco sem graça

No final do expediente gayer sentou em uma cadeira e declarou – estou morta é assim todo dia

\- Sim – respondeu Mehmet – tem dias piores

\- Eu tentei avisar ela não me escutou – Meltem brinca com a prima – agora podemos ir Meltem saiu puxando a prima pela Mao e gayer foi se arrastando – exagerada

\- Depois de um dia como esse acho que mereço uma ida a um shopping diferente – Gayer declara

\- Ué você não estava cansada – Meltem perguntou

\- não estou exausta – Gayer a corrige – mas umas boas compras sempre ajudam quero ir no shopping que fica na perto da casa do Mustafá

Meltem mesmo a contragosto a leva para o shopping em questão quando elas estavam lá encontraram com a mãe dele

\- Oi senhora Nalcali – Meltem a cumprimenta polidamente e Gayer balança a cabeça também a cumprimentando

\- Oi senhoritas Alagoz – ela responde quando Mustafá chegou abarrotado de fraldas Halide o fica encarando sem expressão

\- Comprou a loja? – Gayer quebrou o silencio que havia se instalado

\- Praticamente – ele respondeu rindo – vamos mãe – e se despede das duas - tchau

Halide o seguiu desconsolada o que não passou despercebido por Meltem

\- Sra Nalcali? – Gayer perguntou a prima

\- E como você sugeria que a cumprimentasse? – ela perguntou pressentindo que vinha piada por ali

\- Tenho uma ideia melhor – a prima sugeriu – que tal mamãe

Meltem então puxou a orelha da prima – você é tão engraçadinha, sabia?

No dia seguinte Mustafá foi trabalhar e encontrou as três Alagoz juntas

\- Sua mãe esta bem? – perguntou Ender – Já esta instalada?

\- Já sim – Mustafá responde – obrigado por perguntar

\- Precisamos nos atualizar – a mãe de Meltem declara já se levantando da mesa

\- Claro – ele respondeu a seguindo, mas não sem antes dar uma boa encarada em Meltem

\- O problema é comigo ou são as mães de voces que são lerdas? – perguntou Gayer

\- Porque? – perguntou Meltem que ainda estava vermelha com a encarada dele

\- Me recuso a responder- respondeu a prima rindo

\- É uma pena só porque hoje ia tirar o dia ara fazer compras com você pra compensar o dia de trabalho de ontem – Meltem brinca

No shopping elas encontram com Hacir junto com o filho e samin

\- Oi – meltem cumprimenta Haci

\- Oi – ela retribui o cumprimento

E enquanto ela brincava com o menino ela vê como Gayer e Samin trocavam olhares o que não passou desapercebido nem por ela nem por Haci

Então as duas resolveram dar corda para aquilo então colocou o menino no carrinho e deu o braço para Haci e declararam ao mesmo tempo – vamos?

Então os dois sem entender nada as obedeceram e as seguiram e os quatro juntamente com o bebe passaram o dia no shopping fazendo compras

O que significou aquilo no shopping hoje? – perguntou Gayer a Meltem quando chegaram a casa

\- Nada – ela respondeu rindo então Gayer lhe jogou uma almofada – eu reconheci certo olhar – Meltem então respondeu

\- Touche – Gayer disse – mas temos uma diferença – essa foi a primeira e ultima vez que o vi ao contrario de você que o vê todos os dias

Então as duas começam uma guerra de almofadas que só parou quando Ender apareceu e gritou – meninas

No dia seguinte quando ela chegou ao restaurante ela encontrou Mehmet cabisbaixo estudando então sentou no lado dele – conte-me o que houve?

\- Nada só estou estudando – ele respondeu sem muita convicção e olhou para Meltem que balançou a cabeça negativamente – ela voltou para Australia

\- Eu sinto muito – ela tenta consola-lo quando Fatmagul chegou com Rahmi – porque eles foram embora?

\- Eles brigaram com o Kerim – Rahmi falou prontamente - mas na hora de embarcar eles fizeram as pazes

\- Que bom – ela e Mehmet falaram ao mesmo tempo

-É uma pena eu estava começando a gostar dela – Meltem completa – ela é extrovertida

\- Eu também – Fatmagul concordou

Então as duas entraram para a cozinha deixando Rahmi com Mehmet

\- E como estão as coisas com Kerim? – perguntou Meltem puxando assunto

\- Progredindo devagarzinho – Fatmagul respondeu – mas vou morar sozinha com ele durante um tempo numa casa distante e você com ...

Meltem levou um susto com aquela revelação bombastica- e você esta pronta pra isso? – ela pergunta

Vamos descobrir - Fatmagul respondeu – mas não foge da minha pergunta

\- estou fugindo dele o Maximo – Meltem percebeu que com Fatmagul era fácil se abrir

\- Porque você tem que fugir dele? – ela perguntou curiosa

\- Porque tem tudo para dar errado – Meltem respondeu, mas foi interrompida por Rahmi que tinha chegado com o primeiro pedido do dia depois que Rahmi saiu com pedido Meltem continuou – nem ponho na lista a parte da origem dele, mas tem um filho pequeno uma mãe que seria a melhor denominação possível de sogra – as duas começam a rir dessa parte – além do fato da minha ultima experiência ter sido desastrosa.

\- Pois eu acho que a chance de dar certo é até maior- Fatmagul responde – os dois se conheceram na pior momento da vida dos dois já se conhecem muito bem e principalmente você não se sente bem quando esta perto dele e sai correndo quando ele precisa?

-Essa parte é a primeira que tem que mudar - ela brinca, mas é interrompida com a chegada de Mukkades

\- Kerim desculpe te chamar aqui - Mustafá declara assim que o rapaz chega ao café, mas preciso falar com alguém e como meu único amigo mora em Ildir e você já sabe de tudo

\- tudo bem – kerim tenta acalma-lo – fale tudo que esta preso ai

\- cada dia esta mais difícil – ele desabafa – não consigo ficar perto dela sem ficar encarando

\- isso é normal – kerim o tenta acalmar

\- eu nunca senti isso antes – Mustafá desabafa – nem na época – então se cala lembrando que kerim era o atual marido dela

\- tudo bem – kerim o tranquiliza – faz parte da historia de vocês

\- os dias que eu não a vejo são tortuosos – Mustafá então continua – eu tento imaginar eu pescador nessa situação acho que já teria surtado

\- sei como é – kerim comenta, mas você ainda consegue roubar alguns momentos com ela, não?

\- sim – Mustafá concorda – e são mágicos

\- então porque você não abra esse sentimento logo para todos? - kerim perguntou

\- não sei – Mustafá foi honesto – sinto que se fizer isso agora estrago tudo definitivamente eu prefiro ter ela por alguns momentos a momento nenhum – ele completa

\- Vem comigo - Kerim o chama – preciso levar algumas coisas para casa onde vou morar com a Fatmagul por um período e a conversa é longa

Quando os dois chegaram a casa Mustafá não se aguentou e comenta – isso que eu chamo de morar longe

Kerim riu – a intenção é justamente essa

\- Mas se acontecer alguma coisa como vocês vão se defender ou fugir? – Mustafá perguntou preocupado

\- Meu pai antes de ir deixou guardas costas 24 horas com a Fatmagul – Kerim explicou

\- Só a Mukaddes está ai com Ebenine – Mehmet avisou para Meltem dias depois quando esta chegou no restaurante

\- Então ela já mudou – Meltem comentou

\- Sim –Mehmet concordou – como sabe?

\- A Fatmagul contou – Meltem respondeu

\- Pensei que você não fosse vir, mas no ajudar – Mukddes declara matando Mehmet de vergonha.

\- Eu não a conheço nunca a vi antes – Mehmet declarou depois que a cunhada da Fatmagul se afastou e Meltem começou a rir

\- Como esta sendo a adaptação deles juntos e sozinhos? - Meltem pergunta a mãe de Kerim quando entrou no restaurante

\- Parece que esta sendo boa – a herbalista respondeu a aproveitou para perguntar A Fatmagul te contou da mudança? – e Meltem confirmou com a cabeça quando viu que Mukkades estava se aproximando

Quando o telefone dela tocou – oi mãe

\- Acabei de ver a mulher que fez aquele vídeo do seu pai entrar no hotel – a mãe contou

\- A senhora ainda esta no local? – e quando a mãe confirmou ela declarou – estou indo para ai não saia daí, mas aonde é? – então a mãe passa o endereço

\- Aconteceu algo grave? –Kadir que estava chegando durante a conversa telefônica perguntou

\- Minha mãe acabou de ver a mulher que fez aquele vídeo infeliz entrar num hotel – ela respondeu enquanto estava saindo

\- Vou com você – o advogado declarou

Eles chegaram ao local ao mesmo tempo em que Mustafá

\- Ela ainda esta lá dentro – Ender conta

\- Eu vou lá dentro para ver se consigo uma declaração ela – Kadir anunciou já atravessando a rua para entrar no hotel e por lá ele ficou quase uma hora que para os três parecia interminável porem quando ele saiu ele entregou um gravador a Meltem – aqui esta a declaração dela assumido que foi contratada pelo Resat e teve como intermediário o Erdogan para poder fazer... - ele não completou

\- Obrigada Kadir – Metem agradece enquanto pega a gravação

\- De nada pra isso servem os amigos – responde o advogado enquanto entrava no taxi

Ender pega a gravação da Mao de Meltem e declara – é melhor guardar isso no cofre do banco – e entra no seu carro e vai embora deixando os dois sozinhos

\- E agora? – ele perguntou

\- Vai ser o que ela decidir - Meltem respondeu já se dirigindo para seu carro quando ele não resiste e a puxa para um beijo ela se rende por uns momentos, mas logo o empurra.

\- Está maluco? – ela pergunta ainda como coração acelerado e ele responde apenas com um sorriso e ela pega o carro e vai embora

Quando chega a casa vê a prima muito nervosa- o que aconteceu agora?

\- Nada – ela responde – estou apenas pensando no que a sua mãe acabou de me contar

\- Ah sim – Meltem respondeu – pensei que tivesse haver com certo taxista

\- O que tem certo taxista? – Ender chega interrompendo a conversa das duas

\- Nada – Meltem respondeu e resolveu contar um pedaço da verdade – um desses pegamos um taxi e ela achou o taxista bonito, só isso e eu não podia perder a piada

\- Ah ta – Ender respondeu – mas não veria problema nenhum se você se envolvesse com um taxista se ele gostasse de você de verdade

\- E se só de exemplo a Meltem se envolvesse com um, pescador? - Gayer perguntou – só um exemplo

Enquanto isso Meltem fuzila ma prima com os olhos

\- A mesma coisa – Ender confirma sem desconfiar de que ela estava se referindo a Mustafá – mas quero ver esse taxista de perto pra saber se você tem bom gosto – Gayer nesse momento fica roxa beterraba com a declaração

\- Não seja por isso podemos sair e o chamar para ser o taxista – Meltem da corda na conversa

\- Isso aí - a mãe gosta da ideia – estou precisando me distrair

\- Haci precisamos de um certo taxista – Haci começa a rir no outro lado da linha

\- Pra sua casa? – ela pergunta quando consegue parar de rir e Meltem responde que sim – ele esta aqui vou manda-lo agora mesmo

\- Agora Gayer é só você se arrumar direitinho e ficar bem bonita – Meltem provoca a prima e se esconde atrás da mãe

Meia hora depois elas estavam entrando no taxi de Samin e quando chegaram ao shopping Ender troca olhares co Meltem e declara – se o senhor não estiver ocupado poderia nos acompanhar para carregar as sacolas eu pago

\- Claro – ele respondeu ainda meio confuso e Meltem olhava para a prima com uma vontade louca de começar a rir

Já dentro do shopping elas passam por uma loja de roupa de criança e dão de cara com Mustafá lá dentro fazendo compras então Gayer resolveu ir à forra com a prima

Quando ele saiu e cumprimentou todos inclusive Samin Gayer o puxou pela Mao e decretou que ele as acompanharia também

Então quando as três entraram numa loja os dois estavam pelo lado de fora já carregados de sacolas - ainda bem que não tenho irmãos

\- As duas são primas – respondeu Mustafá – mas o que esta acontecendo aqui?

\- Não sei – Samin foi sincero – só sei que uma prima me evita do mesmo jeito que a outra te evita

Então Mustafá começou a entender o que estava acontecendo – e deixa eu adivinhar você tem uma quedinha pela prima que te evita

Samin começou a rir o que já foi suficiente para Mustafá – e você tem pela outra?

\- Já chegou tamanho do Everest - Mustafá respondeu no momento que elas saíram da loja

Naquela mesma noite Kadir liga para Mustafá – alo você esta podendo falar?

\- Sim estou sozinho, o que foi? – ele pergunta preocupado

\- A moça deu a declaração –explicou Kadir – mas se elas quiserem provas mais concretas vão precisar desembolsar uma boa quantia

\- de quanto? – ele pergunta sem pestanejar

Um milhão de euros – Kadir responde

\- eu tenho essa quantia aonde eu deixo? – ele pergunta – e como eu pego essas gravações?

Então kadir deu todas às coordenadas para ele

Na manha do dia seguinte Meltem estava tomando café quando o telefone dela toc empregada da família de Selim na época do incidente

\- Alo – a mulher a cumprimenta – gostaria de falar sobre o incidente de fatmagul

\- Vou te passar o endereço do restaurante dela e lá você vai poder conversar com o advogado dela hoje mesmo – Meltem arrisca e passa o endereço para ela

Assim que desliga o telefone Meltem liga para a casa de Kadir e este atende- Kadir a empregada da família do Selim acabou de me ligar e quer conversar sobre o caso e eu falei para ela que você estaria no restaurante da Fatmagul hoje

\- Fez bem – ele concorda

Meltem no final do dia liga para o restaurante e Mehmet atende – oi a mulher teve ai conversando com o kadir?

\- Teve sim - ele confirma – e me parece que foi bastante proveitosa

\- era isso que eu queria saber obrigada – Meltem agradece a informação sorrindo internamente de satisfação

\- de nada – e ambos desligam o telefone

Quando ela desligou o telefone as duas estavam atrás dela – o que foi?

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa com você no restaurante? –a mãe perguntou

\- Não porque? – ela ficou intrigada com a pergunta

\- Você esta ligando para lá ao invés de ir até lá – Gayer esclarece

\- Agora eu fiquei confusa – ela responde – se eu vou até lá eu não saio de lá se eu fico em casa tem algo de errado?Além de não ter nem uma semana a ultima vez que estive lá

\- É apenas estranho - esclarece a prima

\- Aproveitando que estão as duas aqui – ender declarou – acho que seu relacionamento pode ter futuro Gayer ele passou no teste

Meltem solta uma gargalhada e concorda com a mãe – somos duas priminha - e esta fica roxo beterraba

Na manha seguinte Meltem estava lendo o jornal durante o café quando se depara com uma reportagem que difamava Haci contando tudo sobre ela então liga imediatamente para ela – como você esta?

\- Vou sobreviver não se preocupe – Haci a tranquiliza – isso já era esperado só não vai ajudar muito é na relação com a avó do kaan – ela tenta brincar

\- Tem certeza? – Meltem pergunta não muito convencida daquilo

\- Tenho sim – Haci a tranquiliza – obrigada por ligar – quando Kaan começa a chorar – agora o dever me chama - e desliga o telefone

Quando Mustafá viu que ela estava no telefone foi até Gayer que estava a caminho da cozinha – posso te pedir um favor? - Ele pergunta

\- Pode – ela responde assustada com o chamado

\- Pode deixar isso na cama da Meltem para mim? - Ele pede então Gayer pega o embrulho da Mao dele sem dizer nada

Quando volta para o quarto Meltem é surpreendida com Gayer esperando por ela juntamente com um embrulho

-É meu aniversario e esqueci? – ela pergunta brincando com a prima

\- Vocês já chegaram ao ponto de trocarem presentes sem data para usarem como desculpa? – a prima pergunta, mas num tom de censura.

\- não sei do que você esta falando? – Meltem se defende

E como Gayer viu que a prima realmente não estava entendendo nada resolveu explicar – esse presente é dele

\- Como é que é? – ela pergunta ainda mais confusa

\- Abre logo vamos saber se ele ainda tem bom gosto – a prima não se aguenta e começa a brincar

Então Meltem também curiosa foi abrir o embrulho e encontrou três envelopes dois grande um pequeno e um pen drive

\- Ele já teve, mas bom gosto – Gayer brinca enquanto Meltem vai pegar o notebook para ver o que tinha no pen drive e quando abre as duas ficam chocadas ao ouvirem a conversa da mulher tanto com Erdogan quanto com Resat e quando abrem o envelope grande veem a declaração que ela deu a kadir transcrita e assinada e no outro fotos dela com os dois e no pequeno um bilhete que dizia que era para juntar a gravação que kadir havia conseguido

Quando nesse momento o telefone de Gayer tocou - alo pai

\- Quero esse rapaz que esta tomando contas das finanças do Turanar trabalhando para mim urgentemente – o homem fala

\- Porque pai? – ela pergunta curiosa

\- Gayer desde que o Turanar ficou em coma a fortuna dele triplicou e a pessoal da Meltem cresceu ainda mais – ele explica

\- Que dia você conferiu isso? – ela estava ainda mais assustada que o pai

\- Ontem, por quê? – o pai perguntou confuso

\- Por nada – ela respondeu – não tem vergonha de fazer isso com seu irmão? – ela pergunta rindo quando a ligação cai

\- Meltem ele acabou de subir duas vezes mais no meu conceito – ela comenta com a prima então Meltem a encara confusa e ela completa – o meu pai só ligou para comunicar que a fortuna do seu pai nesse período triplicou e a sua pessoal ainda mais então deduzo que ele pagou do próprio bolso

\- É melhor guardarmos isso no cofre do banco, certo? – Gayer perguntou quando Ender entra no quarto e vê aquilo tudo

\- Como vocês conseguiram isso tudo? – ela perguntou depois de dar uma boa conferida

\- Apareceu aqui na porta – Meltem mente e recebe um olhar de repreensão da prima

\- Tia você sabia que vocês estão três vezes mais ricas desde que o Mustafá assumiu os negócios? – Gayer pergunta

\- Sim o Mustafá me mostrou os papeis ontem – ela responde – mas como vocês estão sabendo?

\- O meu pai acabou de me ligar para me contar e que quer roubar o Mustafá para ele – Gayer conta olhando o tempo todo para Meltem

\- E você respondeu o que? – perguntou a mãe de Meltem que estava achando aquilo divertido

\- Perguntei se ele não tinha vergonha então à ligação caiu – Gayer acabou de contar

\- Vou sair – Meltem declara -vocês sabem para onde

Chegando ao restaurante Mehmet a aborda – Meltem não se preocupe a Ebenine esta sozinha hoje e esta com uma cara péssima

\- Tudo bem vou falar com ela – Meltem responde rindo e foi até o interior do restaurante ela a encontra cabisbaixa

\- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou dando um susto na mulher enquanto entrava para detrás do balcão

\- Oi Meltem – ela a cumprimenta – não aconteceu nada

Meltem lança aquele olhar de quem não acredita, mas não diz nada

\- Esta tão evidente assim? – a mãe de Kerim pergunta

Meltem começa a rir quando Kadir entra acompanhado por uma mulher e não resiste e olha para a herbalista e finge não perceber nada

\- Se eu te fizer uma pergunta você vai ser absolutamente sincero? – Meltem perguntou quando o advogado se aproxima

\- Claro – ele responde confuso

\- quanto custou? – ela foi direta

\- As provas concretas? – ele pergunta para confirmar do que se tratava e ela confirma – um milhão de euros – e volta sua atenção para a mulher

\- Posso perguntar o que custou essa esmola? – Ebenine brinca

\- As provas contra os Yasaran em relação à situação do meu pai – ela responde ainda em choque

\- Você não sabia quanto a sua mãe tinha pagado? – ela insiste

\- Não foi ela – Meltem a corrige – foi o Mustafá

O telefone do restaurante toca e Mehmet atende - alo

\- Quem esta ai, Mehmet? – Fatmagul pergunta – ou melhor me confirma quem esta ai – e Mehmet faz um ruído de entendimento – isso aí Mukkades – ele faz ruído negativo- Meltem – ruído afirmativo – ótimo – e desliga o telefone

Mehmet aproveita que Ebenine estava distraída conversando com Kerim no telefone e vai falar com Meltem – a Fatmagul quer falar com você e parece que ela precisa falar

Ebenine os interrompe – preciso ir até aonde a Fatmagul levar algumas coisas, mas se a Mukaddes der por minha falta vai ficar muito simpática – os dois começam a rir.

\- Eu posso ir – Meltem se oferece – não vão reconhecer o carro porque estou no carro da Gayer

\- tem certeza? – ela pergunta – é muito longe e é muita coisa

\- Sem problema – Meltem reafirma - o carro dela é grande

Quando ela estava virando a esquina o telefone dela toca e quando ela vê um numero desconhecido ela atende – estou indo para ai

\- Como você sabe quem é? – Fatmagul perguntou divertida

\- A Ebenine contou – ela explicou

Quando ela chegou viu Fatmagul na porta – isso que eu chamo de se esconder – ela brinca

\- Oi Meltem – Kerim cumprimenta e vai buscar os mantimentos enquanto Fatmagul dava o braço para Meltem e se afastava

\- O que aconteceu? – Meltem perguntou quando percebeu que não podiam mais ser ouvidas

\- Ele me beijou – Fatmagul respondeu ficando roxa – pronto falei isso em voz alta

Meltem estava achando aquela amizade cada vez mais importante – e?

\- Mais nada de bom –Fatmagul respondeu - só tive um pesadelo horrível e você com o Mustafá?

-Descobri hoje que ele gastou um milhão de euros para conseguir as provas que incriminam Resat na situação de meu pai

Fatmagul fica para da olhando para ela – isso é muito dinheiro

Quando são interrompidas por Kerim – precisamos de carona pra voltar -Uma olha para outra sem entender nada – a filha da Mukaddes esta nascendo e aproveitamos e já ficamos por lá

\- Mas ainda falta um mês e meio comenta Fatmagul enquanto eles iam para o carro

Depois de deixa-los no hospital Meltem foi para o restaurante deixar as coisas que tinham levado para eles

\- Porque trouxe de volta? – perguntou Mehmet quando viu encostando o carro na calçada

\- eles aproveitaram que a filha da Mukkades nasceu para voltar – respondeu Meltem enquanto abria a porta de trás para Mehmet poder pegar as coisas

\- Será que ela acalma e fica mais na dela agora? – perguntou Mehmet

\- Você consegue imaginar ela de outra maneira? – Meltem perguntou

\- Realmente não – Mehmet confessa e os dois começam a rir


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Quando estava chegando a casa ela viu Mustafá saindo de lá então o chamou – Mustafá você esta maluco? – perguntou enquanto saia do carro

\- Porque? – ele perguntou divertido encostando em seu carro

\- Um milhão de euros? Serio? – ela pergunta confusa

\- Kadir – ele responde então começa a se aproximar dela e pega na Mao dela – se fosse preciso eu pagaria mais um milhão – e a outra Mao passa pelo rosto dela que tenta não demonstrar nada com aquilo

Gayer que estava vendo aquela cena pela janela percebeu que a tia estava vindo resolveu despistar a tia

\- Tia eu estava procurando um enfeite que não vejo a muito tempo ela fala – me ajuda a procurar?

\- claro – ela responde e segue a sobrinha sem entender nada

\- Para com isso Mustafá – ela se apressa em se afastar – você não respondeu a pergunta que eu fiz?

Ele até pensou em responder porque estava apaixonado por ela mais mudou de ideia e não respondeu nada mas a puxou para um beijo e quando ela consegue se desvencilhar ela entra em casa sem dizer nada

e como as duas ocupadas vai para seu quarto mas não antes de fazer um sinal para Gayer ir até lá

Mustafá ficou lá parado por alguns momentos e pensa em como ela era complicada mas que mesmo assim estava cada dia mais apaixonado

Cinco minutos depois gayer entra no quarto e fecha a porta – o que foi?

\- descobri quanto ele pagou – Meltem conta ainda em choque – você nunca adivinharia ou melhor chuta

\- Não faço a mínima – Gayer respondeu - 50 mil euros não sei

\- Passou longe – Meltem respondeu – um milhão de euros

Gayer estava de boca aberta – acho que vou mudar para Izmir e virar pescadora – e as duas começam a rir

\- Provavelmente uma boa parte dessa quantia veio do próprio Resat – explicou Meltem, ainda rindo mas essas provas foram colocadas no cofre?

\- Varias copias em vários cofres de todo o material – Gayer a informou

\- Isso é bom – Meltem adorou a noticia quando Ender bate na porta

-Vejo que a conversa ta boa – ela fala

\- Estou quase batendo nela isso sim - Gayer falou

\- Porque? – perguntou confusa

\- Meu carro esta imundo – ela responde – atravessar a ponte não deixa o carro assim alias porque o meu carro?

\- Esqueci as chaves do meu e como as chaves do seu estava mais fácil – Meltem respondeu segurando o riso – amanha eu prometo que mando lavar

\- Quais são as novidades? – Meltem pergunta a Mehmet quando chega ao restaurante dias depois

\- A vida esta voltando ao normal – Mehmet respondeu

Quando Ebenine a viu ficou mais tranquila – pode me fazer um favor?

\- Claro? – ela responde

\- Pode buscar a Fatmagul ela foi sozinha a psicóloga? – ela pede

\- Claro – Meltem responde –só preciso do endereço

Então a herbalista lhe passa o endereço e completo enquanto a outra já se dirigia para o carro – não precisa ter pressa se a coisa ficar preta por aqui a gente liga

\- Pode deixar – Meltem responde entendendo o recado e entra no carro para ir até Fatmagul

Quando Meltem localiza fatmagul ela vê que Erdogan estava segurando o braço dela então ela pega uma pá e bate nele quando vê que ele estava a agredindo

\- Será que ele morreu? – perguntou fatmagul preocupada

\- Não – responde Meltem depois de conferir os sinais vitais dele – é melhor a gente ir embora... agora é tarde viram que ele estava com a gente – e pega o telefone e liga para uma ambulância

\- Vamos ter que esperar, não é? – perguntou Fatmagul e Meltem confirmou com a cabeça

Elas foram com a ambulância e lá encontraram a policia esperando por elas

Fatmagul então liga para Kadir e explica o ocorrido para ele

\- Estou indo direto para a delegacia – ele fala para Fatmagul e assim que desliga liga para Kerim e explica tudo

\- Estou indo para lá agora – Kerim fala para ele - e estou indo com o Mustafá

\- Para onde você esta querendo me levar? – Mustafá pergunta rindo

\- As duas foram presas por terem batido com uma pá no Erdogan – Kerim explica já se levantando então Mustafá também se levanta e vão correndo para a delegacia

\- Você não vai ligar para a família dela para avisar? – Kerim pergunta a Mustafá quando entram no carro

\- Vamos ver primeiramente como fica a situação- Mustafá explica – depois solto a bomba – agora pode ir mais rápido

\- as duas estavam prestando depoimento na presença de Kadir e Omer – Ebenine explica para os dois

Mustafá então resolve ligar para Gayer –Gayer a Meltem esta na delegacia junto com a Fatmagul por terem batido no Erdogan com uma pá

\- E ele morreu? – perguntou Gayer preocupada com a prima

\- Nao sei – ele respondeu quando vê Ebenine dizendo que não que ele esta no hospital fazendo exames – ele esta fazendo uma bateria de exames

\- como elas se meteram nessa confusão? – ela perguntou – e como vou contar isso a mãe dela?

\- Só as duas para responder – ele respondeu – sinceramente não sei pode deixar que qualquer coisa te aviso

\- Isso faça isso – ela concorda com ele – estou aguardando noticias

\- As coisas acabam de piorar Gayer – ele anuncia antes que ela desligasse

\- Por quê? – ela perguntou – o que aconteceu?

\- O Munir acabou de chegar – ele conta – e esta com cara que veio pronto pra ferrar com tudo – e este na sala onde Meltem estava

-E agora? – ela perguntou

\- Quando souber te ligo – ele anunciou e desligou o telefone quando Fatmagul sai da sala com Omer

Depois de horas de espera Munir sai com uma cara de triunfo e Kadir sai atrás

Ele fez a queixa em nome de Erdogan – o advogado conta – e ele fez questão de esperar o juiz dar o valor da fiança para ir embora

\- deve ser muito dinheiro pois ele saiu daí todo sorridente – comentou Fatmagul – e o que acontece agora?

\- Se a fiança for paga hoje ela responde o processo em liberdade vai embora para casa ainda hoje se não vai para a penitenciaria –ele explica

\- É agora que não vou ter coragem de olhar na cara dela – Fatmagul comenta

\- E de quanto é a fiança? – perguntou Mustafá e quando Kadir olha pra ele – na vai me dizer que é de?

\- Sim – kadir confirma

\- Aceita cheque? – ele perguntou

\- Nesse casos sim mas tem que ser a vista – o advogado esclarece

Então Mustafá preenche o cheque – como faz para pagar?

Eu cuido disso – Omer se prontificou

Então chegou um policial – algum de voces é parente dela – e como niguem respondeu – voces tem que ir embora – e foi empurrando todo mundo

\- Eu vou ficar e esperar por ela – Mustafá anunciou não se preocupe Fatmagul tudo vai ficar bem – ele tentou tranquilizar fatmagul que estava muito nervosa – a melhor coisa é você ir embora e descansar um pouco

\- Mas... - fatmagul tenta argumentar

\- Ele tem razão – Kerim declarou – hoje tudo que podia ser fazer já foi feito fica com o carro hoje amanha você me devolve – e lhe entrega a chave

\- tem certeza? - Mustafá pergunta e Kerim faz que sim com a cabeça

Duas horas depois Meltem sai da delegacia e dá de cara com Mustafá esperando por ela

\- Você por acaso tem um pé de dinheiro na sua janela? – ela pergunta a Mustafá e ainda trocou de carro?

Ele começou a rir e respondeu – eu já te falei que fosse preciso gastar mais um milhão eu gastaria esse carro é do Kerim

\- como voces ficaram tão amigos? – ela perguntou genuinamente curiosa enquanto entrava no carro e tentava ignorar a resposta referente ao dinheiro

\- Coisas da vida – ele respondeu e fizeram todo o caminho até a casa dela em absoluto silencio

Quando chegaram lá Ender ao mesmo tempo em que batia nela a abraçava – e agora como fica?

\- Vou responder o processo em liberdade – ela responde calmamente

-Você responde com essa calma Você não pretende mais ver eles, não é? – perguntou a mãe

\- Mas é claro – ela respondeu – se fosse preciso faria de novo

Mustafá olha para Gayer e da uma vontade de rir incontrolável em ambos mas conseguem se conter

Depois já no quarto Gayer entra – só quero fazer uma pergunta

\- o que foi? – ela perguntou

\- quanto foi a fiança? – ela perguntou – quanto foi que ele desembolsou dessa vez?

\- a mesma quantia – Meltem respondeu deixando a prima de boca aberta

Definitivamente vou para Izmir virar pescadora e Meltem começa a rir junto com a prima

Na manha seguinte Meltem estava na porta para sair quando é abordada pela mãe e pela prima

\- você vai lá mesmo? – perguntou a mãe

\- Já estou indo – ela respondeu já saindo de casa

Quando ela chegou na porta do restaurante ele viu um Mehmet perplexo – o que foi agora?

\- Nada só achei que não fosse ver você aqui nunca mais? – ele explicou alias todos acham isso

\- E porque não só porque bati no Erdogan admito que teria ficado mais feliz se tivesse batido no Selim mas nada é perfeito – ela responde – e você ouviu alguma noticia sobre ele? Se ele esta bem?

\- Só sei que ele foi operado ontem mesmo – Mehmet responde

\- Que droga – ela responde – vou até lá matar todos de susto

Quando ela entrou na parte do interior do restaurante ebenine e Fatmagul ficaram perplexas ao vê-la ali

\- O que acharam que fossem ficar livre de mim fácil assim – brincou Meltem

Enquanto isso Mustafá estava com Kadir no local onde ocorreu o incidente para ver se achavam algo que pudesse ajudar Meltem no processo

– o ideal seria se tivesse alguma câmera que tivesse gravado tudo – comentou Mustafá

\- Sim – concordou Kadir até que viram um restaurante que tinha um sistema de câmeras de segurança – vamos até lá quem sabe?

\- Vamos o que temos a perder – concordou Mustafá

No restaurante eles conversaram com o dono e convenceram o dono a mostrar as gravações do momento do ocorrido e para sorte deles estava tudo registrado lá e o dono deu uma copia da gravação para eles

\- E agora? – perguntou Mustafá já na rua

\- Você não vai recuperar o seu dinheiro – kadir o advertiu

\- Isso não importa – ele respondeu – o que importa para mim é a liberdade dela

\- Você está tão apaixonado por ela assim? – kadir ficou admirado com o que viu e Mustafá começou a rir - em relação ao caso vai servir de atenuante para Meltem e podemos acrescentar mais isso no caso da Fatmagul ou podemos negociar não acrescentamos nada e ele retira a queixa

\- E você como advogado das duas pretende fazer o que? - perguntou Mustafá

\- Primeiramente vamos ligar para o Munir – ele responde – se tudo acontecer do jeito que estou planejando pretendo ficar com a segunda opção mas se nao ficamos com a primeira – então eles se dirigiram para a delegacia

EntaoKadir liga para Munir e fala para ele o e dentro de meia hora este já estava lá

\- Temos duas opções Munir – Kadir declara depois que este viu o conteúdo do dvd – você retira a queixa agora e nao acrescento isso no processo ou vai entrar agora no processo você escolhe

Munir sabendo que aquele DVD podia ferrar com tudo aceitou o acordo e retirou a queixa então Kadir quebra o Dvd na sua frente

Depois do encontro com Munir ele entrega um papel a Mustafá – isso você entrega a Meltem e fala que o processo acabou

Então como ainda não era tarde ele foi até a casa dela e encontra ela discutindo com a mãe

\- Se eu fosse você não tentaria falar com ela hoje – alertou Gayer

\- Mas garanto que vai acabar com a discussão – e mostra o documento para ela e esta começa rir quando entende do que se trata

\- Não vai me dizer que te custou o terceiro milhão? – so quando ela chega no final da pergunta que ela se da conta que falou em voz alta

\- Não essa saiu de graça – ele respondeu rindo e ela ficou vermelha de vergonha – quer saber é melhor você entrega eu já estou indo – sai e fecha a porta

Quando as duas apareceram na sua frente Gayer ainda estava encarando o papel

\- Deixa eu adivinhar é um papel avisando quando é a audiência - Ender arriscou

\- Não – Gayer respondeu – é sobre o processo sim mas é para comunicar que processo foi retirado

\- Me da esse documento aqui – Ender ordenou – vou falar com os nossos advogados

Quando ela saiu Meltem perguntou – quem te entregou esses papeis?

\- Mustafá – Gayer respondeu prontamente – e disse que esse saiu de graça

\- Como ele conseguiu isso? – Meltem perguntou contendo o riso

\- Isso ele não contou – Gayer lhe respondeu e apontou mostrando que Ender estava voltando

\- eles disseram que esta tudo correto – ender contou - até que esse advogado não é tão ruim

\- Mamae – Meltem a repreende

Era cedo quando Mustafá ouve a campainha e quando abre a porta fica surpreso – ao que devo essa honra – ele brinca – alias porque não usou a sua chave? – pergunta enquanto abria caminho para ela entrar

\- Porque eu não pretendo usar essa chave – ela respondeu – eu só quero saber como você conseguiu aquele documento que a Gayer me entregou – ela nao percebeu que ele estava trancando a porta

\- É simples achamos um restaurante que gravou tudo e negociamos com Munir ou retirava a queixa ou a gravação ia para no processo da Fatmagul e ele aceitou – respondeu enquanto se aproximava dela

-Eu vou te devolver o valor da fiança. Nós? – ela perguntou num tom a mais que um sussurro quando percebeu que ele já estava muito próximo dela

\- Eu não quero esse dinheiro de volta – ele respondeu aproximando seu rosto ainda mais do dela

\- Eu faço...- começa a falar mais é interrompida pelo beijo e quando percebe já estava completamente rendida

Tres horas depois quando ela já estava na porta para ir embora se amaldiçoando por ter se rendido de novo e ouve ele falando – você tem duas escolhas ou você vem até aqui buscar a chave ou usa a sua você escolhe

Meltem sabendo que se fosse até ele não iria embora não teve outra escolha a não ser usar a chave que ele havia lhe dado e saiu se xingando

Estava andando de carro para esfriar a cabeça quando viu Mehmet a pé e para o carro – entra ai eu te levo

Mehmet leva uns instantes para perceber que era com ele – obrigado – agradece quando entra no carro – alias parabéns soube que foi retirado o processo

\- Obrigada - ela agradece mas completa – mas porque ele não preferiu ajudar no processo?

\- Pelo que eu ouvi isso até ajudaria sim mas não era essencial – ele explica – e além do mais além de você ser cliente dele já faz parte da família – ele fala essa ultima parte rindo

Ela leva susto com essa ultima parte mas gosta do que ouviu mas aproveita para provocar – e você já faz parte da família?

\- Eu sem chance- ele respondeu

\- Porque não? – ela continua provocando – só porque a Deniz voltou para a Australia?

\- ela não gosta de mim – ele declara quando Meltem lembra que deniz tinha lhe dado a mesma resposta em relação a ele

\- Mas você não se declarou, certo? – ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta Ele fez cara de muxoxo então completa – ela vai voltar então você vai ter a sua chance, não fique triste

Então eles chegam ao restaurante e vão ao socorro deles porque estava abarrotado de gente

Então no final do expediente Ebenine faz questão de deixar as duas sozinhas

Como vai as coisas entre voces nesses últimos dias? – Fatmagul perguntou quebrando o silencio

\- descobri que ele tem um PE de euros na janela – ela responde brincando e as duas começam a rir quando são interrompidas por Rahmi

\- o que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Fatmagul ao irmão

\- Mukkades mandou eu vir para cá porque lá eu estou atrapalhando mais que ajudando – ele respondeu

A noite quando Meltem chegou em casa ela encontrou Gayer instalada em seu quarto – que susto criatura

\- Eu quero saber qual foi a resposta que ele te deu? – Gayer foi direto ao ponto

\- Quem te disse que eu fui atrás de respostas? – ela perguntou tentando se esquivar da pergunta

\- Estou começando a achar que ao invés de respostas – Gayer parou de falar quando percebeu a fisionomia de Meltem – mas é lógico como não? Vocês dois não tem mais solução

Nesse momento Metem puxa a prima pela Mao e estava quase empurrando ela para fora do quarto quando sua mãe chegou

\- Ela é feia – Gayer reclamou fazendo beiçinho

Ender entrou na brincadeira sem perceber que aquilo era para disfarçar a conversa real – porque?

\- Porque sim – e foi embora do quarto rindo

\- Voces duas juntas parecem duas crianças – ela comenta com Meltem que também começa a rir – mas eu vim aqui para perguntar se precisamos nos preocupar com mais alguma coisa?

\- Só se eu resolver fazer o mesmo com o Selim - ela respondeu e abriu a porta e constatou que a prima estava ouvindo atrás da porta e as três começam a rir

\- você não vai fazer não é, Meltem? – a mãe a pressiona

\- Não esta nos meus planos – ela responde rindo

Quando nesse momento toca o telefone de Gayer e esta se afasta para atender Cinco minuto depois ela volta

\- Não precisava fugir para falar com o Samin – a prima provoca

Gayer faz uma careta enquanto ender se divertia com as duas – era meu pai ele esta decidido a levar o Mustafá para trabalhar para ele

\- Se ele fizer uma boa proposta para ele não vamos poder impedir – Ender falou sem saber de nada e saiu do quarto

\- Ela não tem noção do tamanho da catástrofe que isso significaria – Gayer comentou depois que esta fechou a porta

Meltem ao invés de responder lhe jogou um travesseiro na cara

\- Pensando bem - Gayer então continuou – vou incentivar meu pai a investir pesado na oferta para contratar Mustafá

\- Por mim não tem problema – Meltem soou falsa até para seus próprios ouvidos mas mesmo assim continuou – ele mudar para os estados Unidos seria a solução de todos os problemas

\- Meltem – Gayer a repreende – isso soaria falso até para sua mãe quanto mais para mim

Mustafá estava brincando com o filho quando toca a campainha e vai atender e fica mais surpreso do que na parte da manha quando se depara com a mae

\- Vim conhecer meu neto, posso? – ela pergunta

\- Claro – ele responde todo sorridente então leva ela até Kaan e pega o menino declarando –Kaan essa é sua avó –e aponta para a mãe

Na manha seguinte Mustafá deixou sua mãe na hemodiálise e estava saindo da casa de Haci quando toca seu telefone era Gayer- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado

\- Você esta podendo entrar no restaurante da Fatmagul? – perguntou em tom de mistério

\- Sim, porque? – perguntou ainda mais intrigado

\- Então me encontra lá dentro de meia hora que você vai descobrir – ordena fazendo ainda mais mistério e ele sai correndo para lá

Chegando lá estavam Ebenine, Fatmagul, Mehmet e Gayer – até que enfim – ela fala em tom de enfado

\- Mas o que esta acontecendo? – ele pergunta ainda mais preocupado – o que esta acontecendo?

\- Ela falou que tinha que esperar você chegar para contar – Mehmet conta

\- Amanha é aniversario da Meltem – ela comunica e todos depois de respirarem aliviados quiseram matar ela – desculpe mais o ar de mistério foi mais forte e como ela nunca vem aqui – continua brincando - Amanha fecha para o almoço e fica só para gente – ela sugeriu –já que tem gente que estuda de noite e outros tem filhos, então – e olha para os dois só então Mehmet se toca que estavam falando dele e de Mustafa e sorriu percebendo que foi incluido

\- Claro – respondeu Fatmagul e Merein ao mesmo tempo – vai ser uma festa surpresa

\- A pergunta é como trazer ela para cá? – pergunta Mustafá rindo

-É simples isso é departamento seu – Gayer respondeu

Todos olham para ele e começam a rir

-Alguma sugestão de como fazer isso?- ele pergunta

\- Use a imaginação – Gayer responde olhando bem para a cara dele

Quando saíram do restaurante e antes que ela pudesse entrar no carro ele a abordou – o que darei para ela de presente

\- Você vai achar o presente certo tenho certeza – ela respondeu – você teve tão bom gosto no ano novo

Mustafá começou a rir – não adianta fugir você vai comigo dar palpite

Assim passaram o dia procurando um presente para Meltem

No dia seguinte Meltem acordou achando que como nenhuma das duas falaram nada ela teria um dia calmo mais foi surpreendida com um bilhete no lado da cama dela escrito com a letra de Mustafá "me encontre você sabe em qual restaurante"

Depois de ler aquele bilhete varias vezes ela se lembrou de um restaurante em que ela o tinha levado quando eram apenas bons amigos mas ficou na duvida se ia ou não mas quando se deu conta já estava dentro do carro indo até o local estipulado – porque eu estou indo? – ela perguntou se amaldiçoando

Quando chegou lá encontrou Mustafá em uma mesa a beira mar esperando por ela

\- O que você quer? – ela perguntou bruscamente

\- Primeiramente bom dia – ele respondeu rindo – podemos tomar café?

Meltem que tinha saído sem tomar café se sentou e tomou seu café muda impondo um silencio entre eles

Dez minutos depois ela ameaça se levantar quando ele pega na Mao dela a impedindo de ir embora – você não vai me deixar falar porque te chamei até aqui?

Então ela se senta resignada e pergunta – porque você me chamou aqui?

Quando de repente se depara com um embrulho – feliz aniversario

Meltem fica olhando para ele pasma e abre o embrulho e vê uma pulseira que combinava com o cordao que ele havia lhe dado de ano novo ela sente um frio no estomago mas não demonstrou - obrigada mas como você descobriu... Gayer

Então Mustafá pega o pulso dela e coloca a pulseira no braço dela e beija a palma de sua Mao fazendo ela engolir em seco mas então se levantou e a puxou com uma Mao e com a outra pegou um lenço e a vendou

\- O que você acha que esta fazendo? – ela perguntou confusa

\- Venha comigo mas não pode tirar a venda até chegarmos lá – ele ordenou bem perto do seu ouvido lhe causando um frio na espinha e a levou até o carro com todo cuidado

Ele só tirou a venda dela quando já estavam dentro do restaurante da Fatmagul e quando ela olhou viu que era uma festa surpresa para ela com todos os seus novos e sinceros amigos e mais Gayer

-Parabens – todos falam ao mesmo tempo

Então ali eles passam a tarde inteira conversando brincando e pelo menos por uma tarde todos se esquecem de seus problemas

\- Agora eu posso falar porque você adora ir até lá – Gayer comenta quando chegam em casa e Meltem começa a rir lhe da um beijo na bochecha – porque isso?

\- Por nada – Meltem responde feliz

\- Pensei que não fosse ver voces hoje – Ender as repreende – pensei não iria conseguir dar os parabéns para minha filha

Então Meltem a abraça – mamãe, mamãe

\- Vamos jantar fora? – perguntou Ender as duas

\- Porque não? – Meltem perguntou já dando meia volta – só se o Samin for junto – ela provoca a prima – e já pega o telefone e disca para ele e explica a situação no viva voz

\- Adoraria mas estou de babá do Kaan – ele explica

\- sem problema – ela responde prontamente

Então durante todo o jantar Meltem que se tinha empanturrado de doces durante a tarde ficou brincando com Kaan e se divertindo com a situação de Gayer que estava numa situaçao desconfortável

No dia seguinte quando ela chegou no restaurante depois de ter passado no hospital para ver o pai depois de vários dias sem ir lá ela o encontrou fechado só com Mehmet pronto para despachar as pessoas

\- O que aconteceu agora? – ela perguntou preocupada

\- Parece que o Rahmi e o Kerim durante a noite acharam evidencias de um tal Erdogan tinha estado na casa e estão instalando câmeras lá agora e convenceram a policia ir até lá procurando impressões digitais

\- Isso é ótimo – ela respondeu abrindo um largo sorriso - pode abrir o restaurante

Mehemet parou de tentar entender algo e a obedeceu mas não resistiu a pergunta – seus outros amigos ontem ficaram muito bravos por você ter sumido até de noite

\- Meus outros amigos moram todos em Ankara – ela respondeu – então tiveram que se contentar com o telefone mesmo então - começam a rir

Tinha duas mulheres entrando no restaurante quando Mehmet vê que Meltem leva susto então reconhece mas vai até ela para confirmar – uma é a mãe do Kaan e a outra é?

\- A avó – Meltem completa então Mehmet faz sinal de quem entendeu tudo

\- Bom dia – as duas cumprimentaram simultaneamente o que os dois acharam estranho devido o episodio ocorrido naquele mesmo restaurante

\- Bom dia – respondeu Meltem resolvendo engolir as perguntas que brotaram em sua mente mas não conseguiu evitar lançar um olhar de estranheza para Hacir e esta fez um sinal que depois explicava

Na hora que os dois estavam fechando o restaurante Haci volta dessa vez sozinha então Mehmet as deixa sozinhas

\- eu vim até aqui porque vou precisar da sua ajuda – haci anuncia sem rodeios

-Estou perdida – ela anuncia – na ultima vez ela queria te matar

\- Sim – ela concordou – entramos num acordo pelo bem do Kaan

-Isso é otimo mas aonde entro nessa historia? – Meltem perguntou ainda sem entender

\- Você se da bem com o Kaan – Meltem respira fundo quando ela ouve Kaan e não Mustafá – e não é bom mesmo eu ficar encontrando com ela além do necessário

\- Peraí ainda estou perdida- Meltem a interrompe – e o Mustafá não vai fazer essa ponte se é isso que você esta querendo dizer

\- Sim é isso – ela respondeu – ela esta muito doente e se por acaso o Mustafá não puder fazer essa ponte algum dia

\- Tudo bem – Meltem respondeu – você venceu mas tem que me avisar o mais cedo possível, certo? Tudo bem mas porque estou fazendo isso mesmo?

Ao invés de responder Hacir olhou para ela e começou a rir e as duas dão as mãos em sinal de acordo

Quando o telefone de Meltem tocou - alo Kadir aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- você pode vir até aqui? – ele pergunta

\- Claro – ela respondeu – já estou chegando

Não demora quinze minutos ela chega a casa de Fatmagul – o que aconteceu? – pergunta quando Kadir abre a porta para ela

Quando ele a leva para onde estavam todos ele declara – agora que estão todos aqui posso falar quando fui formalizar a denuncia da invasão de erdogan devido as digitais encontradas descobri que alguém viu a cena toda do incidente com a pá gravou tudo e fez a denuncia contra ele por tentativa de agressão

\- Isso é bom ou ruim? – Rahmi perguntou então todos encararam Kadir

\- É ótimo – ele respondeu honestamente – mas vocês vão ser chamadas de novo para novos depoimentos

\- Por mim sem problema – respondeu Meltem sem nenhum resquício de preocupação

E Fatmagul balança a cabeça em sinal de assentimento

Quando Meltem chegou em casa encontrou Ender interrogando GAyer

\- Como vai o romance? – ela perguntou a sobrinha

\- Isso aí como vai o romance? – Meltem reafirma a pergunta

\- Não tem romance – Gayer tenta desconversar

\- A gente finge que acredita, não é mãe? – e ender confirma rindo – Antes que voces descubram de outra maneira vou anunciar

\- Você bateu no Selim? – brincou Gayer

\- Engraçadinha – Meltem respondeu – não mas parece que alguém filmou todo o incidente com Erdogan

\- Você não vai ser processada de novo vai? – ender perguntou preocupada

\- Não – Meltem tentou tranquiliza-la – mas vou ter que depor

As outras duas trocam olhares e preferem se calar

Na manha seguinte Mustafá é acordado pelo toque do telefone e quando vê que se tratava de kadir deu um pulo na cama – alo o que aconteceu?

\- Vou direto ao ponto – Kadir respondeu – o caso do incidente que envolvia a Meltem e Erdogan foi reaberto

\- Como assim? - Mustafá estava apreensivo

\- Alguem que estava passando por lá gravou com o celular e foi até a delegacia e prestou queixa – o advogado responde – automaticamente ela vai ser chamada para prestar esclarecimentos

\- Muito obrigado por avisar – Mustafá agradece ao advogado

\- Te avisei porque percebi que te interessa muito – Kadir esclareceu

\- Você fez muito bem – Mustafá declara – me interessa e muito


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Meltem estava na sala do reitor do curso que ela cursava em Ankara esperando o aluno que seria o encarregado de enturma-la

Então batem na porta – entre – o reitor falou – Mehmet você poderia enturma a Srta Alagoz na sua turma

\- Claro –Mehmet respondeu sorrindo - oi

\- Oi Mehmet – Meltem o cumprimenta retribuindo o sorriso

Quando eles saem da sala do reitor Meltem viu que Mehmet estava se coçando de curiosidade então comenta – eu ia esperar a confusão passar para voltar para a faculdade, mas estou precisando de distração

\- Qual era a chance de estarmos no mesmo curso e no mesmo semestre? – ele pergunta rindo – você não tem medo das perguntas que vão brotar na língua deles

\- Vai vendo – ela respondeu - vamos ver o que acontece em relação as perguntas – completa rindo

Mehmet então a leva até a turma e a apresenta para todos da turma

Enquanto isso Gayer liga para Mustafá – pode falar – ele atende

\- A Meltem voltou para a faculdade hoje – ela conta

\- O que ela é maluca? Mas mesmo assim obrigado por avisar– ele responde – você pode ter certeza que vou ficar de olho

No dia seguinte de manha ela vai até a cozinha tomar café e encontra Mustafá esperando por ela

\- Não sei se te dou os parabéns ou se te interno – ele declara serio

Meltem segura o riso e pergunta – porque?

\- Voltar para a faculdade agora? – ele pergunta

\- E porque não? – ela pergunta gostando a contragosto da preocupação

\- Você quer que comece a listar? – ele responde com outra pergunta

Meltem estava pronta para responder quando Ender entra na cozinha o que deixa os dois sem ação e sem palavras

\- Ainda bem que encontrei voces dois aqui – Ender declarou – quero declarar algo que fiz sem que nenhum de voces soubessem mas prefiro esperar Gayer se levantar para contar uma vez só

Quando nesse momento Gayer aparece na porta com a cara amassada – o que aconteceu? Porque me chamaram tão cedo?

\- Você esta sabendo que passa das nove, não é? – Meltem perguntou brincando

\- Então como estou falando madrugada – Gayer responde rindo

\- Eu fiz uma coisa que talvez você queira me matar – Ender as interrompe e declara voltando se a Meltem

\- O que foi? – Meltem perguntou começando a ficar preocupada

\- Eu comprei a maior parte das ações da empresa dos Yasaran – ela contou – e espero contar com a ajuda dos dois – completa se dirigindo a Meltem e a Mustafá

\- Claro – Mustafá responde prontamente

\- Claro – Meltem respondeu após se recuperar do choque – e eu sei quem pode nos ajudar

\- Quem? – perguntou Ender

\- Mehmet – ela respondeu fazendo Mustafá e Gayer levarem um susto

\- Você esta se referindo ao... – Mustafá começa

\- Mehmet que trabalha no restaurante? – Gayer completa a pergunta

-Sim – Meltem respondeu tentando evitar encarar Mustafá – ele esta na minha classe na faculdade mas conte como a senhora resolveu e fez essa façanha

Ender então contou tudo o que fez para comprar uma parte da empresa

Quando mãe e filha saíram Gayer ficou para trás para falar com Mustafá – falou com ela?

\- Sua tia chegou bem na hora – ele respondeu

-Você não esta com ciúme do Mehmet, não é? – ela não resiste e pergunta

\- Pelo contrario ele pode ajudar a ficar de olho – ele respondeu nem se importando com a insinuação de Gayer

Quando Meltem chega ao restaurante àquela manha ouve – vai para o cabeleireiro se arrumar – Fatmagul fala a herbalista – você vai jantar com o kadir a gente da conta não é Mehmet - quando vê Meltem

\- Antes de você ir para o cabeleireiro tenho algo importante para contar – ela declarou e quando mehmet estava saindo como sempre fazia ela o puxa pelo braço – fica essa inclui você

Os três a ficam encarando até que Fatmagul se pronuncia – solta a bomba

\- Minha mãe comprou uma boa parte da empresa deles – as duas ficam boquiabertas enquanto ela completa – vou precisar da sua ajuda para entender tudo dali o mais rápido possível - se dirigindo a ele

\- Qual foi a parte que perdemos? – Ebenine pergunta

\- estamos na mesma turma na faculdade- ela respondeu

\- que bom que você voltou para a faculdade – comentou a mãe de Kerim - ai Fatmagul você deveria se inspirar neles quando acabar suas provas

Quando Fatmagul da o braço pra ela e vai conduzindo ela até a porta – essa parte fica para mais tarde – declara – agora você tem que ficar bem bonita para jantar com o kadir

\- A gente da conta de tudo por aqui – reforça Meltem

\- É sim – Mehmet também faz o mesmo

Depois que Ebenine se da por vencida e vai para o cabeleireiro os três começam a rir

No dia seguinte de manha Meltem que tinha perdido a hora é acordada com o seu telefone tocando – oi Kadir

\- A Ebenine me contou o que a sua mãe fez – ele começou sem saber como acabar

\- Pode deixar que te passo se tiver algum dado importante – ela disse no lugar dele – eu avisei justamente por causa desse detalhe

\- Obrigado – ele agradeceu sem graça – é verdade que o Mehmet vai te ajudar?

\- Claro – ela respondeu já completamente desperta – vou precisar do Maximo de ajuda

\- Bom dia – ela cumprimentou Fatmagul ao entrar no restaurante

\- Bom dia – Fatmagul responde – como você não esta curiosa sobre ontem – Fatmagul brinca

\- Quem disse que não – ela responde brincando

\- Eles estão namorando – Mehmet responde entrando com as caixas de comida

\- Só eu acho que demorou muito para eles começarem a namorar? – Meltem pergunta curiosa

\- Somos dois – Mehmet responde

\- três – corrigiu Fatmagul

todos começaram a rir quando Ebenine chega com Mukkades então eles param de rir

-Achei que estaria trabalhando na empresa deles? – Mukkades pergunta

Então Fatmagul e Ebenine gritam ao mesmo tempo – Mukkades

\- Ainda não esta certo o dia que vou até lá mas provavelmente será amanha – Meltem responde sem mostrar nenhum sinal de irritação

Quando Ender e Meltem estavam saindo na manha seguinte para assinar os últimos documentos para concretizar a compra das ações elas encontram com Mustafá na porta

\- Boa sorte – ele desejou as duas

\- Obrigada – agradeceu Ender e Meltem deu um meio sorriso porem quando elas estavam indo a caminho do carro ele deu um jeito de roçar sua Mao na dela e ela tentou passar a impressão que não percebeu o toque e seguiu o seu caminho

A reunião com exceção de alguns olhares furtivos de Selim em direção a Meltem que por sua vez não olhou uma vez se quer na direção dele a reunião transcorreu normalmente sem incidentes

\- Parabens – falou Ender a Meltem já na rua – você não voou no pescoço do Selim

Meltem começou a rir – é que não tinha uma pá por lá para cair em tentação – ela explica

\- Você vai para o restaurante agora? – a mãe pergunta

\- Sim – ela responde- preciso comunicar que o rapaz agora tem dois empregos

\- Isso não pode ser nem por telefone nem na hora da faculdade – Ender chega a conclusão

Meltem da um beijo em seu rosto – depois de encontrar com eles preciso de distração

\- Imaginei – ela respondeu

Quando ela chegou ao restaurante ela encontrou Fatmagul e Mehmet trabalhando sozinhos e foi ajuda-los como sempre

No final do expediente – ela declara - agora é oficial o Mehmet tem dois empregos – completa brincando

\- Então sua mãe acabou de concretizar o negocio? – perguntou Fatmagul

\- Sim – ela confirma quando vê Mehmet pronto para sair- calma rapaz esqueceu que estamos indo para o mesmo lugar te dou uma carona

\- É verdade – ele se lembra - não me acostumei ainda com nenhuma das duas ideias

\- É melhor você se acostumar – Meltem o aconselha - porque você vai me ver muito ainda – então quando acaba de fazer o que estava fazendo – tchau Fatmagul agora que na vou sair daqui mesmo - da o braço para ele e sai do restaurante

Enquanto isso Selim que estava obcecado desde a manha com a ideia de conviver e até de reconquistar Meltem Selim foi até a casa de Mustafá para acertar suas contas com ele e quando viu que Kerim estava junto ficou muito nervoso e acabou disparando duas vezes as quais cada tiro acertou em um

Selim quando se tocou do que tinha feito ficou apavorado e quando percebeu que estava a pé então foi até eles e como viu que estavam desmaiados e pegou a chave do carro que estava na mao de Kerim e fugiu no carro dele

Cerca de cinco minutos depois Kerim acorda e tenta se mexer mas percebe que seu braço estava sangrando e chamou – Mustafá – e como este não respondeu ele tentou de novo dessa vez cutucando- Mustafá? – e como este continuou não respondendo ele começou a procurar um celular e ligou para uma ambulância e lhes passou o endereço da casa de Mustafá – rápido porque meu amigo levou um tiro e esta inconsciente

Depois de ter sido atendido e de ter se certificado que só tinha levado um tiro de raspão ele liga para Fatmagul – eu e o Mustafá levamos um tiro cada o meu foi só de raspão, mas o do Mustafá foi à barriga e agora ele esta na cirurgia para extrair a bala você precisa avisar a Meltem do que esta acontecendo

\- Claro que ligo para ela – Fatmagul respondeu – mas em qual hospital voces estão estou indo para ai agora mas você esta com o celular dele ai?

\- estou porque? – ele perguntou confuso

\- Tenta avisar para Hacir afinal eles tem um filho juntos – ela explica

\- Sim – ele responde – pode deixar

Fatmagul já estava dentro do carro quando conseguiu falar com Meltem

\- Oi Fatmagul qual é a bomba da vez? – Meltem pergunta em tom de brincadeira

\- É realmente uma bomba - ela responde – como não tem um jeito fácil de dizer isso lá vai o Mustafá levou um tiro na barriga

\- Em que hospital ele esta? – ela perguntou com a voz tremula

\- no mesmo do seu pai – Fatmagul conta e a ligação cai

\- O que e foi? – perguntou Mehmet preocupado

\- O Mustafá levou um tiro – ela contou em estado de choque

\- Me da a chave que eu dirijo – ele ordena e ela entrega a chave sem nem mesmo pestanejar - em qual hospital ele esta? – então ela passa o endereço do hospital

Ao chegarem ao hospital os dois encontraram Kerim, Fatmagul, Ebenine e Kadir esperando por eles

-Afinal o que aconteceu? – Meltem perguntou ainda pálida

\- Eu estava deixando Mustafá em casa quando fomos baleados – Kerim responde quando Meltem percebe que ele estava com um braço na tipoia

\- Já avisaram a Hacir ou a mãe dele? – ela perguntou

\- Não conseguimos falar com ela – Fatmagul responde – a mãe dele esta em Istambul?

\- esta mudou para cá quando o marido morreu – Meltem responde percebendo que Fatmagul não sabia de nenhuma das duas informações

Quando o telefone de Mustafá começa a tocar – é ela – kerim que estava com o celular na Mao declara – quem vai atender?

Como todos estavam olhando para Meltem esta pegou o celular da Mao de Kerim e atendeu – alo Hacir aqui é a Meltem o Mustafá levou um tiro e – ouve eles sussurrando cirurgia extração da bala – esta em cirurgia para a extração da bala

\- A mãe dele já esta sabendo? – Haci perguntou

\- Não nem sabemos como contar – Meltem respondeu honestamente

\- Pode deixar que vou até ela e conto – Haci se prontificou – me mantenha informada

Duas horas depois Hacir e Halide chegam ao hospital

– Graças a Alla você esta aqui como ele esta? – Halide perguntou desesperada se dirigindo diretamente a Fatmagul

\- Ainda esta em cirurgia – Fatmagul responde dando a Mao para ela – fique calma vai ficar tudo bem – e a levou até uma cadeira

\- Como ele esta Meltem de verdade? – perguntou Hacir chamando Meltem em um canto

\- Nenhum medico aparece desde que eu cheguei aqui – ela respondeu – mas espero que a Fatmagul esteja certa e ele esteja bem

Quando nesse momento o medico se aproxima deles - quem são os parentes de Mustafá nalcali

\- Eu sou a mãe dele – Halide responde ainda tremula – doutor como esta meu filho?

\- A bala já foi extraída ele esta fora de perigo já esta no quarto – o medico responde

nesse momento Halide desmaia nos braços de Fatmagul então enquanto o medico vai chamar uma enfermeira para levar a mãe de Mustafá para um quarto para poder examina-la

\- Doutor ela tem problema de rins – Hacir conta ao medico antes dele se ausentar

\- Eu vou passar a noite aqui com ela – hacir anunciou

\- Mas e o Kaan? – Meltem perguntou

\- Samin esta com ele – ela respondeu prontamente

\- Eu vou ficar com o Mustafá – Meltem anunciou – até o Serdar chegar – quando ninguém falou nada – voces avisaram para ele, não é?

\- Sim mas ele vai demorar para chegar – Fatmagul respondeu – deve chegar pela manhazinha

\- tudo bem –Meltem concordou todos tentaram não demonstrar nenhuma reação mais foi difícil se conterem – Mehmet leva o carro amanha pego um taxi

\- Meltem – Mustafá chama quando ela estava quase pegando no sono

\- O que foi? – ela pergunta meio sonolenta

\- Eu levei um tiro, não foi? – ele pergunta meio confuso

\- Sim – ela confirma – você e o Kerim

\- E como ele esta? – perguntou preocupado com o ex rival

\- O tiro passou de raspão – ela explica – e até já recebeu alta do hospital

\- E a minha mãe como recebeu a noticia? – essa pergunta pegou Meltem de surpresa

\- Ela ficou muito agitada – Meltem resolveu não mentir – até sofreu um desmaio mas agora já esta bem esta passando a noite aqui por precaução

Quando ele fez menção de se mexer mas ela não deixa colocando a Mao no peito dele – eu preciso..

\- Não, você precisa descansar – Meltem o corrige – até mesmo porque a policia deve vir aqui de manha para pegar seu depoimento

-O Kerim já deu parte na delegacia? – ele perguntou se acalmando um pouco

\- Espero que sim – ela respondeu mas para si do que para ele – agora dorme

\- Você vai passar a noite aqui comigo? – ele perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios

\- Dorme Mustafá você precisa descansar – ela tenta mudar de conversa – ou devo mandar te darem um remedinho para dormir

Mustafá então ficou quieto e passou horas observando Meltem silenciosamente sem que ela soubesse já que pegou no sono quase que imediatamente

Eles são acordados por Kadir – posso entrar – os dois depois de darem um pulo emitiram um som que correspondia a um sim - os poiciais estão ai fora para tomar seu depoimento Mustafá

\- Tudo bem – Mustafá concordou então os policiais entraram e os dois saíram

Mustafá então relatou para os policiais o mesmo que Kerim tinha relatado no dia anterior quando foi prestar queixa

Quando Kadir e Meltem estavam fora do quarto foram abordados por Halide e Hacir

\- Como esta meu filho? – ela pergunta

\- Esta bem – responde Kadir – esta dando seu depoimento para a policia que por sua vez nesse momento esta a procura do carro de Kerim que foi levado na fuga e da arma usada

\- E quais...- Halide começa a perguntar quando o telefone dele toca

\- Alo Omer o que foi? – Kadir atendeu o telefone esperançoso

\- Acharam o carro do Kerim perto do canal de Bosforo – o advogado respondeu – agora estão atrás da arma que tem quase certeza que estão dentro do rio – o advogado conta – assim que tiver alguma noticia da arma te aviso

Assim que desliga ele relata tudo o que ouviu para as três mulheres que estavam com ele

\- Assim que eu entrar eu posso contar para ele? – a mãe de Mustafá perguntou

\- Claro – o advogado responde Nesse momento os policiais saem do quarto de Mustafá – agora a senhora pode entrar

Já dentro do taxi rumo a sua casa Meltem recebe uma mensagem de um amigo que ela tinha em comum com Selim a convidando para seu aniversario em uma boate a noite então liga para o restaurante de Fatmagul

\- Alo Fatmagul – Meltem a cumprimenta – passa um recado para o Mehmet para mim – e assim que Fatmagul concorda – ela completa – avisa para ele se arrumar para uma festa hoje porque depois da aula ele vai me acompanhar em um aniversário

\- Esta precisando de guarda costa? - Fatmagul pergunta estranhado o recado

\- Porque o aniversariante é um amigo em comum com os dois – ela esclarece – e precaução nunca é demais

\- É verdade – Fatmagul cocorda com ela

\- Menino obediente – Meltem brincou com Mehmet quando o vê bem arrumado

\- Sim senhora para onde vamos – ele respondeu rindo

\- Para uma boate perto daqui – ela respondeu e vê que ele estava doido para perguntar- Não posso ir para lá sempre a mae dele esta lá supondo que eu quisesse ir o que não quero

Ele ri enquanto entram no carro – eu não perguntei nada

\- não precisa esta escrito na sua cara – ela comenta enquanto da partida no carro

Vai aproveitar sua festa que vou conhecer o que é uma boate – ele fala para ela – se o Selim aparecer vou estar no bar já que não faço a mínima ideia de quem seja

Depois de meia hora Selim chega a festa a depois de cumprimentar o aniversariante vai ao encontro de Meltem

Como esta o Mustafá? – ele pergunta – espero que bem

Meltem acha aquele tom muito estranho não responde se despede de seu amigo e vai atrás de Mehmet - vamos

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa além dele ter aparecido, não? – Mehmet perguntou já entrando no carro

\- Sim – ela confessou – ele perguntou sobre o Mustafá num tom em que não gostei então pega o telefone e liga para Hacir- como estão às coisas por aí? – pergunta sem explicar o porque depois dele ter discado para a moça

\- esta tudo bem – Haci respondeu sem perguntar o porque da pergunta – mas alguém perguntou de você hoje - provoca

\- engraçadinha você – Meltem responde enquanto Mehmet que estava ao seu lado se controlando para não rir

No dia seguinte Meltem vai visitar Mustafá logo após visitar seu pai e o encontra no corredor andando no andador – oi

Este a recebe com um enorme sorriso o que faz o coração dela acelerar – oi me acompanha?

Esta o obedece sem pronunciar uma palavra e quando chegam ao quarto eles encontram com Omer, Rahmi, Fatmagul, Kerim, Mehmet, Mukkades e Ebenine

\- Fui eu que chamei todos aqui – Kadir anunciou – como todos aqui fazem parte de uma grande turma queria que todos estivessem presentes nesse momento – todos se entreolham sem entender nada nem mesmo Mukkades teve o que falar até que ele tira um anel do bolso -case comigo Ebenine

\- Claro – ela respondeu se esquecendo que todos estavam ali até mesmo ninguém teve palavras naquele momento

Logo em seguida duas enfermeiras entraram com um bolo então todos comemoraram e desejando felicidades ao casal e durante o tempo todo Mustafá não tirou os olhos de Meltem que tentava fugir daqueles olhares de qualquer maneira

\- Pensei que você não viria hoje – a mãe falou para ela

\- É claro que viria trabalhar mãe – ela respondeu – porque não viria?

\- é bom mesmo se não ficaria sabendo das fofocas – Ender disse em tom conspiratório – o Selim não veio trabalhar

\- E? – Meltem perguntou – isso não me interessa

\- Nem se isso quiser dizer que ele foi viajar, ou seja sumiu – Ender explicou

\- Porque você não me contou antes – Meltem abraça a mãe e lhe da um beijo

Então Meltem pega o que seria o seu trabalho do dia junta tudo e vai para o restaurante

\- Porque te dou corda? - A mãe perguntou fazendo cara de muxoxo

\- Porque você também quer ferrar com eles – ela respondeu já na porta

\- O Selim aparentemente fugiu de ontem para hoje– Meltem chegou ao restaurante anunciando e colocando varias pastas em cima de uma mesa

\- Como é que é? – perguntou Omer que estava conversando em outra mesa com Kerim

\- A fofoca que esta correndo na empresa é que ele viajou sem dizer para onde – ela explicou

\- Será que fugiu do país? – perguntou Kerim preocupado

\- Não acredito – Omer respondeu - a situação dele já esta a ponto de ficar pior

\- Qual foi a parte que perdi? – ela perguntou enquanto se sentava na mesa com Mehmet

\- estão esperando saírem os resultados da pericia da arma que encontraram no Bosforo nas proximidades de onde acharam o carro – Omer explicou – mas tudo indica que ele é o principal suspeito de ter atirado no Kerim e no Mustafá

\- No tom que ele falou comigo ontem – ela comentou – eu não duvido nada

\- Como assim? – Omer perguntou

Então Meltem conta tudo que ocorreu na noite passada para o advogado de kerim

\- Bom dia – disse a Serdar que havia chegado havia dois dias – agora é o meu turno

\- Bom dia – ele responde – ele esta num sono solto e os médicos disseram que se ele continuar assim dentro de poucos dias ele vai receber alta

\- Que bom - Meltem responde com um meio sorriso e Serdar vai embora

Aproveita que Mustafá esta dormindo para estudar mas isso dura pouco porque ele acorda em menos de quinze minutos quando ele acorda

\- Olha a que devo a honra – ele brinca e ela leva um susto

\- Digamos que seja falta de opção para te fazer companhia – ela responde tentando mostrar indiferença

\- eu não acredito – ele responde – acredito que você esta aqui porque pelo menos um pouquinho preocupada comigo

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de responder Mehmet os interrompe aparecendo na porta - A Haci esta aqui fora querendo falar com você

Então Meltem aproveita a deixa e sai para ver o que esta acontecendo

\- Desculpe ter interrompido a conversa de vocês –Mehmet fala quando Meltem fecha porta

\- Tudo bem - Mustafá o tranquiliza

\- O que aconteceu? – ela pergunta quando vê a fatmagul chegando - agora estou mais preocupada

\- Ainda bem que as duas estão aqui – ela começa as duas trocam olhares de quem não estão entendendo nada então ela continua – a mãe dele passou mal de novo e agora esta muito ruim e quer, ou melhor, pediu que antes de morrer gostaria de falar com nós três

\- Tudo bem – Fatmagul falou resignada

\- Tudo bem – Meltem também concorda então vão as três até o quarto de halide

Quando as três chegaram ao quarto Halide se esforçou bastante para falar – eu gostaria muito agradecer as três tudo o que tem feito pelo meu filho ele de um tempo para cá esta voltando a ser o filho que eu conheci muito obrigada – e morre


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

As três ficam paradas uma olhando para outra quando as enfermeiras as tiram de lá

\- Agora você vai lá e vai contar para ele – Asu declara assim que chegam no corredor

\- Porque agora todo mundo cismou que eu é que tenho que fazer as coisas por ele? – Meltem pergunta mesmo com medo da resposta

\- Vai logo – Asu a empurra evitando responder a pergunta o que a Fatmagul também faz

Quando ela chega no corredor onde ficava o quarto dele o viu tentando andar já sem o andador com a ajuda do Mehmet então se aproxima

\- Podemos conversar no quarto? – ela perguntou sem rodeios

Ele até pensou em, fazer uma piada mas quando viu a fisionomia ele mudou de ideia – claro

Ela fez um sinal para Mehmet deixa-los sozinhos e o ajudou a entrar no quarto

\- Não existe um jeito fácil de dizer isso, então lá vai – ela começou a contar – a doença da sua mãe estava num estagio muito avançado e juntando com a agitação dos últimos dias ela passou muito mal ontem e acabou não resistindo e faleceu a uns cinco minutos atrás

Mustafá que mal havia se sentado na cama deu um pulo a abraçou forte e começou a chorar que nem uma criança ela o abraçou de volta e o deixou chorar – eu preciso ver minha mãe Meltem me despedir dela

Quando nesse momento entra o medico – eu já soube o que aconteceu – ele declara – você vai poder ir ao enterro de sua mãe mas não vai poder fazer grandes esforços devido aos pontos

\- Obrigado doutor – ele agradece ao medico

Durante o enterro que aconteceu em Ildir ao qual compareceram todos inclusive Ender Gayer e todos os amigos dela Kadir e Omer observaram que Selim e Erdogan observavam tudo de longe

\- Como eles ficaram sabendo? – perguntou Omer entre os dentes

\- Não sei- respondeu Kadir da mesma maneira – mas é melhor não falarmos nada – e o outro balança a cabeça concordando

Meltem repara que os advogados estavam estranhos e como precisava se afastar um pouco dele por causa de sua mãe vai até eles – o que aconteceu? – os dois se entreolham – a cara de vocês estao entregando

Então Kadir discretamente aponta para cima da colina e eis que Meltem dá de cara com os dois primos – eles não tem um pingo de vergonha

\- Eu tive a impressão não sei porque que varias daquelas pessoas te conheciam Meltem – a mae comentou quando estavam no avião de volta para Istambul

\- Foi só impressão sua mãe – Meltem respondeu – porque eles me conheceriam? – tenta disfarçar com outra pergunta

Gayer que estava no lado das duas só olha de rabo de olho para ela

\- É com certeza foi só impressão – a mãe concordou ao não encontrar outra explicação para tal fato

\- Você não esta cuidando dele? – Fatmagul brincou quando Meltem chegou no dia seguinte no restaurante

\- Não nem que eu quisesse o que não quero não poderia – ela respondeu Fatmagul e Mehmet acharam estranho então ela completa – ele literalmente vai passar o dia inteiro lá em casa e de noite e de dia o Samin vai levar e buscar ele até tirar os pontos

\- Que sorte – ele brinca

\- Mamae resolveu isso ontem e antes de deixa-lo em casa comunicou isso a nós duas e a ele – ela contou

\- E ele falou o que? – Fatmagul perguntou

\- A mesma coisa que a gente – então faz cara de muxoxo – nada então voces vão ter que me aturar o dia inteiro – e os dois começaram a rir

Naquela mesma tarde ela recebe uma mensagem de uma antiga amiga que estava em Istambul para se encontrarem naquela noite

Quando ela estava indo para a cozinha para sair pelos fundos e não encontrar com Mustafá na sala ela é surpreendida por ele, sua mãe e Gayer

–aonde você vai tão bem arrumada? –sua mãe pergunta

\- Vou sair com alguns amigos – Meltem respondeu vagamente

Gayer viu por rabo de olho que Mustafá estava se roendo todo de ciúmes e lhe deu uma vontade imensa de rir mas conseguiu se controlar

Quando a campainha tocou e Ender foi atender e Gayer resolveu ir atrás para deixar os dois sozinhos

\- Você pode até tentar mas não vai conseguir fugir de mim – ele declarou em seu ouvido quando a puxou pela Mao logo após a saída das duas

\- Isso é o que nos vamos ver – ela respondeu rispidamente tentando disfarçar o que a voz dele em seu ouvido fazia com ela e vai se afastando quando é puxada pela Mao novamente e é recebida por um longo e caloroso beijo

\- Agora você pode ir – ele declara rindo depois que ela se desvencilha dele com cuidado

Quando ela chega de madrugada ela encontra Gayer no seu quarto lendo – achei que você tinha um namorado – brinca com a prima

\- Até teria – ela responde - se não estivesse passando a noite sendo enfermeiro do seu

\- Primeiramente não tenho namorado – ela bate na prima com o travesseiro – e em segundo fala baixo

\- Meltem – a prima a repreende – a única coisa que falta para isso é você apresentar como tal para a titia

\- Se eu tivesse namorado eu nao teria saído hoje – ela se defende

\- Saiu sim – a prima retruca rindo – mas vamos ver não são duas e meia e você já esta de volta há e o mais importante você nao saiu antes dele te lembrar de que você esta com ele

\- Do que você esta falando criatura? – Meltem tentou desconversar

\- Daquele beijo de tirar o fôlego que eu vi na cozinha – a prima respondeu deixando Meltem pálida – calma sua mãe não viu nada

-Como foi a noitada ontem? – Gayer provoca ela no café da manha só para ver a reação de Mustafá que também estava presente

\- Reencontrou seus amigos ontem eram aqueles de infância nao? – Ender sem querer estraga o clima que Gayer estava tentando provocar

\- Sim – Meltem respondeu tentando não olhar para Mustafá que começou a rir quando ouviu amigos de infancia – colocamos a conversa em dia

\- Quais seus planos para hoje? - A mãe perguntou para ela

\- Ainda não sei – ela respondeu isso mas querendo berrar qualquer lugar longe dele – alguma ideia?

\- Como esta chovendo muito – a mãe respondeu – que tal passarmos o dia em casa jogando alguns jogos que restaram aqui da época que voces eram crianças

Meltem ficou páilida mas respondeu –claro porque não? - Gayer engasgou com o café quando viu a cara branca da prima e de Mustafá que abriu um largo sorriso em direção a Meltem que fingiu não ver

Então eles passaram o dia inteiro jogando só parando para comer. Todos acabaram se divertindo mas o que mais divertiu foi Mustafá principalmente quando ender começou a contar historias das duas quando eram pequenas Gayer nesse momento imaginou que aquilo parecia mais uma sogra contando histórias embaraçosas para seu genro esse foi o momento em que Meltem mais queria sair fugindo dali e Gayer abriu um largo sorriso para ela que fingiu não entender

A noite depois que Mustafá já tinha ido embora Gayer estava se arrumando para encontrar Samin quando Meltem bate na porta – posso entrar?

\- Claro – Gayer respondeu e Meltem, entra e fecha a porta – o dia te incomodou muito?

\- Ficou evidente assim? – ela perguntou e a prima começou a rir – essa tortura vai acabar quando?

\- Ele tira os pontos essa semana – Gayer a esclarece – se é isso que você quer saber

\- Divirta-se - recomendou Meltem ao sair do quarto da prima

O telefone de Meltem tocou dois dias depois a acordando – Meltem você poderia me levar no hospital agora de manha para tirar os pontos?

\- Tudo bem –Meltem até pensou em recusar mais só de imaginar que não iria esbarrar nele qualquer hora do dia – estou indo

Quando eles estavam saindo do hospital - aonde te deixo? – ela pergunta

Ele a puxa pra perto dele e quando ele ia responder o telefone dele toca e ele coloca no viva voz– alo Kadir, o que houve?

\- Você pode dar um pulinho na delegacia agora? – o advogado pergunta

\- Sim estou indo – Mustafá respondeu e depois que desligou o telefone falou para ela – respondido sua pergunta

Quando eles chegaram a delegacia encontraram Kadir e Kerim esperando por eles

\- Podem leva-lo depois? – ela pergunta

\- Claro – Kadir responde então ela vai embora

Então com o policial eles descobrem que na arma não existia impressão digital nenhuma

\- E agora? – ele pergunta a kadir quando saem da delegacia

\- Só nos resta esperar eles darem um passo em falso – Kadir respondeu tão decepcionado quanto eles

Quando Meltem vai buscar sua mãe para irem para a empresa quando vê Mustafá saindo do escritório com sua mãe

\- Espera só um minutinho vou pegar minha bolsa – Ender fala para filha

\- Claro mãe – Meltem a tranquiliza e quando ela sai da vista deles – como foi hoje na delegacia?

\- Não acharam nenhuma impressão digital – ele respondeu num tom preocupado

\- Sinto muito – ela respondeu, mas a conversa foi interrompida quando a mãe dela volta

\- você vai com a gente Mustafá – Ender declara – a partir de hoje você vai ter uma sala na empresa, algum problema?- ela pergunta ao ver a cara de surpresa dos dois

\- Claro que não – ele responde e adora ver a reação de Meltem com a noticia e imagina que vai poder tomar conta dela caso o Selim aparecesse e tentasse algo

Quando eles chegam na empresa a secretaria de Meltem avisa para ela – Srta Meltem Mehmet deixou o recado para você estar no restaurante as tres e meia e caso você fale com o Mustafá é para passar o mesmo recado

\- Obrigada – Meltem agradece e vai aonde Mustafá estava com sua mãe

\- Sem querer interromper – Meltem entra na sala – mas estão nos esperando no restaurante as três e meia

\- Vamos – Mustafá a chama na porta de seu escritório as três horas

\- Vamos – ela responde se levantando

\- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou a Mehmet quando chegaram ao restaurante

\- É aniversario da Ebenine e vão fazer uma festa surpresa – ele explica

\- Mas a essa hora? – Mustafá pergunta intrigado

\- É que nós dois temos aula mais tarde – Mehmet explica enquanto eles entram na parte interna do restaurante

\- Gostei – ela comentou rindo – estamos importantes

\- Sim – Mehmet concordou rindo também

\- Oi – os dois cumprimentaram todos ao mesmo tempo e todos retribuem o cumprimento

\- Parabens – todos gritam ao mesmo tempo quando Kadir entra com Ebenine no restaurante e esta fica feliz e surpresa ao mesmo tempo com a festa

\- Não me passou pela cabeça – Ebenine ela falou emocionada e abraçou a todos

\- O que aconteceu? – a mãe perguntou quando ela chegou em casa depois da faculdade

-Era aniversario da Ebenine – ela respondeu – agora é a minha vez porque dar uma sala para o Mustafá na empresa

\- É sempre bom ter um homem por perto – a mae respondeu – tem algum problema?

\- Não – respondeu Meltem enquanto trocava olhares com Gayer – problema nenhum

Dias depois Meltem anuncia no café da manha – vou ficar o dia inteiro fora

\- O que foi agora? – Ender perguntou

\- É o casamento da Ebenine – ela respondeu – até ir ao cabeleireiro e se arrumar

Então ela as encontrou no cabeleireiro

Mustafá buscou Mehmet no restaurante e foi com ele encontrar com os outros no barbeiro

Mas tarde quando todos já estavam prontos e se encontraram no hall da casa Kadir, Kerim e Mustafá ficaram babando por Ebenine, Fatmagul e Meltem respectivamente

Antes de saírem rumo ao cartório Mustafá se aproxima de Meltem – você esta linda – ela engole em seco

Durante o casamento Meltem e Mustafá começaram a imaginar como seria se casar um com o outro porem Meltem tentou o Maximo não pensar no assunto ao contrario de Mustafá que deu corda a sua imaginação

\- Ué chegou cedo – Gayer estranha quando Meltem chega uma hora depois do termino da cerimônia

\- Não teve festa foi só mesmo o cartório – Meltem explica a prima enquanto tirava o sapato

\- Foi só isso – Gayer provoca – ou você fugiu do Mustafá que deveria estar bonitão – Meltem olha para com uma cara feia então ela percebe que foi exatamente o que ocorreu – você fugiu do bonitão – e começou a rir


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Era pouco além das sete da manha do dia seguinte quando o telefone de Meltem ligou – alo Fatmagul o que houve?

\- desculpe te acordar – Fatmagul se desculpa – mas preciso falar com alguém

\- Pode falar – Meltem a tranquiliza

\- O Kerim me beijou de novo só que esse beijo foi mas longo e não houve pesadelos dessa vez - - Fatmagul fala de um só fôlego

\- Isso é bom – Meltem responde gostando de ter aquele tipo de conversa com ela – é sinal de que a relação de vocês esta progredindo e que você confia cada vez mais nele

\- A Mukkades esta chamando preciso desligar – Fatmagul declara logo após as duas ouvirem os gritos de Mukkades

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia Meltem chegou ao restaurante – oi Mehmet

\- Oi – ele responde enquanto ela entrava no restaurante

\- oi – cumprimenta Fatmagul – desculpe por ter te acordado tão cedo

\- Não tem problema – Meltem a tranquiliza – sempre que precisar pode me ligar a qualquer hora

Quando ouvem Mehmet suspirando e as duas trocam olhares e começam a rir

\- Isso tudo é saudade da Deniz? – Meltem pergunta em tom de provocação

Fatmagul olha para o rapaz e vê que ele ficou vermelho na hora e mostra para Meltem e declara – não fique triste ela vai voltar

Ele olha para elas entregando que elas estavam certas quando os clientes começam a entrar

\- Como você sabia sobre a Deniz ? – Fatmagul pergunta quando Meltem passa para o outro lado do balcão

\- Você nunca reparou na maneira como ele olhava para ela? – Meltem respondeu com outra pergunta

\- Realmente não – Fatmagul respondeu – e ela?

\- Fugiu da minha pergunta? – Meltem respondeu na cara mais lavada

\- Você perguntou o que ela sentia por ele? – Fatmagul não sabia se ficava admirada ou horrorizada com a cara de pau da amiga

\- Sim com a cara mais lavada – e as duas começaram a rir da resposta

Mustafá estava passeando no parque com Kaan quando encontrou com Kerim

\- Pensei que essa hora você estaria no restaurante ajudando sua mulher – Mustafá comenta

\- Eu até passei de carro por lá –Kerim respondeu – mas tinha um certo alguém por lá

Mustafá que entendeu a piada começou a rir – tenho uma boa noção de quem seja

\- Como vai sua relação com ela, progrediu? – Kerim cutucou

\- Nada –Mustafá respondeu com cara de muxoxo – agora que voltou para faculdade ficou pior E para completar a tortura a mãe dela me deu uma sala do lado da dela na empresa e detalhe é aonde eu a conheci

\- E como você esta fazendo? – Kerim perguntou rindo

\- Por enquanto a mãe dela esta por perto a maior parte do tempo – ele responde – mas nem quero ver como vai ficar daqui para frente mas você sabe porque Omer marcou esse encontro

\- não faço a mínima ideia – Kerim responde sinceramente

\- desculpe pelo atraso – Omer chegou esbaforido – eu marquei aqui porque é perto do escritório – eu recebi uma gravação acusando o Selim de ter atirado em voces

\- Vamos agora prestar queixa- Kerim se empolgou

\- Com certeza – Mustafá concorda – mas tem um detalhe esse fofo aqui

\- Como você já tinha me falado que estava com ele eu me antecipei e liguei para Samin e ele esta vindo busca-lo – Omer declarou quando chega samin também correndo

\- É só o tempo que a gente estiver na delegacia – Mustafá se justifica

\- Vao tranquilos a gente fica bem, não é Kaan? - Samin brinca com o menino

Assim que prestam queixa e saem da delegacia Mustafá vai pegar seu filho e Kerim segue rumo ao restaurante

Quando ele chega ao restaurante o expediente já estava se encerrando ele pode falar sem problemas já que só tinha os três ali além dele

\- O Omer recebeu uma gravação incriminando o Selim pelo tiro que a gente levou – falou sem rodeios os três que estavam acabando de fazer seus afazeres levantaram a cabeça do que estavam fazendo e deixaram tudo de lado e se voltam só para ele

\- Como é que é? – perguntou Meltem que foi a primeira a se pronunciar- alguém denunciou o selim abertamente? Como pude ter sido casada com ele?

\- Sim e nós acabamos de sair da delegacia depois de prestar queixa contra ele – Kerim contou

\- Aconteceu uma coisa estranha hoje – Ender comenta com Meltem assim que esta chega em casa de noite

\- O que mãe? – Meltem perguntou mais por polidez do que por interesse

\- Tentei falar com o Mustafá varias vezes hoje a tarde e nao consegui- Ender responde – para tirar uma duvida

\- As vezes tia ele estava namorando – Gayer se intromete na conversa provocando Meltem

\- é que apareceu uma gravação acusando Selim de ter atirado nele e no Kerim – Meltem conta encarando a prima

\- E como você sabe disso? – a prima continua provocando

\- eu estava no restaurante e o Kerim chegou contando que estava vindo da delegacia e falou que tinha ido até La com ele para prestar queixa – Meltem esclarece as duas mas não sem mandar um olhar fulminador para a prima

\- Vem comigo Gayer – Meltem então arrasta a prima para o seu quarto – dá para parar de jogar indiretas porque uma hora ela vai perceber que algo esta acontecendo

\- O problema que é irresistível – Gayer responde e então Meltem lhe joga o travesseiro e esta lhe devolve da mesma maneira no momento em que Ender entra no quarto

\- Eu ainda vou saber porque a maioria das vezes que entro aqui voces estão fazendo essa briga de travesseiros

As duas trocam olhares então resolvem incluí-la na brincadeira

No casa de Fatmagul chegou uma intimação para Fatmagul e Kerim para comparecerem na delegacia

Quando Mehmet ficou sabendo que Fatmagul e Kerim foram chamados a delegacia ele ligou para Meltem – não sei como isso vai soar mais a Fatmagul e o Kerim foram chamados a delegacia as pressas eu tenho quase certeza que os outros também

Obrigada por avisar isso explica o porque nenhum deles apareceu hoje para trabalhar– Meltem respondeu rindo por ter entendido a piada – estou indo agora

\- Estamos no meio de uma reunião – Ender fala irritada

\- Eles foram chamados a delegacia as pressas – ela esclarece e se levanta para ir embora

\- Eu também vou – Mustafá também declara e quando as duas ficam olhando para ele então completa – também é do meu interesse

\- Vamos no seu carro ou no meu? – ele pergunta a provocando

\- Cada um vai no seu – ela responde e quando vê que o elevador estava cheio resolveu ir de escada e foi seguida por ele

Quando Mustafá se viu sozinho com ela ele resiste e a joga contra a parede e a beija apaixonadamente

\- Estou com pressa – Meltem anuncia depois que consegue se desvencilhar dele

Quando chegaram ao restaurante foram recebidos por Mehmet – esta todo mundo muito tenso parece que ninguém sabe o que esta acontecendo

Meltem então entrou e foi em direção de Ebenine dando um susto nela

– o Mehmet te avisou, não foi? – a herbalista perguntou já sabendo a resposta

\- Parece que você arrumou um ajudante hoje – Mustafá falou para Mehmet e este começa a rir

Horas depois o telefone dele começa tocar enquanto ele estava atendendo do lado de fora do restaurante

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Ender a ele

\- Ainda não temos noticias – ele respondeu agoniado com aquilo

Enquanto isso Meltem que estava pelo lado de dentro vê ele no telefone e a faz sentir algo que ela não gosta e Ebenine repara mas não fala nada

\- É só eu que não tenho noticias? – perguntou Rahmi entrando no restaurante

\- Não – respondeu Meltem

Quando entra os outros dois esperançosos

\- Sem noticias - Rahmi da um balde de água fria – não seria melhor ligar – ele sugere

\- é melhor não – Ebenine responde – as vezes eles não podem atender e agente vai ficar ainda pior

Quando os dois chegaram acompanhados de Kadir todos não sabiam se estavam aliviados ou se queriam bater neles

\- Eles queriam confirmar a historia do Vural e saber do Selim – Kerim contou

\- Com a nossa denuncia e como alguém denunciou que ele estava fora da cidade – Kadir contou - eles quiseram conferir

\- Mas ele apareceu alguns minutos atrasdos mas apareceu - Fatmagul completou

Meltem estava saindo de carro da sua casa quando sente o gelado do revolver no seu pescoço – dirija quieta eu vou te dando as coordenadas

Meltem sabendo que tinha um revolver em sua nuca se vê obrigada a obedece-lo

Então Selim a faz dirigir por um longo percurso sempre com o revolver em seu pescoço até chegarem a um edifício abandonado que foi descoberto recentemente por sua família porem durante o percurso com a Mao livre ele liga para Mustafá e deixa um recado em sua caixa postal quando este não atende" seu desgraçado ela é minha você entendeu ela e minha esposa você esta me entendendo minha" e tira o chip e joga o celular fora pela janela

Meltem ao ouvir o recado não sentiu nada alem de desprezo por Selim mas ficou muito preocupada com Mustafá até procurou uma chance de se livrar dele mas foi em vão

\- Sai – ele ordena agora com a arma em suas costas quando finalmente chegam ao destino e lhe da uma leve coronhada para faze-la desmaiar e a leva no colo para dentro do prédio e aproveita para pegar o celular que estava com ela

\- Oi Gayer – Mustafá atende no momento que estava saindo de casa

\- A Meltem não estaria com você estaria? – ela perguntou num tom serio que o fez levar a situação a serio também

\- não – ele respondeu – já tentou o Mehmet ou a Fatmagul?

\- Já também não apareceu por lá – ela respondeu

\- Já estou chegando ai – ele declara e em menos de dez minutos nos quais ele vai conferir seus recados ele se depara com o recado de selim e liga para Kadir para contar sobre o ocorrido – a Ender esta sabendo? – ele pergunta assim que chega a casa dela

\- Ela esta na empresa sem saber de nada porque? – ela pergunta intrigada

\- Otimo – ele então lhe mostra o recado de Selim – o Kadir esta vindo para cá vamos conferir as camaras de segurança – então os dois saem correndo e quando eles estão se certificando de que o Selim realmente havia sequestrado Meltem Kadir chega

\- Nós vamos nos casar novamente e recomeçaremos a vida longe daqui – Selim fala para Meltem quando esta acordou amarrada a uma cadeira

\- Nem que você fosse o ultimo homem da terra – ela esbraveja

\- Mustafá não é homem para você – ele argumenta

\- Não me lembro se eu te contei mas se não conto agora – Meltem provoca – ele é muito mais homem que você e você sabe do que estou falando – Selim então perde a paciência e da lhe um belo bofetão no rosto

Então depois de prestar queixa na delegacia eles vão para a empresa em busca de Selim

\- Acho melhor você chegar primeiro e contar para sua tia – Kadir recomenda a Gayer antes de entrarem no carro rumo a empresa

Quando a policia chega em busca de Selim que pega a família dele de surpresa Ender já estava sabendo o que ocorreu e Mustafá estava andando pela empresa em busca de pistas sobre Selim

\- Você me obriga a fazer isso Meltem – Selim fala como se a culpada de tudo fosse ela – nós éramos tão felizes tínhamos um futuro pela frente até aparecer esse maldito pescador

\- Quem estragou tudo não foi o maldito pescador - Meltem continua esbravejando – foi você naquela maldita noite quando resolveu ao invés de comemorar a nossa união preferiu ir estuprar uma pobre menina que só queria ver seu noivo

\- A culpa não foi minha – ele tenta se defender – foi o Erdogan que nos fez fazer isso

\- Mentira – ela então berra – o Erdogan pode até ter sido o primeiro, mas você fez porque quis ninguém te obrigou a fazer aquela atrocidade.

Gayer, Ender e Mustafá então vão a delegacia e lá encontram todos querendo noticia

\- Sem pista – Mustafá que foi até eles conta – ninguém sabe onde esta Selim

\- Não existe nenhum galpão abandonado ou algo do gênero – sugere Mehmet

\- Você me deu uma ideia – Mustafá fala faz sinal para Gayer enrolar Ender e sai correndo

Depois de conversarem com os policiais Gayer foi até eles e entrega um bilhete que escreveu escondido da tia logo após a conversa no bilhete dizia que haviam achado o carro dela e dava o endereço

\- Mustafá acharam o carro dela – Mehmet conta ao ligar para Mustafá e passa o endereço para ele

Nesse mesmo momento Selim tem a ideia de trocar a placa do carro de Meltem e de dar um fim nele e resolve amarra-la ainda mais e sai para fazer isso

Selim então depois de ter jogado o carro ao mar volta para o prédio abandonado depois de ter comprado comida e encontra uma Meltem exausta pedindo socorro

\- trouxe comida meu amor – ele diz todo sorridente

\- vai ser ótimo comer assim com as mãos amarradas – ela diz sarcástica

\- Claro que vai – ele responde – eu vou te dar comida na boca quer coisa mais romântica

Então senta ao seu lado e começa a lhe dar comida e ela como estava exausta e faminta foi obrigada a aceitar

\- Mustafá você já chegou ao lugar que te falei? – Mehmet perguntou

\- Não teve um acidente e estou preso no transito por quê? – ele perguntou com o coração apertado

\- Acharam o carro ele caiu de um penhasco– ele diz num só fôlego – estamos todos a caminho também

Mustafá chega junto com todos eles e juntos veem a retirada do carro de dentro da água e todos estavam muito tristes Ender foi a única que tão presa em sua dor não se deu conta que Mustafá chorava convulsivamente

E todos eles não sabiam se consolavam a mãe, ele ou se voavam no pescoço dos Yasaran que também tinham ido para lá querendo saber do filho

Quando eles tiraram o carro do mar eles encontraram objetos pessoais dos dois em seu interior o que deixou todos ainda mais desconsolados

Mehmet olhou e viu que Mustafá tinha saído de carro e apontou para Fatmagul – deixa ele vai precisar espairecer

Mustafá estava chorando muito e dirigindo como um louco quando percebe que estava perto de uma fabrica desativada que pertencia aos Yasaran e como seu coração berrava que ela não estava não podia estar morta ele resolveu ir até lá

Quando ele entra na fabrica ele começa a berrar – Meltem – varias vezes

Depois de vários chamados ela finalmente escuta e responde- Mustafá – ela grita o mais alto que conseguia por varias vezes até que ele chegou nela

Quando a viu ele foi correndo soltar as cordas dela e depois de trocarem um forte abraço eles correm para a saída mas dão de cara com Selim na porta que estava voltando da cidade

O pessoal quando estava voltando para Istambul se depararam com o carro de Mustafá parado perto de uma fabrica então Mehmet e Kerim saíram do carro e foram até o carro de Mustafá para verem se descobriam algo mas só encontraram o carro vazio

Mehmet que estava com o celular no bolso então disca para a policia e passou o endereço para a policia e contou sobre as suspeitas


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Mustafá e Selim começaram uma briga muito feia na qual os dois batiam e apanhavam muito quando se ouviu o barulho das sirenes e Selim aproveitou da distração momentânea dos dois para fugir

Então os dois foram atendidos por paramédicos que chegaram junto com a policia

\- Alo Gayer – Mehmet ligou para a prima de Meltem – é melhor você sentar

\- Porque, o que aconteceu? – Gayer perguntou aflita

\- A Meltem esta viva e bem – ele declarou alegre

\- Foi a melhor noticia que recebi na minha vida –Gayer comenta chorando

\- Eles estão sendo levados para o hospital para exames de precaução – ele completa a noticia e passa o endereço do hospital para ela

\- Eles estão muito machucados? E o Selim? – ela pergunta preocupada

\- Aparentemente sua prima esta praticamente ilesa salvo uns hematomas de tapas – Mehmet conta – já Mustafá parece que foi atropelado por um rolo compressor já Selim conseguiu fugir

\- desgraçado – Gayer comenta

Mehmet antes de desligar me responda... – Gayer ficou reticente em perguntar

\- Se a sua pergunta seria quem descobriu tudo e resolveu o problema a resposta você já sabe qual é – ele contou

Duas horas depois Ender e Gayer chegam acompanhadas de Samin

\- Aonde esta minha filha? – ela pergunta desesperada então Fatmagul a leva até o quarto onde Meltem estava descansando

\- gayer – Mehmet a chama – ela mandou o recado que é para evitar o Maximo de tempo possível que ela saiba que quem a salvou foi ele

\- E ele concordou? – ela pergunta indignada

\- Sim – Mehmet responde também num tom revoltado

\- Como esta a versão turca da Lara Croft? – Gayer brinca com a prima assim que entra no quarto

\- Estou ótima – Meltem respondeu rindo

\- Como voces ainda conseguem fazer piada depois de um dia como o de hoje? – pergunta Ender então as duas vão até ela e a abraça

\- Vai pra casa descansar, mãe – Meltem ordenou

\- Não – ender respondeu – vou passar a noite aqui com você

Então Meltem olha para a prima que entende o verdadeiro motivo de Meltem querer a mãe longe – tia vai sim eu fico aqui com ela a senhora precisa descansar depois desse ioiô emocional de hoje

\- Pela manha já vou estar em casa – Meltem completa – e prometo ficar o dia inteiro com você – Meltem completa rindo

Ender também começa a rir – tudo bem mas vou cobrar a promessa – e as três começam a rir

\- Agora você pode fazer o que você queria desde o inicio – Gayer comenta quando todos já tinham, ido embora

\- Eu não quero nada – Meltem se defende

\- Meltem – Gayer fala empurrando a prima em direção a porta – não precisa negar que você esta doida para ir ver o Mustafá

E quando Meltem percebe já esta no corredor então resolve obedecer não só prima mas tambem o seu coração e vai até o quarto de Mustafá

\- Posso entrar? – Meltem pergunta depois de dar três pancadinhas na porta

\- Claro – Mustafá que estava deitado responde com um largo sorriso no rosto

\- Como você esta? – ela perguntou preocupada assim que fechou a porta atrás de si

\- A pergunta certa é como você esta? – Mustafá respondeu com outra pergunta em um tom preocupado

\- Eu estou bem – ela respondeu – eu quero saber se você esta bem?

\- Estou sim – ele responde – só me sinto como se estivesse passado um rolo compressor por cima de mim – e começa a rir

\- Que bom – ela respondeu se controlando para não rir – agora eu tive certeza que você é completamente maluco

\- Por quê? – ele pergunta se fazendo de desentendido e pensando que sim era maluco mas era por ela

\- Porque você entrou naquele galpão sozinho – ela o esclarece – você deveria era ter chamado a policia ter a deixado fazer o serviço dela

\- E correr o risco de colocar a sua vida em risco sem chance – ele responde se aproximando dela e colocando a Mao em seu queixo a fazendo a olhar diretamente nos seus olhos e lhe da um leve beijo

Meltem ao ouvir tal declaração acompanhada por um leve beijo a deixou sem chão e com a garganta seca mas são interrompidos pela enfermeira antes que ela pudesse esboçar alguma reação

Quando esta entrou os dois já estavam distantes então declarou – eu vim trazer os seus remédios mas vejo que esta bem melhor

\- Sim – ele respondeu – obrigado – e pega os remédios de sua Mao – mas já recebi o melhor remédio que poderia receber

A enfermeira não entendeu nada mas Meltem entendeu muito bem a piada dele mas se adiantou para a porta e declarou – como já vi que você esta bem estou indo boa noite – e sai com a enfermeira logo atrás dela

Quando ela entra em seu quarto encontra Gayer sentada no sofá esperando ansiosa por ela – como foi?

\- não tenho nada para contar – ela tenta desconversar

Gayer finge não ouvir essa resposta – bem pela sua cara ele ter beijado você é uma certeza mas aconteceu mais alguma coisa, o que foi?

Meltem então se senta na sua cama e responde – eu perguntei porque ele não deu todas as informaçoes do galpão para a policia ao invés de ter arriscado a vida dele

\- E? – Gayer pergunta quando ela para de falar

Meltem então respira fundo e completa a historia – ele falou que não poderia arriscar a minha vida

Gayer respira fundo depois de recuperada do susto entao fala – não tenho nada a declarar

\- Otimo – Meltem respira fundo aliviada

\- Mentira – Gayer não se contem – qual foi a sua reação depois de tal declaração?

Meltem então olha para ela sem saber o que responder – não sei nem como descrever

\- Deixa eu tentar – gayer se arrisca – sem chão garganta seca

\- Isso já não esta bom – Meltem a interrrompe Gayer ri e vai então até ela e a abraça

Quando as duas primas chegam em casa no dia seguinte pela manha encontram ender andando de um lado para o outro

\- O que foi? – Meltem perguntou preocupada com a atitude da mãe

\- Ou eu sou masoquista ou eu tenho um desejo no meu subconsciente muito forte de ver os Yasaran presos – Ender declara

\- Porque? – Meltem pergunta ainda mais preocupada

\- Você esta liberada da promessa de ficar o dia inteiro comigo –Ender começa a contar – a Leman morreu

\- O que? – Meltem pergunta chocada com a revelação

\- Vai logo até lá – a mãe de Ender declara – mas mande noticias

Meltem troca olhares com Gayer e esta declara – vai logo antes que ela mude de ideia

E quando Meltem já estava abrindo a porta Ender conta – estou indo até o hospital ver como esta o Mustafá porque parece que ele entrou numa briga ontem em algum lugar e como ele não tem famila achei melhor traze-lo para cá voces tem algo contra?

-Só uma pergunta – Gayer fala quando vê a cara pasma de Meltem – e se alguém perguntar o porque já que tem três mulheres sozinhas em casa

\- Espero que ninguém saiba – Ender respondeu – mas se alguém descobrir vou dizer que ele não tem família e que como ficamos o dia inteiro fora ele fica aqui durante o tempo que o Samin trabalha e vem busca-lo quando termina o expediente

\- E isso é verdade? – pergunta Meltem

\- Não – Ender respondeu de pronto – vai ser poucos dias prometo porque tem algum problema?

\- Não – as duas responderam ao mesmo tempo

\- estou indo – Meltem declara depois de trocar olhares com a prima e vai embora

Quando Meltem chega no restaurante ainda estava pálida

\- Você não deveria estar em casa descansando? –Mehmet pergunta levando susto ao vê-la ali e ela faz sinal para ele segui-la

Quando entra no interior do restaurante Ebenine e Fatmagul também levam susto com ela

\- A minha cara pálida e devido as duas noticias que recebi quando cheguei em casa – ela conta

\- E quais foram? – Ebenine pergunta

\- Que a Leman morreu – ela conta - e que o Mustafá vai passar todo o periodo de sua recuperação lá em casa

Nesse momento Omer e Kerim chegam ao restaurante

\- Já souberam das novidades? – kadir perguntou

\- Sobre a mãe do Vural sim – Famagul respondeu – porque tem mais?

Agora vem a melhor parte – Kerim o corta – Resat e Munir foram presos durante a madrugada

As três e mais Mehmet ficaram ali chocados com a noticia

\- Mas como porque isso aconteceu? – Meltem perguntou se recuperando do susto

\- Ainda não sabemos direito – responde Omer - mas parece que a própria mulher o denunciou

– ainda bem que você esta aqui – Kadir se dirige a Meltem assim que chega – vamos precisar de acesso aos documentos da empresa

\- Claro – ela responde – fiquem a vontade mas foi a Perihan quem o denunciou?

\- Sim – ele responde – e parece que teve direito até a escuta telefônica

\- Quais são as novidade? – Mustafá que estava alojado no sofá pergunta a ela quando ela abre a porta

\- Cade as duas? – ela tenta desconversar

\- Sairam para jantar com o Samin– ele respondeu – mas não mude de conversa

\- A morte da Leman foi a fofoca mais banal – ela contou enquanto ele fazia um sinal para ela se sentar ao lado dele e ela obedeceu para evitar que ele se machucasse mais se a puxasse, pelo menos foi o que disse para si mesma – o Resat e o Munir foram presos

\- Presos? – Mustafá pergunta enquanto começava a brincar com a Mao de Meltem fazendo círculos em sua palma

\- Sim – ela responde tentando evitar não perceber que aqueles movimentos em sua palma estava fazendo um arrepio correr em sua espinha - parece que a própria Perihan fez a denuncia

Quando eles ouvem vozes perto da porta então se deita de novo e ela pula de sofá

\- Então o namoro vai serio priminha? – meltem provoca a prima que faz sinal que Mustafá estava bem ali

\- Sim –Ender responde por ela deixando Gayer sem fala – trouxe janta para os dois mas e as novidades? – perguntou se virando para Meltem e indo em direção a cozinha e fazendo sinal para Meltem a acompanhar

Então Meltem repete tudo o que ocorreu aquele dia para a mãe depois das três terem deixado Mustafá sozinho na sala

Já no quarto pronta para dormir Meltem ouve bater na porta então Gayer Poe a cabeça para dentro – posso entrar?

\- Se eu falar que não você vai falar ai na porta – Meltem responde

\- Só vim te dar um lembrete caso a madrugada demore a passar – Gayer fala – mamãe esta no quarto ao lado – e antes que Meltem tivesse o tempo de lhe mandar o travesseiro na cara Gayer sai fechando a porta

Quando Meltem estava saindo de manha antes que Mustafá acordasse ela encontrou sua mãe na porta – me da uma carona

\- Claro – ela responde – vamos – já dentro do carro ela pergunta a mãe – porque a senhora o levou para se recuperar lá em casa

\- É que cada vez eu o vejo mais como o filho que eu nunca tive- Ender resolveu ser honesta com a filha

\- Como isso aconteceu? e porque você não teve outro filho? – Meltem faz essas duas perguntas em disparada

\- Não sei pode ser porque vejo ele todo dia nos últimos meses e ele perdeu os pais nesse período, não sei – ela respondeu uma pergunta – e quanto ao irmão seu pai estava começando uma carreira e eu tinha que acompanha-lo e ca para nós naquela época você já dava trabalho suficiente

Meltem deu um sorriso amarelo para a mãe para disfarçar que estava pensando na parte que dizia respeito a Mustafá

\- Antes que eu me esqueça – Ender completa – eu falei ontem com a Ebenine e combinei com ela que vou mandar todos os documentos que eu encontrar para o restaurante para você e o Mehmet estudarem lá e como você vai entregar o que interessar ao Kadir vai ficar mais fácil assim – Meltem a ficou encarando assustada

Quando ela chegou no restaurante encontrou Fatmagul preparando a comida e Mehmet debruçado em documentos e falando de comida com Fatmagul

\- Quando você surtar prometo que eu pago o hospital – ela fala com Mehmet chegando por trás dele e ele começou a rir

Cinco minutos depois chegou um rapaz com varias pastas – mandaram entregar aqui – ele disse sem graça

\- Vem comigo – Mehmet vai com o rapaz até o local que era para deixar os documentos

\- Minha mãe é maluca – ela comenta enquanto eles as deixaram sozinhas

\- Mas não é isso que esta te incomodando – Fatmagul comenta – e não é o fato dele estar hospedado na sua casa

\- Esta tão evidente assim? – ela perguntou e quando Fatmagul começou a rir ela completa – minha mãe esta começando a vê-lo como o filho que ela não teve, acredita?

Fatmagul não aguentou e começou a rir – nada a declarar

\- O documento que o Kadir precisa vai ser o ultimo da ultima pasta que esta guardada -comentou Mehmet que quase não trabalhou o dia todo como garçom só para agilizar a verificação dos documentos

\- Pior ele ainda esta lá na empresa – Meltem o corrige

\- Acho melhor voces descansarem um pouco – Ebenine que havia chegado logo após a Meltem para ajudar a fatmagul recomenda – afinal voces ainda tem que ir para a faculdade

Quando chega Kadir – ainda bem que você esta aqui – ele se dirige para Meltem

\- Qual é a bomba agora? – ela pergunta desanimada

\- Eles querem que voces três prestem depoimento amanha pela manha – ele explica - e não é so porquevoces são sócias deles agora mas porque...

\- Eu fui casada com o Selim e meu pai tinha negócios com eles – Meltem completa e Kadir faz que sim com a cabeça – que ótimo e tem que ter o Mustafá também?

\- Sim – Kadir explica – além dele ter assumido os negócios do seu pai ele trabalhou muito tempo com eles e tem mais uma coisa o resat ainda esta preso mais o Munir foi solto

\- Já avisou pra eles que eles vão ter que depor? – meltem perguntou a Kadir que faz um não com a cabeça – pode deixar que eu falo com eles

-Ainda bem que estão todos aqui – os três que estavam conversando na sala a olharam espantados

\- O que foi? – perguntou Gayer – qual é a bomba da vez?

\- Nós três fomos intimados a depor amanha – ela conta e os três fazem uma cara de espanto

\- Nós? – Gayer pergunta mais para provocar

\- Você não – Meltem responde se sentando ao lado dela e foi so que se deu conta que estava de frente para Mustafá que lhe mandou um largo sorriso mas não podia trocar de lugar sem chamar atenção

\- Mas porque? – Ender perguntou – não sabemos de nada entramos lá não tem nem um mês

\- Mas os três já mantiveram relações com eles antes – Gayer respondeu depois de raciocinar bastante

\- Exatamente – Meltem concorda com a prima

\- Quem tinha negócios com eles era o Turanar eu não fiquei sabendo de nada – Ender comenta ainda confusa – não acredito que o Selim tenha te contado algo – Gayer percebeu que a menção do relacionamento de Meltem e Selim incomodou Mustafá mas controlou o riso – você trabalhava não era na logística?

\- Era – ele respndeu mas foi logo cortado por Meltem

\- Mas tem acesso a todos os documentos do papai no momento – ela conta sem olhar para ele

Quando os três estavam saindo da delegacia depois de prestarem depoimento quando o telefone dele toca – alo Kerim

\- Você esta muito ocupado? – Kerim pergunta

\- Não – Mustafá responde – já acabei de prestar depoimento agora estou livre

Kerim entendeu que ele não estava sozinho então tomou cuidado com o que dizia – podemos nos encontrar ou esta muito machucado?

\- Claro que podemos conversar – Mustafá respondeu em forma de código mas olhou para Meltem que entendeu que tinha algo haver com Selim – pode me pegar aqui na delegacia?

\- Estou indo – Kerim responde então desligam o telefone

\- Você vai ficar bem aqui sozinho? – Ender perguntou a ele

\- Claro vou sim – Mustafá responde trocando olhares com Meltem

Kerim então buscou Mustafá e foram ao encontro dos homens de Fahit

\- Voces encontraram o Selim? – Mustafá pergunta ao homem

\- Encontramos sim – ele respondeu mas voces dois não vão ao encontro dele sozinhos – a policia vai estar junto os dois começaram a rir então o homem os leva ate a policia

\- Mas como voces o encontraram? – Kerim perguntou

\- Seguimos o rastro dele depois que ele saiu da fabrica – o homem explicou – e um homem com a descrição do Selim não é tão difícil de ser notado

\- Senhores esta tudo pronto para invadir o esconderijo dele e de seus cúmplices – o policial foi até eles e contou

\- Já estamos indo – o empregado de Fahit respondeu

\- Cumplices? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo quando o policial se afastou

\- Parece que ele conseguiu alguns – ele respondeu – parece que você bateu muito nele – falou se dirigindo a Mustafá – e ele precisou de ajuda para se recuperar

\- como voces souberam dessa parte? – perguntou Kerim

\- A pessoa que nos informou falou que tinha um homem por ali que batia com a discrição do Selim mas estava muito machucado – o homem completou – com uma certa ajuda a policia conseguiu localizar os homens

\- Que não foi a sua – Kerim brincou

\- Vamos se não eles vão sem a gente – o homem falou rindo então os três vão ao encontro dos policiais

\- Abra é a policia – os policiais ordenaram assim que chegaram ao local porem como ninguém do lado de dentro se manifestou os policiais invadiram o local

Selim conseguiu fugir do local mas Kerim e Mustafá viram e começaram a correr atrás dele e como eles eram dois e Selim era apenas um eles conseguiram encurrala-lo em um beco então Selim começa a atirar a esmo não atingindo nenhum dos dois porem um policial que tinha ido atrás deles atirou uma vez quando ouviu os disparos e esta bala atingiu a barriga de Selim

\- Voces estão bem – o homem de Fahit pergunta aos dois depois de serem atendidos pelos paramédicos

\- Sim – respondeu os dois ao mesmo tempo

\- E ele? – perguntou Mustafá

\- Vai sobreviver a bala nao se alojou em nenhum órgão vital – ele respondeu

Meltem estava trabalhando com Mehmet no restaurante mas estava visivelmente como pensamento em outro lugar

\- O que aconteceu agora? – ele pergunta interrompendo o trabalho – ou melhor o que aconteceu com ele agora?

\- Porque voce acha que tem haver com ele? – ela pergunta rindo então ele olha para ela e os dois começam a rir ainda mais

Quando são interrompidos por Ebenine reclamando – o Kerim não atende o telefone?

\- Ele saiu com o Mustafá então... – Meltem explica

Então tanto Ebenine quanto Fatmagul dão um pulo – o que como assim? – as duas praticamente gritam ao mesmo tempo

\- O kerim ligou para ele assim que a gente estava saindo da delegacia e então os dois saíram juntos – ela acabou de explicar foi quando Mehmet entendeu o que estava acontecendo – ele não contou nada para voces?

\- Não mas porque isso nao soa bem – Ebenine comenta

\- Porque eu tenho quase certeza que tem a ver com o Selim – Meltem se arriscou – vou dar uma volta para ver se espaireço um pouco

Enquanto ela estava andando de carro ela sentiu que deveria dar um pulo em casa ficou muito cismada com aquilo já que nunca tinha lhe acontecido aquilo antes e quando lá chegou encontrou Mustafá já na porta

Depois de se certificar que não tinha ninguém olhando ele foi e a abraçou e contou – o Selim foi capturado depois de ter levado um tiro da policia e vai para a cadeia depois de se recuperar da cirurgia para tirar a bala – e lhe da um beijo no pescoço o que fez ela se arrepiar toda

\- Que bom – ela respondeu se afastando dele – já esta indo então – ela constata o fato ao ver a mala na Mao dele

\- Sim – ele responde – já estou bem e recuperado

\- Isso porque você foi com o Kerim na captura do Selim – Meltem constatou segurando o riso

\- Isso é você que esta dizendo – ele respondeu rindo e entrando em seu carro

Assim que ele se afasta Gayer e Ender vão ao encontro dela

\- Ele quis ir embora alegando que já estava bem – Ender conta - mas o que você esta fazendo aqui a essa hora?

\- Esqueci uma coisa para a faculdade – Meltem mente

\- Sabe que até eu estava me acostumando com ele – Gayer fala quando entra no quarto com Meltem – e você já teve desculpas melhores, priminha

\- Quem te disse que menti? – Meltem tenta se fazer de inocente

\- Ta bom – Gayer faz cara de enfado – você finge que é verdade e eu finjo que acredito

Quando ela estava saindo da aula ela recebe uma mensagem de Mustafá "Se te interessa saber Selim já saiu da cirurgia e a policia esta lá esperando apenas ele ter alta para leva-lo preso" ela mostra para Mehmet

\- Isso é bom, não é? – ele perguntou curioso

\- É sim – ela respondeu –nem acredito que isso vai acabar e com a prisão de todos

\- Mas tem um em coma, certo? – ele perguntou

\- Sim – ela conta – esse vai ser o único que só vai responder apenas um processo pelo visto isso é se acordar

De manha enquanto estava tomando café Gayer chega com um embrulho para Meltem – isso é para você abra logo antes que a titia chegue

Meltem leva um susto com aquilo tudo mas abre o embrulho eram vários documentos da empresa os quais ela nunca tinha visto antes e junto tinha um bilhete"da onde veio esses tenho certeza que vão aparecer mais Mustafá"

\- O que significa isso? – Gayer pergunta se referindo ao bilhete

\- Tenho até medo da resposta – respondeu Meltem colocando os documentos no colo quando sua mãe chegou

Enquanto ela estava no carro a caminho do restaurante de Fatmagul ela liga para Mustafá

\- Aonde você arranjou esses documentos? – ela foi direto ao assunto


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

\- Bom dia minha linda – ele disse e completa – quando eu cheguei em casa ontem esse embrulho estava me esperando

Meltem que tinha tido um frio na barriga quando ouviu o cumprimento dele desliga o telefone logo após a resposta dele

\- Eles estão te esperando – Mehmet declara logo assim que ela sai do carro

\- Eu sei – ela responde – é melhor você vir junto

Chegando ao encontro de Fatmagul, Kerim, Ebenine e Kadir ela entrega a este o embrulho que recebeu de Mustafá pela manha – ele disse que chegou em casa e isto estava esperando por ele eu ainda não abri para ver do que se tratava

\- Quem é este ser que esta nos ajudando tanto anonimamente? – pergunta Ebenine intrigada

\- Realmente não sei – então chamou – Mehmet acho que isso é prioridade

\- Sim – ele respondeu

\- Eu vou até lá para ver se consigo achar mais alguma coisa – ela declarou e sai

Chegando lá estava andando pelo pátio dos caminhões ela vê uma sala com as persianas fechadas então resolve ir até lá e percebeu que a porta não estava trancada e então resolve entrar quando dá de cara com Mustafá revirando tudo

\- Qual foi a parte que perdi? – ela pergunta fazendo ele da um pulo e ela se segura para não começar a rir

\- Aqui é a minha antiga sala na época que trabalhava na logística – ele explica se levantando e indo em direção dela – tive a ideia de vir procurar aqui porque eles poderiam ter escondido algo aqui para me comprometer

\- Pode ser – ela respondeu tentando se afastar quando viu que ele estava perto demais – não fuja – e lhe da um beijo o qual ela não luta contra

\- Temos que achar uns documentos – ela disse depois que ele a largou – então eles procuram por horas mas não acham nada alem de itinerários de viagens e um documento falando que ele tinha que comparecer ao fórum de Ildir no dia seguinte

\- Porque eu acho que também tenho que estar lá – ela disse brincando

Naquela madrugada Meltem acorda a prima – estou indo para o julgamento do Mustafá enrola a mamae

\- Pode deixar – ela responde meio grogue

\- Voces pretendiam me lembrar desse julgamento ? – Meltem pergunta para Fatmagul chegando por trás dela

\- Você nao lembrava? – ela responde com outra pergunta

\- Como ninguém falou mais nada e como não esta acontecendo nada no s últimos dias – Meltem responde rindo

\- Então como você lembrou? – Fatmagul perguntou também rindo e já imaginando a natureza da resposta

Meltem olha para ela e começa a rir - estávamos procurando mais documentos quando nos deparamos com a intimação – enquanto iam em direção ao avião

Quando nesse momento Chega Hacer correndo com Kaan nos braços – eu quase esqueci

\- Somos duas – respondeu Meltem enquanto brincava com o menino

Mustafá que tinha chego um pouco antes de Meltem observava a conversa das três

\- Observando as três mulheres da sua vida juntas – Mukkades provoca chegando perto dele

\- Fala baixo – ele responde entre os dentes

Serdar que também ia depor encontrou com eles no aeroporto e todos foram diretamente para o fórum

Durante o julgamento no qual Kerim e Mustafá eram suspeitos juntamente com Yasan Fatmagul, Meltem e Hacer, Serdar reafirmaram o mesmo depoimento que tinham dado anteriormente houve revezamento entre elas para ficarem com Kaan e no final como o esperado os dois foram inocentados e Yasan condenado pela tentativa de assassinato de Vural

Quando Mustafá saiu da sala de audiência ele foi direto abraçar o filho mas não tirou os olhos de Meltem o que não passou desapercebido por ninguém porem não disseram nada

Então todos voltaram para Istambul no mesmo avião e Meltem fez questão de se sentar o mas longe possível de Mustafá

Quando Meltem e Fatmagul estavam descendo do avião foram abordadas por uma senhora – voces tem muita sorte

As duas a ficam encarando e perguntam ao mesmo tempo – porque?

\- Os maridos de voces são completamente apaixonados por voces – as duas a ficaram encarando – olha como os dois olham para voces As duas tem muita sorte – e se afasta

Fatmagul olha para Meltem que estava em choque e começou a rir descontroladamente – foi uma completa estranha quem disse – e continuou rindo

\- Para de rir – Meltem pede a Fatmagul

Quando chegou em casa encontrou Gayer em seu quarto – quero detalhes

\- E porque te daria algum? – Meltem perguntou enquanto colocava sua mala no chão

\- Porque eu te cubro sempre com a sua mãe – Gayer respondeu

\- É um bom argumento- Meltem brinca – no julgamento só fui confirma o depoimento que já tinha dado a policia fofoca foi na volta

\- Porque? – Gayer perguntou curiosa

\- Estava eu desembarcando com Fatmagul quando fomos abordadas por uma senhora que falou – Os maridos de voces são completamente apaixonados por vocês. vocês tem muita sorte palavras dela

Gayer a essa altura rolava na cama de tanto rir – e eu perdi essa cena não acredito e você falou o que?

\- Eu fiquei ali parada em choque – Meltem responde – alias eu ainda estou

\- Posso entrar? – Ender pergunta após bater na porta

\- Claro mãe – Meltem responde enquanto Gayer parava de rir

\- Tenho novidades que podem interessar sua nova turma – Ender conta e como Meltem e Gayer se aproximavam dela – aquela mulher que anda pra cima e para baixo com o Munir – e mostra o livro de colégio – esta trabalhando lá com outra identidade – e entrega a Meltem o livro e um documento atual com foto com outro nome – se ajudar ai esta

Quando ela saiu as duas primas ficaram olhando uma para a outra

– O que deu nela? – Meltem perguntou assustada

\- Esta querendo ajudar a sua nova turma – Gayer começou a rir – agora só espero que ela aceite o genro com essa mesma facilidade e Meltem então joga o travesseiro nela

No dia seguinte ao chegar ao restaurante Meltem só encontra Mehmet, Kadir e Ebennine – esta faltando gente, não?

\- Fatmagul e Kerim foram com Mukkades e Fahit procurarem uma casa para eles – Kadir explica

Meltem arregala os olhos e abre um sorriso então declara – eu queria falar com você mesmo kadir – e lhe entrega o material que a mãe achou e lhe explica o que ela disse

\- Futuramente pode servir sim- Kadir responde – tem tantos processos contra eles que quem sabe

\- Foi exatamente isso que pensamos – Meltem comenta

Quando ela estava saindo com Mehmet para a faculdade eles viram Fatmagul estacionando o carro de Kerim e quando esta saiu estava os dois batendo palmas

\- Já estão indo para a faculdade? – Kerim perguntou assim que saíram do carro

\- Temos que chegar mais cedo hoje- Mehmet explica enquanto Meltem sorri para Fatmagul mostrando que estava gostando do progresso

Meltem estava estudando com Mehmet quando o telefone do restaurante e Ebenine atende – pode deixar eu falo sim O Sr Fahit esta te esperando Fatmagul – Ebenine declara

\- Me da uma carona Meltem? – ela pergunta depois de trocar um olhar com a mãe de Kerim

\- Claro – ela responde e então as duas saem do restaurante – para onde?

\- Para a minha nova casa – ela respondeu rindo

\- Então voces finalmente encontraram a casa ideal – Meltem comentou enquanto entravam no carro

\- Sim – Fatmagul responde rindo

\- O Kerim ainda não chegou – o pai dele declara assim que elas saem do carro

Então Fatmagul a arrasta para conhecer a casa e quando saíram Kerim já tinha chegado mas trazia Mustafá a tira colo

\- Como vão as coisas com seu marido? –Fatamagul pergunta entre os dentes

\- Não via ele desde então – Meltem também respondeu entre os dentes

Enquanto os dois assinavam todos os documentos Mustafá se aproximava dela e assim que chegou bem perto declara – com você topava até uma casinha de sape

Meltem sentiu que ficou muito corada principalmente depois que o pai de Kerim olhou para eles e usou isso como desculpa para se afastar dele

Kerim e Fatmagul apesar de não ouvirem o que foi dito veem toda a cena mas fingem que não mas ela faz sinal que vai voltar com ela a ele depois de ter visto a cena ele aceita rindo

\- O que foi que ele te falou que te deixou tão roxa assim? – Fatmagul perguntou já dentro do carro

\- Ficou tão evidente assim? – Meltem perguntou desconsolada e Fatmagul balançou a cabeça afirmativamente ela continua – ele falou que comigo topava até uma casinha de sape e Fatmagul arregalou os olhos para ela

Kerim estava reformando a casa onde ia viver com Fatmagul com a ajuda de Mustafá e de Rahmi quando este fala – fico feliz todos nós tenhamos nos tornado amigos

\- Sim Rahmi – Mustafá declara rindo para o ex cunhado

\- Então posso te fazer uma pergunta? – o irmão de Fatmagul se empolga

\- Pode Rahmi, pode – ele responde divertido

\- Quando você vai se casar com a Meltem? – Rahmi pergunta enquanto Kerim sentava no chão para rir e Rahmi não entendeu nada

\- Não sei Rahmi – Mustafá procurou responder da maneira mais simples possível – nem se isso ira acontecer um dia mas prometo se isso acontecer você será minha testemunha

\- Pode deixar que ajudo a nenhum dos dois esquecerem dessa conversa – Kerim falou brincando

Meltem estava estudando para uma prova da faculdade com Mehmet quando chega Mukkades – vou deixar a Elif aqui que vou conhecer a casa da Fatmagul – e sai do restaurante deixando os dois com a menina

\- E como será essa casa? – Mehmet pergunta curioso

\- Quando ficar pronta vai ficar a cara deles – Meltem responde

\- Já esta planejando a sua? – ele brinca e ela entende a piada

\- já fiz isso uma vez e não pretendo passar por isso de novo – ela responde depois de jogar um guardanapo nele

\- Independente do noivo? – ele insiste na pergunta

\- Sim independente do noivo – ela responde enquanto usava o mesmo guardanapo para brincar com Elif quando toca o seu telefone – oi Omer

\- O Selim já recebeu alta e esta indo para a delegacia – Omer conta para ela – porem o resat foi solto

\- Obrigada pela noticia – ela responde então conta para ele

\- Não vai ligar para contar para ele? – ele não resiste e provoca

\- Não no Maximo vou mandar uma mensagem – ela responde então a manda

Kadir manda uma mensagem para todos com a mensagem "estejam na minha casa as seis horas"

\- Por que eu vim? – Hacer e Kaan que haviam chegado no taxi de Samin, este também a mesma mensagem perguntou a Meltem que tinha ido com Gayer que havia tambem recebido a mesma mensagem

\- A curiosidade esta te consumindo – Meltem respondeu rindo e a empurra para dentro da casa e os dois namorados deram o braço e as seguiram

Chegando lá dentro Meltem da de cara com Mustafá

\- Todos devem estar perguntando porque reuni todos aqui – Kadir se pronunciou quando viram Emre na porta –agora sim com todos que moram no pais reunidos eu posso falar – estavam todos cada vez mais curiosos – eu apenas gostaria de reunir todos aqui para um jantar – então todos respiraram fundo – voces estavam preocupados? – ele perguntou e todos começaram a rir

\- Você não estaria fugindo de mim estaria? – Mustafá perguntou a Meltem se aproximando dela durante o jantar

\- Não – ela responde – não tenho motivo para isso – e se afasta

Enquanto isso Emre se aproxima de Hacer – oi

Depois de se recuperar do susto ela responde – oi Emre

\- Eu achei que você iria casar com ele – ele comenta

\- Repare bem naquilo você acha que daria certo se ele casasse comigo? – ela pergunta para ele se referindo à cena da conversa dos dois

\- É – ele concorda – então aquele menino não é filho dele? – se referindo ao menino que estava no colo de Gayer

\- É sim – ela esclarece – ele apenas assumiu o Kaan mas não nos casamos

Emre ficou pasmo mas sem saber o porque gostou muito daquela historia

\- Ela esta fugindo de você? – Kerim pergunta a Mustafá rindo

\- Parece que sim – ele respondeu irritado

\- A leve para fazer alguma coisa – Kerim sugere

\- Boa ideia – Mustafá gosta da sugestao

\- Você vai conseguir fugir dele por quanto tempo? – Fatmagul pergunta para Meltem

\- Espero que por muito tempo – ela respondeu rindo – tenho fé que vou conseguir

Boa sorte – Fatmagul responde então as duas começam a rir

Mustafá estava esperando Meltem encostado na porta do carro dela

\- O que você quer? - ela pergunta com cara de poucos amigos nisso todo mundo se apressou para ir embora para deixa-los sozinhos

\- Me de uma carona? – ele pergunta – e antes que você tenha uma resposta malcriada eu vim de carona e todos já foram embora

\- Tudo bem – ela responde com voz de enfado – aonde te deixo? – pergunta já dentro do carro

\- No cinema – ele responde prestando atenção para ver a reação dela

\- Parece que alguém tem um encontro hoje – ela comenta não conseguindo disfarçar a surpresa já parando o carro no meio da rua para ele descer

\- É melhor você estacionar – ele declarou e se aproximou do ouvido dela – já que o encontro é com você

Ela não consegue esconder a surpresa e fica olhando para cara dele – o que?

\- É melhor você estacionar – ele repete – já estão buzinando

Então ela estaciona o carro e ele a sai puxando em direção ao cinema e ela vai sem muita resistência

\- Qual filme veremos? – ele pergunta ao chegarem às partes dos cartazes

\- Isso é serio mesmo? – ela pergunta ainda em choque

\- Mas é claro – ele respondeu entrelaçando sua Mao na dela

\- Já que não tem jeito que tal o que começar primeiro – ela sugere em tom critico

\- Boa ideia – ele entra no jogo e vai comprar os ingressos – pipoca? – ele pergunta ao voltar com os ingressos

Ela começa a rir e como viu que não tinha jeito ela respondeu – porque não?- Então ele voltou para comprar a pipoca e ela se perguntou – porque eu não vou embora?

\- Vamos? – então ele lhe da o braço e ela cede – é um filme romântico

Ele passa o filme todo de mãos dadas com ela. Ela tenta tirar a mao sem muita vontade mas ele não deixa

\- Agora sim você pode me deixar em casa – ele brinca quando saiam do filme

Ela lhe envia um meio sorriso mas não fala nada e vai em direção ao carro

Quando ela para na porta da casa de Mustafá – esta entregue

\- Obrigado – ele agradece e completa – não adianta você fugir de mim

E quando ela se vira para responder ele lhe tasca um beijo que ela retribui e quando o beijo acabou e fala – boa noite minha linda – e sai do carro

Quando ela chega em casa encontra Gayer esperando por ela – o que foi?

\- É para responder? – Gayer pergunta – quero detalhes e antes que você tente desconversar todos viram voces saírem juntos

\- Como se voces já tinham saído Fomos ao cinema – ela respondeu – e só isso

Gayer faz cara de muxoxo – o murat gravou e nos mandou depois tudo bem não vou forçar

No dia seguinte estava Fatmagul, Ebenine, Mehmet, Kadir e Meltem cada um com sua função antes de abrir o restaurante quando chega Hacer

\- Eu tenho medo quando recebo um recado para vir até aqui – Hacer declara dando susto em todos

Quando chega a mãe de Emre – ainda bem que estão todos aqui pois o que eu tenho para falar serve para todos voces

Mehmet olha para Meltem com aquela cara de quem é esse ser e Meltem lhe devolve uma outra cara não faço a minima ideia

\- Não quero Emre perto de nenhum de voces – quando todos fazem cara de quem não estava entendendo nada ela completa – voces significam encrenca

\- A decisão de quem devo ou não me relacionar é minha, mãe – Emre declara chegando por trás da mãe dando um susto em todos

\- Mas você é um soldado – a mãe tenta argumentar

\- Não importa – ele responde – farei o que puder para ajuda-los - A mãe dele então sai pisando duro – peço desculpa por ela

Quando o telefone de Kadir toca - alo Omer

\- O resultado do rastreamento telefônico saiu e colocam todos na cena do crime – Omer conta todo empolgado

\- Otimo – Kadir comemora e desliga o telefone e conta para todos a novidade

Então fatmagul olha para Meltem que entende a mensagem e as duas vão até a nova casa de Fatmagul chegando lá encontram Kerim e Mustafá trabalhando

Fatmagul então foi falar com Kerim deixando os dois sozinhos

\- O que aconteceu para essa empolgação toda? – Mustafá pergunta para ela quebrando o silencio

\- O resultado da busca telefônica saiu e o resultado coloca os todos na cena do crime – ela conta

\- Isso realmente é ótimo – ele comenta


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

\- Pelo tempo essa obra não era para estar mais adiantada? – ela pergunta achando que tinha algo de estranho

\- sim – ele responde – quando chegamos hoje aqui tinha varias coisas destruídas e um aviso na parede dizendo para desistirem da casa e você como esta?

Quando ela ia responder Rahmi chegou mais a mukkades com a comida

\- Salva pelo gongo – ele lhe fala rindo e recebe de volta um meio sorriso dela

\- Aonde este caminhão esta indo? – ela perguntou ao ver um caminhão da empresa passando por eles quando estava saindo da faculdade com Mehmet

\- Você pretende segui-los? – Mehmet perguntou apreensivo

\- sim – ela respondeu – anota o numero da placa e avisa para o Kadir

\- E para o Mustafá? – ele perguntou enquanto ligava para o kadir e lhe contava tudo

\- Eu aviso – ela declara e pega o telefone – estou com Mehmet seguindo um caminhão da empresa

\- Você é maluca? – ele berra no telefone – aonde você esta?

\- Você não esta achando que vou ficar aqui te esperando, não é? – ela responde nervosa – além do mais estou dirigindo

\- Me passa para o Mehmet, espero que você esteja na companhia dele – então ela passa o telefone para ele tentando ficar seria com a ultima declaraçao – Mehmet já estou dentro do carro toda placa que explica aonde voces estão você vai me passando

\- Tudo bem – ele responde e lhe conta aonde estavam no momento e assim eles foram até que o caminhão foi parado por uma blitz

A policia revista todo o caminhão e acha um fundo falso no qual Ismail estava escondido

Quando este estava sendo retirado do caminhão Mustafá chega ao encontro deles e vai direto até Meltem e a abraça – você esta bem?

\- Estou não aconteceu nada – ela responde o abraçando de volta sem saber muito bem o porque – apenas o seguimos e agora ele esta sendo levado preso

Mehmet se afasta fingindo não ver nada

Mehmet estava servindo uma mesa já que restaurante estava cheio quando Meltem chega e vai atrás dele e fala quando ele chega no balcão – ficou traumatizado com ontem?

Mehmet começa a rir – não

\- Quem vai perguntar – Ebenine brinca e Fatmagul rir mas como não fala nada – tudo bem eu pergunto traumatizado porque? Não vai me dizer que voces ficaram atrás do caminhão até ele ser parado pela policia? – como nenhum dos dois respondeu ela completou – voces são malucos e os dois começaram a rir

Quando Kadir chega com Kerim logo atras – tenho novidades de hoje de manha

\- O que foi? - Fatmagul perguntou intrigada

\- O SR Fahit localizou o medico que mentiu no laudo e neste momento o esta confrontando – Kadir conta

Estavam todos trabalhando no restaurante quando o telefone de kadir toca – alo Sr Fahit

\- Ele esta irredutível - o pai de Kerim conta – ele não vai falar

Assim que desliga o telefone Kadir conta o que houve e todos ficam preocupados com Fatmagul que não mexeu um músculo com a noticia

Então depois de trocar olhares com Ebenine Meltem a puxa – vamos dar uma volta – mesmo sem entender nada ela foi

\- Fala o que tem o que esta te afligindo – Fatmagul falou quando já estavam na calçada

\- O que esta nos afligindo, você quer dizer e não estou me referindo ao medico – Meltem a corrige – bem eu posso começar eu preciso arrumar um namorado rapidamente antes que perca o pouco controle que me resta

\- Pensei que você já tinha um – Fatmagul brincou e Meltem lhe lançou um olhar de canto de olho – tudo bem a minha vez além de ter se resolvido dar um jeito de se casar de novo as coisas com o Kerim estão progredindo mas quando estamos juntos...

-Quando as coisas começam a esquentar – Meltem a ajuda

\- Isso – Fatmagul concorda – eu me lembro daquele dia

\- Calma – Meltem a tranquiliza voces já progrediram bastante e o Kerim te ama voces dois vão chegar lá

\- E como.. – Fatmagul estava começando a questiona-la quanto a Mustafá quando encontram com Emre

\- Ainda bem que encontrei com voces – ele até se sente aliviado queria fazer uma pergunta – as duas ficam olhando uma para a outra então fazem sinal para ele continuar – eu gostaria muito de tentar chamar a Haci para sair

\- Você já se perguntou se dar conta do fato dela ter um filho com outro? – Meltem pergunta

\- Sim – ele respondeu – pensei muito e estou disposto a tentar

\- E quanto a sua mãe? – Fatmagul pergunta – ela não vai dar trégua

\- Eu sei – ele respondeu – já pensei nisso também

\- Então qual é a duvida? – Meltem perguntou

\- Não tenho o telefone e nem o endereço então – Emre respondeu meio sem graça

\- Não seja por isso – Meltem respondeu – anota ai o telefone – e lhe passa o numero de telefone dela

\- Obrigado de verdade – ele agradece

\- De nada – as duas respondem então voltam ao restaurante

Quando Meltem chegou de noite em casa encontrou sua mãe e Gayer esperando por ela

\- Qual é a bomba do dia? – pergunta já cabreira

\- Os yasaran perderam tudo – a prima conta

\- Aquela mulher que te falei – a mãe completa - os enganaram e os fizeram assinar vários documentos passando tudo que era deles para ela

\- Que legal – Meltem comemora – isso sim é uma ótima noticia

Quando ela chegou ao restaurante só encontrou Mehmet – o que houve dessa vez?

\- Parece que depredaram toda a casa do Kerim e da Fatmagul – ele conta muito triste

\- Quando isso vai acabar? – ela comenta também muito triste

\- Infelizmente não vai ser antes do julgamento – ele responde – ou nunca

\- Otimista você – ela respondeu em tom de repreensão

Quando Omer chega – eles estão todos lá?

\- Sim – ele responde

\- Omer – meltem chama – já estão sabendo o que aconteceu ontem

\- Não – ele responde intrigado – o que aconteceu

\- Aquela mulher que estava trabalhando lá com nome falso – ela conta – os passou a perna e fez todos assinarem documentos passando tudo para o nome dela enfim deixando eles completamente sem nada

Omer estava chocado com a informação- você conta ou eu conto? – ele pergunta

\- Conta você vou ficar aqui e ajudar no restaurante – ela responde e assim que ele sai – vou voltar para a minha terapia – e Mehmet começa a rir

Quando chega Mustafá juntamente com Samin

\- O que foi? – Mustafá – porque me chamaram aqui?

\- A mim também? – Samin estava ainda mais confuso

\- Eu não faço a mínima ideia – meltem responde sem olhar para a cara deles

\- Eu também não – responde Mehmet

\- Qual a bomba da vez? – pergunta Haci chegando ao restaurante junto com kaan

\- Fui eu que chamei todos aqui – Emre responde da porta e Meltem tenta não rir – posso falar com voces

Quando todos já estavam acomodados numa mesa ele fala – gostaria da bençao de voces para namorar com ela – os dois ficaram um olhando para a cara do outro

\- Isso não tinha que ser conversado comigo? – ela perguntou chocada

\- Me de uma chance – ele então pede para ela no momento em que o olhar de Mustafá se encontra com o de Meltem

\- Não daria certo Emre – ela tenta argumentar

\- Porque não? – ele insiste

\- Alem de todos os motivos óbvios? – ela pergunta mas completa - sua mãe nunca aceitaria e faria da minha vida um inferno

\- Me de uma chance só uma por favor – ele pede encarecidamente – prometo dar um jeito nela


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

\- Ta bom – ela responde – mas na primeira acabou

Dias depois estavam todos reunidos no jardim da casa de Kadir para comemorar o aniversario de Mehmet

Então Meltem e Fatmagul chegam por trás dele e Meltem declara – olha só quem acabou de chegar- Mehmet fica roxo beterraba quando vê Deniz ali na frente dele e elas empurram o rapaz para falar com ela

Ebenine que viu toda a cena não entendeu nada se aproximou das duas depois que o rapaz se afastou – o que foi...? - Quando Meltem aponta para os dois – como não havia reparado nisso

-Eu acho que você deveria tira-la para dançar – Ebenine aconselhou Mehmet mais tarde naquela noite e este volta a ficar roxo beterraba – o pior que pode acontecer é receber um não e empurra o rapaz e Fatmagul que estava perto dela vendo aquilo da um leve empurrão em deniz em direção a ele então os dois muito sem graça se viram sozinhos começam a dançar E todos os casais os seguiram

Meltem que estava encostada na soleira da porta observando tudo sentiu uma aproximaçao por tras dela era Mustafá – que susto

\- Vamos dançar – ele já foi a puxando

\- Porque eu deveria dançar com você? – ela pergunta tentando se desvencilhar dele

\- Porque somos os únicos que não estão dançando? – ele pergunta brincando e a puxa de supetão

Ela viu que não tinha como não dançar com ele sem chamar a atenção de todos então cedeu mas quando percebeu o quanta intimidade aquela dança estava lhe revelando entre eles ela sentiu um misto de prazer e de medo

Enquanto Mustafá estava adorando tanto aquele contato que se esqueceu de tudo e de todos e desfrutou daqueles momentos

Mais tarde quando chegaram em casa Gayer não se aguentou – como foi dançar coladinho com ele, priminha?

Meltem então joga uma almofada nela – nada demais

\- me engana que eu gosto – Gayer respondeu

Ebenine, Fatmagul estava trabalhando no restaurante enquanto Meltem e Mehmet estavam estudando alguns documentos quando chega alguns homens com varias caixas endereçadas ao restaurante juntamente com um envelope

Enquanto Mehmet levava os homens até um local em que podiam deixar as caixas as três olhavam para o envelope com medo de abri-lo

\- Já que ninguém vai abrir abro eu – Meltem declaro e pegou o envelope e leu - eu Lilla estou dando de presente a Fatmagul todos os documentos referentes a Holding Yasaran que comprei espero que algo seja de proveito de voces se não entregue diretamente a policia boa sorte no processo

As três ainda estavam se recuperando do choque quando Deniz entra no restaurante – posso sequestrar as duas Ebenine?

\- Acho que ela esta falando da gente Meltem – Fatmagul brinca

\- Exatamente – Deniz responde puxando as duas para fora do restaurante

\- O que foi aquilo no aniversario do Mehmet? – Deniz perguntou

\- Pergunta pra Ebenine foi ela que empurrou ele- Meltem respondeu rindo

\- Mas foi você que me empurrou – falou para Fatmagul

Quando chegou Kerim – esta tudo pronto daqui a vinte dias a gente se casa

\- Mas voces já não são casados? – Deniz perguntou confusa

\- A pergunta é como ele conseguiu a renovação dos votos – Meltem responde

\- É simples a primeira certidão foi destruída – Kerim respondeu rindo

Emre, Mustafá, Rahmi e Kerim estavam cuidando dos últimos detalhes da casa quando Kerim começou a cantar

\- Você estava empolgado assim no seu casamento? – perguntou Emre a Rahmi

\- Eu? – e quando Emre balançou a cabeça – não nem se compara a ele

\- Que a Mukkades não nos ouça – brincou Kerim e todos começaram a rir

\- Vocês quando casarem também vão ficar assim – Kerim declarou

\- Pra isso eu primeiro preciso domar a fera – Emre respondeu rindo

\- E eu então – Mustafá respondeu – se ela quisesse casava amanha mas...

\- A coisa não pode estar tão ruim – Emre brincou

\- Não esta tão ruim bobagem – Mustafá insistiu – ela agora só me evita o Maximo que pode

\- Na festa eu achei que voces estavam bem – Emre comentou - estavam dançando

\- Isso porque eu tive que arrasta-la – Mustafá contou – mas eu ainda a venço pelo cansaço

E os outros três começaram a rir

\- E voces dois? – ele perguntou a Emre

\- Estamos progredindo devarzinho mas estamos – ele respondeu

\- Você tem que trata-la como uma rainha – Mustafá sugeriu - e esquecer completamente o passado

\- Mas que passado não estou sabendo de nada – Emre responde – e para mim ela é uma rainha

-É assim que se fala – respondeu Mustafá

Deniz chegou cumprimentando Mehmet com um leve sorriso e este devolveu o cumprimento e declarando- Vamos fazer compras meninas –Fatmagul que estava cozinhando olhou para Meltem que olhou de volta para ela

\- Fazer compras faz bem Fatmagul – Meltem mexe com ela – é terapêutico

\- Exatamente – Deniz concordou Fatmagul procurou apoio em Ebenine mas não encontrou – anda logo – e puxou Fatmagul que acabou cedendo e tirou o lenço e o avental

E como Meltem continuou estudando Fatmagul depois de olhar para Deniz foi até Meltem e a puxou pela Mao – você não vai fugir

\- E para onde vamos? – Meltem perguntou já La fora

\- Fazer umas certas compras com a Fatmagul – Deniz respondeu e Meltem teve que fazer um esforço tremendo para não começar a rir

\- Eu já vou fazer compras com o Kerim – Fatmagul respondeu inocentemente

\- Essa compra o Kerim junto não tem graça – Deniz respondeu depois de trocar um olhar com Meltem – mas pode deixar que aviso pra ele que a culpa é minha

\- E para onde vamos? – perguntou Fatmagul

\- A Deniz deve saber os endereços– Meltem responde

-Sim. É melhor irmos antes que a Mukkades apareça – brinca Deniz e as duas começam a rir

Elas estavam numa loja de lingerie e Deniz pega um espartilho e pergunta a Fatmagul – será que é confortável?

\- Não sei – ela respondeu – mas com certeza ela sabe – e então vai até Meltem que estava olhando a esmo pela loja – ela esta querendo saber algo que você com certeza sabe

\- Eu acho que você deve estar é com vergonha isso sim – Meltem respondeu rindo

\- Os dois – Fatmagul responde e então Meltem então vai até Deniz – qual é a duvida cruel?

\- Isso é confortável ou não? – Deniz refaz a pergunta

\- No inicio pode parecer estranho mas como tempo você acostuma – Meltem então se lembra que a primeira vez que viu Fatmagul estava vestindo um daquele

Meltem estava indo tomar café quando se depara não só com a mãe e com a prima mas também com Mustafá – bom dia

\- Bom dia – todos respondem e Gayer reparando com muito cuidado nos dois

\- Agora que esta tudo resolvido posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal? – Ender pergunta a Mustafá

\- Pode – ele respondeu levando um susto

\- Porque anda tão difícil te achar nos últimos tempos? – ela perguntou com a maior cara de pau

\- Estou ajudando o Kerim nos últimos reparos da casa para poder ficar pronta antes do casamento – ele explica

\- Então voces dois andam se encontrando bastante – Gayer provoca se referindo aos dois

\- Não muito – ele respondeu normalmente enquanto Meltem dava um chute em Gayer por debaixo da mesa – não tanto o quanto gostaria – ele pensa

\- Posso fazer outra pergunta pessoal? – ender insisti

\- Claro – nesse momento os três sentem um frio na barriga com a pergunta que poderia brotar ali – você não tem namorada? Eu estou perguntando porque nunca te vejo com ninguém nesse sentido se não quiser responder não precisa

\- Não, não tenho – ele responde bem humorado mas não tirando os olhos de Meltem que finge nao ver – até poderia acontecer mas ela não me da bola – nesse instante Gayer engasga com o cafe

\- Não é a Fatmagul não é? - Ender pergunta mas logo depois se arrepende – desculpa

\- Não, não – ele responde nesse momento as duas engasgaram com as duas respostas dele

\- Mas se você gosta tanto dela assim não desista – Ender o aconselha enquanto Meltem e Gayer engasgam de novo com seus cafés

\- Pode deixar – ele respondeu – não esta nos meus planos desistir tão facilmente

Meltem estava entrando na casa de Fatmagul quando encontra com Emre na porta – você sabe porque nos chamaram aqui?

\- Eu ia te fazer a mesma pergunta? – ele responde com outra pergunta também sem saber de nada

\- Que bom que voces chegaram – Fahit foram os receber na porta – é que eu precisava dos melhores amigos dos dois aqui – ele explica enquanto entravam na casa e os dois se encaravam assustados e emocionados em saber que tinham sido nomeados como melhores amigos dos dois

\- Agora podemos fazer – Ebenine falou deixando não só os dois mais todos os membros da família que estavam reunidos curiosos

Então os dois se viram para Rahmi mas quem fala é Fahit – nos gostaríamos de pedir a Mao de Fatmagul em casamento para nosso filho Kerim

\- Mas é claro – Rahmi responde todo feliz e emocionado com aquela pergunta

Enquanto Fahit fazia o pedido Emre pergunta – melhor amiga você estava sabendo disso?

\- Não melhor amigo – ela respondeu rindo

Depois de comemorarem todos vão ajudar a embrulhar os bem casados

No dia seguinte Ebenine, Fatmagul a mãe de deniz, Deniz e Meltem saem para comprar o sapato de casamento de Fatmagul

Quando Fatmagul fica em duvida entre dois sapatos Deniz os pega e escreve seu nome na sola deles e entrega para Meltem que estava se divertindo com aquilo – eu não posso já fui casada, não funciona para mim

\- Sabe que eu até esqueço desse detalhe – Deniz responde já levando os dois para pagar – não tem como agora Fatmagul – fala se virando para a cunhada

Quando Meltem estava saindo da casa de Fatmagul depois do ritual que sempre ocorre antes do casamento e da de cara com Mustafá que estava também em outro ritual pré casamento, esperando por ela

\- O que você quer?– ela pergunta quando se recupera do susto que tinha levado com ele

\- Nós vamos sair – ele responde na maior tranquilidade

\- Vamos? – ela responde rindo mesmo em querer e ele balança a cabeça afirmativamente – e para onde iríamos?

\- Dançar – ele responde enquanto ela fazia uma cara de assustada então ele a conduziu sutilmente para o assento do carona e quando ela se da conta ela já estava saindo com ele

-Mas você já não dançou o suficiente? – ela pergunta querendo fugir

\- Não guardei meu fôlego para dançar com você – ele responde e ela fica corada com tal declaraçao

\- Não acredito que aceitei isso – ela declara mais para si quando eles chegam na boate

\- Esta com medo de encontrar algum amigo? – ele pergunta em tom irônico

Ela lhe responde com uma careta e pensa - pensando bem aqui é até melhor já que aqui ele não pode me agarrar – mas tem seus planos destruídos quando ele a puxa para dançar juntinho com ele em toda oportunidade que tinha

\- Você não se convenceu que fugir de mim é perda de tempo – ele declara em seu ouvido em uma dessas danças e ela olha para ele sem dizer nada como resposta e ele lhe envia o melhor de seus sorrisos


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

De manha o telefone de Meltem toca a acordando – alo Ebenine

\- Eu sei que foi combinado de todos se encontrarem na casa para os últimos preparativos para a cerimônia amanha mas você poderia nos encontrar na nova casa deles... – Ebenine fica com vergonha de acabar

\- Voces ainda na conversaram com ela sobre?... – Meltem perguntou já completamente desperta e Ebenine faz um ruído que não – já estou indo para ai

\- Posso entrar? – Meltem pergunta a Fatmagul depois de bater na porta de seu quarto quando chega na casa deles

\- Claro – Fatmagul responde rindo – te mandaram vir aqui para ter uma certa conversa – Meltem começou a rir – não se preocupe a terapeuta já falou tudo – Meltem não resiste e solta um suspiro de alivio ao ouvir aquilo e Fatmagul começa a rir

Então as duas e mais Ebenine foram encontrar com o resto da turma que estava na casa de Kadir cuidando dos últimos preparativos para a cerimônia do dia seguinte

Durante o dia inteiro Mustafá não perdia a oportunidade de ficar admirando Meltem o que aconteceu com todos os outros homens ficarem admirando suas namoradas, também o que não passou despercebido pelos casais mais velhos

Meltem e Emre foram os que chegaram mais cedo no dia seguinte para ocuparem o cargo de melhores amigos e ajudarem os noivos a se arrumarem

Mustafá que chegou apenas um pouco mais tarde e viu Meltem ficou ali parado admirando sua amada e só saiu desse estado de hipnose quando Kadir foi falar com ele – você poderia vir comigo?

\- Claro – ele respondeu e kadir começou a rir para ele

\- Você vai domar a fera- Kadir o consola

\- Tomara – ele responde

Quando Fatmagul estava descendo as escadas para encontrar com Kerim

-Esta lembrando do seu casamento? – Deniz pergunta a Meltem que estavam logo atrás de Fatmagul

\- Realmente não – Meltem respondeu – no meu casamento eu queria fugir dali ou matar ele também servia – completou rindo

Enquanto Fatmagul e Kerim faziam seus votos Mustafá se aproximava de Meltem e de Mehmet que estava se revezando com Emre na gravação do casamento e que com a chegada dele se afastou

\- Se imaginando no lugar dela? – ele pergunta a ela que da um pulo de susto

\- Não – ela mente pois estava sim se imaginando casando com ele mas não queria admitir isso nem para ela muito menos para ele

\- Pois eu estou me imaginando no lugar dele – ele admitiu mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa eles são interrompidos pelo termino dos votos dos dois

Depois de cumprimentar todos os convidados os noivos vão para sua dança então todos os casais vão para a pista de dança então ele vai até ela e lhe estica a Mao – me concede essa dança?

Meltem até pensa em dizer não mas quando vê que todos estavam dançando e como todos já sabiam sobre eles concordou e se levantou para dançar com ele

Quando todos os membros da família estavam indo tirar fotos Meltem brinca com Emre – melhor amigo não vai tirar foto?

\- Não – ele responde rindo – e a melhor amiga também não vai?

\- Não- ela responde rindo também

\- Voces dois não deveriam estar lá? – Gayer brincou com eles

\- O Mehmet é um ótimo representante – Meltem responde divertida e Emre concorda com a cabeça

Deniz chega perto de Meltem depois das fotos – você ganhou muitas moedas de ouro no próximo ritual? – pergunta em tom mais de brincadeira do que de curiosidade

\- Sabe que não sei – ela respondeu enquanto se lembrava daquele fatídico dia – eu cai dura na hora

\- Você esta falando serio? – Deniz fica surpresa com tal revelação

\- É sim – Meltem respondeu rindo – foi uma confusão só

\- Vem deniz - sua mãe a chama interrompendo a conversa das duas

\- Vai lá – Meltem também declara

Na hora do bolo no qual um dava um pedaço de bolo na boca do outro Meltem encontra o olhar de Mustafá assim como acontece com todos os outros casais que não haviam se casado ainda

Horas depois de dançarem muito ainda Meltem estava indo embora com Gayer e Samin e olha no celular e vê uma mensagem de sua mãe "o embargo do Resat foi hoje mas ele teve um enfarto e esta muito ruim no hospital em que seu pai esta"

\- Pode me deixar no hospital de sempre?- Meltem pede ao namorado da prima

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a prima curiosa e preocupada

\- O resat teve um infarto por causa do embargo – Meltem conta – vou ver com a Perihan esta

\- Você gosta muito dela, não? – a prima pergunta

\- Sim – Meltem confirma

\- Como ele esta? – Meltem, pergunta a ex sogra quando chega no hospital

\- Na terapia intensiva – Perihan responde a abraçando – muito obrigada por ter vindo

Meltem ficou lá durante o resto da noite e chegou em casa já era manha alta quando chegou em casa e já estava tirando o sapato pra trocar de roupa quando seu telefone toca

\- Você não deveria estar em lua de mel – brinca com Fatmagul depois de ter visto de quem se tratava

\- desculpe por ter te acordado – Fatmagul fala sem jeito

\- Não, pode falar – Meltem preferiu não falar nada sobre o que estava acontecendo

\- Eu preciso falar com alguém sobre o que aconteceu – Fatmagul declara

\- Conta tudo o que você quiser – Meltem a incentiva

\- Ficamos conversando por muitas horas – Fatmagul conta – falamos tudo o que estava engasgado – mas depois quando começamos a nos beijar tudo fluiu normalmente e foi maravilhoso – Fatmagul completa

\- Fico muito feliz por você - Meltem declarou sendo muito sincera

\- O Kerim acordou preciso ir – Fatmagul declarou – muito obrigada por me ouvir

\- Disponha - Meltem respondeu antes de desligarem o telefone

Quando ela estava quase pegando no sono o telefone toca de novo ela até pensa em não atender ou até mesmo em desligar mas a curiosidade foi mas forte e ela foi ver quem era e era Kadir – alo Kadir

\- desculpe te incomodar Meltem – o advogado se desculpa – mas achei que você deveria saber de algo

\- O que foi o que aconteceu agora? – ela perguntou já desperta e de pé

\- O Selim morreu –ele foi direto

\- Como é que é? – ela perguntou sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo

\- Ele estava entrando na van para ir ver o pai que tinha sofrido um infarto – Kadir explica – mais ao invés de entrar na van ele tenta fugir e os policiais atiram nele

\- Obrigada pela informação kadir – Meltem agradece enquanto já estava vendo uma roupa então deixou um bilhete para sua mãe contando tudo e segue para o hospital onde os pais dele estavam

\- Meu filho morreu, Meltem – Perihan chora em seu ombro assim que ela chega ao hospital

\- Eu sinto muito – ela tenta consolar sua ex sogra

\- Porque ele tinha que tentar fugir – Perihan chora ainda mais

\- Eu realmente sinto muito – Meltem passa a Mao pelas suas costas tentando a consolar

Quando Meltem chega em casa mais tarde naquele dia pensando que finalmente iria conseguir dormir encontra com Mustafá esperando por ela na sala

\- Perdeu o pouquinho da vergonha que você ainda tinha? – ela perguntou visivelmente mal humorada

\- Não estava acabando de organizar uns papeis – ele respondeu sentindo que não era um bom momento para mexer com ela – porque desse bom humor todo?

\- Faz dois dias que não durmo – ela responde – e passei horas no hospital com a Perihan agora posso ir dormir? – ela pergunta visivelmente cansada

\- não vai me dizer que você passou tanto tempo assim lá por causa do Resat? – ele perguntou visivelmente intrigado

\- Você não esta sabendo? – ela ficou chocada em perceber que ele não estava sabendo – o Selim morreu ontem a noite

\- E você como esta? – ele perguntou se aproximando e pegando em sua mao

Meltem percebeu que ele estava realmente preocupado com ela então respondeu – a única coisa que consigo sentir no momento é cansaço e sono

E enquanto ela se afastava em direção ao seu quarto ele falava baixinho – durma bem meu amor

Essa ultima parte foi ouvida por Gayer que estava entrando na sala naquele momento vindo da cozinha que preferiu dar meia volta e não ser notada por ele mais fez isso com um sorriso no rosto

Meltem estava dormindo a quase 24 horas consecutivas quando foi despertada pelo telefone tocando – oi Fatmagul

\- As coisas ficaram estranhas – Fatmagul desabafa – depois daquela noite

\- Como assim? – ela pergunta enquanto escolhia uma roupa

\- As vezes como na hora que estávamos vendo o vídeo do casamento a gente relaxa e parece que vai fluir – ela continua a explicação – mas de repente eu me retraio de novo

\- Calma – Meltem a tenta tranquilizar – vocês tem o resto da vida ele te ama vocês vão encontrar o ritmo de vocês e a situação vai fluir entre vocês

\- Obrigada por me escutar – Fatmagul agradece – mas preciso ir

\- Já falei pra ligar sempre que precisar – Meltem reafirma

Dez minutos depois de ter trocado de roupa Meltem desce e encontra Ender mostrando fotos para Samin e Mustafá que estavam visivelmente se divertindo com a situação

\- O que significa isso? – ela pergunta depois de ser recuperar do susto

\- Ela esta mostrando fotos constrangedoras nossas –Gayer explica a prima enquanto isso Meltem ganhava um belo sorriso de Mustafá que fez seu coração disparar e que só Ender não viu

\- Gayer – Meltem chama ela para a cozinha – o que significa isso?

\- quando eu cheguei em casa com o Samin a titia estava mexendo naqueles álbuns e perguntou se ele queria ver algumas fotos nossas crianças? – ela conta – e ele aceitou quando brota na porta do escritório Mustafá perguntando se também podia ver

\- E claro ela falou que sim - Meltem declara irritada

\- Claro – Gayer responde rindo

No dia seguinte Meltem foi ao enterro de Selim por causa de Perihan mas chegando lá tentou se lembrar dos bons momentos que viveu com ele e não nos ruins mas não conseguiu pois não sentiu absolutamente nada


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Quando ela estava saindo do cemitério o telefone toca mas para de tocar antes que pudesse atender mas vê que se tratava de Fatmagul então liga de volta – o que foi que aconteceu? – ela pergunta quando ouve a outra fungando no outro lado da linha

\- Nada não – Fatmagul tenta desconversar

\- O Kerim esta em casa? – Meltem insiste e quando Fatmagul emite um som que não ela completa – estou indo pra ai – e desliga o telefone sem dar chance para a outra recursar

menos de quinze minutos Meltem estava batendo na porta de Fatmagul – o que aconteceu?

\- Nada só sai no tapa com a Mukkades – Fatmagul responde tentando passar indiferença

\- Eu acho que a bomba de ontem afetou alguma coisa porque eu juro que entendi que você saiu no tapa com a Mukkades – Meltem comenta chocada com a noticia

\- Você ouviu certo – Fatmagul responde – mas que bomba ocorreu ontem?

\- A morte do Selim – Meltem leva susto ao ver a cara de surpresa de Fatmagul – estou vindo do enterro dele – completa

\- Morreu do que? – Fatmagul perguntou e Meltem viu que ela não estava querendo falar do motivo original dela estar ali, mas não insistiu

\- Ele tinha conseguido uma autorização para ver o pai no hospital – e viu que Fatmagul também não sabia disso – e quando ia entrar na van tentou fugir e levou dois tiros nas costas

\- E o que ele teve? – Fatmagul perguntou curiosa com tantas novidades

\- Infartou – ela responde

\- E você como se sente com a morte do Selim? – Fatmagul adorou a mudança de conversa

\- Nada – ela respondeu honestamente – não senti absolutamente nada nem tristeza e nem raiva

Quando bate na porta dando um susto nas duas – sou eu a Deniz

\- Oi deniz – Fatmagul a cumprimenta assim que abre a porta

\- Vim trazer as fotos do casamento – ela continua mas não sem trocar olhares com Meltem devido a cara dela – nós vamos eu e Mehmet dar uma volta numa embarcação pelo bosforo vamos?

\- Não, não estou no clima – Fatmagul respondeu

Quando ela e Mehmet estavam saindo da faculdade foram abordados por vários outros alunos – vamos sair para dançar?

\- Quer saber é uma boa ideia – Meltem declarou surpreendendo a todos

\- Eu além de trabalhar cedo amanha – Mehmet explica – tenho namorada – nessa ultima parte ele fica vermelho que nem tomate

\- Não seja por isso – Meltem declara lhe entregando a chave de seu carro – vai buscar Deniz – vou de taxi – ele fica meio receoso então ela completa - já chegou lá? – então ele a obedece

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – um deles pergunta

\- Pode – ela deixa mais com medo da pergunta

\- Pensei que você fosse namorada dele – o rapaz pergunta meio sem jeito

\- Não a namorada dele é australiana – ela explica – nós trabalhamos juntos

Chegando na boate na porta ela é abordada por um rapaz – desculpe mas você não é a Meltem?

\- Sim – ela respondeu se recuperando do susto – você é o Mert certo?

\- Isso mesmo – ele responde todo sorridente – vamos entrar? – e lhe oferece o braço

\- não se empolga rapaz – ela responde não aceitando o braço dele mas aceita entrar com ele

Quando Mehmet chegou com Deniz encontraram ela dançando com Mert fez sinal para ela pegar sua chave se aproximando deles e Deniz que estava começando a achar a situação divertida o acompanhou

\- Não se preocupe eu a levo para casa – Mert se antecipa e Meltem faz que sim com a cabeça então eles se afastam

Meltem no dia seguinte liga para Mehmet – esta precisando de ajuda?

\- Sabe que não finalmente cheguei numa caixa cheia de documentos que comprovam subornos feito por eles durante anos – ele responde todo empolgado – e o seu carro?

\- Isso é ótimo – ela responde toda empolgada – depois eu pego

\- Se você não vai para o restaurante, vamos fazer compra? – Gayer a chama

\- Claro até mesmo porque tenho um encontro hoje- Meltem conta demonstrando uma empolgação que não sentia

\- O que? Você vai sair com o Mustafá? – Gayer perguntou chocada

\- Não, ele é de Ankara provavelmente você não conhece – ela responde divertida com a cara da prima

Quando chegaram no shopping dão de cara com Deniz e Fatmagul – alguém sabe quem é o rapaz que vai sair com ela hoje?

Deniz olhou para Meltem – você não viu nada Deniz – e esta começou a rir

\- Fatmagul acho que estamos sendo excluídas dessa historia – Gayer comenta se virando para Fatmagul e esta começou a rir

\- É simples amanha ela apresenta ele para todo mundo – Deniz que por um momento tinha se esquecido de Mustafá sugeriu

\- Sabe que é uma boa ideia – Meltem respondeu lembrando-se de Mustafá

Meltem estava tendo um jantar agradável com Mert porem quando este pegou em sua Mao ela se lembrou de Mustafá o que a desagradou e muito

Quando ele a estava deixando em casa ela pergunta – amanha tenho um jantar com uns amigos que a minha mãe gosta de chamar de minha nova turma quer ir comigo? São pessoas simples

\- Claro – Mert concordou – aqueles seus dois amigos vão estar lá? – ele pergunta curioso

\- Vao sim – ela respondeu rindo – inclusive é a despedida dela que esta voltando para a Australia

Quando ela chegou no dia seguinte no jantar de despedida de deniz e de Fahit com Mert a tira colo Todos os presentes não resistiram e olharam para Mustafá que quando viu aquilo deixou o copo cair o quebrando e uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos

Gayer que estava brincando com Kaan – eu jurava que era brincadeira dela. Você esta bem? – se dirigindo a ele

\- O mais importante é a felicidade dela – Mustafá responde e se afasta

\- Aquele rapaz é namorado dela? – Hacir perguntou se aproximando de Gayer

\- É o que parece – Gayer respondeu muito preocupada ao devolver Kaan para a mãe

\- Seu carro é muito bonito – Mert comenta com Mehmet que estava na churrasqueira

\- Oi – ele respondeu – meu carro... não, não o carro é da Meltem

Meltem estava sozinha com Fatmagul na cozinha então Meltem declara – pode falar

\- Se você gosta dele não tem problema nenhum mas fazer isso para esquecer o Mustafá não acho uma boa ideia – Fatmagul declara enquanto arrumava a comida – os três podem sair muito machucados

\- Eu sei – Meltem respondeu quando olha para fora e vê Mustafá com um olhar triste e sente seu coração pequenininho e muda de assunto – e você com Mukkades?

\- Entramos num acordo pelo Rahmi – Fatagul responde vendo que a outra estava mudando de conversa – não acho bom deixar ela chegar perto do...

\- Mert – Meltem completa - Sim eu sei – Meltem responde com um leve sorriso

Mert quando deixou Meltem em casa lhe deu um selinho em Meltem, que não sentiu nada com aquele beijo, mas foi visto por Mustafá que estava escondido esperando por ela que ficou ainda mais arrasado ao ver aquela cena

\- Meltem – ele chamou por ela quando ela estava enfiando a chave na porta

Quando ela ouviu a voz dele sentiu seu coração disparar mas não demonstrou – o que você quer? – tentou ser dura

\- Quero falar com você – ele falou decidido

\- E quem disse que eu quero falar com você? – ela perguntou na defensiva

\- Se você não falar comigo agora eu berro debaixo da sua janela – ele responde segurando a porta

\- O que você quer? – ela perguntou irritada – agora eu tenho um namorado

\- Eu vi hoje – ele respondeu – eu so quero te lembrar que independentemente do que aconteceu desde que você chegou da Italia nós sempre fomos amigos e isso não mudou com o fato de você ter arrumado um namorado se alguma coisa acontecer ou se precisar de algo pode contar comigo – falando isso ele foi embora deixando Meltem ali parada sem fala e sem ação

Quando Meltem entrou em seu quarto encontrou Gayer esperando por ela – não vou dizer o que estou pensando

\- Estou com Mert – Meltem respondeu sem precisar da pergunta – e quanto a você sabe quem "eu so quero te lembrar que independentemente do que aconteceu desde que você chegou da Italia nós sempre fomos amigos e isso não mudou com o fato de você ter arrumado um namorado se alguma coisa acontecer ou se precisar de algo pode contar comigo" são palavras dele

\- E você respondeu o que? – Gayer perguntou admirando Mustafá ainda mais pela atitude dele

\- Nada – ela responde – quando ele acabou de dizer isso foi embora não me deixando responder

\- tem certeza que você quer fazer isso? – Meltem pergunta a Mert quando chegam ao hospital para visitar seu pai que permanecia em coma

\- Claro – Mert responde segurando sua Mao – vamos?

Quando eles entraram no quarto ela cumprimenta – oi pai – e vai lhe dar um beijo

\- oi Meltem – ele responde dando um susto em todos

\- devo ir chamar uma enfermeira? – mert pergunta

\- Por favor – meltem responde emocionada

\- Meltem so quero te pedir uma coisa – Turanar sussurra

\- Não fale – Meltem sugere- não faça esforço

\- Seja feliz minha filha – Turanar insiste – mesmo que sua felicidade esteja aonde você achar que não pode dar certo ou que não tenha futuro não deixe essa oportunidade passar – e da um ultimo suspiro e morre

Quando o medico chega e se certifica que ele morreu Meltem sai correndo e quando se da por si esta dentro do taxi e dando o endereço de Mustafá

Quando ela estava colocando a chave que ele havia lhe dado na maçaneta – o que estou fazendo? – pergunta para si mesma

E quando ela estava se virando para ir embora Mustafá abre a porta e quando vê Meltem não pensa duas vezes e vai atrás dela e quando vê que ela esta arrasada a abraça bem forte – se não quiser falar não precisa - então Meltem começa a chorar desconsoladamente e ele aos poucos consegue arrasta-la para dentro de sua casa e a leva para o sofá

\- Meu pai acabou de morrer – ela conta chorando ainda mais então ele a aconchega ainda mais no seu braço

Ali eles ficaram por horas em absoluto silencio até que ela pegou no sono foi então que ele conseguiu se desvencilhar dela lhe colocou um travesseiro e uma coberta e pegou seu celular – Gayer como esta as coisas por ai? - sussurra

\- Mustafá ela esta com você? - Gayer perguntou preocupada

\- Sim – ele continua sussurrando – pegou no sono agora Já avisou para o pessoal?

\- Já – Gayer agora falava mais calmamente – A Ender chegou a ir ao restaurante atrás dela – mas eu imaginei que ela estava com você

\- E o?... – Mustafá perguntou

\- Esta ajudando a Ender a cuidar de tudo – Gayer responde – se ela perguntar de você?

\- Responde o que você quiser – ele responde sem tirar os olhos dela – depois você me envia uma mensagem de texto falando

Então ele voltou para o sofá para aproveitar e se aninhou ali com ela e acabou dormindo também

Quando Meltem acordou percebeu que Mustafá estava dormindo conseguiu se levantar sem acorda-lo e lhe deu um beijo suave – obrigada por tudo - e vai embora

Quando chega em casa e vê que varias pessoas da sua família já tinham chegado ela os cumprimenta e vai falar com Mert rapidamente e vai para seu quarto

Todos da turma vão para o velório e Meltem se aproveita para fugir de sua família que fica olhando para eles de cara feia e Mert se junta a eles para ficar perto dela

Dias depois estavam Fatmagul , Ebenine trabalhando no restaurante enquanto Mehmet finalmente finalizava seu trabalho de analise dos documentos da holding – nem acredito que acabou

\- O que acabou? – Meltem perguntou dando um susto em todos

\- Cheguei ao final dos documentos que mandaram pra cá – Mehmet explicou

\- E o que você achou? – ela perguntou se sentando na cadeira em frente da dele

\- Provas de suborno, sonegações de impostos e muitas fraudes – ele conta

\- E como vão as coisas na sua casa? – Ebenine perguntou

\- Vao indo – ela responde mas entende a pergunta e responde – assim que passar o tempo mínimo de luto – vou ser pedida em casamento e irei me casar

Os três não disseram nada mais ficaram olhando para ela

\- já que ele te faz feliz – Fatmagul declara olhando bem fundo em seus olhos e viu que era mentira

\- Tudo bem eu pergunto – Mehmet decidiu – como chegamos nesse ponto tão rápido

-Ele estava sempre lá em casa – ela explica – e os parentes que estão lá ficam nos pressionando então decidimos que aceleraríamos o obvio – e pega a chave do carro com Mehmet

\- E o... – Mehmet ensaia uma pergunta

\- Não foi até lá ficou so na empresa – ela respondeu sabendo de quem ele estava falando

-já souberam o que essa maluca decidiu fazer? – Gayer rompeu pela porta do restaurante num misto de chocada e preocupada

\- Me casar com Mert não é nenhuma loucura – Meltem se defende quando nesse momento Mustafá entra no restaurante com kerim – eu gosto dele e ele de mim - então se levanta para ir embora e da de cara com Mustafá e engole em seco

-Felicidades ao casal – Mustafá deseja então Meltem sai com Gayer a tira colo que antes de sair não deixa de lhe enviar um olhar de compreensao

-Sinto muito Mustafá – Fatmagul quebrou o silencio

\- Ela vai casar com ele – ele disse num leve sussurro e rola uma lagrima em seu rosto o que deixa todos com o coração apertados e vai embora

\- Mehmet vai ter alguma coisa importante na faculdade hoje? – Meltem que estava com Mert , Ender e Gayer na rua – é porque?...

\- Não sei – ele responde ofegante – realmente não sei

\- O que foi que aconteceu? – ela perguntou preocupada com seu tom de voz

\- O Murat sumiu – ele responde – estamos todos atrás dele

\- estou indo para ai – Meltem declara – desculpa preciso ir – se desculpa com Mert e vai puxando gayer pela Mao – agora você conta tudo direito – e coloca no viva voz

\- Ontem a Mukkades tem uma briga aqui no restaurante com o Rahmi e fala para quem quisesse ouvir que o Murat não era filho dele – Mehmet conta – e hoje quando eles acordaram o menino não estava mais lá

\- A Fatmagul chegou de viagem? – ela pergunta para descartar uma hipótese

\- Não – ele responde então os dois desligam o telefone

\- Pega o Samin e vai procurar pelas ruas – Meltem ordena para a prima

\- E você? – a prima perguntou

\- Vou tirar desencargo de consciência – ela responde e pega o carro que ela tinha pego com mehmet no dia que ela anunciou para todos que iria se casar

\- Murat – ela chama pelo menino ofegante após subir correndo as escadas que davam para a casa de Fatmagul – eu sei que você esta aqui - Quando ela vê um vulto atrás de si e quando olha é Mustafá

– ele esta aqui? - ele pergunta num sussurro

\- Acho que sim – ela responde da mesma forma

\- Se você continuar se escondendo sua tia... – quando é interrompido por alguns vizinhos

\- o menino fugiu? – um deles perguntou então Meltem olhou para Mustafá – mostra que ele é inteligente já que tem aquela mulher como tia

\- Não falem mal da minha tia – ele saiu do seu esconderijo e vai ao encontro de Meltem

\- Vamos – Meltem ignora os vizinhos e da a Mao para o menino e sai de lá e são seguidos por Mustafá

Quando eles chegam à rua – ele vai com você ou comigo? – ela pergunta a Mustafá sem olhar diretamente para ele

\- Acho que ele quer ir ao seu carro – ele brinca e abre um largo sorriso para o menino – o seu carro é mais legal

O menino ri concordando com ele

\- Pode deixar que eu aviso que ele apareceu – Mustafá declara antes deles entrarem em seus carros

Quando os três chegaram ao restaurante todos vão receber Murat e Fatmagul, que tinha acabado de chegar, enviou um sorriso de agradecimento para os dois que sorriem para ela também então os dois ficam para trás

\- Fico imaginando se fosse o Kaan que tivesse fugido eu teria surtado- Mustafá comenta quebrando o silencio

\- Então acho bom vocês serem sinceros com ele desde o inicio – ela responde e acaba se virando para ele que também a estava encarando quando são interrompidos por Mert e por Gayer que percebe o que estava se passando

\- Então ele apareceu? – Gayer perguntou

\- Sim – Mustafá respondeu

\- Você estava com ela quando o Murat foi encontrado? – Gayer pergunta ficando para trás com ele

-estava – Mustafá responde sem conseguir parar de acompanha-los com o s olhos

\- Como você esta? – ela pergunta

\- Bem – ele responde mentindo – e ela também esta feliz com ele que é o que me importa

\- você mente muito mal, sabia? – Gayer não se aguenta e solta e pensa e ela não tem o mesmo brilho que tinha quando estava com você, mas tem seus pensamentos interrompidos quando ele começa a rir

\- O que esta acontecendo? – ele pergunta assim que os entram no interior do restaurante

\- O Vural acordou – kadir explica – e quer falar comigo, Fatmagul, Meltem, você e o Kerim

\- Oi Vural – os cinco cumprimentam o rapaz que estava sentado já esperando por eles

\- Eu chamei voces quatro aqui, pois sei e dou razão para voces não me receberiam para pedir perdão por ter mudado tão radicalmente à vida de vocês – Vural declara – e aqui esta Kadir – e lhe entrega um documento de varias paginas – apesar de saber que já estarei de alta no dia da audiência final aqui esta a minha confissão

Enquanto ele falava passava um filme pela cabeça dos quatro de tudo o que tinha acontecido na vida deles dentro de dois anos

\- Vocês tem recebido uma ajuda anônima nesses últimos tempos? – Vural pergunta os trazendo de volta de seus devaneios

\- Sim respondeu kadir – porque você sabe de quem se trata?

\- Eu não sei quem é – Vural respondeu – mas o meu pai tinha contratado um homem para ficar por perto de tudo o que acontecia e como ele morreu o homem resolveu ajudar vocês

\- Obrigada – Fatmagul respondeu surpreendendo a todos

Quando eles saíram do quarto eles encontraram Mert no corredor esperando por Meltem quando esta roçou sua Mao na de Mustafá, que tinha se tornado um código de conforto entre eles, e se afastou rapidamente dele

\- Não sei se fiz bem em vir mais achei que deveria vir ficar com você – Mert declarou enquanto ia ao encontro dela, mas pensando na cena cálida que tinha acabado de presenciar entre ela e Mustafá

\- Fez bem – Meltem respondeu o abraçando de volta

Estava Ebenine, Fatmagul e Mehmet trabalhando quando ender entrou – posso falar com vocês?

\- Claro – Fatmagul respondeu já imaginando que se tratava do casamento de Meltem

\- Gostaria de saber se poderíamos alugar o restaurante para o pedido de casamento? – Os três amigos de Meltem se entreolham achando aquilo estranho

\- Claro – Ebenine respondeu – quando vai ser?

\- Daqui a dois dias – Ender responde – e claro vocês vão estar como convidados – ela ressalta avisa pra turma toda e virá também amigas dela de Ankara para o pedido

\- Oi – Mustafá que tinha acabado de chegar com Kerim a cumprimenta todo sorridente

-Oi, Você vai estar aqui daqui a dois dias? – ela perguntou retribuindo o sorriso

-Claro mas O que vai ter aqui daqui a dois dias? – ele pergunta ainda todo simpático

\- O Mert vai fazer o pedido de casamento – ela conta animada

\- Vamos ter noivado? – Kerim tenta distrai-la enquanto Mustafá se recuperava do susto

\- Não, é o pedido de casamento mesmo – ela os corrige – o noivado vai ser depois quando ele voltar de viagem porque ai vai ter todos os parentes de ambas as partes

No dia seguinte Meltem chega arrastada por Gayer ao restaurante assustando Fatmagul e Mehmet

\- Dá para alguém colocar juízo na cabeça dela – Gayer falou irritada

\- Nunca tive tanto juízo – ela respondeu tentando brincar – eu adoro o Mert

\- exatamente você o adora não o ama – Gayer insiste – amor você sente é pelo Mustafá

Meltem estava olhando para o nada respondeu – mesmo que isso fosse verdade o que não é, Gayer ele não me ama enquanto o Mert sim me ama

Foi quando todos finalmente descobriram o porque de Meltem nunca admitir com todas as letras seus sentimentos por Mustafá

\- esse casamento esta fadado ao fracasso - Gayer insiste – porque você nunca vai retribuir o sentimento dele na mesma intensidade e quanto ao outro se não te ama como você alega ele é muito masoquista mas a questão aqui é impedir essa loucura


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

\- Porque masoquista? – ela pergunta

\- É para responder mesmo? – Gayer pergunta irritada

\- Claro que é – Meltem respondeu

\- Vamos ver corre o risco de morrer pra te tirar das garras de Selim – começa a enumerar – faz de tudo pra impedir que você vá presa inclusive dar uma pequena esmola – nesse ponto todos começam a rir - quer que eu continue – e como Meltem não fala nada – não podemos esquecer que te deixou cinco vezes mais rica

\- Perseguições que ele chega na hora certa – Mehmet ajuda a engrossar a lista

\- Perseguição? – Gayer fica chocada com essa parte

\- Quando o Ismail foi preso – Meltem esclarece

\- Eram vocês dois que estavam atrás do caminhão – Gayer deduz o resto e deixa-me adivinhar o Mustafá foi atrás e a primeira coisa que fez foi saber de você

\- Alguma duvida? – Mehmet responde rindo

-Prefere ficar preso do que te envolver no problema sem contar as pessoas na rua acharem que ele era seu marido- Fatmagul completa e olha para ela a fazendo lembrar da chave

\- Qual foi a parte que perdi? – Gayer pergunta ao perceber que Fatmagul trocou olhares com Meltem

\- Ele me deu uma copia da chave da casa dele – Meltem conta

Gayer cai em uma cadeira chocada – e você ainda vai me falar que ele não te ama?

Quando chegou mais de trinta fregueses chegaram ao mesmo tempo Meltem então se aproveita da situação e vai para atrás do balcão

Fatmagul ao ver que Gayer ia falar algo fez sinal para que a prima de Meltem deixar pra depois

\- O que significa isso? – Ender pergunta a Mustafá quando ele entrega sua carta de demissão

\- A minha carta de demissão – ele esclarece – o Mert provavelmente vai querer assumir os negócios da família

\- Feche a porta – Ender pede então Mustafá fecha a porta do escritório – você só vai sair daqui se quiser

\- Mas vai ficar estranho – ele tenta se justificar – ele viaja muito podem falar eu estar sempre encontrando com vocês ainda mais eu sendo solteiro

\- já conversei sobre isso com o Mert – ela explica – e ele não se importa, mas e a moça que você estava interessado?

\- esta pior – ele conta demonstrando um pouco da sua tristeza

\- Sinto muito – ela declara sinceramente entristecida por ele

\- Alo Fatmagul – Meltem atende – pode falar

\- Eu passei a noite inteira passando muito mal – ela explica

\- E as suas regras? – Meltem perguntou rindo

\- Não veio – Fatmagul so se da conta naquele momento

\- Se arruma – Meltem manda – estou passando ai para te levar no medico

\- O que você esta planejando? – meltem pergunta a fatmagul que estava com com o pensamento longe, enquanto esperavam o medico

\- Vou escrever minha historia - Fatmagul conta sua nova resolução – você como esta se sentindo ficando noiva hoje?

Meltem suspira quando são interrompidas – Fatmagul Ilgaz?

Então Fatmagul entra a deixando sozinha por quase meia hora nos quais ela tirou para refletir sobre tudo o que aconteceu naqueles dois anos em sua vida em seus sentimentos por Mustafá e por Mert

\- O exame de sangue só precisa confirmar mais tudo indica que estou grávida sim – fatmagul conta saindo do consultório

\- Viu eu te falei - Meltem comentou – e quando você vai ter certeza do resultado?

\- daqui a algumas horas – ela responde – você deveria se arrumar para o seu noivado vou ligar para a Ebenine

\- Mas... – meltem tenta a interromper mas é cortada

\- estou começando a achar que você esta fugindo dele – Fatmagul brinca e Meltem começa a rir

Quando nesse momento o telefone de meltem toca – alo mert

\- Eu queria almoçar com você hoje, podemos meu amor?- Mert pergunta em um tom todo carinhoso

Meltem ficou sem saber o que responder quando Fatmagul falou – vai almoçar com o seu amor – Fatmagul ressalta essa ultima parte

Meltem entendeu a insinuação – mas é claro meu amor

Quando nesse momento chega Ebenine, a qual ficou sabendo graças a Meltem que tinha lhe avisado no caminho para casa de Fatmagul - pronto agora voce pode ir –Fatmagul brincou com Meltem

Na hora do almoço Mert vai à casa de Meltem busca-la e encontra com Mustafá falando sobre negócios com Ender e Gayer

\- Bom dia – ele os cumprimenta

\- Bom dia – os três retribuem o cumprimento

\- Você não era para aparecer só a noite? – a sogra pergunta

\- Sim – Mert respondeu risonho mas resolvemos almoçar juntos

Gayer ao ouvir tal resposta fica observando a reação de Mustafá que procurou não demonstrar nada, mas ficou com os músculos da face retesados

Quando nesse momento Meltem desce as escadas e Mustafá não resisti e a admira e acaba encontrando olhar de Meltem o que não passa despercebido nem por Gayer e nem para Mert

\- Vamos? – ela pergunta enquanto lhe da um rápido abraço em mert e da uma ultima olhada em Mustafá o que nao passou despercebido por Gayer

\- Claro – Mert responde sorrindo e da o braço para ela saírem de lá

Mert a leva ao restaurante no qual ela sempre ia com Mustafá quando eram amigos

\- Meltem – mert a chama enquanto ela estava perdida em lembranças dela com o Mustafá naquele restaurante

\- oi – ela responde então respira fundo e completa – Mert nós precisamos conversar

\- claro fale – Mert tentou não parecer preocupado

\- não é fácil – ela fala depois de um tempo – eu não sei como falar

Mert então coloca a Mao em cima da sua e olha bem dentro de seus olhos e declara – deixa eu te ajudar – Meltem então o encara sem entender nada então ele continua – é o Mustafá

\- Como? – ela pergunta ao se dar conta do que ele falou

\- Eu vi vocês dois tanto no hospital quanto hoje na hora em que fui te buscar – ele explica

-Mas... – ela tenta falar algo mais engasga – não entendi

-Vou explicar – Mert declara calmamente – no hospital eu vi vocês dois como dizer – ele procura as palavras – num momento um tanto intimo encostando as mãos

\- Não ... – ela tenta se justificar mais a cor da sua face conforme ele falava a entregava

\- Até pensei que era imaginação minha – ele a interrompe – mas ai eu vi vocês dois hoje e o brilho nos seus olhos quando se encontraram com o dele você nunca teve para mim

\- Não entendi uma coisa – Meltem declarou – se você acha isso tudo porque estamos aqui?

\- Até a hora que eu te liguei de manhã – ele explica – eu achei que o que vi no hospital era impressão minha, mas o que vi agora a pouco me deu certeza

\- Continuo confusa – Meltem comenta – você por um acaso me trouxe aqui para terminar comigo?

\- Não estou terminando com você – ele a corrige – a estou libertando para você ser feliz com quem você realmente ama – então beija sua Mao – seja muito feliz com ele – e vai embora

Meltem fica ali sentada olhando para o mar sentindo um misto de alivio, tristeza e medo

Então pega o telefone e disca para o restaurante – Mehmet libera o restaurante não vai haver mais pedido de casamento nós terminamos - ela conta para o seu mais novo amigo

\- O que? – ele pergunta chocado – e como você esta?

\- Em estado de choque – ela respondeu honestamente e desliga

\- alo mãe – meltem liga logo em seguida para sua mãe – as meninas já chegaram

\- não – a mãe respondeu - por que

\- não vai haver mais casamento – ela respondeu – nós acabamos de terminar

\- mas porque – a mãe insiste – o que aconteceu

\- depois eu explico – ela declara - no momento vou espairecer

\- tudo bem – a mãe responde – depois a gente se fala – então as duas desligam o telefone

Meltem então sai do restaurante e começa a dirigir a esmo pela cidade enquanto digeria o que tinha acabado de lhe acontecer quando se dá conta se vê em frente a casa de Mustafá

\- até queria te oferecer um almoço antes que você se tornasse oficialmente uma mulher comprometida mas já é tarde demais – Mustafá comenta tentando parecer extrovertido enquanto aparece na janela do carro dela

\- da onde você surgiu – ela pergunta levando um susto com a chegada dele

\- acabei de chegar – ele respondeu – estou indo almoçar

\- na sua casa?- ela pergunta num misto de divertida e curiosa então ele balança a cabeça confirmando – e o que tem de bom pro almoço?

-perai você não almoçou ainda – então ela balança a cabeça confirmando – e sim sei cozinhar – ele respondeu rindo – quando estávamos em alto mar era revezamento na cozinha

\- tudo bem – ela se da por vencida principalmente quando ela se dar por convencida que ele não estava sabendo de nada ainda e sai do carro

Então os dois entram na casa dele e vão direto para a cozinha – e o que você sabe cozinhar? – ela brinca com ele

\- o que mais poderia ser, peixe – ele responde rindo enquanto pegava todos os ingredientes para o preparo do peixe

\- lógico o que mais poderia ser – ela responde também em tom de brincadeira – quer ajuda?

\- de jeito nenhum - então faz uma careta – você hoje é minha convidada – e faz um carinho em seu nariz o que a deixa tensa

\- vamos finalmente conhecer suas famosas amigas – ele perguntou enquanto preparava o peixe

\- sim – ela respondeu lembrando de suas três amigas de infancia que não puderam estar no enterro de seu pai

\- isso te preocupa – ele perguntou intrigado com sua reação

-so se as três se juntarem ao pessoal para trocarem figurinha – ela responde tão espontaneamente que so depois que ela se da conta do que falou

Mustafá por sua vez preferiu não comentar nada sobre aquele comentário para não estragar aquele que poderia ser o ultimo momento deles quando nesse momento ele se enrola com as panelas

\- tem certeza que não quer ajuda – ela pergunta rindo

\- de jeito nenhum – respondeu mas estava se deliciando com o som da risada dela

\- não esta tão ruim assim- ele comenta rindo assim que a comida fica pronta e que eles começam a comer

\- da pra comer – ela responde brincando e ele joga o guardanapo nela então eles têm almoço num silencio amigável

-muito obrigado pela companhia – ele beija sua Mao na hora que ela estava pronta para ir embora

Meltem engole em seco com esse gesto dele e sorri para ele resistindo a vontade de fazer o que realmente estava com vontade de fazer que era beija-lo e ao mesmo tempo agradecida pelo fato dele não ter tentado nada e não ter dito nada sobre o mert então vai embora

Como ela não entregou a chave da casa para ele isso lhe ascendeu uma fio de esperança nele

Quando ela chegou em casa encontrou suas três amigas esperando por ela – vai toma um banho que nós vamos sair para afogar as magoas – uma delas ordena

\- primeiramente boa noite quanto tempo não vejo voces – ela as corrige rindo

\- anda logo – outra também ordena

Enquanto ela sobe as escadas dada por vencida pelas três ela ouve gayer falando – tudo certo as duas estão chegando

\- Quem esta chegando? – ela pergunta voltando do meio da escada

\- você sabe quem – gayer responde

– mas...- Meltem tenta argumentar

\- o samin vai ficar com o kaan e o kerim também já liberou – gayer explica – já que você perdeu o noivo antes mesmo de te-lo

Meltem então como mandava a tradição entre elas pega uma almofada e joga nela e sobe pra se arrumar

Meia hora depois as duas já haviam chegado quando meltem desceu – algo me diz que devo ficar com medo disso – ela comenta ao ver as seis melhores amigas juntas

\- porque o que pode acontecer – a terceira perguntou

\- é para responder – meltem responde

\- aonde voces vão – ender chega interrompendo a conversa

\- no ocidente tem o nome de afogar as magoas – gayer explica

\- não bebam muito, meninas – ender recomendou – e já que não vou saber mesmo o que esta acontecendo amanha nós temos uma reunião de manha cedo– se volta para fatmagul – pode ser no restaurante?

\- claro – ela responde prontamente

\- eu se fosse você começava a cobrar aluguel pelo espaço – gayer brinca com fatmagul enquanto saiam

\- você nunca tinha entrado num lugar como esse, não? – haci pergunta entre os dentes para fatmagul

\- esta muito evidente – ela pergunta também entre os dentes e as duas começam a rir

\- vamos beber e dançar- as três declaram ao mesmo tempo interrompendo a conversa das duas

\- e nós vamos ficar de motorista – haci pensa rápido e da o braço para fatmagul – certo?

\- claro – fatmagul concorda com ela

A noite transcorre bem ninguem toca no assunto do termino do relacionamento dela e dançaram muito até ensinaram a fatmagul com se dançava

Na hora em que estavam saindo meltem entrega a chave do carro a fatmagul e gayer entrega a haci outra

\- motoristas – gayer brinca – os carros sao todos de voces

Então elas se dividem em dois grupos e elas as levam para a casa de meltem onde todas estavam hospedadas

\- amanha eu pego a chave – Meltem falou para fatmagul e gayer fez um sinal para haci que era para ela fazer o mesmo


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

\- Bom dia – Gayer cumprimenta a prima que estava chegando para tomar café

\- Bom dia – Meltem retribui o cumprimento -é só a minha cabeça que esta rodando? E as meninas?

-A minha também esta rodando – Gayer respondeu – não levantaram ainda

\- E a mamãe? – Meltem voltou a perguntar

-Já foi para o restaurante – Gayer respondeu e completou – o Samin esta vindo aí para nos levar ao restaurante

\- Era tão urgente assim que não podia esperar nós acordarmos? – Meltem perguntou a mãe, que estava sentada conversando com Mehmet e Mustafá, quando as duas chegaram ao restaurante

\- Não – respondeu a mãe – não sabia que horas voces iam acordar e precisava falar com os dois

\- Mas o que é tão urgente, assim? – Gayer pergunta brincando

\- Saiu a concessão da energia eólica – Ender contou – e como os dois são nossos braços direito

\- Isso é uma ótima noticia – Meltem responde sorrindo

Quando nesse momento chega Hacer e Fatmagul juntas e entregam as duas as chaves de seus carros

\- Voces afogaram tanto as magoas assim que tiveram quer ser levadas para casa? – Ender perguntou horrorizada

\- você não sabe de nada, tia – gayer respondeu brincando

\- Afogar as magoas? – Mustafá perguntou estranhando aquela informação

\- não ficou sabendo? – ender perguntou surpresa pela ignorância de Mustafá – não houve pedido de casamento pelo contrario eles terminaram – enquanto ela falava Mustafá olhava para meltem e abria um largo sorriso o que a deixou vermelha e muito tensa e ao mesmo tempo com o coração acelerado o que não passou despercebida para todos com exceção de Ender

\- Mas o que foi que aconteceu? – ele perguntou tentando não demonstrar muito interesse

\- Também estou esperando alguém me explicar o que aconteceu- Ender respondeu olhando diretamente para a filha

\- ele percebeu antes de mim que eu não estava pronta para um passo tão importante – ela respondeu tentando evitar os olhares de todos eles

\- É isso mesmo? – Ender perguntou desconfiada – ou será que ele descobriu que você não estava apaixonada por ele

O coração de Mustafá se encheu de esperança quando ouviu essa ultima pergunta de ender

\- e porque eu estaria com ele se não tivesse apaixonada por ele - meltem perguntou tentando não olhar para Mustafá

\- estou começando a achar que você estava fugindo de alguma coisa ou melhor de alguem – ender respondeu deixando todos tensos olhando para meltem

\- Podemos saber o porque ninguém esperou para trazer a gente – uma delas perguntou ao entrarem no restaurante e meltem deu graças a deus por elas terem interrompido a conversa

\- acho que interrompemos algo importante – uma delas comenta

\- não – meltem se apressa em responder

\- quem sabe vocês podem resolver essa questão – ender comenta

\- e qual seria ela - outra pergunta

\- porque esse noivado terminou antes mesmo de começar – a mãe de meltem responde

\- vai querer dizer que elas não sabem – a terceira pergunta se referindo as tres mulheres cuja duas das quais, elas conheceram no dia anterior

\- já desisti que alguém aqui me contasse algo – ender responde deixando todos com vergonha

\- pois estamos tão por fora quanto você, tia – a primeira respondeu – mas nós também queremos saber o que esta acontecendo

\- eu já contei o que aconteceu – meltem respondeu tentando demonstrar uma calma que não sentia

\- pois eu acho que falta uma boa parte dessa historia – ender respondeu um pouco irritada

\- e qual é a parte que a mamãe acha que esta faltando – meltem pergunta tentando parecer bem humorada

\- tudo indica que tenha um a terceira pessoa nessa historia – enquanto ela pronunciava essa frase todos com exceção das tres engoliram em seco

\- se for isso estamos perdendo muita coisa por aqui meninas – uma delas comentou

\- sim – as outras duas concordaram em uníssono

\- mas nos conte quem é o sortudo - a primeira perguntou indo passar o braço pelo pescoço de meltem – que fez você trocar um petroleiro apaixonado por ele

\- mesmo se isso fosse verdade – meltem responde nem um pouco feliz com o rumo da conversa – quem garante que essa terceira pessoa viria da minha parte e não da dele – nesse momento seus olhos encontraram com os de Mustafá

\- porque ele era evidentemente apaixonado por você – ender respondeu – e cada vez me convenço mais que ele não abriria Mao de você se não tivesse percebido que você estava apaixonada por outro

Nesse momento Mustafá estava exultante com aquelas informações mas não podia demonstrar nada

\- e a titia aceitaria essa "terceira pessoa"– gayer brinca aproveitando a situação para especular

\- isso dependeria se ele passasse na prova – ela responde brincando

\- Prova? – Meltem e gayer perguntam ao mesmo tempo e se juntam a todos os outros que também olharam assustados para a mãe de meltem

\- Sim ele teria que passar por uma pequena prova – Ender responde gostando da reação de todos

\- Titia, titia que prova seria essa? – Gayer pergunta ao trocar de lugar com Mehmet que estava sentado ao lado de Ender então passa o braço pelo pescoço da tia e aproveita para dar uma boa encarada em Mustafá

\- Só conto quando alguém me der um nome – Ender responde rindo procurando esconder a decepção que sentiu ao constatar que a filha não lhe confiou uma parte tao importante de sua vida

\- Nunca me senti tão por fora na vida – uma das amigas dela declarou

\- Duas, tres – as outras duas responderam ao mesmo tempo

\- Vamos fazer um pacto as quatro – a segunda propôs – quem descobrir conta para as outras tres

\- eu topo – as tres responderam ao mesmo tempo

\- Voces estão sabendo que eu ainda estou aqui, não é? – Meltem as interrompe

\- Sim - a terceira respondeu – tenho uma ideia

\- Qual? – Ender perguntou

\- Cada uma tortura um deles – ela responde então todos as ficam encarando quando as outras tres começam a rir

-Gostei – Ender respondeu ainda com um sorriso falso

Quando nesse momento começa a chegar os fregueses e Meltem respira aliviada por aquilo

\- Você foi salva pelo gongo – uma das amigas fala para ela antes de sair que foi logo seguida por Ender e Mustafá que não deixou de enviar um largo sorriso para Meltem

Meltem então vai para a cozinha e volta a sua velha terapia

\- Fala pra mim que temos um compromisso inadiável hoje – Meltem brinca com Mehmet assim que sai o ultimo freguês

\- Nem aula nós temos entramos de ferias- Mehmet responde rindo

\- Tem certeza? –ela pergunta fazendo cara de muxoxo

\- Tenho – que por sua vez responde rindo – posso fazer uma pergunta? – nesse momento ele olha para Fatmagul

\- Pode – ela respondeu mas já desconfiando da pergunta

\- Vai contar para sua mãe sobre...? – ele começa mas não consegue acabar a pergunta

\- Até gostaria – ele fala sinceramente já que só tinha os tres lá – mas me falta coragem

\- Eu achava melhor você criar coragem – Fatmagul a aconselha – afinal ela é sua mãe

\- Eu sei – ela concorda com a amiga

Quando ela chega em casa ela encontra as tres amigas em redor de Gayer

\- Estao te torturando? – ela brinca com a prima – alias não esta faltando uma ai?

Então as quatro se entreolharam

\- O que foi que aconteceu? – Meltem perguntou visivelmente preocupada com a reação das quatro

\- Nos estamos curiosas com a informação – uma delas fala – mas a sua mãe esta magoada por você não ter confiado nela

-Ela tem razão – Gayer concordou – o problema dela não é o fato de não saber quem é a terceira pessoa mas o fato de você não ter confiado nela

\- E como vocês tem tanta certeza dessa ultima parte? – Meltem perguntou com um nó na garganta

\- Na hora em que chegamos aqui e começamos a "torturar" a Gayer ela se trancou no quarto – uma delas contou

\- Eu até falei que falava para ela o nome dele – Gayer complementou – mas ela falou que assim ela não queria saber de nada. Meltem ela esta muito magoada com você

\- Eu imagino que sim – Meltem concordou – estou indo lá contar o que ela quiser saber

\- Não, Meltem – Gayer a corrige enquanto ela subia as escadas – ou você conta tudo ou fica quieta – meltem então balança a cabeça concordando e vai em direção do quarto da mae

\- Posso entrar? – ela perguntou a mãe depois de bater na porta do quarto de Ender

\- Entra – Ender responde secamente – o que foi?

\- è o Mustafá – Meltem respira fundo e conta

\- O que tem o Mustafá? – Ender pergunta sem entender o que o Mustafá tinha a ver com a conversa

\- Ele é a terceira pessoa – Meltem responde sem jeito

\- Você não precisa me contar nada – ela fala apesar do susto que levou com a informação

\- Eu quero contar – Meltem retruca – eu preciso falar

\- Precisa? – a mãe pergunta cética – você não pensou que poderia ser tarde para sentir tal necessidade

\- Eu não podia falar - Meltem tenta se defender

\- Não podia? – Ender pergunta rindo de ceticismo – como você explica o fato de todos saberem, então?

Eles foram descobrindo sozinhos um de cada vez – ela confessa – nunca pronunciei tal frase para ninguém sempre tive medo de falar essa frase em voz alta

Ender então a ficou encarando por um tempo ainda chocada como nome da "terceira pessoa" então declara – então pronuncie tal frase pela primeira vez

\- Eu tenho um relacionamento com o Mustafá – Meltem revela depois de respirar fundo e tomar coragem

\- Muito bem – Ender declarou – agora falta mais uma parte

\- Que parte? – quando Ender faz uma careta que ela entende o que a mãe estava querendo dizer – você quer?...

\- Que você fale em voz alta o que você sente por ele – Ender completou

\- Eu nunca fiz isso antes – Meltem admitiu sentando na cama ao lado da mãe

\- Então fale Meltem – sua mãe então a abraçou – ponha para fora prometo fazer o mesmo que todos e não saber de nada

Então Meltem olha para ela lhe dá um sorriso de canto de boca e respira fundo e fala – ele sempre foi meu amigo e era para continuar assim mas não sei como aconteceu mas hoje eu sou completamente apaixonada por ele. Eu amo o Mustafá

\- Pronto viu – Ender declarou em tom de complacência – doeu?

\- O maior problema é que eu sei que ele não esqueceu completamente a Fatmagul – Meltem finalmente pronuncia pela primeira vez essa ideia completa

\- Ele te disse isso? – Ender perguntou intrigada – ou você quer acreditar nisso para fugir de seus sentimentos?

\- E porque eu iria querer fugir? – Meltem perguntou para mãe mas na verdade estava perguntando para si mesma

\- Deixa eu ver – A mãe respondeu – por causa do que aconteceu com o Selim

\- E isso já não é motivo suficiente para querer fugir de um relacionamento serio? – Meltem perguntou a mãe como se quisesse que ela resolvesse seus problemas por ela

Então Ender ao ver que a filha estava muito confusa a puxa e deitam juntas – não precisa dizer mais nada . Fique quietinha – Meltem a obedece com alegria e rapidamente as duas pegam no sono

De manha Ender acorda bem cedo e depois de verificar que Meltem dormia se desvencilha dela e vai em busca de Gayer e a encontra na cozinha - Podemos conversa? – ela pergunta para a sobrinha que tinha se levantado para beber agua

\- Então ela contou tudo – Gayer se sentiu aliviada com aquilo

\- Não exatamente, ela admitiu o relacionamento com ele – ela concorda – e o que você acha dessa historia toda e principalmente dele?

\- Reconheço que no inicio eu tinha algumas ressalvas – Gayer admite – mas hoje eu acho não tenho certeza que ele é completamente absolutamente apaixonado por ela

\- Porque? – a tia perguntou interessada naquilo – se fosse verdade eles não estariam juntos hoje Me explique tudo

\- Eu descartei completamente a possibilidade de golpe do baú no momento em que meu pai ligou para contar da parte do ainda mais rica. E ainda pagou do seu bolso um milhão de euros para conseguir aquelas provas para limpar a imagem do titio

\- Ele pagou quanto? – Ender perguntou boquiaberta

\- Um milhão de euros – ela repetiu rindo - e outro milhão de fiança quando ela foi presa

-Concordo, Abolimos o golpe do baú – Ender comentou em choque com aquela informaçao

\- Não sei como responder essa sua pergunta – Gayer foi sincera

\- Tudo bem vou te ajudar – ender respondeu –vamos lá aonde ele estava quando ele foi sequestrada

\- Quase matando o Selim de porrada – Gayer respondeu tentando parecer seria

\- Foi ele que resgatou ela? – Ender estava chocada – mas a policia estava lá

\- Quando o pessoal estava voltando para Istambul eles viram o carro dele abandonado e avisaram a policia mas quando tanto eles quanto a policia localizaram o local onde eles estavam Mustafá já tinha a resgatado e quase matado o Selim de porrada Sem contar que quando o carro estava sendo içado da água ele chorava que nem uma criança

\- Estou em choque – Ender respondeu

\- Ela não te contou nada? – Gayer perguntou confusa

\- Já foi difícil pra ela dizer com todas as letras o que sentia por ele – ela contou – resolvi não forçar mais

\- Perai ela disse o que? – Gayer estava em choque

\- Ela disse que amava ele – Ender respondeu

\- Ela disse com todas as letras? – Gayer estava ainda mais chocada – eu e nem ninguem nunca conseguimos que ela dissesse isso em voz alta, a titia esta de parabéns – completa brincando

\- Pois é ela disse - Ende disse se sentindo novamente parte da vida da filha – tá mais porque ele não a assume para todos

\- Ele já assumiu ele fica perto dela abertamente em publico fala para quem quiser ouvir que se dependesse dele já teria casado com ela – Gayer a esclarece – quem não assume ali é ela

\- Como assim? – Ender estava ainda mais curiosa

\- Lembra quando você achou que todos a conheciam em ildir? – ela perguntou a tia – pois eles a conheciam sim porque quando o pai dele morreu ela estava com ele e não saiu do lado dele em nenhum momento inclusive lidar com as pessoas da aldeia, quando teve aqueles rituais antes do casamento da Fatmagul ele a levou para o cinema depois, durante o casamento ele não tirava os olhos dela e dançou com ela o quanto pode, o que mais que eu esqueci no aniversario dela ele a levou para tomar café da manha em um restaurante no aniverario do Mehmet ele também ficou perto dela o tempo todo não me lembro exatamente quando ele a levou para dançar quando a mãe dele morreu você estava lá e viu como estava esquecendo disso além do fato dela e as outras duas estarem com a mãe dele quando esta morreu, porque será e mais um detalhe foi ela que contou para ele e ficou com ele o tempo todo

\- Como foi que eles se conheceram? – Ender perguntou

\- foi antes de eu chegar – nesse momento Ender arregala os olhos – foi na época em que ele era caminhoneiro e ela ainda era noiva do Selim

\- Mas... – Ender não teve coragem de completar a pergunta

\- Não esse ponto da historia so começou entre a nossa viagem para Milao e a de vocês para Nova York – Gayer se apreça em esclarecer ao perceber a preocupação da tia

\- Agora quero saber de tudo – Ender declarou

\- A ordem cronológica eu não garanto – Gayer foi sincera com a tia

\- Não precisa – a tia responde – eu vou me lembrando e você vai me esclarecendo alguns casos que agora vejo que não faziam muito sentido

\- Fechado- Gayer fica mais aliviada com aquilo

\- O que isso tem haver com o fato da eterna guerra de travesseiros de vocês – Ender começou

\- 90 porcento realmente era sobre a relação deles – ela respondeu – os outros 10 tinha haver com o Samin

\- eu sabia que aquele comportamento não era normal – ender comenta – me conte pelo menos uma ocasião que ele provou que era apaixonado por ela

\- Vamos ver – Gayer começa a pensar – quando ele conheceu o Mert e rolou uma lagrima silenciosa quando ele os viu junto e eu perguntei se ele estava bem e sabe o que ele respondeu – ender fez que não com a cabeça – que o mais importante era que ele a fizesse feliz

Ender começou a rir - tem mais?

-Sim – a sobrinha respondeu – depois que passou o choque ele falou para ela que acima de tudo eles sempre foram amigos e que ela poderia continuar contando com a amizade dele e tem a que eu acho mais fofo essa ela não sabe e ele nao me viu – ender lhe envia um olhar interrogativo – quando o Selim morreu e ela estava quase dois dias sem dormir ele esbarrou com ela e ela contou que ele tinha morrido então ele perguntou como ela estava

\- E o que ela respondeu – Ender perguntou interessada

\- Que estava cansada e com sono – a sobrinha respondeu – e quando ela subiu para o quarto ele falou quando achou que estava sozinho "durma bem meu amor"

\- Agora estou me lembrando de algumas cenas – Ender comenta – no dia dos jogos ela estava muito desconfortável e no dia em que ele e Samin estavam vendo aquelas fotos ela teve a mesma reação e nas duas situações em que ele veio pra ca durante suas duas convalescências também

\- Não se esqueça do passeio no shopping quando fui buscar ele na loja de brinquedos – Gayer a lembra se divertindo

\- O que você fez de proposito quando ela forçou uma situação sua com o Samin – ender deduz e ela balança a cabeça confirmando

Quando nesse momento Meltem entra na cozinha interrompendo a conversa delas

\- Interrompo a narrativa - Meltem pergunta com um pequeno sorriso

\- A pergunta certa é o que você vai fazer agora – Gayer a corrige

\- Vou até o restaurante pegar os detalhes do julgamento porque de hoje até o dia do julgamento vou viajar peço encarecidamente para não me procurarem – Meltem conta sobre sua resolução pega uma maça – pode continuar contando – e sai deixando as duas uma olhando para a outra

Chegando na empresa Ender viu Mustafá trabalhando em sua sala e não resiste e mesmo jurando para si mesma que não se meteria vai até ele – podemos conversar?

\- Claro – ele responde – aconteceu alguma coisa

\- A Meltem esta indo viajar até o dia do julgamento – ela anunciou no supetão e reparou que Mustafá ficou tenso por um momento mas logo se recuperou

\- Pra onde? – ele perguntou sem querer demonstrar emoção alguma o que não passou desapercebido por ela que agora estava atenta a todos os movimentos e reações

\- Não sabemos – ela respondeu – ela não contou para ninguém porque quer ficar sozinha – disse omitindo a suspeita que a filha iria deixar seu paradeiro com Fatmagul

\- Espero que ela consiga descansar – ele tenta parecer indiferente aquela informação

\- Mustafá – ela o repreende – não precisa mais praticar esse seu auto controle todo comigo

\- Porque? – ele pergunta genuinamente curioso – o que aconteceu?

Ender depois de ficar um tempo pensativa responde simplesmente – Meltem

Quando ela disse isso passou um calafrio de medo pela espinha de Mustafá – como assim?

\- Mustafá – ela fala em tom condescendente – eu já sei de tudo

Mustafá a encara em uma mistura de assustado e chocado - tudo...

\- Tudo sobre um certo relacionamento que começou presumo que antes da nossa viagem para paris – ela responde observando como ele mudava de cor conforme ela falava – e que mudou entre outras duas viagens...

\- Já entendi – Mustafá a interrompe – mas como foi que?

\- eu descobri – ela pergunta e ele balança a cabeça afirmativamente - A própria Meltem contou – ela conta – sobre o relacionamento de voces mas os detalhes quem contou foi a Gayer

Mustafá a essa altura estava mais do que chocado com aquela conversa que ele achou que nunca teria com Ender – ela contou?

\- sim – ela confirmou – disse com todas as letras que tinha um relacionamento com você

Nesse momento Mustafá não consegue segurar e abre um largo sorriso e seu coração batia descompassadamente mas logo voltou a si e completa – porem?

\- Você precisa convence-la que você a ama – ela solta a bomba o deixando de queixo caído

\- Esta querendo dizer que me aceita como... – ele não consegue completar a frase

Genro? – Ender pergunta se divertindo com a reação dele – isso depende de você

\- E o que pré preciso fa fazer – ele começa a gaguejar

\- É simples – ela responde – você me prova que realmente a ama e estamos todos resolvidos – completa gostando daquela historia mais do que achou que poderia vir a gostar

\- E como faço isso? – ele perguntou curioso e interessado

Ender olha bem para ele e responde – olhe bem para mim e fale o que você sente por ela e como tudo aconteceu

Então ele a obedece – eu amo a Meltem de todo o meu coraçao nós começamos com amigos sempre contávamos um para o outro nossos problemas e aos poucos fui me apaixonando por ela

\- Quando você percebeu que a situação estava mudando? – ela perguntou

\- No dia do casamento dela com o Selim – ele respondeu – quando eu vi que ela não estava bem eu fiquei preocupado mas quando soube que o motivo era ele eu estava disposto a abrir Mao da minha vingança contra até então Kerim e seus grandes amigos para ajudar ela da maneira que fosse preciso

Ender olha bem no fundo dos olhos dele e acredita que ele realmente é apaixonado por sua filha mas não resiste e pergunta – então porque ela acredita que você ainda é apaixonado pela Fatmagul

\- Então é esse o grande problema? E eu achando que o problema era algo relacionado com o Selim – ele pergunta genuinamente chocado e comenta a ultima parte num tom que era um pouco mais que um sussurro – mas eu o meu sentimento pela Fatmagul já morreu a muito tempo no meu coração agora so existe a Meltem

\- Gostei boas falas e quanto ao problema Selim ela também alega o problema passado com ele como desculpa so que o mais importante é você conseguir convence- la que você a ama – Ender declara lhe estendendo a Mao – considerarei você meu genro – então se levanta para ir embora mas para na porta e declara – posso te dar um conselho - e quando ele faz que sim com a cabeça ela completa - deixa ela sentir sua falta

Mustafá depois que Ender foi embora ficou ali parado olhando para o nada tentando absorver o que foi revelado naquela conversa

Quando Meltem chega ao restaurante encontra Mehmet conversando com Fatmagul, Ebenine e Kadir – perdi alguma coisa

\- Vou passar uns dias com meus pais – ele explica – claro se as minhas duas patroas deixarem

Entao Meltem e Fatmagul trocam olhares e responde juntas – pode a gente deixa

Como Mehmet fica ali parado Meltem então pergunta – já arrumou as suas coisas – e como ele faz que não com a cabeça – se apressa rapaz que te dou uma carona

Então Mehmet sai correndo em direção ao seu quarto então Fatmagul pergunta – esta tudo bem?

\- esta sim – Meltem responde sem muita convicção – vim aqui perguntar se tem algum detalhe novo pois vou fazer que nem ele e vou ficar uns dias fora

\- Não, sem detalhes novos – Kadir responde

\- Mas tem certeza que esta tudo bem? – Ebenine insistiu na pergunta

\- Esta sim – Meltem respondeu no fundo gostando daquela preocupação toda com ela – é so que preciso espairecer um pouco

\- Estou pronto – nesse momento Mehmet aparece na porta com a mochila no ombro então antes de irem embora ambos vao até o balcão e cada um anota num pedaço de papel aonde poderiam encontra-los e entregam a Fatmagul

\- Para onde? – ela perguntou assim que entraram no carro

\- Pra rodoviária – ele respondeu enquanto ela arrancava com o carro

\- Obrigado – ele agradece – até o dia do julgamento

\- Sim – ela respondeu – você vai até lá?

\- Vai depender da patroa – ele respondeu rindo enquanto se afastava

\- Tia como esta indo? – Gayer perguntou a Ender enquanto apontava em direção a sala de Mustafá depois de vários dias que Meltem tinha saído de viagem

\- Enfiou o nariz no trabalho – ela respondeu – é o primeiro a chegar e o ultimo a sair

\- Isso é que eu chamo de sentir falta de alguém – Gayer comenta impressionada com o comportamento de Mustafá

\- E por onde ela anda? – Ender perguntou a sobrinha – já me conformei em ser a ultima, a saber, das coisas

Gayer começou a rir – eu também não sei mas se alguém sabe esse alguém é a Fatmagul já que o Mehmet também esta viajando

-Não tenho nada contra a Fatmagul – Ender comenta – mas ainda não entendi como essa amizade chegou ao ponto dela confiar mais nela do que na gente

\- Essa eu sei – Gayer respondeu rindo – porque alguém precisa saber aonde localiza-la se acontecer algo

\- Sim – Ender concorda – mas porque a Fatmagul é que não entendo

\- A Fatmagul não vai correr o perigo de cair em tentação de contar para um certo alguém o paradeiro dela – e aponta para Mustafá que estava no escritório ao lado – e para nós também não – nessa ultima parte ela faz parte de muxoxo

\- É verdade eu reconheço que corria o risco de fazer isso – Ender responde rindo

\- Eu também – Gayer concorda com ela rindo

\- Então cheguei a tempo – Meltem brinca ao chegar por trás de Fatmagul no aeroporto

\- Sim – Fatmagul a recebe com um meio sorriso

\- Esta muito nervosa? – Meltem pergunta ao perceber a reação da amiga

\- Da para perceber? – a outra responde com outra pergunta

\- Sim – Meltem confirma – fica calma que tudo acaba hoje – nesse momento Kerim e Mustafá entram em seus campo de visão

\- E voces ? – Fatmagul não resiste e pergunta

\- Não sei – Meltem responde com o coração acelerado percebendo que sentiu mais saudade dele do que gostaria de admitir para si mesma

\- Sentiu muitas saudades dele? – Fatmagul insiste

\- Muita – Meltem admite a contra gosto

\- Mustafá? – Kerim o chama tentando o tirar do transe que ele entrou quando viu que Meltem estava de volta

\- Oi? – ele responde rindo de nervoso

\- Isso tudo é saudade dela? – Kerim pergunta admirado com aquela situação toda

\- Esta muito evidente que esses ultimos dias foram os mais longos dias da minha vida? - Mustafá pergunta mas era mas como um desabafo – e eu achando que a viagem dela para os Estados Unidos tinha sido um inferno

\- Muito – Kerim respondeu – mas você tem que provar para ela que sentiu essa falta toda dela

\- Sim eu sei – ele concorda - mais não é fácil pois ela é muito teimosa mas eu tenho que admitir que amo isso nela assim como tudo o mais

\- Fale isso para ela olhando bem dentro de seus olhos – Kerim o aconselha – e tudo o mais

\- Agora que já chegou todo mundo, vamos – Kadir os chama

Então eles foram para o fórum e quando chegaram lá viram uma multidão clamando pela Fatmagul assim como na outra audiência

\- Meretissimo – Vural chama a atenção do juiz assim que a audiência começa – eu gostaria de um minuto da sua atenção

\- Isso é completamente irregular – o juiz responde – mas vou deixa-lo falar prossiga

\- Eu, Vural Namli me confesso culpado pelo estupro de Fatmagul Ilgaz – Vural declara deixando Erdogan desesperado e Munir sem saber o que fazer

\- Meretissimo – Munir tentar argumentar mas o juiz faz sinal para ele ficar quieto

Então começa o depoimento das outras testemunhas que foram todas de acusação e no final o juiz os condenou Vural a sete anos de prisão pelo fato de ter cometido o estupro mas teve o atenuante de ter se confessado culpado, Erdogan a doze anos por ter cometido o estupro e por agressão a Fatmagul e Kerim foi absolvido pelo fato de alem de ter se considerado culpado, colaborou com a policia e por Fatmagul não ter apresentado queixa contra ele

E quando os dois estavam, sendo levados para fora da sala de audiência Vural se vira para Fatmagul – espero que um dia você possa me perdoar – e sai da sala junto Erdogan em direção a penitenciaria


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Enquanto estavam todos comemorando aliviados do lado de fora da sala de audiência quando Meltem fala no ouvido de Fatmagul quando a abraça – estou indo embora pra casa

\- Não vai falar com ele? – ela perguntou de volta

\- Não estou pronta – Meltem confessa e aproveita a confusão do momento e sai de fininho

Logo depois que ela sai Mustafá percebe que ela não estava mais lá e fica sem saber o que fazer

\- O que foi? – Kerim pergunta ao ver que Mustafá estava confuso

\- Ela sumiu – Mustafá respondeu

\- Você so vai conseguir falar com ela se você não der opção para ela – Fatmagul respondeu ao se aproximar e abraçar o marido

\- E como faço isso? – ele pergunta mas era mais para si mesmo e depois de pensar por um tempo disse – já sei

\- O que você vai fazer? – Kerim perguntou curioso

\- Você vai ver – então pega o telefone e disca para Gayer e coloca no viva voz e quando ela atende ele vai direto ao ponto – preciso de um favor

\- Fala – Gayer responde – no que posso ajudar

\- A Meltem já foi para casa - ele conta – amanha preciso que ela va até a empresa

\- Pra que? – Gayer não se aguenta e o interrompe

\- Você esta muito ansiosa – ele brinca com ela

\- Larga de enrola – Gayer o repreende – e vai direto ao ponto

\- Preciso ficar preso no elevador com ela – ele a obedece

\- Gostei – Gayer comenta – une o útil ao agradável

\- Porque? – isso desperta a curiosidade dele

\- Além de encurrala-la ainda aproveita para fazer isso aonde se conheceram, gostei – Gayer declarou rindo – alguma especificação de qual elevador?

\- Não, estou começando a achar você bem informada demais – ele responde rindo também

\- Eu? – ela responde com outra pergunta mais ria muito – você não sabe de nada inocente – nesse momento os outros dois tiveram que se contorcer para não começar a rir

\- Tudo certo, então? – ele perguntou tentando não entrar na provocação

\- Sim senhor – ela respondeu e desligaram o telefone então os dois não se aguentam e começam a rir

\- Vao rindo – então começa a andar

\- Aonde você vai rapaz? – Kerim pergunta chamando a atenção dele

\- Vou comprar uma aliança – e começa a correr

Quando ele chegou a maior loja desse gênero da cidade ele ficou lá um bom tempo olhando para achar a aliança ideal para Meltem mas finalmente conseguiu achar – é esta

\- Mustafá, você esta muito apaixonado por esta mulher de sorte – o vendedor que o conhecia desde a infancia comentou – e para você não vai levar?

\- Completamente – Mustafá respondeu com um sorriso no rosto – boa ideia – se lembrando que quanto mais ele deixasse o relacionamento publico dava menos chance para ela tentar fugir dele

\- Parabéns e boa sorte – o vendedor o deseja – não vai gravar nada?

\- Obrigado – ele agradece – não posso ainda não sei a data certa - e sai da loja

Quando Meltem chega em casa as duas tentam se fazer de desentendidas

\- E ai como foi? – Gayer perguntou

\- Quer dizer que você não ligou para ninguém para saber? – ela tenta desconversar

\- O resultado do julgamento a gente já sabe – ela responde – queremos saber de outra coisa que você sabe muito bem do que trata

\- Não foi – ela respondeu se encaminhando para a escada

\- Não foge não – ela vai atrás dela – você quer dizer que você fugiu do rapaz?

\- Não, Gayer ela esta fugindo dela mesma – Ender a corrige

Meltem olha para elas não responde nada e sobe as escadas

\- Então temos que leva-la pra a empresa amanha? – Ender pergunta para confirmar assim que Meltem sai do campo de visão delas

\- Sim – ela confirma e começa a rir tentando imaginar a cena dos dois presos no elevador

-Você acha que prender os dois no elevador vai dar certo? – Ender pergunta um pouco cética com o plano

\- Acho sim – ela responde – principalmente se ele fizer o que estou pensando

\- Você não esta achando que ele vai?... – Ender não completa a pergunta

\- Com certeza – Gayer confirma – e espero que ela largue de ser teimosa e aceite – as duas começaram a rir

\- Acorda – Ender chama a filha de manha já abrindo a janela – levanta porque precisamos ir para a empresa

\- Ah o que? – Meltem pergunta ainda dormindo

\- Levanta – Ender repete tirando a coberta de cima dela – temos que trabalhar

\- Mae... – ela começa mas Ender a interrompe

\- Sem desculpas – Ender a interrompe – você tem quinze minutos para descer para tomar café – assim dizendo sai e bate a porta

Quinze minutos depois Meltem mesmo a contra gosto desce para tomar café – não entendi o porque dessa pressa – ela comenta entre os dentes enquanto sentava para tomar café

\- Não reclama – Ender responde – estou colaborando com você

\- Colaborando comigo? – Meltem pergunta incrédula

\- Sim – ela confirma – já que você não esta querendo falar com ele temos que aproveitar que ele vai estar numa reunião fora da empresa hoje de manha

Meltem ficou triste em saber que não iria encontrar com ele nos corredores da empresa mas tentou não demonstrar mas foi em vão e elas perceberam tal reação

Antes de saírem Gayer conseguiu mandar uma mensagem escondida para ele dizendo que elas já estavam a caminho

\- O que afinal de contas estamos fazendo aqui? – ela pergunta quando sentam na mesa da sala de sua mãe

\- Pegar o seu serviço e o do Mehmet já que voces – Ender a esclarece – não trabalham aqui mesmo

\- Mas... – Meltem tenta dizer algo mas é logo interrompida pela mãe

\- É o único jeito de você conseguir evitá-lo – Ender a provoca – não é isso que você quer?

\- É – Meltem responde mesmo com o coração apertado ao perceber que tudo estava indo para o caminho de sair da vida dele

Então Gayer que tinha ficado para trás com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro faz um sinal para Ender que estava tudo pronto

\- Agora você esta liberada – e entrega os documentos necessários para Meltem

\- Muito obrigada – ela responde em tom sarcástico e coloca o óculos escuro, para disfarçar seu sofrimento, e sai da sala rumo ao elevador

\- Ela esta sofrendo – Ender comenta com a sobrinha – ela não esta conseguindo esconder a falta que sente dele

\- eu também percebi – a sobrinha comenta

\- Esta tudo certo para ninguém entra no elevador com ela? – Ender perguntou

\- Sim – a sobrinha confirmou

Meltem entra no elevador e acha estranho que não tinha ninguém para entrar no elevador com ela mas não disse nada e entra

Depois que o elevador fecha e se vê sozinha ali não consegue evitar em começar a pensar em Mustafá começando pelo dia em que se conheceram naquele mesmo elevador

Nesse momento seus pensamentos são cortados quando percebe que iria ter companhia pois o elevador foi chamado e acaba por dar graças a deus por aquilo porem quando a porta abriu e ela viu quem se tratava seu coração acelera sua Mao começa a suar sua garganta seca mas tenta não demonstrar nada

\- Oi – ele a cumprimenta e brinca – a quanto tempo eu não te vejo – e antes que ela tivesse tempo de responder ele a encosta na parede segurando suas mãos para evitar que ela lutasse contra com uma Mao e com a outra coloca a pasta que ela estava segurando no chao e coloca seus óculos escuros no auto de sua cabeça olha bem dentro de seus olhos e lhe da um beijo apaixonado o qual ela retribuiu na mesma intensidade e usa a mao para apoiar na parede e como ele percebe que ela não demonstrava nenhum tipo de resistência ao beijo ele larga as mãos dela e lhe da um abraço bem apertado fazendo com que ela ficasse ainda mais perto dele o que fez ela soltar um gemido e não perceber que o elevador tinha parado

\- O que significa isso? – ela pergunta quando ele finalmente se afasta seus rostos

\- Que eu estou matando as saudades – ele responde com um largo sorriso

\- Não, estou me referindo ao elevador que ele parou – ela comenta ao perceber que o elevador não estava andando e não entrando no jogo dele e se desvencilhando dele para assim evita-lo – temos que avisa-los que estamos presos – então ela começa apertar o botão de emergência em vao

\- Não adianta – ele a avisa rindo – esse elevador so vai voltar a funcionar quando eu der o aviso

\- Você esta querendo dizer?... – Meltem começa a perguntar mas é logo interrompida por Mustafa que a puxa de volta para perto de si e a prende em um abraço apertado que ela tenta não demonstrar emoções mas adora

\- Já que você esta fugindo de mim – ele explica – e como precisamos conversar foi a maneira que encontrei para podermos conversar

\- Eu não tenho nada para falar – ela tenta desestimulá-lo, mas sem grande convicção

\- Você pode até não ter – ele retruca – mas eu tenho – e a leva de volta para ficar de contra a parede e leva a Mao até o queixo dela fazendo com que ela olhasse diretamente para seus olhos – eu te amo eu sou completamente apaixonado por você única e exclusivamente por você – e leva sua Mao até seu peito para mostrar como seu coração estava acelerado – esta sentindo?

nesse momento Meltem achou que fosse desfalecer com o coração batendo acelerado – mas...

\- Já estou sabendo que você acha que eu ainda não esqueci a Fatmagul - ele continua colocando seu cabelo para trás da orelha – você acha mesmo se isso fosse verdade eu tinha ficado amigo do Kerim até ajudando ele a consertar a casa que ele mora com ela e ainda teria participado de todos os rituais do casamento deles? Você acha que eu teria tido esse sangue frio todo?

\- vai que você tinha um plano mirabolante – ela tenta argumentar – ou uma leve tendência ao masoquismo

\- tenta de novo – ele respondeu num misto de divertido e impaciente mas não resiste um lança um sorriso para ela

\- eu te... – ela começa a retruca imaginando como gostaria de matar a mãe por ela ter lhe fornecido aquela informação para ele

\- Pelo lado de fora do restaurante no dia do aniversario dela eu sei – ele completa e antes que ela pudesse desviar o olhar ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos – eu fui lá apenas dar meus parabéns para uma pessoa que eu conheço desde criança mas mudei de ideia no meio do caminho Sabe porque?

\- Ficou com medo do Kerim – ela disse em tom jocoso tentando não dar o braço a torcer

\- Você é teimosa sabia e eu amo isso em voce – ele reclama e ela luta para não ri e sente um arrepio ao ouvir a ultima parte – eu não quis ser mal interpretado por você o que pelo visto não adiantou muito

\- E porque? – ela tentou parecer firme no seu ponto de vista

\- Porque eu já estava apaixonado pela pessoa mais teimosamente apaixonante que eu conheço – ele confessa

ela faz um esforço hercúleo para não agarra-lo e beija-lo e para isso tenta se desvencilhar dele sem sucesso

\- Você vai fazer de tudo para nao deixar eu perguntar o que eu quero perguntar para você, não é? – ele perguntou enquanto tentava segura-la a todo custo

\- Ainda tem mais – ela pergunta genuinamente curiosa mas quando ouve aquela frase seu coração começa a bater descompasadamente e quando ela da pela coisa vê que ele estava ajoelhado na sua frente com uma caixa de anel na Mao ela entao gela

\- Você acha que existe a chance de eu me casar um dia com o meu melhor remédio, a dona da chave do meu coração, o amor da minha vida... – ele começa a falar

Meltem ao ouvir aquele pedido de casamento que no fundo ela achou que nunca viria se lembrou de seu pai dizendo antes de morrer para ela não dar as costas para a sua felicidade mesmo que tudo parecesse que daria errado entao o agarrou pelo colarinho e o puxou para perto de si, deixando para trás todo o seu receio e medo e com o puxão repentino a caixa com o anel caiu no chao e enquanto ele a abraçava ela o beija apaixonadamente e depois de alguns instantes ela finalmente responde em tom de brincadeira – acho que você pode ter esperança de daqui a uns cinco anos quem sabe

Enquanto ela falava a ultima parte Mustafá pegava o anel que tinha caído no chão e então responde colocando o anel no dedo dela – contanto que você use esse anel pelos próximos cinco anos, por mim tudo bem – e leva a Mao dela até sua boca e da um beijo em cima do anel

Enquanto ele colocava a aliança em seu dedo Meltem sentiu uma emoção que nunca havia sentido antes nem mesmo com o pedido de Selim mas logo se recompõem o suficiente para perguntar – esta falando serio, você esperaria por mim cinco anos?

\- Até por dez se esse fosse o preço para ficar com voce – ele respondeu e beijou a palma de sua Mao o que fez ela engolir em seco e lhe entrega uma outra caixinha – pra você colocar no meu dedo

Meltem então o obedece e abre a caixa pega o anel e o coloca no dedo dele mas não aguenta e pergunta – porque?

\- Eu quero que todos fiquem sabendo que eu tenho uma dona – ele responde enquanto fazia um carinho no rosto dela

\- Estou perguntando porque você quer se casar comigo com tanto empenho? – ela o corrige tentando ignorar a ultima declaração dele – vai encarar todo o preconceito que vira com isso da parte de todos amigos e familiares

\- Com certeza – ele respondeu – minha família é muito complicado realmente não sei como lidar com um menino de menos de um ano, tem alguma sugestão – e começa a rir e o único amigo que eu tenho que não faz parte da turma esta careca de perguntar quando esse casamento sai e principalmente você é muito mais importante pra mim do que a sociedade

\- Eu te amo sabia - ela declara pela primeira vez e sente uma emoção enorme em expressar pela primeira vez aquilo em palavras – mas ainda acho uma loucura

\- Você não imagina como sonhei em ouvir isso de você - ele comenta aproximando seu rosto de seu ouvido após abrir um largo sorriso após aquela declaração que o deixou muito feliz – eu quero que você seja a ultima pessoa que vejo antes de dormir e a primeira que vejo quando acordar pelos próximos oitenta anos – completa lhe mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha

Meltem ao ouvir aquela declaração ficou ruborizada e aquele beijo sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha - você é maluco

\- Sim – ele confirma enquanto descia sua boca para o pescoço dela – completamente louco por você – e fecha a declaração com um beijo o que a fez se arrepiar novamente

\- Nós precisamos sair desse elevador – ela declara depois que se recupera

\- Você não estaria com medo de mim, estaria? – ele perguntou rindo olhando bem dentro dos olhos dela

\- Não, de mim – ela confessou e acabaram com um longo e apaixonado beijo

\- Tem certeza que precisamos sair daqui – ele pergunta rindo enquanto seus lábios ainda estavam colados

\- Tenho – ela respondeu rindo e olha bem dentro de seus olhos e percebe o que ele realmente queria mas não resiste e brinca com ele – você não estaria com medo de sair desse elevador estaria?

\- Porque estaria? – ele pergunta rindo

\- Não sei – ela responde em tom de brincadeira – vai que você esteja com medo que eu mude de ideia ao sair daqui

-Engraçadinha você – então faz um carinho em seu nariz – Tenho que mandar abrir mesmo? – ele insistiu na pergunta fazendo beicinho e ela faz que sim com a cabeça então ele obedece e bate tres vezes na parede, que era o sinal combinado para destravar o elevador

Quando o elevador começou a andar ela pergunta enquanto se recompunham – desde quando isso estava armado com ela?

\- Com elas, você quer dizer – ele a corrige rindo – desde o momento que você fugiu de mim em Izmir depois do julgamento

Quando Meltem se da conta que sua mãe estava envolvida naquela situação ficou chocada – minha mãe também? – ele confirma com a cabeça – a vinda aqui não foi por causa dos documentos, você as convenceu a me trazer aqui – ela chega a conclusão

E Mustafá como resposta ele lhe da um beijo na bochecha quando a porta do elevador abre já no térreo então Mustafá da a Mao para ela e saem de lá de mãos dadas

Quando Meltem já estava perto do restaurante encontra com Deniz parada na esquina do restaurante – o que foi? – ela perguntou chegando por trás dela – alias você não devia estar na Australia?

\- Sim – ela respondeu tentando esboçar um sorriso – eles não sabem que estou de volta

\- Estou meio perdida – Meltem então comenta

\- Convenci meus pais de ultima hora a me deixarem a fazer a faculdade aqui em Istambul – Deniz explicou – e não avisei a eles e pedi para não avisarem também

\- Eu ainda acho que você esta com receio de entrar e dar essa noticia a um certo alguém – Meltem brinca com ela – e não estou me referindo ao seu irmão

\- Esse detalhe não tem nada a ver com o motivo de ter mudado para ca – Deniz tenta argumentar

\- Posso te dar um conselho?- Meltem pergunta e quando Deniz faz que sim com a cabeça ela então fala – independente do que você sinta por "esse detalhe" não tente fugir disso é pura perda de tempo e seus pais vão ficar uma fera se forem os últimos a descobrirem

\- Então você deu o braço a torcer? – Deniz pergunta e Meltem então mostra o anel para ela e completa – e sua mãe como reagiu?

\- Ficou uma fera de ter sido a ultima a saber – ela conta – acho melhor enfrentarmos as feras

\- Peraí quando foi isso? – Deniz pergunta um tanto perdida

-Acabou de acontecer – Meltem respondeu enquanto a levava para dentro do restaurante

Quando as duas entram no restaurante encontram Fatmagul e Mehmet e ambos levam um susto ao ver Deniz de volta – qual foi a parte que perdi? – Fatmagul perguntou

\- Vou me mudar par cá por um período – enquanto ela contava Fatmagul e Meltem trocavam olhares de quem acreditavam na parte do período – vou fazer faculdade aqui em Istambul

Nesse momento Meltem faz um gesto discreto para Fatmagul olhar para Mehmet que estava ali entre chocado e feliz com a noticia

\- Mehmet, que tal acompanhar a Deniz até a casa do Kadir para ela combinar tudo com a Ebenine para ficar lá – Fatmagul declarou enquanto empurrava o rapaz para o lado da cunhada

\- Mas... – os dois tentam protestar ao mesmo tempo mas as duas já estavam os arrastando para fora do restaurante

\- Mehmet, pega – Meltem os chama um pouco antes deles virarem a esquina e lhe joga a chave do seu carro

As duas voltam para dentro do restaurante e desatam a rir – a situaçao deles esta mais seria do que achávamos – Fatmagul comenta

\- Do que eles imaginavam – Meltem a corrige enquanto iam para a cozinha

\- Então deu certo? – Fatmagul não resiste e pergunta ao ver ela tirando o anel de noivado para poder mexer na comida

\- Então estão todos sabendo – ela comentou rindo – mas Deu sim – ela responde com um sorriso no canto da boca – depois de me encurralar no elevador – então relata tudo o que aconteceu aquela manha dentro do elevador

Mustafá precisava compartilhar aquela felicidade com alguém e resolve ir até a oficina de Kerim e chegando lá encontra além dele Emre

\- Preciso falar com você – Emre declara preocupado em como tocar no assunto

\- Não tenha medo, Emre – Kerim comenta ao perceber a cara de felicidade de Mustafá – olha como ele esta feliz

\- Eu quero me casar com a Hacer – Emre fala num só fôlego

\- Você não devia estar falando isso para ela, ao invés de estar falando comigo? – Mustafá pergunta brincando com ele

\- Sim – Emre concordou – porem tem a questão do Kaan

\- Vamos dar um jeito para ele acostumar a conviver com os quatro – Mustafá responde

\- Então deu certo? – Kerim pergunta segurando o riso e interrompendo a conversa dos dois

\- Sim – ele respondeu não conseguindo mais conter sua alegria – e quanto ao Kaan vamos dar um jeito de dar certo, fique tranquilo – completa se dirigindo a Emre lhe estendendo a Mao o que este aperta de bom grado depois de ter ficado mais tranquilo com aquela resposta

\- E como vai ser o pedido? – Kerim perguntou ao amigo

\- Ainda não sei – Emre respondeu – não tenho nem certeza se ela vai aceitar

\- Você tem que passar confiança de que sua família não vai ficar em cima por causa você sabe do que – Mustafá o aconselha

\- Eu sei – Emre concorda – mas além disso eu queria um pedido romântico

\- Alguma sugestão Mustafá? – Kerim brinca com o novo amigo

\- Você conseguiu convence-la a se casar com você? – Emre perguntou feliz pelo outro

\- Finalmente consegui – ele respondeu sorridente – a venci pelo cansaço

\- E como foi o encontro dentro do elevador? – Kerim pergunta em tom de brincadeira

\- Porque dentro do elevador? – Emre não entendeu essa parte

\- Porque ela estava fugindo de mim e precisava falar com ela – Mustafá explica – e quer melhor lugar para encurralar uma pessoa do que um elevador e sem falar que foi aonde eu conheci ela

\- Gostei do raciocínio – Emre comentou – será que daria certo comigo? – ele começa a divagar

\- Se você tiver um bom argumento – Mustafá responde – vamos ver aonde você a conheceu?

\- no restaurante aonde a fatmagul trabalhava antes de abrir seu próprio restaurante – ele contou

\- e um ótimo começo – kerim comentou – arma uma cena bem romântica use o seu melhor sorriso e faça o pedido

-é uma ótima ideia – Mustafá concorda com ele


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

\- até ai esta tudo ótimo – Emre divaga – mas se ela colocar a minha família como empecilho

\- a convença que ela é a pessoa mais importante da sua vida – Mustafá responde

\- ótimo estou indo lá para arrumar tudo – Emre comenta e sai andando em direção ao restaurante

Durante a tarde quando já estava quase tudo pronto para fechar o restaurante quando Emre chega correndo – as duas podem me ajudar, por favor

\- o que foi? – fatmagul pergunta curiosa

\- eu preciso levar a hacir até o restaurante em que você trabalhou daqui a dois dias – Emre explica ainda esbaforido

\- E? – meltem o incentiva a continuar

\- preciso descobrir uma maneira de leva-la sem que ela descubra pra onde esta indo – ele esclarece

\- você esta com medo que fale não antes do pedido – meltem pergunta

\- exatamente – ele concorda

\- Poe uma venda nela – fatmagul sugere - ai ela só vai saber aonde esta quando já estiver lá

\- boa ideia – Emre agradece com um sorriso

\- a gente da um jeito de trazer ela daqui a dois dias pra ca – meltem declara - com o kaan pra ela não ter uma desculpa para não te acompanhar

\- não sei nem como agradecer – ele fica entusiasmado

\- a convença a se casar com você – fatmagul responde e meltem concorda

Entao Emre vai embora todo animado em fazer o pedido de casamento

\- Será que ele consegue? – Fatmagul pergunta

\- Consegue sim – meltem responde

Quando Meltem chegou em casa aquela noite encontrou Gayer que começou a rir quando esta apareceu

\- Estou com medo de perguntar – Meltem comenta – o porque você esta rindo? – e se senta ao seu lado no sofá

\- Quer mesmo saber, priminha? – Gayer a provoca

\- Fala logo – Meltem respondeu meio apreensiva

\- Sabe quem esta no escritório nesse momento? – ela pergunta e começa a rir

\- A minha mae com o Mustafá – Meltem respondeu já conformada

\- sim – a prima confirmou – e tem mais

\- Mais? – ela perguntou confusa

\- Meu pai – Gayer respondeu adorando ver a fisionomia surpresa da prima

\- Seu pai, porque? – ela perguntou realmente confusa

-Deixa eu ver – Gayer responde – ele é irmão do seu pai

\- Você esta querendo dizer que ele esta aqui para acertar os detalhes... – Meltem não acaba a frase

-Do seu casamento – Gayer completa a frase por ela mas em tom de brincadeira – esta difícil acostumar com essa parte?

\- O que você acha? – Meltem responde com outra pergunta

\- Que esta muito difícil – Gayer responde com a maior cara de pau

\- Não fique triste priminha já já chega a sua vez – Meltem a provoca jogando uma almofada na prima

\- Não te contaram – Gayer respondeu – isso vai demorar muito – e lhe devolve a almofada

\- Tadinha de você – Meltem a contesta rindo – isso aqui é a Turquia você filha única você esta achando mesmo que com seu pai aqui esse namoro não vai entrar no vai ou racha

\- Engraçadinha você – então as duas começam uma guerra de almofadas

Nesse momento os tres saem do escritório e veem aquela cena e Ender e Mustafá começam a rir pois já sabiam daquele costume das duas

\- O que esta acontecendo ali? – o irmão de Turanar pergunta

\- Isso é normal – Ender respondeu – elas sempre fazem isso

\- Boa noite – o tio a cumprimenta – não se preocupe já esta tudo resolvido

Meltem fica surpresa com a revelação o que deu aos tres uma vontade de começar a rir mas conseguiram se controlar – e o que ficou resolvido?

\- Amanha voces vão dar entrada na papelada do casamento – ele respondeu

\- Mas alguma coisa que deva ficar sabendo? – ela pergunta de forma sarcástica

\- Meltem – Ender a repreende

\- Por enquanto não – ele responde e vai embora carregando Mustafá com ele deixando Meltem de boca aberta chocada com aquela conversa

-Eu devo ficar preocupada com essa reunião? – ela pergunta para a mãe

\- Foi uma reunião de praxe – a mãe respondeu rindo

\- Tenho até medo de perguntar o que é de praxe – Meltem comentou

\- Porque? Você já passou por isso antes – Gayer comenta

\- Mamae? – Meltem chama a mãe

\- Quando se trata de um segundo casamento é diferente – Ender explica

\- Não entendi – Gayer respondeu – explique

\- Seu tio no caso – ela começa a explicar – queria saber porque ele quer casar com ela já que...

\- Não sou mais pura – Meltem completou

\- Acho que passei muito tempo na Itália – Gayer comenta em um tom indignado – e o que ele respondeu?

\- Que não tinha problema afinal ele também não era – respondeu rindo

\- É assim que ele foi crescendo aos poucos no meu conceito – respondeu Gayer

\- Além da minha reputação o que mais foi mencionado nessa reunião? – Meltem perguntou

\- Tipo o que? – a mãe perguntou em tom irônico

\- Aonde vamos morar dote nem lembro mais o que – Meltem respondeu irritada com aquela conversa

\- Dote? – Gayer perguntou – mas ele já não toma conta de tudo?

\- Exatamente – Ender respondeu – e quanto aonde eles vão morar ele falou que fica por conta dela o que ela resolver por ele esta bom

\- Essa é a melhor coisa que ouvi nessa conversa de maluco – Meltem comentou

\- Como você se sente, priminha? – Gayer pergunta no dia seguinte durante o café da manha – já que não pude perguntar ontem

\- Como assim? – ela responde com outra pergunta

\- Deixando de ser escondido para se tornar oficial – a prima explica

-Quando tiver uma resposta eu te dou – Meltem responde deixando Gayer surpresa por ela ter respondido ao invés de dado um jeito de lhe enviar uma almofadada nela

Quando as duas estavam indo para a sala Mustafá surge na frente delas

Gayer retrocede e encosta na batente da porta para observar a cena

\- Que susto, tia – ela declara baixinho ao ver a tia chegar por trás dela

\- Você não esta achando que você vai ver essa cena sozinha – Ender pergunta rindo

\- Então venha – Gayer respondeu rindo

Nesse momento Mustafá a abraça apertado - você sabe que nos estão observando, não é?

\- A Gayer não é novidade – ela respondeu enquanto ele lhe dava um beijo no pescoço Meltem depois de engolir em seco declarou – você não veio aqui para o que eu estou pensando, não é?

\- Menina esperta – ele respondeu já puxando a sua Mao

\- Vejo que é um homem de palavra – o pai de Gayer os interrompe

Nesse momento as duas aparecem e Gayer faz sinal para os dois saírem e eles obedecem e saem de fininho enquanto Gayer beija o pai – bom dia papai

\- Tem certeza que é isso mesmo que quer fazer? – ela pergunta ainda um pouco zonza com os acontecimentos do dia anterior

\- Você ainda tem alguma duvida? – ele pergunta a abraçando e lhe da um beijo apaixonado – agora você pode tentar parar de me enrolar – e lhe entrega a chave do carro

\- Porque? – ela pergunta ao pegar a chave

\- para não perdermos o costume – ele responde com um sorriso a fazendo lembrar que no inicio ela vivia lhe dando carona

Meltem então se contenta em apenas rir então entram no carro

\- Tem certeza que você não mudou de ideia? – ela perguntou assim eu chegaram a porta do cartório

\- Tenho sim – ele respondeu já abrindo a porta para ela

\- Como eu não vi você saindo do carro? – ela perguntou ao levar um susto ao vê-lo ao seu lado

\- Simples enquanto você resmungava eu saia – ele respondeu rindo enquanto ela lhe dava um tapa no braço e como resposta ele lhe da um beijo no rosto

\- Já resolveu aonde vamos morar? – ele perguntou ao saírem do cartório

\- Pra que essa pressa toda? Você não esta pretendendo mudar daqui a quinze dias, não é? – ela perguntou com medo da resposta dele

\- Pode não? – ele responde com outra pergunta mas em tom de brincadeira

\- Com essa pressa toda so se for na casa em que... – ela respondeu no mesmo tom

\- É uma situação a se analisar – ele responde a deixando chocada – o que foi achou que eu ia falar que não tinha chance

Meltem até tentou emitir uma resposta mas nada saiu

\- Eu já não falei que morava com você até numa casinha de sape – Mustafá completou – além do mais o dito cujo já até morreu

\- Numa casinha de sape é fora de cogitação - Meltem conseguiu responder – afinal tem o Kaan – assim falando entrou no carro deixando ele para tras

\- Perdi alguma coisa – ela perguntou ao chegar ao restaurante e ver a jornalista que tinha coberto a historia de Fatmagul

\- Estou escrevendo um livro contando a historia dela – a jornalista explicou e lhe entrega um documento – só falta você e o Mustafá para assinarem

Meltem então assina e depois que se dá conta que praticamente todos a estavam encarando declarou - se o documento dele estiver ai eu entrego para ele assinar mas espera ai você conseguiu a assinatura do Erdogan

\- Depois que a mae do Selim e o Vural terem assinado ele acabou assinando – a jornalista explica

\- Detesto interromper mas eu preciso de uma informação sobre alguns documentos – Mehmet as interrompe

\- Claro – Meltem interrompe e se afasta com ele

\- Qual a parte que eu perdi – a jornalista pergunta a Fatmagul depois que os dois se afastam –quando falamos do documento do Mustafá vocês a ficaram encarando. Porque?

\- Eles estão noivos – Fatmagul responde

\- Bem que eu reparei que existia uma tensão entre eles – a jornalista comenta como resposta

Quando meltem chegou em casa aquela noite e viu a prima, a mae e o tio sentados no sofá conversando disse – algo me diz para ficar com medo dessa cena

-Porque? – a prima perguntou com a cara mais lavada

\- Não sei – ela respondeu – me responda voces

\- Surpresa – as tres berraram de cima das escadas

\- Voces voltaram – ela comentou rindo

\- Mas é lógico –uma delas comentou

\- Você não esta achando que iríamos perder o seu casamento com o bonitão, não é? – uma outra perguntou

\- Voces já conhecem ele? – o tio perguntou

\- Mas é lógico – a terceira respondeu ao pai de Gayer – o conhecemos quando viemos para...

\- Pode falar – Meltem disse – podemos dar varios nomes castatrofe, maior burrice, dor de cabeça...

\- Esse dia – a primeira a interrompeu

\- Não entendi – o homem interrompe a conversa – ele era amigo do Selim?

\- Não pai –Gayer responde – ele era o motorista do Erdogan

\- E na época a Gayer convenceu o Erdogan a deixar ele a nossa disposição – a segunda completou o raciocínio

\- Mas porque você fez isso? – o pai perguntou e Meltem olhou de soslaio para a prima

\- E porque não? – Gayer devolve outra pergunta – além do fato que a outra opção era um motorista velho que aguentaria nosso rojão

\- Sem contar que era um colírio para os olhos – a segunda amiga fala em tom de provocação

\- Não fui eu quem disse – Gayer se apressou em se defender mas não resiste e provoca – vou deixar as provocações para amanha na hora que reunir com as outras tres

\- Engraçadinha você – Meltem responde – mas pode deixar que vou me lembrar disso quando for a sua vez

\- Gostei de ver – Gayer provocou – já esta falando do seu casamento de forma natural – quando ela percebe que tinha uma almofada voando em sua direção

\- Bem lembrado, Meltem – o pai de Gayer as interrompe – cadê seu namorado para acertarmos o seu casamento

\- Vamos cuidar do dela primeiro – Gayer tenta desconversar – depois a gente vê esse detalhe

\- Perai tudo bem que sou um pouquinho lerda mas não eram duas? – a terceira os interrompe – tres com a Gayer

\- A terceira estava na Australia na época – Meltem explica

\- Podemos sair para jantar? – a primeira perguntou – estou morrendo de fome, ou temos que pedir permissão?

\- Vamos logo – Meltem então saiu empurrando as tres e Gayer foi correndo atrás delas

\- Salva pelo gongo – Meltem brinca com a prima quando já estavam entrando no carro

\- Eu estou com uma vontade louca de comer um hamburger – uma das amigas declara

\- por mim esta bem – as outras quatro concordam

Todas com exceção de Meltem estavam tomando café quando Mustafá chega acompanhado do pai de Gayer

\- Esta atrasado, rapaz – uma das amigas brinca – ela já saiu para trabalhar

\- Mas não fique triste ela deixou isso caso você aparecesse – Gayer não resiste e provoca e lhe entrega a autorização para o livro – eu sei que você vai ficar muito triste em levar esse documento até seu destino depois de assinado

Mustafá que estava lendo o documento começou a rir com a provocação entendendo a provocação e assinou o documento

Quando o telefone de Gayer tocou e depois de uns instantes depois de ter atendido declara – mudanças de planos nós levamos esse documento vamos meninas – e antes de saírem ela se vira para ele e pergunta – vai mesmo encarar o desafio da casa?

-Sim mas qual foi a parte que Eu perdi agora – ele declara lhe entregando o documento

\- Tem haver de inicio com o que vai haver de noite – ela explica e empurra as tres porta afora

\- Ah sim – ele responde e se vira para a Ender que foi a única que ficou para na mesa já que o pai de Gayer tinha ido para o escritorio

\- Posso perguntar? – a sogra perguntou

\- É a autorização para aparecer no livro da Fatmagul – ele explica

\- Ela vai escrever tudo em livro? – ela perguntou mas era mais um comentário – ela é muito corajosa mas quem vai escrever? Ela?

\- Também achei quando soube – ele responde – não, vai ser a jornalista que cobriu a historia desde o inicio

\- Você vai mesmo encarar morar na mesma casa que o... – ela não completou

\- Selim – ele completa – claro mudamos o que foi escolhido por ele e se por um acaso não der certo depois muda com calma

\- Você esta com pressa, certo? – ela pergunta rindo

\- Claro – ele responde também rindo – vai que ela resolve fugir de novo ou me arruma outro Mert

\- É verdade – ela responde não se controlando para não rir

\- Pra quem eu entrego esse documento? - Gayer pergunta quando as quatro chegaram ao restaurante de Fatmagul

\- Pode deixar na gaveta do telefone – Meryen responde

\- Esta faltando alguém aqui, não? – uma das amigas de Meltem perguntou

\- Elas estao chegando – Meltem responde

\- Então vamos finalmente conhecer a que estava faltando – uma delas comenta rindo

\- E o mascote - Gayer completa

Quando nesse momento chega Hacir com o Kaan juntamente com Deniz

\- Falando neles – Meltem declara assim que elas entraram

\- Alguem pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo? – Hacir pergunta sem entender o porque estavam em cima dela se era a Meltem que estava noiva

Todos se entreolham pensando no que responder e quando percebem Kaan estava fazendo o maior sucesso com as tres amigas de Meltem e começam a rir

\- E você deve ser a Deniz – uma delas comenta

\- Sim – a irma de Kerim responde

\- E o gala aqui – uma delas pergunta se referindo a Kaan

\- É o Kaan – Meltem responde sem demonstrar contrariedade nenhuma – o filho do noivo

\- Então você não é uma lenda – a que estava com ele no colo brinca – vamos fazer compra com a sua madrasta

E como resposta o menino solta um largo sorriso que fez Meltem se lembrar do sorriso do pai mas não disse nada

\- Parece que ele vai ser um dos nossos – uma outra brinca

\- Eu ainda acho que esta faltando alguma parte nessa historia – Hacir sussurra

\- Perai vê se eu entendi – uma das amigas interpele gayer antes de saírem para as compras – a hacir tem um filho com o Mustafá e se torna uma das melhores amigas da meltem

\- isso mesmo – gayer responde – a historia é um tanto enrolada vai prestando atenção o que você não entender até o dia de ir embora eu te explico

\- tudo bem, né – a moça responde – fazer o que?

Então todas juntamente como Kaan passam o dia fazendo compras e quando cai a noite Meltem da um jeito de mandar uma mensagem para Emre avisando aonde buscar hacir

\- Posso roubar minha namorada – Emre da um susto nelas chegando por trás

\- E o Kaan? – Hacir o interrompe enquanto ele começa a puxa-la

\- A gente fica com ele – Meltem responde – vai jantar com o seu namorado

Emre então resolve não dar muito tempo pra ela raciocinar e a arrasta dali

\- Isso estava tudo combinado, não estava? – uma delas pergunta

\- Você acha? – Meltem responde rindo

\- Espero que tenha menos trabalho do que o amigo dele – Gayer provoca a prima

\- engraçadinha – meltem aproveita para espetar também – vamos ver se um outro amigo vai ter mais trabalho que os dois juntos

\- com certeza esse vai – gayer responde a provocação – mas eu prometo solemente apenas enrola-lo e não fugir dele

\- você fugiu do seu noivo meltem – uma das amigas perguntou

\- porque você acha que ela quase ficou noiva do mert – gayer respondeu

\- e você não fala nada – a que estava com kaan nos braços perguntou a fatmagul – nada a declarar?

\- o dia que ela falar alguma coisa a respeito disso vai chover – Gayer provoca

E como resposta fatmagul começa a rir


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

\- agora que você começou agora você acaba – a amiga que abordou gayer no restaurante declarou – como tudo aconteceu como o mert saiu da jogada e você deu o braço a torcer

\- voces não querem mais nada – meltem perguntou sarcástica – tipo como tudo aconteceu desde o principio

\- claro – ela responde – tudo nos mínimos detalhes de preferência

\- tipo onde quando e como voces se conheceram – a outra completou o raciocínio – como tudo se desenrolou, como se apaixonaram enfim tudo

\- precisamos dar o que comer para o kaan – meltem desconversa quando o menino começa a ficar agitado

\- fugindo pela tangente, meltem – uma delas brinca

Então meltem em invés de responder ajeita tudo e começa a dar a comida que hacir tinha deixado para dar para o filho e como uma pequena vingança uma delas começa a gravar aquela cena

\- você não vai nos responder, não e? – a terceira respondeu depois que ela tinha acabado de dar a papinha do menino

\- menina esperta – meltem brinca – pergunta para a gayer garanto que ela esta doida para contar

Todas começaram a rir com tal declaração

\- olha que eu conto – gayer responde a provocando – e de preferencia perto de você para você ouvir tudo

\- então vamos jantar e você nos conta tudo – a amiga sugere

Então elas vão jantar e gayer conta tudo desde o primeiro encontro no elevador até o pedido de casamento no mesmo elevador passando por todas as suas aventuras mas não perdia a oportunidade de enviar olhares para fatmagul que fazia cara de paisagem como se não soubesse de nada porem deniz mesmo não demonstrando curiosidade estava muito interessada naquela conversa pois so conhecia algumas partes da historia enquanto meltem fingia não estar prestando atenção tomando conta do menino

\- satisfeitas – meltem perguntou quando gayer acabou o relato

\- so uma ultima pergunta – uma das amigas declarou

\- qual? – ela perguntou resignada

\- aonde ele esta que não apareceu nem nenhum momento – ela pergunta

\- esta com sendo torturado pelo papai – gayer respondeu rindo

\- então ele esta fazendo as honras? – uma outra perguntou

\- sim – gayer confirma

\- so tem uma correção nessa informação – meltem a corrige

\- qual seria? - gayer pergunta sem entender a pergunta

\- ele esta os torturando – meltem responde rindo da cara de pasma da prima

\- Você esta noiva – Gayer tenta se esquivar – eu não

\- Priminha, você acha mesmo que seu pai morando nos Estados Unidos vai perder a oportunidade de torturar o namorado de sua única filha – Meltem tenta defender seu tio

\- lindinha você – Gayer resmunga

Quando nesse momento o telefone de Meltem toca acusando uma mensagem – olha o noivo dando o ar de sua graça – uma provoca

\- não é ele – ela respondeu rindo – é a mãe do gala aqui

\- Ele não é possessivo isso é bom – uma outra brinca

\- ele não precisa ser possessivo – gayer não resiste a piada – ele tem plena certeza que não corre nenhum perigo - e Meltem lhe envia um olhar fulminante

Nesse momento Deniz e Fatmagul que até então so observavam engasgaram com aquela provocação

\- Será que deu certo? – Fatmagul resolve finalmente interferir na conversa

\- Parece que sim – Meltem respondeu – ela mandou uma mensagem até bem humorada para levar o Kaan para casa dela

Gayer levou as amigas de Meltem para casa enquanto Meltem deu carona para Fatmagul e Deniz até a casa de Fatmagul e depois foi deixar Kaan em casa

\- Aconteceu algo? – Meltem perguntou assim que entregou Kaan para sua mãe e constatou que tinha sim acontecido algo

\- Ele me pediu em casamento – Hacir respondeu tentando parecer seria

\- E? – Meltem a incentivou

\- Deixei ele gastar bastante argumentos – Hacir respondeu – mas depois eu acabei aceitando

\- Que bom – meltem declarou

\- você finge que não sabia e eu fingo que acredito – hacir responde em tom de provocação e meltem começa a rir

\- E como foi? – ela pergunta ainda rindo

\- Esta com pressa? – ela pergunta e depois que Meltem responde que não disse – vou levar o Kaan para o quarto e te conto tudo e Meltem concordou com a cabeça

então as duas sentam depois de colocar o Kaan para dormir e Hacir contou tudo

\- E vai ser para quando? – Meltem pergunta quando acaba o relato

\- Pra daqui a uns cinco anos - Hacir responde rindo

\- Acredite essa tática não funciona – Meltem responde rindo também

Emre então liga para Mustafá que estava com samin e o pai de gayer no escritório da casa de meltem

\- deu certo?- Mustafá pergunta ao se afastar atender o telefone

\- deu sim- Emre respondeu todo sorridente – deu um pouquinho de trabalho para convence-la principalmente em relação a minha mãe mas deu sim – então conta tudo para ele

Quando Meltem estacionou o carro quando chegou em casa ligou para Fatmagul e relatou para ela tudo o que Hacir havia lhe contado e ela esta tão entretida na conversa que não viu Mustafá indo em sua direção

\- boa noite meu amor – ele fala em seu outro ouvido

\- tchau fatmagul – ela se despede da amiga enquanto ele lhe dava um beijo no pescoço – assim você me mata do coração – e lhe da um tapa tentando ignorar o beijo

\- eu tenho uma ideia melhor – ele respondeu então lhe da um beijo apaixonado

\- voce não esta esquecendo que isso não é de bom tom – ela o provoca

\- e o que pode acontecer – ele pergunta rindo enquanto a abraçava

\- não sei – ela brinca – vai que o meu tio resolve sair de revolver em punho atrás de você

\- isso seria interessante – ele responde e ela lhe da um leve soco - e aproveitando ele poderia quem sabe adiantar o casamento quem sabe – ele completa brincando

\- você sabe que isso é impossível, não é?- ela responde depois de lhe dar um beijo

\- ai é que esta – ele a corrige – da pra adiantar deixa eu ver – e pensa por uns segundos – em umas doze horas

\- isso tudo – ela brinca – mas é muito tempo

\- você esta brincando – Mustafá brinca – pra mim uma hora a menos para esperar o casamento é uma vitoria

Meltem olha bem no fundo dos seus olhos e vê que aquilo não era uma brincadeira e sim era de verdade – é serio?

\- claro – ele responde e lhe da um beijo

\- agora já chega- o tio dela os interrompe – esta na hora de você ir embora – e o puxa pelo braço

E mesmo sendo puxado Mustafá ainda lhe envia um beijo que a deixa corada

\- então era aqui que voces se encontravam as escondidas – a mãe lhe chama a atenção

\- que susto – meltem mas completa a resposta – tinha também a cozinha

\- meltem – ender a repreende

\- foi a senhora que perguntou – meltem sorri e lhe da um beijo na bochecha e passa o braço pelo pescoço da mãe

\- devo admitir que esse relacionamento esta te fazendo muito bem – ender admiti

\- porque? – meltem pergunta rindo

\- nunca te vi tão bem –ender responde – nem na época dos seus melhores momentos com o selim

Meltem como resposta lhe da um beijão na bochecha – mamãe, mamãe – e entram em casa – cadê a priminha?

\- Subiu – Ender respondeu tentando parecer seria - quicando de raiva

\- Porque? – Meltem pergunta rindo percebendo o tom da resposta da mãe

\- O pai fez a mesma coisa que fez com você – Ender não se aguenta e começa a rir

\- Ele expulsou o Samin daqui? – Meltem perguntou divertida

A menos que eles estivessem escolhendo a data do casamento era para ele ir embora – Ender respondeu as gargalhadas

\- Imagino a reação dela – Meltem respondeu também as gargalhadas – vou lá ver como ela esta e contar uma fofoca

\- Em falar em fofoca – Ender a interrompe – afinal o pedido de casamento da mãe do Kaan deu ou não certo?

\- Deu – Meltem respondeu surpresa – como a senhora soube?

\- Depois de uma certa fofoca agora presto atenção redobrada em tudo – Ender respondeu fazendo careta de muxoxo

Meltem em resposta lhe da um forte abraço em sua mãe e se afasta em direção ao quarto de sua prima

\- Posso entrar? – ela pergunta após bater tres vezes na porta

\- Entra – ela responde mal humorada e assim que ela entra e vê que suas tres amigas estavam lá

\- Essa simpatia toda é porque o Samin foi embora ou porque seu pai falou em casamento – Meltem pergunta se escondendo atrás da porta

\- Acho que metade de cada – uma de suas amigas respondeu

\- Ele não vai embora nunca – Gayer declara se levantando – já esta me irritando

\- Ele esta querendo escolher a data, não é? – Meltem insiste no assunto

\- Alguem consegue imaginar a cena, eu casada – Gayer então explode

\- A Meltem vai casar – uma das amigas argumenta

\- Primeiramente ela já sabe lidar com empregados – Gayer explica – e principalmente sabe cozinhar eu não sei nenhum dos dois sem falar no problema de moradia despesas e não sei mas o que – completa

\- Você sabe cozinhar? – uma delas pergunta se dirigindo a Meltem

\- Você acha que eu fazia o que num restaurante? – Meltem responde com outra pergunta rindo

\- Trabalhando com aquele rapaz – uma outra respondeu

\- Sim – Meltem concorda com elas – mas isso é agora eu frequento aquele restaurante desde a época que ainda estava casada com o Selim

\- Porque nunca ficamos sabendo disso – a terceira indagou indignada

\- A intenção era fazer surpresa mesmo – Meltem brincou

\- Você não lançou um livro de culinária, criatura? – a primeira perguntou

\- Lancei – Gayer confirmou – mas foi com as receitas de outras pessoas nunca tentei fazer nenhuma delas - todas começaram a rir

\- E quanto ao outros problemas – Meltem não resistiu a piada – muda para uma casa de sape que esta tudo resolvido

Gayer como resposta lhe lança um travesseiro que ao invés de acertar em Meltem acerta em Ender que estava entrando naquele momento e nenhuma das cinco resistem e começam a rir

\- Posso saber a que devo essa recepção tão calorosa? – ela pergunta com o travesseiro na Mao e devolve o travesseiro jogando ele para Gayer

\- Só porque eu falei para ela mudar para uma casinha de sape com o Samim- Meltem responde se escondendo atrás da mãe

\- Pelo visto o humor por aqui melhorou bastante – Ender constata

\- Estamos até pensando em estender a nossa estadia aqui – uma das amigas brinca as coisas aqui são divertidissimas

\- Agora que já passou os melhores momentos – Gayer brincou – agora que já passou sequestro tiroteio prisão

\- Romance as escondidas – completa Ender

\- Principalmente - Gayer completa

\- Porque as conversas sempre voltam para mim? – meltem fingiu indignação

\- Porque por muito tempo você vai ser a principal piada – Gayer respondeu as gargalhadas – mas afinal de contas o pedido de casamento vingou ou não?

\- Vingou – Meltem conta – segundo ela mesma deu um pouquinho de trabalho para ele mas acabou aceitando

\- Viu Gayer se espelha nela e mete a cara – a tia brinca

\- Até você, titia – Gayer faz tom de decepcionada

\- É mais forte – Ender se defende rindo

\- Quais são os planos para hoje? – Gayer brinca com a prima durante o café da manha

\- Não me falaram nada – Meltem respondeu – mas tenho até medo de pensar

\- Vamos sair para comprar o vestido de noiva – as tres amigas responderam em coro – vamos encontrar com as tres no caminho e Meltem não falou nada já resignada

Enquanto as cinco já estavam quase saindo ouvem um chamado – voces não estão achando que vão fazer esse tipo de compra sem mim, não é?

\- Claro que não – Meltem respondeu voltando e dando o braço para a mãe

Então elas passaram grande parte do dia de loja em loja para escolher o vestido de noiva

\- Pronto acabamos por hoje – Meltem brinca ao sair da última loja quando seu telefone toca

\- Agora vem a melhor parte – uma das amigas brinca e todas tem que fazer um esforço hercúleo para não começarem a rir

Enquanto ela atendia todas viram ele Mustafá chegar por trás e tiveram que fazer muito esforço para não entregarem a surpresa

\- Que susto – ela quase berra quando ele chega por trás

\- Oi – ele cumprimenta a todas e elas retribuem ao cumprimento - Vamos? – ele pergunta pegando na Mao dela enquanto todas fazem um esforço tremendo para não fazer nenhum tipo de comentário

\- Para onde? – ela perguntou sem entender nada

\- Acabar de resolver o problema dos trajes – ele respondeu calmamente

\- Mas... – nessa hora o trio de amigas começam a empurra-la fazendo ela se aproximar mais de Mustafá então ele se aproveita disso e a puxa

Enquanto eles estavam na rua indo em direção a loja ela pergunta – você esta realmente querendo que resolva o seu terno?

\- Até parece que é a primeira vez que fazemos compras – ele respondeu rindo – afinal um smoking ou um terno?

\- É serio? – ela perguntou incrédula – não vai querer dar palpite no meu traje, vai?

\- Quanto ao palpite ao meu traje é sim – ele respondeu – e quanto ao seu não vai precisar afinal com aquela quantidade de gente pra ajudar não vai precisar de mais um para palpitar

\- Você não é normal sabia? – ela comenta

\- Mas é lógico eu sou louco por você – ele responde e lhe da um beijo na bochecha enquanto ela fica corada – chegamos – e lhe aponta a loja

\- Vamos logo com isso – ela declara entrando na loja com ele

Então depois de faze-lo experimentar vários ternos e smokings ela se decidiu por um smoking preto tradicional

\- Viu não doeu – ele brinca ao saírem da loja onde deixaram o smoking para uns últimos ajustes

\- Quem disse que não? – ela provoca e ele a agarra no meio da rua

No dia seguinte Gayer que não havia visto a prima depois que Mustafá a tinha buscado

\- Como foi escolher as roupas dele – a prima provoca – ou melhor seu traje

\- Até parece que seria a primeira que saio para fazer compras com ele – ela responde

\- Como é que é? – Gayer engasga com a resposta – quando foi isso?

\- Quando ele passou de caminhoneiro para motorista do Erdogan – ela responde rindo da reação da prima

\- E eu achando que sabia de tudo – Gayer comenta com cara de muxoxo

Meltem então começa a rir e Gayer sem conseguir se controlar também começa a rir

Quando nesse momento Mustafá aparece na frente delas e as duas depois de trocarem olhares começam a rir

\- Vamos? – ele perguntou rindo depois de decidir ignorar a evidente piada que estava acontecendo

\- No caminho você descobre – ao pronunciar isso Gayer começa a rir assim engasgando como café

Então Meltem resignadamente depois de ignorar a reação da prima pega a Mao que Mustafá lhe oferece e se levanta

Quando eles já estavam chegando na porta esbarram em Ender que os cumprimenta com um sorriso o que deixou Meltem ainda mais curiosa

\- Estou realmente com medo de saber para onde vamos – Meltem comenta assim que eles chegam no carro

\- Me diga você – ele respondeu lhe entregando a chave do carro e olha fixamente para ela

\- Seria comprar o que estaria faltando? – ela pergunta para confirmar o que já tinha entendido pelo seu olhar

\- Se for aonde estou pensando te adianto que não vai ter muita graça – Meltem tenta tirar o sorriso bobo da cara dele enquanto entravam no carro

\- Independente do programa com você sempre vai ter graça – Mustafá a corrige lhe dando um sorriso no rosto o que a deixou corada

\- Quero vê como você vai dar conta de uma sala de refugio como me falaram que chamava – ela explicou e... – ela não completou mas também não precisou porque ele entendeu

\- Quanto a primeira podemos transformar essa sala de refugio em uma sala de estudo para você – ele declarou e ela quase freia bruscamente devido ao susto provocado pela declaração dele

\- Serio? - Ela perguntou assustada com tal declaração

\- Claro – ele respondeu

\- Não vai ter piada sobre a faculdade? – ela perguntou incrédula

\- Não – ele respondeu divertido com a reação dela

\- Nem piada para mudar de turno? – ela insiste para provocar

\- Essa parte que não vou fazer mesmo – ele respondeu de supetão

\- Porque? – ela insiste curiosa

\- É simples – ele explica – porque neste turno tenho um espião para ficar de olho em você – ele completa rindo e tirando um sorriso dela também – para não deixar você fazer arte

\- Você admite isso com a cara mais lavada? – ela perguntou ainda rindo

\- Será que eu tenho motivos para isso? – ele pergunta em tom de brincadeira e pondo a Mao no queixo – você nunca saiu em perseguição a um caminhão

\- Que por sinal esse espião estava comigo quando ouve essa tal perseguição – ela respondeu as gargalhadas – e quem disse que esse espião não iria me ajudar

\- Sim – ele concordou também rindo – mas pelo menos ele me deu as coordenadas para encontra-los e quanto a segunda parte vou correr o risco

\- Então não te importa as piadas que podem surgir em relação a situação da faculdade? – ela estava adorando aquilo

\- Nem um pouco – ele respondeu


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

Depois de estacionar o carro no estacionamento do shopping é a vez de Meltem o puxar para um beijo apaixonado e completa – eu te amo

\- Eu também te amo – ele responde a abraçando ainda mais apertado

Quando eles percebem que tinha várias pessoas olhando para eles e Meltem reconhece entre eles a senhora que tinha abordado ela e Fatmagul no voo de Izmir para Istambul e esta lhe lança um largo sorriso para ela

\- Eu perdi alguma coisa – Mustafá comenta ao ver aquela cena

\- Você acha? – ela responde rindo com outra pergunta e sai andando

\- Você não vai me contar, não é? – Mustafá perguntou ao alcança-la e pegando em sua Mao

\- Não há nada para contar – ela responde ainda divertida com a situação

\- Ta bom acredito – ele respondeu ainda rindo

\- Eu e a Fatmagul esbarramos nela no voo De Izmir para Istambul – explica – e ela achou não sei porque que eu fosse casada com você, satisfeito? – quando viu que Mustafá estava as gargalhadas – porque do riso?

\- Estou tentando visualizar a cena – ele responde tentando controlar o riso – e quanto ao porque ela com certeza viu o que estava na cara de todos – e a puxa para um abraço – mas que deve ter sido uma cena hilária, isso deve

Meltem como resposta deu-lhe um tapa – engraçadinho, voce – e faz uma careta

\- Vamos – ele declara a puxando pela Mao

Então eles passam o dia comprando moveis para poder redecorar o quarto de lazer para um de estudo

\- Acabou – ela fala em tom comemorativo

\- Agora falta o principal – ele brinca

\- Estou sabendo – ela responde tentando não demonstrar nada

\- Então vamos – ele então pega a Mao dela e a puxa em direção a loja de camas

Então depois do vendedor ter mostrado todos s modelos de cama que existiam na loja e de terem vários acessos de risos eles finalmente conseguiram escolher a famosa cama

\- Agora a pergunta do ano – ela pergunta ao saírem da loja

\- Qual? – ele pergunta genuinamente curioso

\- Que fim vai dar na sua casa? – ela pergunta

\- Vai ser alugada – ele responde – e vai para uma conta no nome do Kaan

\- Boa resposta – ele respondeu lhe dando um beijo no rosto – e agora?

\- Jantar? – ele sugere mais como uma pergunta

\- Porque não? – ela respondeu e como resposta recebe um beijão no rosto – aonde?

\- Que tal? – ele começa a sugerir mas ara quando ela entende o restaurante

\- Por mim não tem problema – ela respondeu entendendo a piada

E pela primeira vez eles saem para um jantar romântico a beira do Bosforo no restaurante em que eles iam sempre

Quando Meltem chegou em casa encontrou as cinco na sala conversando

\- Olha só quem chegou – uma das amigas brinca

\- Como foi passar o dia fazendo compras com ele pela primeira vez? – uma outra pergunta

\- Você esta esquecendo da compra do terno dele – uma outra amiga salientou

\- E verdade – ela responde – havia esquecido

Gayer engole riso mas todos percebem essa reação dela

\- Não é a primeira vez que você faz compras com ele, não é? – ender pergunta entendendo a reação da sobrinha

\- Não – Meltem responde – já tinha ajudado ele a trocar o guarda roupa

\- Você ainda estava casada com o Selim? – uma outra amiga pergunta

\- Não – Meltem responde de depois de mandar um olhar enviesado para a amiga – foi antes do casamento

\- Meltem – a mãe a repreende

\- Foi apenas compras – ela se defende – éramos bons amigos na época

\- Meltem – a mãe volta a repreender

\- Na época eu ainda era apaixonada pelo Selim, gente – Meltem se justifica

\- Se você esta dizendo a gente acredita – Gayer provoca e nesse momento vê uma almofada voando em sua direção e todas as outras começam a rir

Enquanto Meltem estava subindo as escadas ouve sua mãe chamar – Meltem

\- Oi – ela responde - o que aconteceu agora?

\- Porque você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa? – a mãe perguntou rindo

\- É para responder mesmo? – ela responde enquanto voltava

\- A família vai começar a chegar amanha – a mãe respondeu segurando o riso

\- Família? – ela perguntou aturdida

\- É claro – a mãe respondeu – ou você estava achando que seria so nos tres

\- Sinceramente seria ótimo se fosse assim – Meltem foi sincera

\- Mas qual é o problema? – uma das amigas pergunta

\- Você não estaria com medo deles caírem no pelo dele, não é? – Gayer provoca

\- E teria motivos para isso? – ela pergunta de forma sarcástica – e se fosse como Samin?

\- Estaria apavorada – Gayer confessou

\- Eu ainda acho que a situação do Samin é pior do que a do Mustafá – Ender comenta

\- Porque ele tem sogra e sogro – Ender provoca a sobrinha

-É verdade – Meltem provoca

\- Não esta ajudando – Gayer reclama

\- Gente porque o receio de voces encontrarem com eles? O que eles podem fazer? – uma das amigas pergunta genuinamente intrigada

\- Fazer comparações com os outros – Gayer responde

\- Insinuações sobre a origem deles - Meltem completa

\- Voces acham que eles fariam isso? – uma outra pergunta

\- Seus pais não fariam isso? - Meltem pergunta

\- O pior de tudo é que fariam sim – ela responde honestamente

\- Então –Meltem retruca

\- Eu não queria estar na pele de voces – uma outra brinca com elas

No dia seguinte as seis estavam tomando café quando ouvem

– surpresa, chegamos! – uma outra prima de Meltem chama a atenção delas

\- Oi – todas as cumprimentaram ao mesmo tempo

\- Vou dar o aviso uma vez so – Meltem comunica – acho bom ninguém fazer nenhum tipo de insinuação sobre qualquer aspecto não so em relação aos dois mais com qualquer um deles...

\- Calma priminha nós nem chegamos – a prima que era sobrinha de Ender se defende em nome de todos

\- É apenas um aviso, priminha – Meltem esclarece e se levanta da mesa e vai para seu quarto e é seguida por Gayer

\- Ela esta se referindo ao noivo e todas essas pessoas que ela conheceu aqui? – a prima perguntou

\- Sim – uma das amigas dela respondeu – e ela realmente gosta muito deles e vai bater de frente a favor deles caso a língua de voces coce

\- Ela tem razão – Ender retificou a afirmação delas

\- Como ficou assim? – a tia,irma de Ender, perguntou

\- Eles passaram por muita coisa juntos – Ender explicou

\- Isso não incomoda voces tres? – a prima insiste – já que voces sempre formaram o quarteto fantástico

\- Não – as tres responderam ao mesmo tempo

\- Alem do mais a relação dela com eles é diferente da relação que tem com a gente – uma delas falou

Nesse momento Meltem e Gayer descem as escadas

\- Quais são os planos para hoje? – uma das amigas provoca

\- É verdade cadê o noivo? – outra completa

\- Temos que conhecer o famoso noivo – a prima espeta

\- Alias porque tanta pressa para o casamento? – a tia também espeta

\- Para não deixa-la fugir – a terceira amiga provoca

\- Acredite – Gayer completa a brincadeira – ele esta mais ansioso para esse casamento do que ela

\- Porque? – a prima estava ficando muito curiosa com relação a esse casamento

\- Acredite – a mãe se junta a piada – ele teve foi trabalho para convence-la a se casar com ele

\- Voces já conhecem o noivo – Meltem responde resolvendo ignorar as piadas – ele estava no enterro do papai

\- Não estamos falando do Mert, não é? – perguntou a tia – ou você voltou para ele?

\- Não, não é ele – Meltem respondeu

\- Esse é bem mais bonito – uma das amigas provoca

\- Ele era o assistente do papai – Meltem explica

\- Lembro dele – a prima responde – realmente ele é mais bonito que o Mert e que o Selim também

-Era – Gayer a corrije

\- Porque ele morreu por acaso? – a prima perguntou em tom de brincadeira

\- Em que mundo você vive criatura? – Gayer perguntou – ele foi tentar fugir da cadeia e levou uns tiros e morreu

\- Juro que eu não sabia disso – a moça se defende

\- Então fique sabendo – Gayer completa – ele morreu

Quando nesse momento toca a campainha e Meltem desconfiando que poderia se tratar de Mustafá foi atender

\- Vamo embora – ela declarou já o empurrando após a abrir a porta e constatar que se tratava realmente dele

\- Perdi algo? – ele perguntou assim que eles se afastaram da porta

\- A minha tia e a minha prima chegaram e estão fazendo um questionário – ela explica

\- E você não vai responder? – ele perguntou num tom de provocação

\- E tirar a alegria da Gayer – ela respondeu rindo e ele começou a rir também – o que temos para hoje?

Depois de rir bastante ele respondeu – não tinha nada planejado. Alguma sugestão?

\- Realmente não – ela respondeu

\- Já tenho uma ideia – ele declarou – vem comigo? – ele pergunta já lhe entregando a chave do carro

\- Eu tenho até medo de perguntar pra onde e fazer o que – ela comenta pegando a chave e entrando no carro junto com ele

\- Pra minha casa – ele respondeu cautelosamente

\- Você não estaria querendo ajuda para arrumar as suas coisas, não é? – ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta

\- O que você acha? – ele respondeu com outra pergunta

\- Que vai ganhar como pergunta cretina do dia – ela responde enquanto dirigia a caminho da casa dele – isso pretende ser recíproco?

\- Não – ele responde – já tem bastante gente para dar palpite e fazer piadas

\- Principalmente fazer piadas – ela o corrige rindo – e os seus amigos, o Serdar?

\- Primeiramente, Serdar e os outros so vão chegar para o casamento – ele explica – e os outros já me ajudaram bastante e eles tem ainda muito trabalho e o principal prefiro a sua ajuda – completa com o seu mais belo sorriso

\- Até agora não acredito que eles estão fazendo tudo – ela comenta

\- Nem eu – ele concorda – mas que é uma Mao na roda isso é – e os dois começam a rir

\- O que vai ser feito dos moveis? – ela perguntou ao entrarem na casa

\- Vai junto quando for alugada – ele responde e pega a sua Mao e a leva em direção ao seu quarto

Quando chegaram lá ela viu um quarto todo bagunçado – esta parecendo meu quarto quando estou escolhendo uma roupa

\- Você achou? – ele respondeu brincando

\- Tenho medo da pergunta mas vou fazer – ela declara – quais são os seus planos?

\- Você vai me ajudar a escolher o que vou levar – ele responde com a cara dura

\- Eu tinha medo disso mesmo – ela respondeu enquanto se ajeitava na cama – então vamos lá Por onde começamos? – ela perguntou rindo

\- Que tal pelas roupas – ele sugere rindo


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

Então ele começa a lhe mostrar suas roupas para ela e depois de algum tempo nesse ritual e rindo bastante ele finalmente chega numa certa camisa xadrez

\- Essa me parece familiar – ela comenta ao reconhecer a camisa

\- Você acha? – ele brinca – não sei porque - então ele vê um travesseiro indo em sua direção

\- E olha só ela é a ultima – ela fala em tom de comemoração

\- Não se empolgue ainda tem mais alguns itens – ele tenta lhe jogar um balde água fria

\- Seu feio – ela responde e lhe faz beiçinho – como quais?

\- Relogios, por exemplo – ele responde tentando parecer serio

\- Leve todos – ela respondeu se levantando da cama – vamos estou morrendo de fome

\- Quer que eu cozinhe para você? – ele a provoca

\- Não – ela responde subitamente – não precisa – ela tenta se justificar

\- Não precisa tentar remendar – então a puxa para perto dele – eu sei que cozinho muito mal – completa rindo

\- Eu não disse isso – ela retruca mas é interrompida pelo beijo para o qual ele a puxa e o qual ela retribui com gosto

\- Eu concordo com você – ele a interrompe ainda com os lábios colados – eu cozinho muito mal mesmo

Ela bate nele como resposta quando toca o telefone e era o número de Gaye

\- O que foi Gayer? – ela perguntou tentando se concentrar no telefonema e não nos beijos de Mustafá

\- É a sua outra prima, Meltem – a prima responde – o resto da família chegou e estão querendo almoçar com voces dois. O que respondo para eles

Meltem então afasta Mustafá e lhe transmite o recado da prima

\- Por mim esta ótimo – ele responde lhe dando outro beijo no pescoço

\- Tudo bem – ela responde –almoçar aonde?

\- Aqui mesmo – ela responde

– mas você não esta muito animada para isso – ele comenta

\- Imagina – ela tenta parecer bem humorada – tirando o detalhe que eles tem uma língua afiada que adoram uma piada

\- Tipo me compararem com o Mert ou o defunto? – ele perguntou – ou falarem do meu passado?

\- Eu não duvido – ela respondeu honestamente

\- Muito obrigado – ele respondeu fazendo um carinho no rosto dela – mas vou me arriscar vou encarar as feras alem do mais já conheço as feras

\- Tem certeza que vai encarar as feras? – ela pergunta relutante em entrar em casa

\- Anda logo – ele então a puxa pela Mao – eles não mordem – completa brincando

\- Eu não teria tanta certeza – Meltem retruca mas mesmo assim abre a porta – vamos encarar as feras

\- Deu muito trabalho para convence-la a entrar? – a prima recém chegada brincou

\- um pouquinho – ele respondeu no mesmo tom de brincadeira

-Voces não estao Isso é para não perder o costume – Gayer também entra na provocação

\- Prontos para encarar a velha guarda? – a prima provoca

\- São seus pais – Gayer a provoca

\- Não são os nossos – a outra retruca

\- Eles finalmente chegaram – a mãe de Gayer brinca no momento em que toda a parentada chega na sala

\- E como foi conhecer a nova turma dela? – Ender pergunta a sobrinha quando as tres amigas entram pela porta que Meltem tinha esquecido aberta

\- Eles não deixaram a Gayer contar a historia pra ela – uma das amigas conta

\- Perai me perdi – Meltem interrompe a conversa

\- É simples – a prima recém chegada explica – depois que voces ssairam eu convenci a Gayer a me levar para conhecer a sua nova turma

\- E? – Meltem pergunta

\- Toda vez que Gayer se empolgava para contar algo algum deles iam lá e interrompiam – outra amiga explica

\- Resumindo eles são seus amigos ferrenhos – a prima completa rindo

Meltem responde com um sorriso

\- Que tal continuarmos essa conversa comendo? – o cunhado de Ender sugere

Então todos foram em direção a cozinha

\- Afinal o que você achou da turma dela? – o pai de Gayer perguntou quando todos já estavam comendo

\- Gostei muito deles – ela respondeu – são muito simpáticos

\- Começando por mim lógico – brincou Gayer fazendo todos começarem a rir

\- Fico feliz que já tenha se enturmado – ender comentou fazendo de tudo para não deixar a conversa tomar outro rumo e como as duas sobrinhas perceberam suas intenções começaram a ajuda-la

\- Algo me dizia que deveria ter ficado aqui depois da minha ultima visita – a prima comentou evitando de comentar sobre o casamento de Meltem e Selim

-É verdade você perdeu muita diversão – Gayer comenta provocando Meltem

\- Imagino – a outra responde

Assim transcorre todo almoço com provocações das duas primas dela direcionados aos dois

Enquanto Meltem estava com vontade de mata-las Mustafá se divertia horrores com elas as levando na esportiva

\- Agora eu posso fazer o interrogatório? – a prima pergunta as duas depois que Mustafá vai embora já de noite – logicamente sem essa parentada por perto lógico

\- Vou pensar no seu caso – Meltem responde rindo

\- Agora vou dar minhas considerações – a tia de Meltem declarou as interrompendo

\- Fala – Meltem falou resignada depois de trocar olhares com a mãe e as primas

\- Primeiramente admito que nunca imaginei ver você casando com um pescador – ela começa – e menos ainda pensei em saber que você fez amizades um tanto...

\- Mamae – a prima alertou a mãe

\- Deixa eu acabar – a mãe a interrompe – mas gostei de ver como eles progrediram sem usar você como trampolim

Meltem como resposta lhe envia um olhar de quem não estava entendendo nada

\- Ela esta querendo dizer – Gayer tenta explicar – que eles não foram aproveitadores, não é isso?

\- Sim – a tia de Meltem concordando com Gayer

\- Como a senhora descobriu essas coisas todas? – Meltem perguntou

\- Eu mandei investigar – a tia respondeu com a cara mais lavada

Enquanto isso as primas de Meltem trocam olhares com as amigas de Meltem que fizeram sinal para tirar ela dali o quanto antes

\- Bem agora vou sequestrar as duas - a filha da mulher a interrompe – precisamos colocar as fofocas em dia

Então as tres sobem e se trancam no quarto de Meltem

\- Agora quero saber de tudo – a moça interroga as primas Alagoz

\- Vou poder contar? – Gayer pergunta a Meltem

\- Até agora não entendi como você ainda não contou tudo – Meltem comenta

\- Nenhum deles deixou – a recém chegada explica – não nos deixaram sozinhas um minuto

\- É mesmo – Meltem estava adorando aquela informação – bom saber

\- Admirei a atitude deles – a prima confessou

\- Porque? – as duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo

\- Porque eles não deixaram uma pessoa que eles não conheciam se intrometer sem a sua permissão – ela explica


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

Ali elas ficaram horas a fio conversando contando a recém chegada toda a historia de elevador a elevador

\- Acorda Meltem – a duas primas a acordam quando já era manha alta

\- O que foi? – ela pergunta ainda sonolenta – quais são os planos para hoje?

\- Não sei – Gayer respondeu – ela falou que so iria contar quando você acordasse, entao acorda

\- Tudo bem – Meltem responde resignada se levantando – o que é agora? – pergunta coçando a vista

\- Como dizer isso – a prima fica sem saber como contar – seu noivo esta lá embaixo com o pai dela – e aponta para Gayer – tratando do pré nupcial

\- Como é que é? – Meltem pergunta já completamente desperta

\- eu acho a maior perda de tempo- Gayer comenta – que espécie de contrato pré nupcial serve para uma pessoa que tem toda as finanças da família nas mãos

\- Começando por ai – Meltem responde já trocando de roupa – outra parte que adorei foi a falta de consideração em falar comigo antes

\- Porque você iria soca-los – as primas falam ao mesmo tempo

\- Verdade – Meltem admitiu e quando as tres já estavam saindo são interceptadas por Ender

\- Já que a titia é advogada – Gayer pergunta – como é um contrato pré nupcial direcionado para uma pessoa que tem todas as finanças nas mãos?

\- Também nunca vi um até hoje – Ender respondeu em um tom divertido

\- Mas porque o papai fez ele assinar um, afinal de contas? – Gayer perguntou lendo os pensamentos de Meltem

\- Ai é que esta – Ender responde rindo – seu pai não fez nada foi ele que teve uma iniciativa e devo salientar nunca vi um contrato mais bem feito

\- Porque eu não me surpreendo - Gayer brinca

\- Engraçadinha você – Meltem resmunga

\- Ve se eu entendi direitinho ele gasta uma enorme fortuna e agora abre Mao de qualquer direito que possa ter no seu dinheiro – a prima comenta – ele tem um irmão, não é?

\- Você esqueceu de te-la deixado muito mais rica – Gayer completou

\- é verdade – a prima concorda – como pude esquecer desse detalhe

As quatro começaram a rir – ele é filho único – Meltem respondeu

\- Sua feia -a prima faz um beiçinho – será que se eu pegar todos os elevadores que passarem na minha frente eu encontre uma peça rara dessa

As tres como resposta se dobraram de tanto rir

– você pode também parar de dirigir e começar a andar somente de taxi – Meltem completou

-É verdade – a prima concorda rindo olhando para Gayer

\- Aonde é que eu entrei na historia – Gayer se assusta quando é posta na roda

\- Aprendi com você, priminha – Meltem respondeu

\- Então ta bom – Gayer responde surpreendendo a todas o que as fez começarem a rir

\- Podemos descer? – Meltem perguntou – ou estou presa aqui em cima?

\- Enquanto o seu tio estiver aqui acho melhor – Ender respondeu

\- Que ótimo – Meltem respondeu resignadamente

Meia hora depois elas ouvem o barulho da porta se fechando – será que agora podemos descer? – perguntou em tom sarcástico

\- Não sei vou verificar – Ender responde e desce para verificar

\- Isso é serio mesmo? – ela estava indignada com aquilo e nenhuma das duas primas se digna a responder

\- Pode descer – Ender sobe alguns instantes depois e anuncia

Então Meltem desce as escadas e as sobrinhas seguram Ender – é melhor não estar atrás dela independentemente se Mustafá estiver ou não lá embaixo – Gayer comenta

\- Concordo plenamente – a outra sobrinha concorda

\- Nunca esteve nos meus planos descer – Ender respondeu – principalmente porque so tem o Mustafá lá embaixo

\- Ah, então ta bom – a sobrinha respondeu – e você com seu taxista

\- Nada que uns dez anos não resolva – Gayer respondeu

\- Que horror – a prima comenta rindo

\- Mentira dela – Ender a corrigiu – depois do casamento da Meltem o pai dela vai arrumar tudo para o dela com a máxima urgência também

\- Porque? – Gayer perguntou se fazendo de desentendida o que provocou o riso da outra moça

\- Será porque você é sua filha única – Ender respondeu com a cara mais lavada

\- Mas eu... – Gayer tentou argumentar mais foi interrompida

\- Alem do fato de ter a ajuda da sua prima – Ender completou – e garanto que ela vai fazer com muito gosto

\- Eu sei que vai – Gayer concordou pensativa – mas ainda continuamos com um probleminha

\- Eu sei de que probleminha você esta falando – Ender conta – e te garanto que vai ser resolvido já que seu namorado já esta ciente dele e se for preciso te garanto que a Meltem ou mesmo eu damos uma maozinha

\- Isso tudo é para se verem livres de mim, suas feias – Gayer comenta fazendo beiçinho e as duas começam a rir

\- Apenas é porque se depender unicamente de você o pobre do rapaz fica velho te esperando – Ender responde rindo e a moça que tinha acabado de chegar quase tem um ataque de riso

Meltem quando desceu encontrou Mustafá sozinho esperando por ela

\- Bom dia, minha linda – ele a cumprimenta com o seu sorriso mais largo

\- Porque você fez isso? – ela perguntou tentando manter o foco depois desse cumprimento

\- Para tirar qualquer duvida da sua família – ele respondeu a puxando para perto dele – além do mais a única coisa que preciso é de você

Meltem engole em seco com aquela declaração - Quais são os planos pra hoje? – ela perguntou mudando de assunto

\- Ainda não sei – ele respondeu - aceito sugestões

Quando nesse momento suas tres amigas impedem que as primas e a mãe desçam as escadas depois lhes mostram o casal abraçados

\- Se voces tivessem chegado antes teriam se divertido muito – Ender comentou

\- E a senhora se divertiu bastante presumo – a sobrinha perguntou

\- Eu? – ela perguntou rindo – das pessoas que estavam aqui naquela época eu fui a ultima a saber, isso sim

-Estou achando que já podemos descer – uma das amigas falou

\- Porque? – Gayer perguntou assustada com a declaração

\- Eles acabaram de sair – uma outra respondeu

\- Para onde estamos indo? – Meltem perguntou ao saírem da casa

\- Vamos buscar as alianças – ele responde lhe entregando a chave do carro e lhe entregou o endereço

\- É serio? – Meltem perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta

Mustafá como resposta lhe deu um belo sorriso

\- Tudo bem – ela respondeu resignadamente entrando no carro

\- Vamos? – ele pergunta rindo ao chegarem na porta da loja

\- Vamos – ela respondeu saindo da loja

Mustafá então lhe da a Mao antes de entrarem na loja

Quando o homem da loja voltou com as alianças depois que Meltem observou atentamenteas alianças e pode constatou que ele tinha muito bom gosto para joais

\- O que você achou? – Mustafá perguntou quando percebeu que ela estava com os pensamentos longe

\- São realmente lindas – Meltem respondeu honestamente saindo de seu desvaneio


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

\- Aonde vamos agora? – Meltem perguntou ao saírem da joalheria

\- Estou aceitando sugestões – ele respondeu lhe dando a Mao

\- Então vamos começar pelo almoço – ela respondeu

\- Boa ideia – ele concordou

Então foram rumo ao restaurante favorito deles

\- Eu ainda não acredito que me casarei com você em uma semana – Mustafá declara durante a refeição fazendo com que Meltem engolisse em seco e como ele a conhecia muito bem reparou nessa reação – o que foi?

\- Nada – ela tentou disfarçar em vão

\- Esta bem, acredito – ele brincou rindo mas preferiu não insistir

\- Você tem alguma noticia sobre?... – Mustafá pergunta sobre a cerimônia de casamento deles

\- Não - ela respondeu – e nem precisa tentar tirar alguma noticia de algum deles vai ser em vão

\- Eu sei – ele concordou – mas vai querer me convencer que eu sou o único que esta se coçando de curiosidade?

\- Nao, não é – ela confessou então os dois começaram a rir

\- Então? – ele pergunta –o que faremos agora?

\- Você não tem que buscar os seus amigos, não? – ela estava tentando não perder o controle daquele dia

\- Isso não é uma opção – ele respondeu rindo

\- Porque? – ela perguntou curiosa

\- Eles so irao chegar no dia anterior – ele respondeu com a cara mais lavada do mundo

\- Mas que ótimo – ela falou espontaneamente que ele começou a rir

\- Não adianta tentar se livrar de mim – ele fala como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos

Quando toca o telefone dele e depois de alguns instantes ele desliga o telefone e declara antes que ela pudesse fazer algum comentário ou perguntar – sua mãe esta querendo colaborar com você

\- Porque? – ela perguntou curiosa

\- Ela perguntou se poderia me encontrar com ela – ele conta

\- É para ter medo? – ela perguntou e ele começou a rir

\- Não sei – ele estava rindo – me deixe lá e va passear

\- Passear sozinha não tem graça – ela comenta enquanto eles caminhavam para o estacionamento

\- E aquela quantidade de gente? – ele perguntou

\- Estao todas ocupadas com famoso mistério – ela respondeu enquanto entravam no carro

\- Até a sua prima recém chegada? – ele perguntou rindo curioso

\- Principalmente ela – ela esclarece – esta se divertindo horrores

\- Aonde você vai ficar? – ela perguntou quando já estavam na rua

Então ele lhe passa o endereço

\- Ao que devo essa honra? – Mustafá pergunta a sogra quando chegou a mesa onde ela estava

\- Boa tarde – Ender respondeu – sente-se

\- Devo ficar com medo? – ele perguntou rindo depois de já ter sentado

\- Não precisa – ela respondeu também bem humorada – são apenas algumas curiosidades até mesmo porque o resto o meu cunhado já fez com gosto

\- Tudo bem – ele concorda – mas se fosse preciso passaria por tudo de novo sem problema

\- Você chegou no ponto da questão – Ender responde

\- Porque? – ele perguntou curioso

\- Podemos começar como tudo começou? – ela começa o interrogatório

\- No elevador na holding – ele respondeu confiante

\- Sim – ela concordou – vou reformular a pergunta quando você começou a ver ela com outros olhos

\- Não sei exatamente – ele contou – vejamos durante o casamento eu ainda queria vingança contra os quatro mas eu queria estava disposto a esquecer da minha vingança para ajudar a dela caso ela quisesse se vingar dele quando atirei no Selim fiquei desolado em pensar que não teria mais a amizade dela realmente fiquei muito triste

\- Espera um pouquinho – ela estava chocada – você atirou no Selim? Quando?

\- Vejo que você não sabia de nada – ele responde a primeira pergunta – foi quando eu soube de toda a verdade sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite

\- Mas quando foi isso exatamente? Porque não ficamos sabendo de nada eu pelo menos não fiquei – ela insiste a pergunta

\- Acho que voces conheceram esse período como se ele tivesse tido uma hemorragia intestinal

\- Eu me lembro dessa época- ela se recorda daquele período

\- Não tenho certeza mais acho que ela so comentou isso com a Gayer – ele confessa – acho que ela nunca comentou isso com o Selim

\- Então a situação é mais enraizada do que eu imaginava – ela comentou – e quando a situação mudou?

\- Na volta da Italia – ele respondeu de pronto

\- Você sabe fugir pela tangente – ela respondeu

\- Aprendi com a Meltem – ele respondeu rindo

– eu já sei que de fato começou na volta da viagem da Italia estou perguntando no seu coração? – ela refaz a pergunta

\- Vamos ver – ele pensa – fiquei muito feliz quando ela contou que estava divorciada – e completa – e sem falar da falta enorme que ela me fez quando esteve viajando e quando o Vural tentou o suicídio metendo o carro no muro

\- Tenho certeza que você ficou triste com a desculpa de entrar em contato com ela para contar a novidade – ela completou ainda chocada com a revelação do tiro

\- Sim muito triste – ele concorda rindo – mas ela levou dias para retornar a minha ligação e admito que aquilo estava me corroendo

\- Não se acanhe continue – ela o incentivou

Depois de encarar por um instante ele continuou –mas nada se compara como que eu senti quando houve a possibilidade dela ter morrido

\- Nem me lembre desse episodio – ela concordou – foi realmente horrível uma experiência que não desejo para mãe alguma – quando ela repara que ele a fitava com atenção – o que foi?

\- Pergunte – ele respondeu

\- Perguntar o que? – ela se faz de desentendida

\- A pergunta que você esta enrolando para fazer – ele responde calmamente

\- Estou? – ela pergunta e recebe um balançar de cabeça como resposta – e qual seria essa pergunta? – ela provoca

\- Sinceramente não sei – ele responde – mas que tem, isso tem

-Tudo bem. Você veio de um lugar onde é muito importante para um homem que sua mulher case virgem – ela começou – tanto que um dos motivadores de você querer se vingar do Kerim foi a possibilidade de a Fatmagul ter dormido com ele

\- Sim – ele confirma começando a ficar com medo do resto que viria pela frente

\- Então – ela continua – a Meltem não se encaixa nessa categoria já que primeiramente ela já se foi casada e mesmo ignorando esse detalhe importante ela não seria virgem, certo?

Mustafá ao invés de responder tem um acesso terrível de tosse

\- Já tenho minha resposta - ela continua – mas como isso é verdade eu não entendo o porque desse seu desejo incontrolável de se casar com ela

Nessa altura ele estava tão o vermelho que ela não conseguia identificar aonde o vermelho do rosto dele era de tosse e da onde era de constrangimento mas ela adorou essa reação até mesmo porque ela sabia que a tosse dele provinha do mesmo motivo do constrangimento

\- Você esta querendo saber porque devido a minha educação e minhas atitudes do passado eu quero me casar com a Meltem?

\- Isso mesmo – ela confirma


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

\- No caso da Fatmagul o que me moveu para essas atitudes foi simplesmente o orgulho ferido – ele começa – alimentado não so pela minha educação mas também por todas as pessoas que me rodeavam na época que alimentavam o meu ego ferido que já era grande o suficiente mas eu nunca senti pela Fatmagul o que sinto pela Meltem o coração acelerado que senti quando eu vi que ela havia voltado dos Estados Unidos ou de quando ele quase saiu pela boca quando eu vi que ela havia voltado de viagem no julgamento final

\- E quando foi que você se deu conta que não sentia mais nada pela Fatmagul? – ela já estava mais a vontade com aquela situação já que ele não fez menção de não querer aquela conversa

\- Quando todos foram depor em Izmir – ele contou se lembrando daquela época – eu a encontrei encarando o que restou da casa onde iríamos morar eu praticamente a raptei e a levei para minha casa e chegando lá eu propus para fugirmos e tentei beijá-la mas ela acabou passando mal com o meu toque e o Kerim acabou indo atrás dela e acabamos brigando e ela preferiu ir embora com ele ao invés de ficar comigo e depois com a cabeça fria me dei conta que tudo que tinha feito desde que cheguei em Istambul foi por puro orgulho ferido

\- E a Meltem esta sabendo de algo sobre isso? – ela perguntou ainda surpresa com aquela confissão

\- Sim dos mínimos detalhes – ele respondeu a deixando ainda mais surpresa

\- Isso que eu chamo de confidencialidade – ela comenta

\- Sim – ele concorda – nessa época éramos muito amigos

\- Se nota – ela pensa em voz alta e ele começa a rir ai então ela percebe que ela falou em voz alta

\- Continue – ele a incentivou a prosseguir com o interrogatório

\- Porque você acha que tem mais alguma coisa? – ela perguntou e ele fez uma cara de quem não acreditou e ela começou a rir – tudo bem colmo você ficou amigo do Kerim?

\- Um dia estávamos numa reunião com o Kadir num shopping – ele conta – e na hora de ir embora o Kerim me abordou e falou comigo a respeito dos meus sentimentos em relação a Meltem e a partir daí sempre que precisava desabafar acabava procurando ele

\- Sobre a teimosia dela? – ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira

\- Principalmente – ele respondeu rindo também

Quando Ender chegou em casa se deparou com as cinco moças esperando por ela – nossa que recepção mais calorosa – ela brinca

\- Não enrola e fala logo – Meltem declara prontamente

\- Falar o que? – ela se faz se desentendida

\- Mamae – Meltem a repreende

\- Não precisa tentar enrolar que ela porque nao vai conseguir fazer ela parar de te perturbar até que você conte o que aconteceu hoje – a sobrinha declarou

\- Exatamente – Meltem declarou

\- Gostei de ver como você se enturmou rapido – Ender respondeu rindo e a sobrinha retribuiu o riso – mas calma não foi nada de mais

\- Não nos deixe nessa agonia – Gayer declarou falando pela primeira vez na conversa

\- Foi apenas uma conversa amigável – Ender tentou fugir pela tangente

\- O que foi que você perguntou para ele- Meltem foi direto ao ponto – ou melhor qual foi a pergunta indiscreta

\- Tudo bem – Ender se rende – porque vindo da cultura que ele veio ele quer esse casamento com tanto afinco

\- E? – as duas sobrinhas não se aguentam e perguntam ao mesmo tempo

\- Porque é completamente apaixonado por ela – Ender respondeu calmamente e as seis reparam que Meltem tinha ficado corada e se contiveram para não começar a rir

\- Sem querer ser o advogado do diabo – Gayer interviu – mas como ele explica a mudança radical de comportamento

\- Como assim? – uma das amigas perguntou

\- Ele veio para Istambul em busca de Vingança e se transformou nessa pessoa que esta tudo bom nada o incomoda – a sobrinha de Turanar explica

\- Chegou um momento que ele percebeu que a parte da vingança era apenas orgulho ferido que era alimentado pelas pessoas da aldeia – Ender explica – e depois veio o amor – essa ultima parte ela fala olhando para a filha

Ender então se dirige a caminho das escadas mas para no caminho e declara – se você você fugia com ele ate o dia do casamento

As cinco tiveram um acesso de riso enquanto Meltem ficava chocada

\- Peraí a senhora esta sugerindo que eu suma com ele por uma semana – Meltem estava em estado de choque

\- Tudo bem – Ender corrigiu – suma com ele por um dia que seja – e as deixa todas chocadas

\- eu acho que ela estava falando serio – uma das amigas provoca Meltem

\- Acho melhor você acordar bem cedo e ir sequestra-lo – uma outra fortalece a piada

Engraçadinhas – Meltem estava em choque

O despertador marcava seis horas da manha quando Meltem que ficou com aquela conversa na cabeça acordou e levantou com a intenção de ir buscar Mustafá para passear

Quando ela passa pela cozinha ela encontra com as cinco esperando por ela

\- Menina obediente, gostei de ver – a prima brincou

\- Olha que eu mudo de ideia – Meltem declarou um pouco irritada

\- Anda logo – as cinco começam a empurrar em direção a porta

Quando Meltem estava saindo do carro em direção a casa dele encontra com Hacir que também estava chegando

\- Preciso pegar o Kaan mas acho que eles ainda não acordaram – Hacir comentou antes que Meltem pudesse ter tempo de formular alguma teoria do porque ela estaria ali aquela hora da manha

\- Que tal entrarmos e descobrirmos o que eles estão aprontando – Meltem anunciou

\- Mas na hora que tocarmos a campainha a surpresa morre – Hacir retrucou sem saber de nada

\- Correção podemos pega-los no pulo do gato – Meltem a corrige e lhe mostra a chave da casa

\- Serio? – Hacir estava surpresa com aquela revelação – não vou nem perguntar como isso aconteceu

\- Foi depois que tirei ele da cadeia por causa do problema com o Vural – ela conta – eu cheguei em casa e a chave estava no meu chaveiro – com um bilhete dizendo que era pra mim ter mais um refúgio para fugir

\- Sem comentários – Hacir responde enquanto elas se dirigiam para a porta da casa de Mustafá

\- Prontinho – Meltem anuncia enquanto abria a porta

-Isso que eu chamo de bagunça – Hacir comenta depois das duas verem a casa toda bagunçada devido a mudança

E elas depois de alguns instantes acharam os dois dormindo no quarto de Mustafá

Depois que trocaram o Kaan e ele e sua mãe foram embora Meltem e foi para a cozinha tomar café e preparar um café então depois detudo pronto ela voltou para o quarto de seu noivo que mesmo com todo aquele barulho não havia despertado

\- Acorda dorminhoco – ela o cutuca depois de ter colocado a bandeja do lado de dele e de ter se sentado também do lado dele

\- Ah, oi – ele responde ainda sonolento mas mesmo assim a puxa para um beijo de bom dia - estou vendo que resolveu usar a sua chave – e quando Meltem responde com uma careta ele completa pegando a xícara de café– mas me conte ao que devo a honra?

\- Você não deveria estar preocupado com o seu filho? – ela perguntou tentando mudar o rumo da conversa

\- Tenho certeza que você o entregou direitinho para a mãe – ele respondeu engolindo o café

Quando ele acabou de tomar o café se levantou e começou a puxar pela Mao

\- Não senhor – ela retira sua Mao da Mao dele – vai tomar seu banho porque temos um voo para pegar

\- E aonde iremos? – ele perguntou intrigado

\- Para Ankara – ela responde começando a se arrepender daquilo quando viu o rosto dele

\- É mesmo – ele estava adorando aquilo – vai me levar aos seus lugares favoritos?

\- Estou começando a me arrepender dessa viagem – ela declara entre os dentes

\- Tudo bem já estou indo, não fuja – ele recomendou

Então enquanto ele vai para o banheiro ela vai para a cozinha levando a bandeja

Vinte minutos depois Meltem estava na cozinha acabando de arrumar a bagunça feita por ele no dia anterior procurando não pensar no que estava preste a fazer quando Mustafá declara da porta – essa é a primeira de muitas e muitas vezes que vou ver essa cena pelo resto de vida

\- Que susto – ela declara dando um pulo ao ouvir a voz dele


	37. Chapter 37

p class="MsoNormal"Capitulo 37/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Estou a sua disposição –ele declara ainda sorrindo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Então vamos – ela declarou indo em direção a porta/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Sim senhora – ele responde e a segue/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- E agora? – ele perguntou a ela quando desembarcaram do avião/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- você vai ver – ela respondeu com ar de mistério/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Sim senhora – ele respondeu obedientemente/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Saindo dali ela o levou até um clube/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Aqui era aonde eu vinha durante toda a minha infância com as minhas duas primas irritantes e o trio parada dura– Meltem explicou/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Tadinhas delas – ele tentou defender as duas/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"e ela como resposta lhe deu um tapa/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Então ela apresentou todo o local para ele até que eles chegaram a um lugar onde tinha uns quadriciclos/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Vamos? – ele perguntou lhe oferecendo a Mao para ela subir/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ela ficou reticente mais acabou aceitando a oferta e subiu no motociclo com ele então eles passaram a tarde toda passeando com o veiculo parando varias vezes para namorar/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- E agora o que faremos? – ele perguntou a ela quando eles voltaram a sede do clube/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Que tal jantar e depois ter uma boa noite de sono – ela sugere/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Quando eles chegaram ao restaurante ela cumprimentou a várias pessoas/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Devo ficar preocupado com algum desses rapazes – ele a provoca em tom jocoso – ou melhor especialmente de um deles pra ser mais especifico o de olho verde/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Estou começando a achar que você anda convivendo demais com as cinco – ela respondeu um tanto chocada com a revelação/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Pelo contrario – ele a corrigiu – essa convivência é bem útil/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Reveladora – ela o corrige/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Exatamente – ele concordou com ela e como resposta ela lhe da um chute na canela mas ao invés de responder ele começa a rir/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Quando Meltem para o carro em frente a porta de sua casa – então é aqui que você mora/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Não comece se não te deixo no hotel – ela o adverte/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Sim senhora patroa -ele responde rindo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- O quarto de hospede esta pronto, senhora – a empregada anunciou assim que eles entraram na casa/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Assim que a empregada saiu os deixando sozinhos ele a puxou para um beijo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- É melhor irmos dormir – ela declara quando consegue se desvencilhar do beijo – cada um no seu quarto – salienta/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Qual é o itinerário para hoje? – ele pergunta durante o café da manha/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Voltar para casa – ela responde em tom de provocação/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Isso é so a noite – ele retruca – quero saber durante o dia/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Então ela passou o dia o levando aos lugares onde ela frequentou durante toda sua vida ali em Ankara/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Temos que voltar mesmo? - Ele pergunta em um tom pesaroso quando eles chegam no aeroporto a noite/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Realmente não – ela aproveita para provocar – é bom que aproveitamos para adiar o casamento/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Não – ele solta um grito e leva um tapa de repreensão dela – pensando bem o voo esta demorando muito e como resposta dela ele recebe uma gostosa gargalhada/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Cheguei - Meltem anunciou ao entrar em casa horas depois/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- E eu achando que iríamos busca-la direto para a cerimônia – a prima recém chegada provoca/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- So que você esta esquecendo de uns pequenos detalhes priminha – Meltem retruca mas é interrompida por Gayer que entra naquele momento na sala/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Não pode não, criatura – Gayer declara – depois de todo aquele trabalho preparando a despedida de solteira dela/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- É verdade tinha esquecido – a outra faz cara de desconsolada pelo seu esquecimento/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Pensando bem acho que vou voltar – ela declara e ameaça a dar meia volta quando muda de ideia e pergunta – voces pretendem contar quando aonde vai ser o casamento/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No dia – Ender que estava vindo da cozinha responde/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"As duas sobrinhas quase tiveram uma sincope de tanto rir quando viram a cara de chocada que Meltem fez com a resposta da mãe/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- A senhora é nosso orgulho titia – as duas declararam ao mesmo tempo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Realmente estou perdida com voces tres – Meltem declara antes de ir em direção do seu quarto/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Temos uma péssima noticia para dar para você, priminha – as duas declararm ao entrar no quarto logo pela manha/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Primeiramente bom dia – Meltem respondeu acordando meio zonza de sono ainda – o que foi que aconteceu, qual a bomba da vez?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- seu noivo foi buscar os amigos no aeroporto – a sobrinha de Ender respondeu/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Ou seja você não o vera hoje – Gayer completou/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" - Vai matar outro de susto – ela respondeu jogando um travesseiro em cada uma/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Sabe que vou sentir falta disso – Ender declarou ao entrar no quarto e ver aquela cena e as tres primas começam a rir/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Já que ele vai estar ocupado o dia todo o que vamos fazer? – ela perguntou as tres – alias por onde anda as outras tres/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Você não adivinha? – a mae perguntou em tom irônico/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- E voces não estão lá porque? – ela perguntou num tom ainda mais ironico/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- alguém tem que te distrair – a prima respondeu/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Lindinhas vocês – Meltem comentou rindo – mais afinal o que faremos durante o dia/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Vamos as compras – Gayer sugeriu/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Uma coisa que você detesta – a tia comentou/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Sem contar que foi numa dessa que você conheceu o Samin – Meltem completa e recebe um travisserada na cara/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Então assim foi Meltem passou o dia em família fazendo compras e Mustafá com seus amigos pescadores/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Parece que um certo alguém não consegue ficar nem um dia longe de você – a prima comenta ao ver Mustafá no shopping esperando por elas/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Porque? – Meltem perguntou então a prima aponta para ele e ela não resiste e abre um largo sorriso ao ver que se tratava dele porem quando olha de novo percebe que as tres já estavam longe/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Como?... – ela começou a perguntar mas parou de repente e declarou – Gayer deu um jeito de te avisar, lógico/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"E como resposta ele abre o melhor dos seus sorrisos e lhe da um forte abraço – senti muito sua falta – ele declarou ao PE do seu ouvido/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Eu também senti a sua – ela respondeu logo depois também a PE do seu ouvido e logo saiu o puxando pela Mao – vamos jantar/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Aonde? – ele perguntou a seguindo com o maior prazer/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- No primeiro restaurante que aparecer – ela respondeu – estou morrendo de fome/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Tenho que admitir que eu também – ele concordou/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- O que os senhores vao querer o que? – o garçom perguntou aos dois/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Pra mim o que ficar pronto primeiro – ele respondeu sem prestar atenção no cardápio/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Meltem que estava lendo o cardápio teve um acesso de riso e completou – pra mim também – e quando o garçom se retirou ela comentou – espero que esteja bom seja lá o que for que venha/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Pior que o meu peixe garanto que será difícil de ser – ele respondeu remetendo ao almoço do dia que era para ela ficar noiva de outro/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	38. Chapter 38

Capiitulo 38

Ela iria responder porem foi impedida pelo garçom que estava chegando com a comida e os dois trocam um olhar de como se disesse que rapidez

\- E como foi o reencontro com seus amigos? – ela perguntou curiosa

\- Foi bom – ele respondeu sem expressão

\- Nossa que animação contagiante – ela comenta rindo

Ele começa a rir junto – foi bom sim colocar a fofoca em dia

\- Agora soou um pouco melhor – ela respondeu rindo ainda

As seis entram no quarto de Meltem e gritam ao mesmo tempo – acorda

\- Nossa a casa esta pegando fogo? – ela pergunta antes mesmo de abrir os olhos

\- Levanta logo – Gayer arranca a coberta de cima dela

\- Na hora que ele chegar você tem que estar pronta – a mãe continua

\- Afinal você tem que buscar a comprovação que você agora é uma mulher casada – a outra prima completa

Nesse momento Meltem abre os olhos assustada e diz – é hoje?

\- Pois é – uma das amigas confirma

\- Se você esta querendo nos matar agora imagina de noite quando reunir todas – uma outra provoca

\- Estou até com medo de imaginar o que voces estão aprontando para de noite – Meltem comenta mais para si do que para elas enquanto levantava

\- Você so vai saber de noite – a terceira responde – mas agora anda e vai tomar banho – e a puxa em direção do banheiro

Quando ela desce para tomar café encontra com Mustafá já esperando por ela com seu melhor sorriso – você tem certeza que o cartório já abriu a essa hora – ela pergunta tentando parecer seria

\- Quero chegar o mais cedo possível no cartório pois estou ansioso para pegar a comprovação que estou casado com o amor da minha vida – ele responde e a puxa para um abraço apertado

Meltem fez das tripas coração para não demonstrar toda essa empolgação que viu em seu rosto mas não conseguiu esconder a emoção em sua voz ao declarar – então vamos logo – e o puxa pela Mao

\- Sim senhora – ele responde a seguindo

\- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar nisso até agora – e balança o livro que era a certidão de casamento deles na porta do cartório ao saírem de lá – não acredito que estou casado com o amor da minha vida

E como resposta ela o puxa para um longo e apaixonado beijo – eu também te amo muito

\- Qual vai ser o nosso primeiro programa como casados? – ele perguntou dando a Mao para ela e indo em direção ao carro

\- Que tal tomar café? – ela sugere rindo

\- O que você esta fazendo aqui tão cedo? – Ender perguntou ao ver Meltem entrando em casa

\- Nossa mas que recepção mais calorosa – ela responde de forma irônica

\- A gente jurava que você chegaria atrasada – uma das amigas explicou

\- Mas já que você chegou nos conte uma fofoca - Gayer declara – como esta se sentindo casada pela segunda vez

Meltem então lhe joga uma almofada como resposta – o primeiro não era para ter acontecido

\- Já sabemos que você deveria ter escutado aquele telefonema – Gayer provoca

\- Exatamente – Meltem confirma

\- Já que não vamos ter uma despedida de solteiro tradicional – Serdar declara ao chegar junto com os outros pescadores para busca-lo em casa – vamos sair para beber

\- Vamos – ele responde e sai com o firme propósito de não beber demais para não ficar de ressaca no dia mais importante de sua vida

\- Já combinamos com os outros e eles vão nos encontrar lá – um dos pescadores declarou

\- Como você se sente? – Serdar e Kerim perguntaram quando os tres ficaram para trás a quando estavam pra entrar no bar

\- O homem mais feliz do mundo – Mustafá responde com um largo sorriso e os tres se juntam aos demais

\- Estou com medo dessa despedida de solteiro ocidental – Meltem comenta ao saírem de casa a caminho da despedida

\- E como somos muito legais – Gayer anunciou – nós vamos colocar uma venda em você para você não poder ver para onde vamos – e nisso uma das amigas coloca uma venda nela

\- Isso é serio mesmo – ela estava surpresa com aquilo

\- Pronto agora você pode tirar a venda – uma das amigas comunica ao chegarem no destino

Quando Meltem tira a venda ela se vê na porta da casa de Merein – ah? Não entendi

\- Você já ouviu falar em cha de panela ou chá de bebe? – Gayer perguntou

\- É serio? – Meltem pergunta ainda chocada

\- Sim – as seis responderam em uníssono

\- Como você se sente já estando casada? – Fatmagul pergunta a Meltem quando elas ficam sozinhas durante a despedida

\- Não posso negar que mais feliz do que gosto de admitir -ela respondeu honestamente para a amiga mais improvável que tinha

Fatmagul estava pronta para responder mais são interrompidas por uma das amigas de Meltem

\- Você não estaria tentando fugir, não é? – ela perguntou

\- Sabe que a ideia não é de todo ruim – Meltem responde em tom irônico

\- Já é tarde – a amiga responde – você já esta casada

Fatmagul que estava vendo aquela cena calada estava se controlando para não começar a rir

Então as três voltaram e se juntaram as outras

\- Acorda – Gayer entrou no quarto de Meltem pela manha do dia seguinte

\- Bom dia – ela responde com um largo sorriso no rosto

\- Levanta – a mãe falou da porta onde estava em companhia da sobrinha e das tres amigas da filha – temos um caminho para chegar no lugar da cerimônia

Enquanto isso Mustafá é acordado pelos novos e velhos amigos cujos esses últimos tinham ficado hospedados em sua casa – acorda- todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo

\- Bom dia – ele respondeu com o mesmo sorriso no rosto

\- Levanta – Kerim anunciou – porque ainda temos que ir para o lugar da cerimônia

Todos chegaram ao mesmo tempo no local e quando os dois viram de que lugar se tratava ficaram surpresos em ver que eles haviam conseguido um lugar que tinha haver com ambos os noivos

Se tratava de uma ilha o que agradava o lado do noivo por ser no mar e o lado da noiva por ali so ser realizado casamentos da alta sociedade

\- Como voces conseguiram esse lugar de ultima hora? – Meltem fez a pergunta direcionada a todas elas

\- Segredo de estado – mas é a mãe que responde e todas concordam ao arrastarem a noiva até onde ela iria se arrumar não dando tempo para os noivos se cumprimentarem direito

\- Algum perigo de ocorrer o mesmo que ocorreu no outro casamento? – a sobrinha da Ender perguntou em tom irônico mesmo sem saber a real resposta

\- Se você esta se referindo a dois certos telefonemas ou a um certo desmaio – Gayer brincou olhando para Fatmagul – espero que não . Concorda Fatmagul – ela completa sem resistir a piada

\- Plenamente – ela concorda entrando na brincadeira

\- A curiosidade é mais forte do que eu – a prima se rende a sua curiosidade – tudo bem já entendi que foi ela fez a primeira ligação mas quem fez a segunda

\- Se você adivinhar te dou um premio – Gayer brincou

Como a moça não fez menção de entender a piada as tres amigas falaram ao mesmo tempo – o noivo

A mãe e as mais novas amigas tiveram que fazer um esforço enorme para não começar a rir como rumo daquela conversa

\- Você esta aproveitando que eu não posso te dar uma almofadada, não Gayer?- Meltem declara também segurando o riso

Enquanto isso no outro quarto Mustafá estava tentando fazer o nó da gravata mais não dava certo de jeito nenhum

\- Eu também fiquei assim quando foi a minha vez – Kerim comentou ao ver aquela cena

\- esta precisando de ajuda, irmão? – Serdar perguntou também divertido

\- Não precisa já consegui – Mustafá respondeu rindo e conseguindo fazer o nó da gravata

\- Pronto? – Rahmi perguntou rindo

\- Pronto e ansioso – ele respondeu

\- Então vamos – Kerim brincou

Então todos os rapazes saem do quarto e vão em direção ao quarto em que Meltem estava com suas amigas

Quando ele bate na porta Gayer não perde a piada – não da mais tempo de fugir pela janela e todas começam a rir

\- Pode entrar – Ender controlando o riso responde

E quando eles entram já estão todas recompostas

\- Prometemos que não vamos olhar- Gayer brinca então todos ao mesmo tempo tampam os olhos ao mesmo tempo enquanto que os dois que tinham ficados corados se beijam

Então todos saem em direção ao local onde seria realizado a cerimônia

– como diria na Italia isso merece um aleluia –Gayer comenta com Mehmet e os dois e mais seus respectivos noivos que estavam a seus lados começam a rir baixinho

Enquanto isso os dois em companhia de Fatmagul e Rahmi como testemunhas estavam com o juiz fazendo seus votos que foi selado com um beijo deles


End file.
